The Final Year
by ItWasAWildIdea
Summary: Sarah Walker starts her last year at high school while Chuck Bartowski moves to Burbank to start his first day of his senior year at a new High school.Surprising Career opportunities for both come looking for them... Charah story of course :
1. Chapter 1

Hi! I know this sort of highschool story has been done before but i plan to make it different. It will involve spy stuff..later on! This is just a filler story before i go away, i just think it would be fun to write a young Chuck and Sarah!

Hope you enjoy :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Chuck, or any of the characters etc..

Walker Family household. 7:30am. Lay wood street, Burbank, California.

'Briiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!'

_No, it's only four in the morning. Please, please tell me it's four. Please let me have 3 more hours of sleep._

'Briiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!'

"Ugh." Sarah slaps her hand on her face and scrunches her eyebrows. _Why do sleeps go so quickly?_ Reaching with her right arm she knocks the alarm clock forcefully off her bed side table so it topples to the ground. _W__orse birthday present ever._

Rolling back over she buries her head in her pillow and prays to anyone who's listening that she can have another eight weeks left of summer holidays. Eight weeks left of sun, beach, friends and even the part time work. Teaching martial arts to kids can be a little frustrating, but the adorable ones, really make it worth it.

"Sarah honey," Her mum calls and knocks on her door. "If you want a ride I'm leaving at eight!"

"Dammit," Sarah mutters, disappointed her very heartfelt praying didn't work. "I'll take a ride!" She calls back and reluctantly rolls the blankets off her.

Trudging into the shower, feeling like a zombie with her eyes still semi closed she removes her pajamas and steps under the warm pressure of the waterfall of water. Sighing from the warmth she allows her body to start it's morning wake up. One eye open, second eye open, mouthful of water...spit out. Big yawn, rub of the eyes, attempt a bright smile and... awake.

Thinking about the first day back at high school makes her a little excited she will admit, once she's actually out of bed. She wanders what classes she's going to be in, hoping the subjects that she chose all work out on her time table and the class has enough room for all the students who picked the certain subject. She thinks of the teachers she hopes to get, and the ones she hopes she doesn't.

After shampooing and conditioning her hair extra slowly, just to enjoy the warmth. She finally turns the shower off and checks her watch. _Shoot,_ 7:40am. Only twenty minutes to get ready.

She grabs her towel off the hanger, wraps it around her and races back into her bedroom slamming the door shut. She opens her curtains to look outside, sunny, warm and no clouds. Walking over to her wardrobe she scans through her items of clothing and decides on the blue and white floral dress, with the short, light black jumper over top. Rolling her wet, blonde hair in the towel she brushes some subtle makeup over her face. Throwing her brown leather satchel over her shoulder, she makes her way down the stairs, ready for the school day.

"Breakfast, table. Eat now." Her mum instructs as she hunts the house for her car keys.

Sarah looks at her breakfast and grins, bacon and eggs. "Mum, thank you. You know I could have just had cereal," She reply's, turning around to see her mums head buried behind the cushions on the couch.

"You're senior now darl, need the hearty breakfast." Her dad comes in, kissing her head and jiggling his wife's keys.

"Ah! You found them, thank you honey." Emma says and gives Jack a quick kiss. "Right Sarah, now you know how I told you about Mary who just started work with me?"

"Who you now have coffees and lunch breaks together everyday day, 'because she's such a wonderful person and you have so much in common,'" Sarah teases, quoting her mothers words.

Emma gives her a swat on the shoulder and nods her head. "Yes, now you know how I told you she has a son?"

"Uh huh," Sarah nods taking a sip of her orange juice.

"He's starting his final year as well, and it's his first day at this school so you look after him OK? I told Mary you would."

Sarah laughs through a mouth full of eggs and looks up at her mum. "He's what eighteen, seventeen? I'm sure he'll be fine mum."

"Seventeen," Emma states. "Same as you. I know, but it still can be a bit scary new town and new school."

"I saw him down the comic book store actually." Jack chimes in. "Was passing by and that Grimes kid down the road introduced him to me." He chuckles. "That Morgan can talk a mouthful, anyway this Charles kid looked alright nice enough, little lanky."

"Jack!" Emma scolds, swatting her husband on the arm. "He's tall, yes. Ive met him a few times Sarah, a charming young man."

"With a messy mop of brown hair."

Emma clamps her hand over her husbands mouth and looks at Sarah. "Just look out for him OK?"

"What spy on him?" Sarah muses.

"No, just be friendly. Those rowdy, high school boys look twice his size."

Sarah scoffs and finishes her last mouthful. "They aren't that muscly. I could take them." Sarah says and looks at her mum giving her a pointed look. "Fine, fine I'll say hi and if he gets lost I'll help him out. He'll be fine I promise. Morgans a nice guy he'll help him out."

"Good." Emma smiles warmly and throws her handbag over her shoulder. "Lets go!"

Sarah groans and puts her plate in the dishwasher. "I can't believe summers over."

Jack chuckles and glances up from the morning paper. "Nice hat you're wearing today."

Sarah lifts her eyes and sees the towel still wrapped around her hair. "Whoops!" She grins and takes it off, letting her long blond hair fall around her shoulders in messy curls. "I'll brush in the car." She says and throws the towel so it lands directly on her dads head. "Love you dad!"

* * *

As Emma parks just outside the school gate Sarah finishes brushing her hair and glances out the window at the crowds of students.

"I can't see Carina anywhere," Her mum says.

"She's probably too busy talking to all the boys. " Sarah laughs and squints out the window for her best friend.

"Oo! Sarah, that's Chuck over there!" Her mum says pointing him out through the crowds.

"Where, where?" Sarah says leaning to mums window and following her mums direction.

Sarah spots a tall, slim guy sitting down on one of the benches by the Oak tree. Her dad was right, he does have a mop of hair, with short brown curls falling over his eyes. She watches his head bob up and down gently and she suspects he's listening to an iPod or something. She lets a small smile out, _he is kinda cute._

"Charles or Chuck?" She asks her mum.

"He likes to be called Chuck." Her mum says watching her daughters face.

"Ive never heard of anyone called Chuck before."

Emma lets out a light laugh and shrugs her shoulders. "Well, there's a first for everything Sarah."

Sarah nods her head and grabs her satchel. "Well, I better go say hi then huh?"

"Thanks honey, that would be great."

Sarah gives her mum a grin and hops out of the car. "See you at home, thanks for the ride."

"Have a good first day!" Her mum waves.

* * *

OK, so very short i know. Also i know this has been done before but yeah it will be different. If i get some reviews on this I'll keep it going...I was planning on putting the spy life in, so that will come but not for a few chapters. Next one will start with Chucks morning before his first day and their meeting!:)

Sarahs parents and Chucks will have nothing to do with the spy world. But, i will mention their jobs later on and where Chuck use to live etc.. Also, there's no different names like Jenny Burton and things Sarah Walkers is her first name, on her birth certificate!

Please review:) It would be fantastic!


	2. The first day!

Woops, i just submitted this and realized i hadn't even put an authors note. Umm wow thanks for all the reviews! It's the most i have ever had on one of my chapters on any of my stories! So please if you like this one you should definitely send me another! :):) I love reading them.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck!**

So i heard season five came out on DVD today, lucky people who got it! I will have to order from NZ! Can't wait!

Enjoy:)

7:30am Bartowki apratment. Echo park. Burbank.

_'Here, There, and everywhere! Hip, Hip, so hip to be a square! '_

Chucks 'motivational' alarm clock fills his room at exactly half past seven in the morning. His eyes snap open and he stares up at the ceiling. The alarm song isn't doing it's job very well. He's not particularity feeling exactly _motivated_. Maybe it's because its his first day at a new high school and he can't help the swirling mixture of nerves and a little excitement in his stomach. Mostly nerves. Rolling to his side he bangs the clock lightly till it stops an he rolls back over to stare at the ceiling, yet again. _Maybe I should pull a sicky? _

"Chuck! Breakfast is ready, I'll drop you off before work." His mum calls through the door.

Letting out a deep sigh, Chuck moves out of bed and plants both feet on the ground. "OK thanks!" He calls back sleepily.

He takes small tired steps into the bathroom and turns the shower on. Jumping in he lets out a soothing breath from the warm water. Rubbing his hands over his eyes, yawing one or twice and a few blink of the eyes, he feels semi awake.

Back in his room he decides on plain dark denim jeans and a maroon t shirt. Sitting on the bed he ties his Chuck Taylor laces and grabs his back pack stuffed in the closet. It was time, he was ready. For his first day.

"Waffles at the table Chuck, are you ready for today? Do you have your map?" Mary asks as she places the maple syrup on the table.

"Mm, thanks mum, you haven't made waffles since I started my old high school, what's the occasion this time?" He jokes.

"Very funny, now map. Have you got it?"

Chuck whips out the folded up map from his pocket. "Once I get my time table, I'll be good." He says through a mouthful of waffles.

"Great, now I just need to grab my bag and I'll be ready, your dads on the phone to Ellie do you want to speak to her?"

Chuck shakes his head and swallows his mouthful. "She text me last night, why is she up so early, thought she didn't have classes on a Monday?"

"She went for a morning run apparently." Mary smiles.

Chuck makes a disgusted face, "Sounds horrible."

Mary laughs and leaves to get her bag as Chuck finishes his breakfast. "Oh Chuck," Marys calls as she comes back into the living room. "You remember Emma? My friend from work?"

"Uh huh, she was nice."

"Yes, anyway, she has a daughter the same age as you so you should find her at school, she could help you around. Sarah Walker her name is."

Chuck laughs and shakes his head. "I'm not eight mum, I'll be fine."

"She will be a lovely girl. I haven't met her but she sounds great."

Chuck rolls his eyes and cleans up the dishes on the table. "I'm sure she is mom, but I'm not going to go and bother some girl because you know her mum."

"Well, Emma told me she would get Sarah to help you out." Mary says, turning her back to Chuck with a smile. She knows he's not going to like this.

"Mom!" Chuck says throwing his hands in the air. "That's embarrassing! Now she will probably feel _forced_ to talk to me."

"Oh Chuck, don't be silly." Mary replies with an amused smile. She grabs her keys and throws her hand bag over her shoulder. "Lets go."

Chuck mutters something under his breath and puts his bag on his back, "Yeah, OK."

"Have a good day Charles, Ellie wanted me to tell you, you should consider taking up running." Chucks dad says as he comes down the hall.

Chuck scoffs and gives his dad a grin. "Yeah, I'll go for a run when she sits through an eight hour gaming day."

* * *

Mary parks up beside the gate and both her and Chuck look through the window of the crowds of students gathered outside.

"There's a lot of people." Mary states the obvious, with a small smile to Chuck. She does have sympathy for him, starting a new school, especially a high school. It can be somewhat frightening.

Chuck nods his head and swallows a little nervously. "Yeah.."

"You made a friend Morgan didn't you? At the comic store?"

"Yeah, I'll probably see him somewhere, anyway thanks for the ride." Chuck responds, placing his back pack on. "If I don't see you after school it means Ive been eaten by those very large men over there." Chuck nods towards the group of footballers.

Mary laughs and gives Chuck a wave. "You'll be fine."

Chuck makes his way through the crowd, trying to find a spot where he can sit and wait for the bell to ring. Seeing the benches under a Oak tree not filled up he casually strolls over and sits down. He looks around at the groups of students, _maybe i should go introduce myself to some?...Naaa. Music, that's what I need. _Grabbing his iPod he shoves in his ear buds and plays some up beat music. According to his watch, he still has fifteen minutes before the bell so he plays a game of angry birds, and bobs slowly to the beat of the music. _Today is going to be a long day._

* * *

Sarah walking towards Chuck stops to say hi to a few people on her way, making it over to the benches she takes her satchel off her shoulder and sits down next to Chuck. She watches his brown curls fly around when he lifts his head up straight away and she locks eyes with his._ Brown eyes, warm, bright, a little wide.. Confused look?_ Sarah reads his expression. She gives him a warm smile and waits for him to realize he still has his ear buds in.

Chuck stares at the girl sitting next to him, correction. Chuck stares at the most _beautiful_ girl he has _ever_ seen sitting next to him. Quickly taking his ear buds out and stuffing his iPod in his pocket he returns her warm smile.

"Hey." He greets, wondering if she wanted to talk or she just wanted a seat.

"Hey," Sarah reply's kindly. "Are you Chuck?"

Chuck taken back by the fact that this girl knows his name nods his head. "Uh, yeah.." He says a little confused, then finally clicks. "Ohh, are you one of those unlucky students who got picked to buddy up with me and show me around the school?"

Sarah lets out a chuckle and shakes her head. "No, no." She smiles and tilts her head. "Do they still do that?" She questions, furrowing her eyebrows a little.

"Yeah, no your right I think that was a few years back." He grins. "Maybe when i was ten.."

Sarah feels her lips curl up in another smile. _He's funny._ "Your mums Mary right?"

"Yeah?" Chuck answers wondering how she would know. _Wait a minute...Maybe this is Emmas daughter? Sarah._ "Let me guess your Sarah?"

Sarah nods and gives him a dazzling smile. "Yeah," She answers. "Our mums know each other.."

"Yeah," Chuck smiles and joins his hands on his lap. "Ive met your mum a couple of times too."

Sarah nods her head and turns to looks at the crowds of student still increasing. "Do you know how to get your time table?"

"Just wait for the teachers to call our names?" Chuck asks as a question.

"Yeah, we have to get in lines first, so us seniors stand at the far end of the netball court, which is around the back." She says, pointing to around the building. "Then we get in alphabetical order..so..Bartowski right?"

"Yeah, yeah that's right."

"Hmm, you should be behind.." Sarah says, thinking of people with the last name B. "Jim Bartes." She smiles. "He has kind of bright, fiery orange hair so if you're behind him then your're good."

"Jim Bartes, bright, fiery orange hair." Chuck repeats and takes mental note. "Thank you."

"That's OK," Sarah smiles. "Uh, do you know your way around?" She asks hesitantly, obeying her mums wishes, as well as just being friendly. He seemed a nice guy, with a shockingly_ good_ smile.

"Mum gave me like this massive map she printed out off the school website." Chuck smiles, feeling a little embarrassed. He takes it out of his pocket. "So i should be good."

"Wow, that is a big map." Sarah chuckles taking a look at the A3 paper.

"She even folded it up a special way... now i kind of wish i didn't unfold it." He smiles sheepishly, trying to fold the map correctly.

Sarah laughs quietly at his struggle. "Well, if you don't want to open it up again, just ask anyone and they'll give you directions."

"Will do," Chuck says giving up on the folding and stuffing it back in his pocket. "Thanks again."

"No problem."

Chuck nods and gives her another smile then looks down at his hands, trying to think of something to say. Just before he is about to ask what subjects shes taking, a loud energetic voice comes directly in front of him.

"Chuck!" Morgan grins. "You all ready for you first day man?" He looks at Sarah. "Sarah! hey, how was vacation?"

Sarah smiles and stands from her seat. "It was pretty fun, I think it's going to take me awhile to get out of holiday mode."

"Yeah i know how you feel." Morgan agrees in mock, dramatic sadness. "So you met Chuck? He's new."

Sarah glances at Chuck and locks eyes with him briefly. "Yeah, I did." She smiles sweetly and pulls her eyes away to grab her satchel off the ground. "Have you seen Carina by any chance, Morgan?"

"Talking to Mitch, Bryce and all that jazz." Morgan grins and takes a seat next to Chuck.

Sarah laughs and brushes the hair from her face. "No surprise there." She grins back. "OK, well I better go see her, I'll see you guys later."

"See ya Sarah!"

"Yeah bye, thank you for the time table advise." Chuck smiles.

"My pleasure," Sarah returns the smile and leaves to find Carina.

"She's great huh?" Morgan asks as both boys watch her go.

"Sarah? Yeah she seems nice." Chuck nods truthfully._ Really, really nice, and really beautiful._

"Yeah, little information here for you Chuck." Morgan says, leaning in a little closer. "You know how on all those high school movies? Mean girls? You seen that?"

Chuck nods his head. "I actually have seen that."

"Yeah me too, don't know when but Ive seen it. Anyway, all those popular girls, the ones that are super beautiful and popular?"

"Yeah?" Chuck nods.

"The ones that_ know_ they are popular, and are a living nightmare?" He continues.

"Uh huh?" Chuck replies, _Surly he's not going to say Sarahs like that? She seemed genuinely nice._

"Yeah... Well that's _not_ Sarah."

Chuck laughs. "For a minute I thought you were going to tell me her helping me out was just some big mean act."

"No way," Morgan shakes his head. "She's like.. I don't know she's really cool. Super popular, smoking hot and really down to earth."

Chuck nods his head. "Well that's good to know."

"She's pretty bad ass though, black belt."

"Really?" Chuck asks. "Better keep on her good side then."

"Yeah, oh then there's girls like _that_." Morgan points ahead. Chuck follows his hand and sees a girl with sandy color, long hair with a few girls behind her.

"Now, " Morgan explains. "_She's_ a living nightmare."

Chuck chuckles and stores all the information in his head. "Please don't tell me she's s black belt then."

"Heather Chandler? No way, but she thinks she's pretty cool. Just stay clear from her, although sometimes, I think she digs me."

"Really?"

"No way," Morgan laughs. "I once spilled a grape soda on her in the cafeteria..and let's just say he feline self escaped... Meeeeowww."

Chuck grins and laughs at his new found friend. "I will keep away from her. Thanks for the heads up."

_'Brrrriiiinnnnng'_

"Hey, there's the bell lets go. Lets see... Bartowski hmm you should be behind.."

"Jim Bartes?"

"Yeah how did you know?"

"Sarah told me."

"Ah, classic. Alright well i'll meet you here at break then, unless we have a class."

"OK, thanks Morgan."

"No problem dude."

* * *

Sarah makes her way through the crowd to find Carina just as the bell goes.

"Sarah! There you are, I text you." Carina greets, grabbing Sarahs arm and pulling them out from the crowd.

"Oh, you did? Sorry my phone was on silent. Meet me once you get your time table?"

"Of course." Carina grins. "We better have a class together."

"Or two." Sarah shrugs.

"Or more, what ones have you picked again?"

"Umm," Sarah says thinking off the top of her head. "English, Maths, P.E, Spanish, Biology and Geography"

"OK, we have all classes except me and biology? No way, design instead."

"Well I'm sure there's only one Spanish class so that's a given, lets just hope for the others."

"Yeah, OK I'll meet you here."

* * *

Chuck found Jim Bartes pretty easy as well as the bright hair color he was also extremely tall and definitely stood out in the crowd. Chuck gave him a small nod as he stood behind him and waited for his name to be called.

"Hey," Jim smiles. "I saw you talking to Sarah? Are you new or have i just not seen you before?"

"Uh, I'm new," Chuck smiles. "Chuck."

"Sweet, I'm Jim. If you need any help man, don't hesitate to ask."

"OK thanks Jim." Chuck nods, slightly overwhelmed by the helpfulness of the three people he's met already.

"Ugh, not Dick. He better not be in any of my classes."

"Dick?" Chuck asks looking up at Jim.

"Yeah," Jim nods. "Over there, the guy with the blonde short hair? Dick Duffy."

"I'm guessing you think he's a bit of a dick?" Chuck asks noticing the disgusted look on Jims face.

Jim laughs and nods his head dramatically. "Ive never met someone with a name that suits them so much before, but that's your guy."

Chuck watches Dick Duffy, bowl his way through the crowd with a cocky smile. He sees him stop about ten times before he gets to his destination to chat up some of the girls.

"He thinks he's a Casanova." Jim says. "You know Sarah, the girl you were talking to?"

"Yeah?"

"Dick here hits on her too many times to even count." He explains. "One day, I'm telling you there's going to be a slap... or a kick, really I'm not sure she could probably do both."

Chuck nods and thinks of Sarah slapping (Or kicking) Dick Duffys face. It would be pretty impressive. "Well, it would definitely wipe that grin off his face."

"Yeah, all the times she's rejected him it I'm surprised it hasn't hurt his self esteem." Jim quips. "I'll give him props for his persistent, but i don't know how much more Sarah will take."

"She's a black belt isn't she?"

"Yeah, i just started the beginners class in martial arts and i often see her when i get there, _dam_." Jim pauses with wide eyes. "I'm almost hoping she does something to stop Dick. She's wow, she's good."

Chuck grins and nods his head. "You're the second guy to tell me that."

"Everyone will tell you that," Jim laughs. "She's cool as though."

"Also the second guy to tell me that too."

Jim shrugs and chuckles a bit. "Everyone will tell you that to. Hey, i think they're calling names.."

Chuck listens closely as the list the teachers read off start with the A's. He waits patiently until he hears Jims name.

"I'll catch you round Chuck, good to meet you." Jim nods and with a smile and makes his way to the front.

"Chuck Bartowski." The head teacher calls and Chuck quickly walks to the front.

"Our new student," The women smiles. "Here's your time table and if you need help finding the rooms just ask any of our students here."

"Right, thank you." Chuck smiles and takes his time table. He leaves to a more quiet spot and opens it up.

_English, Geography, Maths, Computer Tech, Spanish, Biology._

He smiles, happy he got all his choices of classes. He looks at his first subject he has and pulls out his giant map from his pocket.

"Computer tech.." He says to himself. "B12." He looks on the map then makes his way to the class.

* * *

It's break time already and Chuck is surprised how fast the day has already gone. Morgan was in his first class; computer tech, then he had Jim in English which was quite the lucky draw. Morgan told him to meet him at the cafeteria after second period so Chuck, instead of pulling out his map follows the flock of students towards the cafeteria. Chuck makes his way in and looks around the cafeteria hoping to spot Morgan.

"Chuck! Yo Chuck!" Morgan calls from the far end of the cafeteria and Chuck gives a _very_ relieved smile.

Making his way over he sees Dick Duffy and his 'followers' laughing and cracking there own jokes at a table, he see's Jim at another table who gives him a salute, then he sees Sarah, and his heart does some sort of silly flip. She's sitting down peeling a banana with the brightest smile on her face. One of her friends must have said something funny as a stunning laugh comes from her mouth and Chuck smiles at the beautiful sound. That is until Sarah catches his eye and he quickly gives an embarrassed wave, feeling a light blush on his cheeks. Sarah smiles back and hops from her seat coming towards him.

"Hey, how is your first day going?"

Chuck swallows at her vibrant smile and nods his head. "Yeah, it's good Ive had two good classes and oh, Jim is a great guy."

Sarah grins, "Yeah, he is I'm glad you were behind him then." She says and looks around. "Do you have some where to sit..?"

"Oh, yeah, Morgans over there." Chuck says nodding his head to Morgan.

"Oh good. That's good." Sarah nods and bites her bottom lip a little bit. "Well..i better go and eat some food before the bell rings."

"OK, yeah sure." Chuck smiles. "Cause I'm pretty sure teachers hate it when you eat in class."

Sarah widens her eyes and nods her head. "They do indeed." She grins. "OK, well I'll see you then."

"Yeah! Yeah, OK bye Sarah.." Chuck nods and watches her return back to her seat.

Chuck takes a seat next to Morgan and grabs some food from his bag. "Computer class is pretty fun huh?"

"Yes!" Morgan grins. "I'm pretty sure later on we get to make our own demo of a computer game or something."

"That would be awesome!" Chuck says enthusiastically.

"We could partner up," Morgan suggests.

"Yeah, that would be cool. That means you know..we are going to have to experiment with some already made computer games, video games.."

Morgan laughs and takes a sip of his grape soda. "We will have to have like a game marathon day, just to get ideas."

"I'm in." Chuck grins.

* * *

"Who was that cutie?" Carina asks as Sarah sits back down in her seat.

"Oh, that's Chuck he's new."

"Typical," Carina teases.

"What do you mean?"

"You're too nice, you always befriend the newbies."

"So do you!" Sarah protests with a laugh. "Anyway, mum knows his mum."

"I Sarah, may wave or borrow a pen if they don't have any but that's all."

"I don't see the problem," Sarah says with a shake of the head. "And Chuck seems nice."

"Oooo!" Carina muses with a raised eyebrow. "You like the lanky boys then? With curly brown hair and puppy dog eyes?"

Sarah rolls her eyes and pops a grape in her mouth. "When i say someones nice it doesn't mean i like them."

"Hmm, i guess." Carina shrugs. "Where's Steph and Georgia?"

"Oh, i saw them in math. Steph had a mistake on her timetable so they had to go sort it out."

"Ladies!" Mitch smiles and takes a seat next to Sarah. "We have invitations for you both."

"Yeah, Mitch's house Saturday night." Bryce grins and takes a seat by Carina. "Sarah you _have_ to come."

Carina clears her throat, "Are you going to beg me to come?"

Bryce laughs and shakes his head. "I don't have to because you always do come!"

"Mm, true." Carina agrees and looks at Sarah, with a pleading smile.

"Yeah, I'll come. What's happening?"

"Nothing, just gonna chill and order a few pizzas, movies." Mitch says. "My parents got me a pool table."

"Oh! Wow, cool. Is it in your basement?" Sarah asks.

Mitch nods his head. "Yep." he grins. "Invite the other girls too if you want, we should go and invite Jim, Morgan and stuff."

"Yeah," Bryce agrees "See you girls at lunch."

* * *

"What subject you got now Chuck?" Morgan asks, as they leave the cafeteria.

"Biology, you?"

"English." Morgan frowns, "Hope i don't have Mr Brown for my teacher."

"Oh, i had Mrs Lewis for mine."

"Oh darn! That means i will have him." Morgan groans. "You know how to get to bio?"

"Ah, yeah next building first door on the left."

"Sweet, I'll see you at lunch then, Mr Browns not a fan of late students." Morgan grins and speeds off down the hallway.

Chuck gives Morgan a wave and crosses the yard to get to the next building. He walks in to the biology room and already hears students groaning and moaning about something.

"You know the rules for this class guys," The male teacher laughs. "Seating plans to start with then next week if you are so intent on switching seats you can."

Chuck stays silent as he waits for his name to be called and placed into a seat. He is probably the only student in class who doesn't mind about the seating plan.

"Richard Duffy." The teacher calls out, "Your're seated by Jill Roberts second to the back, left row."

"Sarah Walker?" The teacher calls. "Sarah?"

"Here!" Sarah quickly calls, running into class and stopping just in front of the teacher with a guilty smile.

"Did you get lost?" The teacher muses.

"Uh huh." Sarah nods with a grin.

"That's funny," The teacher nods and looks at his roll. "Maybe being seated by our new student Chuck Bartowski," The teacher looks up and Chuck gives him a small 'I'm here' wave. "Will teach you how to not get _lost_ in the future. He seemed to do just fine on his first day."

Sarah smiles and nods her head. "Yeah, he has a pretty good map i think." She replies giving Chuck a smile.

"Back row, behind Richard and Jill please."

Sarah nods and walks to the table at the back, taking a seat and throwing her satchel on the ground. Dick Duffy turns around and attempts to throw Sarah a charming smile.

"Don't worry, Mr Smith said after a week, we can choose our seats."

Sarah gives a nod with a weak smile, "My seats fine as it it."

"But who your're sitting next to may not be so fine." Dick says.

Sarah turns and watches Chuck sit down and place his bag on the ground. "No, i think he's perfect actually." Sarah says looking back at Dick with a smirk

Dick turns back around and Sarah watches Chuck tap his fingers on the desk, pretending not to listen to the conversation.

"Hey Chuck." Sarah smiles.

"Hey Sarah.." Chuck smiles back a little nervously. "Did you manage to eat some food before class?"

Sarah chuckles and nods her head. "Yeah, i did."

"That's good." Chuck nods and glances down at his hands. " Did you actually get lost, because if you want you can use my map.."

Sarah laughs and shakes her head. "If you count lost, talking to my best friend for too long outside the cafeteria then yeah," She grins. "I totally got lost."

"Ah, i see." Chuck laughs. "So you like biology then?"

"Yeah, you know i find it kind of interesting evolution and stuff."

"Yeah of course me too, i mean apparently there were apes that turned into humans over time." Chuck states. "Who does not find that interesting?"

"Exactly." Sarah smiles in agreement. "And the amount of class trips on bio is also a bonus."

"Oh! Neat yeah, at my old school we went to the beach a few times."

"To observe the barnacles?" Sarah asks with a amused smile.

"Yeah that was it." Chuck laughs. "Not my favorite part of biology but hey, got to leave schools for a few hours."

"Where did you use to live?" Sarah questions.

"Washington, my sister decided to go to university up here and mum got a job so yeah, we all decided to go."

"Oh yeah," Sarah nods. "What does your sister study?"

"Ellie, um, she's actually studying to become a doctor."

"Wow, that's impressive."

"Yeah" Chuck nods. "She'll make a good doctor."

* * *

The rest of the day went in a bit of a blur, Chuck had math after Biology then on lunch break Morgan introduced him to a few of his friends and Chuck seemed to settle in fine. He was glad he had met Morgan in the holidays, it definitely made the school day a lot easier having a friend already. After lunch he went off to his last class of the day, and his most nervous one to attend at that. Spanish. Now looking back at his picks he almost wonders why he picked it. He knows nothing other than the word for hello. He wanted a challenge though, and he has always wanted to travel the world so his mum suggested he take a language.

He walks into class and was silently thanking that it was a pretty small class, only ten students.

"Hola!" The young Spanish teacher greeted him as he walked in. "Take a seat around the table."

"Thanks." Chuck smiled and took a seat.

"Oh Sarah." Carina whispered. "There's your little buddy."

Sarah lifting her head from her bag looks around. "Huh?"

"Chase was it?" Carina asks studying Chuck.

"Chuck," Sarah corrects and see's him sitting at the end of the table.

"Oh yeah," Carina grins. "He's a little nerdy looking."

"Carina!" Sarah hisses, "He can probably hear you." Sarah says, noticing the silence in the class.

"A cute nerd, i said." Carina states with a grin to Sarah.

Sarah rolls her eyes and puts her drink bottle on the table, she gives Chuck a small smile when he looks over and she can't help back think that Carina is right. He's _very_ cute.

"Alright, since it's just the first day today i would like you to get in groups of three and get to know each other, then we will come back and all say one thing we learned about our partners."

"I hate these things." Carina groans as she stands from the table. "Chuck," She calls. "You can come with Sarah and i."

"Oh OK, yeah thanks." Chuck stutters out and quickly follows them to the far table of the room.

"Two of the same classes Chuck." Sarah smiles and takes a seat next to him. "Have you taken Spanish before?"

Chuck cringes and shakes his head. "Never, I'm a little worried actually."

"Sarah and i are almost fluent." Carina boasts. "I'm Carina by the way." She gives a flirty smile.

"Nice to meet you Carina, yeah I'm Chuck." He gives the Bartowski grin.

"Yeah Sarahs told me a _lot_ about you." Carina teases.

Chuck widens his eyes slightly and looks at Sarah who shakes her head, "I just said you were a new student."

"And that he was nice."

"Well you said Chuck was cute." Sarah shoots back.

"Only because i knew you were thinking it." Carina winks.

Sarah shuts her mouth and looks at Chuck who has turned a slightly darker shade of red.

"So ah, Chuck..tell us something about yourself.." She says trying to ease the awkwardness and her own slight blush on her cheeks.

"Um OK..Sure, well ah, i love music..a bit of a nerd with gaming and things."

Carina cocks an 'i told you so' eyebrow to Sarah.

"And i would love to travel the world, visit every where." Chuck finishes with a shy smile.

"Cool," Sarah smiles. "You and Morgan will soon become best friends then, he's really into gaming too."

"Yeah, we are in the same computers class, already planning on a um, gaming day.."

Sarah gives him a grin and looks at Carina. "Your turn, tell us something about yourself."

"Alright, i love fashion, the beach and athletics." She smiles. "And boys...especially cute ones." She gives Chuck a cheeky grin and Sarah just laughs and rolls her eyes. "Oh," Carina continues. "And i hate Dick Duffy."

"Oh yeah Ive heard about him." Chuck says.

"Oh you have?" Sarah asks, "He just thinks he's.."

"The hottest boy ever." Carina interjects.

"Yeah, pretty much." Sarah laughs.

"And he loves Sarah."

"And i don't love him." Sarah makes clear.

"I think everyone knows that except Dick himself." Carina laughs. "OK Sarah fire away, tell Chuck something about yourself. I already know everything."

Sarah laughs and sits back in her chair, Chuck watches her bite her bottom lip softly and rest her finger under her chin in concentration. She was gorgeous, more than gorgeous. Her bright blue eyes, practically sparkling even in the dim lit room. Her flawless face, her glossy, golden hair. Chuck could list things for ever which were beautiful about her but when he realizes he's been staring for a little to long he looks down at the table instead.

"OK.." Sarah starts. "I like, martial arts, the beach... food." Chuck laughs and nods his head at the word food. "And like you Chuck, i want to travel the world as well." She gives him a toothy smile.

Once the discussions over and they all retreat back into the group and say something about their partners the teacher talks a bit about her time in Spain then assures the students new to the class will have no trouble in catching up with the others. This news came as relief to Chuck, now knowing that he wasn't the only beginner in Spanish.

As the bell rings Chuck smiles at his first day at his new school. It went surprisingly well. He opens the door for Sarah and Carina and they walk next to him down the hall, Carina explaining to them why Spanish is now her favorite class.

Carina waves good bye as she leaves through the back entrance, and tells Sarah that she will text her tonight. Chuck gives her a wave as well and him and Sarah continue in silence walking down the hall.

Sarah breaking the silence asks Chuck, "So how did the first day go?"

Chuck shrugs and gives her a charming smile. "Actually, it went pretty good. How about you?"

"Yeah, me too, it was good." She nods, "Good classes, teachers and people in them." She says giving him a shy smile.

"Yeah, I'm also glad there's other beginners in Spanish class." Chuck adds in.

"Oh you'll be fine Chuck." Sarah tells him. "I can always help you out."

They make it outside and Chuck sees his mums car parked down the road a little. "There's mum, twenty questions when i get in the car i bet."  
He grins.

"Ohh i know what you mean." Sarah laughs. "I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Yeah, is your mum picking you up?" Chuck asks.

"Oh no, I'm walking, Morgan lives on the same street as me so i usually meet him here and we walk together."

"Oh! Cool, yeah OK. Well I'll see you tomorrow." Chuck says giving her a quick wave. "Oh and Sarah?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for you know..helping me out today.."  
Sarah smiles happily and gives him wave. "That's OK Chuck."

Chuck gives her another smile and wave and quickly walks off to his mums parked car, opening the door, throwing his bag in the back he takes a seat.

"So, how was it?" Mary asks.

* * *

So, i hope that was OK? Umm, yeah met a few people in it, some interaction with Charah. So i hope it was OK:) Please review if you want! Love them!


	3. Jill, Jealously and JellO

Hi! Here's another. Just quickly saying i think when i talk about jell-O in here it's like that wobbly dessert thing? I first had it called jelly because that's what we call it in New Zealand but then i thought Sarah is American so i should probably change it. So i think it's jell-O? It has no major significance anyway haha. Hope you like this one!

Oh, and on the previous chapter i didn't say what song i used which was just the first line.. Chucks alarm clock. So that was Huey Lewis, So hip to be square.

Disclaimer: Don't own Chuck.

Thanks!:)

* * *

Friday, Burbank High.

First Period: Biology.

Friday. _Thank god it's Friday._

Chuck walks in to Biology class with an almost skip in his step, at the thought of the last day of the week, a fairly good week at that. He's learned five words in Spanish, with the help and constant laughter of Carina and Sarah. In computers, him and Morgan have already zoomed right ahead planning ideas for their computer game demo. Even if it is the last assessment of the year. English, pretty standard, along with Math. Geography, fairly interesting especially listening to Heather Chandler flirt across the room with Dick Duffy. Biology, last but definitely not least, has been fun. Enjoyable, any word that can describe talking and working alongside Sarah. Fantastic, a blast, _the best._

He takes a seat still in the back row and he wonders if when the weeks over Sarah will want to leave her assigned seat and sit somewhere else, he hopes not. She hasn't arrived yet, but checking the clock he's ten minutes early and only a few people are just starting to dawdled in. A long hair, brunette girl who sits in front of him turns around in her seat and flashes him a smile.

"Chuck isn't it?" She asks, putting her black rimmed glasses down on her nose a little.

"Yeah, hi-" _What's her name? I know her name, come on Chuck! Umm, Jean? No, Janelle? No.._

"Jill Roberts." She smiles, trying to hide her slight disappointed.

Chuck, kicking himself on the inside, nods his head. "Jill. Sorry, early mornings you know." He chuckles quietly.

Jill let's out a loud laugh and nods her head. "I know what you mean, I'm glad it's Friday."

"You and me both." Chuck grins.

"So, how is your first week going?"

"Uh, pretty good actually, people keep telling me I got the good pick of teachers." Chuck points out. "So that's a plus."

"Yeah, I have Mr brown for English." Jill cringes.

"Oh Morgan told me about him."

"Oh? Are you and Morgan friends? He's in my English."

"Yeah, he's a cool guy." Chuck smiles and turns his direction to the door when Sarah walks in. She has her hair up in a loose bun and Chuck realizes it's the first time he's seen her with her hair up. _She looks great._

"Morning Chuck." Sarah smiles as she takes her seat net to him. "Jill."

"Hi Sarah," Jill answers quickly. "Chuck was just telling me about his first week."

"Ah, yeah." Chuck nods and turns to Sarah. "Morning Sarah." He says, giving her a Bartowski special smile.

"Oh, really?" Sarah says, putting her satchel on the ground and melting slightly at Chucks smile. "The verdict is..."

"Nine out of ten." Chuck replies and looks from Sarah to Jill then back to Sarah. "I spilled my coke on me at lunch yesterday, so I'll take a point off."

Jill let's out a giggle and leans back in her chair. "You're funny Chuck."

Sarah raises her eyebrows slightly at the evident flirt in Jills voice. _Someone likes him_.

"Well, he's pretty funny guy." Sarah smiles, tapping her pen on the desk and resting her head on her hand.

Chuck looks to Sarah, silently bursting on the inside from her compliment. Jills as well of course, but something about Sarah saying he was a funny guy, was complete gold in his books.

"Morning Sarah," Dick interrupts Chucks thoughts as he takes a seat next to Jill.

"Dick," Sarah smiles briefly.

"Chuck is it?" Dick asks looking at Chuck with a smirk.

"Uh, yeah hey...Dick."

"Call me Richard."

"Oh! Sorry, Richard.." Chuck corrects himself.

"Only the the teachers call you Richard." Sarah laughs.

"Not anymore, I prefer Richard now." Dick says. "But you Sarah, you can call me dick..Or what ever you like." He winks.

Chuck let's out a cough trying to hide his laugh as Sarah shakes her head slightly, trying her hardest to keep her amusement in as well.

"Richard it is then." Sarah says simply with curt nod of the head.

Mr Smith, the biology teacher walks in carrying a tray of beakers and test tubes, he places them on his desk.

"Good Morning!" he chirps happily, passing the roll to the first student to sign. "Today, we are going to get into partners and have some fun experimenting."

The class chatters loudly, happy that their books won't be needed this lesson.

"So sign the roll and get into twos please, grab a beaker, a test tube and stand behind a desk."

Jill immediately turns around gives Chuck a smile and points her index finger at him. "You and me Chuck?"

"Um.." Chuck says looking at Sarah, who adverts her eyes away from him quickly. "Sure, yeah OK.." He answers politely.

"Great, we'll do it at your desk, I'll go get the stuff." Jill replies with a pleased smile and she runs off to grab the equipment.

Chuck turns to Sarah who's signing the roll, she looks up at him and passes it to him with a small smile.

"Thanks Sarah. i-"

"Sarah," Dick says turning around, not letting Chuck finish. "I guess it's you and me then?" He asks.

Sarah glances around the room, noticing everyone already has a partner. "Sure, you get the stuff?"

Dick grins boastfully and bounces off his seat to grab the gear.

"Uh, Jills calling you." Sarah says to Chuck as he watches Dick swagger off to the front.

Chuck turns his attention to Jill beckoning him over. "Oh. OK well, I better go help her."

Sarah gives him a nod and watches him walk off and carry the gear for Jill. Her eyes instantly narrow at Jills smile and Chuck laughing at something she said. Dick returns with all the gear and Sarah quickly removes her eyes from Chuck and Jill. She helps Dick set up.

"Chuck seems to be hitting it off well with Jill." Duffy grins as he shoves a pair of safety glasses on.

"Ohh," Sarah tries to laugh. "I don't know.."

"Are you serious?" Duffy asks. "Look at her, she's loving it."

Sarah raises her eyes and looks over Dicks shoulder. She watches as Chuck cracks a joke to Jill as he pours the liquid in.

"You're reading to far into it.." Sarah says, and looks back down at their beaker. "So how much of the vinegar?" She asks, quickly changing the subject.

Lunch. Cafeteria.

Sarah sits at the table half listening to Carina, Georgia and Steph talking about Saturday night, while also picking absentmindedly at her iced bun. She's sick of the school day already and she's not quite sure why. She just wants to go home and flop out on her bed for a few hour and do.. absolutely _nothing_.

"Earth to Sarah..?" Carina asks, stealing a bit of Sarahs bun. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing," Sarah quickly looks up. "This days just been a drag."

"Well we have Spanish last so that should be fun." Carina says with a smile, trying to cheer her friend up.

"Yeah good." Sarah nods. "Want the bun?" She asks handing it to Carina.

"You've taken all the pieces with the icing!" Carina laughs.

"Whoops." Sarah grins cheekily.

"Are you going to come to Mitch's on Saturday Sarah?" Steph asks.

"I have to go to mums work function at six but I'll come after that."

"Same as me," Georgia joins in. "I have work, then I'll go home get the car then come."

"I can't wait!" Carina claps her hands. "I haven't done anything fun in ages."

Sarah laughs at her friend and shakes her head. "We went to the movies just on Sunday."

"That Sarah," Carina says. "Was days ago."

* * *

Morgan and Chuck leave the cafeteria a little late after the bell, having an in depth conversation about what games they were going to play after school.

"Mass Effect three." Morgan states confidently. "That is a must play."

"I wholeheartedly agree with you there." Chuck nods.

"Sweet! I'll meet you out the front you have Spanish with Sarah don't you?"

"Yeah, should I just walk out with her?" Chuck asks.

"Yeah dude, we'll just walk home then game all night! Mum and dad are working late."

"Can't wait buddy," Chuck grins. "My thumbs are in need of some good exercise after this school week."

"Amen Chuck." Morgan nods. "Amen."

Spanish. Period 5.

"Alright every body!" Miss Shelly calls as everyone takes a seat. "Today, I would like you to get in groups of three once again, and using the words I have written on the board, make a small conversation, using only those words."

Sarah, Carina and Chuck stay seated at the back table after listening to the instructions and Chuck writes the words down from the board so he can see them easier.

"Did you partner with Dick today?" Carina asks Sarah as she picks her words she wants to use and writes them down.

"Uh, in biology. Why?"

"He was going on about it. Why did you go with him? He said _you_ chose him." Carina asks in disgust.

"We were the only ones left who didn't have a partner." Sarah defends herself.

"I thought you and Chuck sat together."

"He already had a partner." Sarah answers casually.

"Oh." Carina says surprised.

Chuck cringes to himself slightly at the conversation, he felt bad that Sarah had to go with Dick. The whole time during the lesson all he could hear was Duffy pestering Sarah. Lifting his head he gives Sarah a guilty smile. "I'm sorry about that, I should have you know-"

"No, hey it's fine." Sarah interjects quickly and looks back at the whiteboard. "OK.. I'll start the conversation."

She turns back to Chuck and slowly says. "¿Cómo estás? " _How are you_.

Chuck looks down at his paper then back up to Sarah. "Muy bien, gracias.."_ Very well thank you._

Sarah smiles and nods her head. "Good job Chuck."

"Thanks but now, I should exit the conversation because I have said all the words I know." He laughs.

He watches Sarah and Carina in amazement as they have their own little conversation, and Carina was right when she said they were practically fluent. _Golly gee they're good_. They then reported back to the table and Miss Shelly took the beginners to the other side of the room to practice some more basic words, as the others filled out a worksheet.

As the bell rings and the class races out Miss Shelly reminds them to purchase their own Spanish dictionary if they don't already own one.

"I will definitely be buying one of those this weekend." Chuck says as he throw his bag on his back.

"Oh, I think have a spare one you can use." Sarah replies as they leave the classroom. "You can have it."

"Oh really? OK thank you." Chuck smiles and they both wave goodbye to Carina as she leaves through the back entrance again. "I'm heading to Morgans this afternoon."

"Oh, so you will be walking with us?" Sarah smiles happily.

"Yeah, I think I actually drive past your guys street in the morning." Chuck replies, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"You should start getting dropped off and walk with us." Sarah suggests as they see Morgan waiting for them at the front gate.

"Hey guys, all ready for the intense gaming afternoon Chuck?" Morgan asks as he joins in their stride.

"Yeah, it's a great reward for such a full on week." Chuck semi jokes.

Sarah snorts and grabs her drink bottle out of her bag. "Lucky for some, I have work." She pouts.

"Ohh I was going to invite you too Sarah!" Morgan says disappointed. "Chuck would be impressed with your gaming skills."

Sarah looks at Chuck and smiles proudly. "I can beat him at any shooting game."

"Hey, hey no need to boast, I do remember that I did beat you." Morgan smiles. "That one time."

"Ha!" Sarah laughs. "Only because I paused to get a drink and Morgan here, decided to resume the game and take a few sneaky shots at me."

"It's not my fault Chewie my cat jumped on the couch and sat on the remote." Morgan protests.

"Chewie?" Chuck laughs. "You named your cat Chewie? That's awesome."

"This one doesn't think so." Morgan tilts his head to Sarah.

"I haven't seen Star Wars." Sarah gives an ashamed smile as if shes committed a crime.

"Ohhh!" Chuck shakes his head in mock disappointment. "Well, I'll trade you the DVDs for that Spanish book then." He grins. "But I want my DVDs back." He quickly adds in.

Sarah laughs and nods her head. "Deal."

"Oh hey Chuck." Morgan clicks his fingers. "You know a Jill?"

Chuck twists his mouth in thought, "Oh you mean Jill..Roberts is it?"

"Yeah her."

Sarah looks at Morgan wondering where he is going with this conversation. "She's in our biology class." She answers for Chuck.

"Ohh I see," Morgan grins, wriggling his eyebrows. "She was talking about you in English."

"She was?" Chuck asks confused.

"Yeah, think she likes you."

"Oh really? I don't think so.." Chuck laughs nervously. "I don't really know her."

"She partnered with Chuck in biology." Sarah says and kicks a loose stone on the footpath.

"Ah!" Morgan says. "No wonder, she was saying how funny you were." Morgan laughs.

"Oh yeah," Chuck mutters not really knowing what to say. "She was nice.."

"Well this is me," Sarah says quickly and walks up her drive a little to open the letterbox.

Chuck looks at the house and smiles, It was a beautiful house. It had red door, a white picket fence and looked like a cozy family home. "Your house is really nice."

"Thanks," Sarah smiles shyly and sifts through the mail.

"Look at the garden Chuck," Morgan says in Awe. "It's like a masterpiece."

Sarahs mum pops up behind the hedge giving Morgan a smile. "Thank you Morgan." She laughs, taking her gardening gloves off.

"Hey Mrs Walker," Morgan salutes.

Emma shakes her head with a laugh and points her finger at Morgan. "How many times Morgan, call me Emma." She says and looks at Chuck. "Hello Chuck, how was your first week?"

"Hey Mrs Walker.." Chuck copies Morgan. "It was really good actually."

"That's great, and Emma please." She says and turns to Sarah. "I hope these two ratbags were looking after you."

Sarah rolls her eyes and leans into smell the flowers her mum was holding. "Chuck seems to be settling in just fine." Sarah smiles.

"Already got girls falling for him." Morgan laughs and Sarah forces her self to join in.

Chuck feeling a blush on his cheeks shakes his head. "They're lying."

"I'm sure Jill would disagree." Morgan grins. "Anyway we better go, See you Mrs.. Emma." Morgan corrects himself. "Bye Sarah."

"By Emma," Chuck waves. "See ya Sarah." He smiles.

Once they leave Sarah follows her mum inside and takes a seat at the kitchen table, flicking through the TV guide.

"It's good Chuck has settled in then isn't it?" Emma asks from the kitchen.

"Uh, yeah. It is." Sarah says looking up at her mum.

"So who's this Jill?"

"I don't know." Sarah says, hoping up and grabbing a drink from the fridge. "She's OK I guess."

"Well, it's good he's making friends."

"Mhmm." Sarah nods through a sip of her drink.

"Are you OK honey?" Emma asks, noticing the slight quiet mood of her daughter.

"Yeah." Sarah says, plastering a smile on her face. "I better go get ready for work."

Saturday Morning. Bartowski apartment.

"Sarah will be there."

"Oh, she will?" Chuck asks, showing a little more interest in the conversation.

It's Saturday morning and Mary is trying to persuade Chuck into coming to her work function, where the family are invited.

Mary gives a teasing smile to her son as she butters her toast. "Knew that would work."

"What? No," Chuck manages through his cereal. "I mean, if Sarah happened to be there as well.. I guess I could go."

"Good, how was Morgans yesterday?"

"It was good," Chuck nods. "Just finished off some homework.." He smiles cheekily.

Mary scoffs and take a bite of her toast. "I bet homework was the last thing on your mind."

"That indeed mum." Chuck nods, "That indeed."

5:30pm. Walker Household.

Sarah finishes blow drying her hair and lets it curl naturally down her shoulders. She clips her fringe back and stands back a bit to make sure her outfit looks alright. Giving a half content shrug she finishes applying her makeup and grabs her purse off her desk.

"You look beautiful Sarah," her mum smiles as Sarah walks towards the door.

"Thanks mom. You too." Sarah answers with a modest smile. "So you said Chuck was going to be coming right?"

"Ah!" Her dad says coming down the hall. "That's why you wanted to dress up, for your new boyfriend."

"What!" Sarah scoffs and shakes her head. "No, no.. I was just, I was saying it would be good to have someone to talk to." She explains, feeling her cheeks redden. "There's never anyone my age there."

Emma laughs and opens the front door. "He's just teasing you Sarah."

"Yeah darl." Jack says putting his arm around her shoulder. "Apparently some Jill girl likes him anyway."

Sarah stops walking and turns to her dad. "Who said that?"

"Your mum did," Jack answers. "Was that who Morgan said honey?" Jack calls to his wife. "Jill Roberts?"

Sarah rolls her eyes and opens the back door. "That's the one.." She says as she hops in and sits down. She shuts the door with a little much force than she intended to.

Jack gives Emma a confused look as he opens his door and Emma just shrugs her shoulders. Both hopping in Jack starts the car up and they leave to the work party.

* * *

The work party was chock a block. It took them awhile to find a decent park as there were a lot more people than the last one Sarah attended with her family. Although, from looking around the room Sarah still couldn't see any other people her age. She followed her parents around greeting all of her mums work friends and then they went to find their table.

Chuck quickly stood up when he saw Sarah and her family approaching and he made sure there were enough seats for everyone. His mum and dad were ordering drinks and he was in charge of making sure Emma and her family could find the right table.

"Chuck, hi are we all at the same table?" Emma asked, as they approached Chuck.

"Yeah, i had to steal a few abandoned chairs but i think we are sorted." Chuck smiles in reply.

"Great thank you Chuck, you've met Jack, Sarahs dad, my husband?"

"Uh, yeah. Morgan introduced me a week or two back. Good to see you again." Chuck smiles and shakes Jacks hand.

"You too Chuck, here Sarah you sit by Chuck." Her dad says, pulling out a chair for her.

Chucks eyes widened slightly at Sarah in her blue dress, she looked beautiful. "Hi, hi Sarah." He smiled sitting down in his seat. "You look really great tonight." He nodded and took a drink of water. "But, you always do of course." He quickly added with a smile.

"Thanks Chuck." She grinned. "You too.."

Mary and Stephen came back with a round of drinks for everyone and Mary was blown away by how much Sarah resembled her mum.

"It's where she gets her beautiful looks from." Jack smiled. "Lucky she didn't take after me." He joked, causing everyone to laugh.

"Thank you for keeping an eye on Chuck this week Sarah," Mary thanked her to Chucks embarrassment.

"Oh, that's OK. He seemed to fit in just fine, he didn't even need my help." Sarah chuckled.

"Are you still heading out to Mitch's after this Sarah?" Emma asked.

Chuck momentarily froze. W_ait. Does Sarah have a boyfriend? Of course she would! I didn't even think about that. Mitch? Oh, the footballer.._

"Yeah, i can just walk there it's only down the road." Sarah replied. "Do you want to come Chuck?"

"Uh, no, no it's OK.."

"Oh you should go Chuck," Emma encourages. "They are nice boys."

"Carina and others will be there too. Morgan was going to go but he has work in the morning." Sarah says.

"Go on Chuck," Mary joins in. "You mose well."

"Um OK.." Chuck finds himself nodding, not finding anyway to decline. "Thanks."

"Now I'll feel better when Sarah walks down, you can protect her." Jack teases, knowing Sarah won't be happy.

"I can protect my self just fine dad," Sarah evil eyes him.

"Oh here we go again," Emma rolls her eyes. "Sarah why don't you and Chuck get some dessert."

"OK." Sarah agrees and hops up from her seat.

Chuck quickly follows and his mouth drops wide open when he sees all the choices of sweet, sweet desserts.

"Wow, there are a lot of choices." Chuck drawls out.

"It's my favorite reason for coming." Sarah grins and goes for the jell-O.

"Out all the choices you go for jell-O?"

"Yeah!" Sarah says, confused by his question. "Jell-O is the best."

Chuck laughs and tilts his head. "If you say so."

"I do, you should try some." Sarah says plopping s spoon of jell-O in his bowl.

"I could be allergic you know." Chuck teases.

"Are you?"

"...No"

"Well, no problem in trying." Sarah winks.

"True, do you, uh..wanna half a cheesecake? They are huge pieces."

"Mmhm," Sarah nods and watches him take a slice. "Should we sit on the couches?" Sarah asks. "There's no one over there.."

"Sure! Lead the way."

* * *

"OK Sarah." Chuck says putting his bowl down. "That jell-O was delicious."

Sarahs eyes light up and she gives him a toothy smile. "Told you."

"So," he says taking the cheesecake and cutting it in half. "Do you want the big half or the small half?"

"Big half." Sarah grins, and takes a mouthful with her spoon.

Chuck laughs and takes a spoonful as well. "So.. is Mitch uh, is he your boyfriend? I think Ive seen him around.."

"Mitch isn't my boyfriend," Sarah answers with a shake of her head. "I don't have one."

"Oh good." Chuck nods, wishing he hadn't asked. "Not good, good. Like good if you know? It doesn't matter." Chuck shakes his head and takes another spoon of cheesecake.

Sarah grins and takes another spoon of cheesecake. "I wonder if Jill will be there tonight.."

"Why is everyone going on about Jill?" Chuck asks. "I'm sure i heard your mum telling my mum about it."

Sarah shrugs, "I don't know."

"Hmm."

"I'm sorry, i won't bring her up again.."

"Oh, it's OK.. I just you know i don't even know her."

"Well you have only been at school a week."

Chuck shrugs and tilts his head. "I know you though."

"You do?" Sarah asks locking her eyes with his.

"Well, i know you like martial arts, love food, want to travel the world, you find evolution interesting, you could kick the butt of everyone in school." He laughs. "And you love Jell-O."

Sarah nods her head, impressed. "You have good listening skills." She smiles.

"Well i found it interesting."

Sarah nods her head silently continuing to look him straight in the eye. Hearing a loud, boisterous laugh in the distance she quickly glances away from Chuck and looks down at her bowl.

"So..uh, how was Morgans yesterday?" She asks twirling her cheesecake with her spoon.

* * *

9:00pm.

"You give me a call and I'll pick both of you up OK?" Emma tells Sarah as they get ready to leave.

"Yep, it won't be that late probably. I'm already kind of tired."

"It was nice meeting you Sarah." Mary waves goodbye.

"You too, Mrs Bartowski. I hope you guys have a good rest of the night."

Chuck and Sarah make their way down the street and Sarah watches Chuck out of the corner of his eye, fidgeting with his hands.

"Heaps of people will be there Chuck, it'll be fine."

"Oh yeah, yeah I'm OK.."

"You're fidgeting like mad." Sarah smiles softly.

Chuck shoves his hands in his pocket. "I'm all good.."

"We don't have to stay long, play a game of pool or two then go.." She says. "And you can even be my partner." She muses.

"Oh what an honor!" Chuck laughs, when really he is serious. It is quite the honor. "But thanks for inviting me you know.."

"I wanted you to come so it's no biggy." Sarah smiles then feels a shiver run down her body. "I should have listened to mum and brought my coat."

Chuck watches her arms cover in goosebumps and he quickly unzips his jacket. "Here, here you can have my jacket."

"Oh it's OK," Sarah quickly replies. "You might get cold as well."

"Oh, i won't you should take it." He says handing it to her.

Sarah looks at Chuck then down at the jacket. _It would be nice and i am pretty cold..._ She takes the jacket and puts it on. Chuck can't help but laugh at how big it look on her. He hands are hidden in the sleeves.

"Thanks Chuck that's really sweet." She smiles up and him. "If you get cold, please tell me." She says nudging his arms gently.

"Sweet?" Chuck laughs. "Thanks for making me feel like I'm eight." He teases.

"Oh! right I'm sorry Chuck," Sarah plays along. "Let me rephrase..Thanks Chuck that's really _manly_ of you." She grins.

Chuck lets out a loud laugh and nods his head. "Much better."

* * *

Hope that was OK! Next time it will continue from this point!

:) Please review if you can! I love reading them!


	4. Always the gentleman

Hi! Here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy :)

Thanks for the review!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Chuck.**

* * *

"Wow, it's kinda noisy in there.." Chuck mumbled out as they made it to the letterbox of Mitch's house.

Sarah nodded her head once, "It always happens, he invites maybe six people and then it just escalates from there." She smiles at him. "Ready?"

"I'm always ready." Chuck winks jokingly, electing a delightful grin from Sarah.

"Oh, you can have your jacket back." Sarah quickly unzips it and hands it to him. "Thank you."

"Oh right yeah, that's OK." Chuck nods taking it from her.

"We would never hear the end of it if Carina saw me in it." She explains as they walk up to the door.

"Yeah I could see that happening." Chuck nods picturing Carinas smirk.

Sarah knocks on the door and a tall brunette woman with a bright smile opens it and shuffles them inside. "Sarah! So nice to see you, hows your mum?"

"Oh she's great Mrs Taylor," Sarah smiles back and turns to Chuck. "This is Chuck Bartowski, he's a new student."

"Oh lovely! nice to meet you Chuck, every ones downstairs you know where to go Sarah."

Chuck greets her with a polite 'hello, nice to meet you' and follows Sarah closely as she leads them down the stairs. She opens the door and raises her eyebrows to Chuck when they take in the crowd around the pool table.

"Sarah!" Carinas voice fills the room and everyone turns around. "You came!" She smiles brightly racing up to her. "You brought Chuck, hey Chucky!"

"Hey Carina.." Chuck greets with a shy smile, he can't help feeling a little nervous with over a dozen people staring at them, but then again the room is full of over half the people being boys. So they are probably staring at Sarah.

"Yeah, Chuck was at my mums work thing." Sarah gives him a comforting smile. "He's my partner for pool..who's winning?"

"Me!" Mitch calls. "Hey Sarah," he says walking up. "Chuck Bartowki? Glad you came mate, we had odds so Sarah needs a partner."

"Oh cool." Chuck nods.

Bryce joins them and gives Sarah a charming smile. "Sarah, glad you came."

"Yeah," Sarah grins. "When I beat you at pool though, I'm sure you won't be thinking that."

"Ohh you're so on." Bryce laughs, taking in Sarahs competitive look. "Good to meet you Chuck, I'm Bryce." He says turning to Chuck and offering him a handshake.

"Hey Bryce," Chuck smiles and returns the handshake like they're at some business meeting.

"Carina and Steph are next facing us, then you guys can take a punt." Mitch says and walks back to the table. "Grab a drink, food or whatever."

Sarah looks at Chuck and nods towards the food table. "I'm a little full from dessert, but I could do with a drink."

"Yeah same," Chuck smiles and they walk over.

"Your shy." Sarah grins as they take a seat on the couch with their drinks.

"Only a little, with people I don't know." Chuck shrugs.

"Yeah I can't blame you. I guess I am too."

"Really? You don't seem like the shy type."

"Hmm," Sarah thinks. "I don't know, I guess when mum said to go talk to you I wasn't that shy.." Sarah stops for a second. "I still would have talked to you even if mum hadn't told me to.." She adds, because she's worried he'll think she only was nice because her mum mentioned him.

Chuck nods and smiles at her worry. "It's OK. I know what you mean."

"For what it's worth I'm glad she told me to." Sarah says glancing at him then taking a sip of her drink.

"Yeah me too." Chuck smiles happily, quietly thanking her mum.

"Sarah! Chuck! you're up!" Carina yells over the music.

Sarah puts her drink down and gives Chuck a wriggle of the eyebrows. "Ready to kick some butt?"

Chuck finding her eyebrow dance incredibly sexy quickly swallows and nods his head. "Yeah."

* * *

"OK Chuck, focus, don't screw this up." Sarah says as Chuck lines his last shot up.

"That's really not helping Sarah." Chuck glances at her.

"I'm kidding..kind of." She grins back. She can't help the competitive streak that runs through her. She loves to win.

Chuck chuckles and turns his eyes back to the red ball. _Come on Chuck, just sink this ball..this one red ball._

He hits it lightly and it almost seems in slow motion as the red ball rolls ever so slowly toward the hole. Hitting the side of the table just before the hole Chuck scrunches his eyes a little, it was hard to watch.

The room roared with cheers as the shot was made, and for a second Chuck felt like he just saved the world. Sarahs smile though, definitely made him feel like a hero, even if it was just a game of pool. Bryce and Mitch hung there heads in shame for a few seconds before replacing them with sportsmanship smiles and went to congratulate their opponents.

"Alright you got us this time, next week new tournament!" Mitch calls as him and Bryce go off to grab some food.

Once the hype slows down people start to flop out on couches and beanbags while Mitch sets up a movie on the big screen.

Sarah gives Chuck a smile and nudges into him slightly. "Quite the pool player huh?"

"I actually have one at my house, but don't tell anyone." He says quietly. He was actually quite lucky it was a game of pool. It was the only sport, if you categorize it as a sport he was actually any good at.

"Ohh, don't worry your secrets safe with me." Sarah winks, "I'm just going to go to the bathroom, save me a seat?"

"Of course i will."

Chuck grabs two table chairs and looks for a space where they won't be blocking anyone's view or trampling on legs.

"Chuck!" Carina shouts, beckoning him over. "I saved you two a spot."

Chuck takes the chairs over. "Thanks for saving us a spot."

"No problem, wheres Sarah?"

"She just went to the bathroom."

"Oh right, did you have a good time at your parents work thing?"

"Yeah, it was actually not bad and the desserts were to die for."

"Tell me you got the cheesecake!" Carina says, her eyes lighting up slightly.

"Yeah, how do you know?"

"My parents were the managers of the hotel years ago."

"Wow, really? The one here?"

"Yeah, there's about ten from the same branch around America though."

"Yeah i heard." Chuck smiles, remembering his mum telling him. It was pretty impressive. "Do your parents still have anything to with the hotels?"

Carina shakes her head. "No, after they had my younger brother it was too much to handle."

Chuck nods his head, "So the cheesecakes there every year? I hope mum works there for years to come then."

Carina laughs and nods her head. "It's the best, oh hey here's your girlfriend." Carina smirks, looking towards the door.

"Oh, Sarah and me are-"

"I mean Jill." Carina smiles amusingly.

Chuck turns his attention to the door and sees Jill and a couple of other girls with her. "Oh. She's not my girlfriend.."

"Well she's coming this way.."

"Chuck, hi!" Jill beams happily. "I didn't know you were going to be here."

"Hi Jill. Yeah neither, last minute invitation, Sarah invited me."

Jill nods her head and quickly tells something to her two friends and they walk off to the drinks. "Can I take this seat?"

"Uh.." Chuck says as Jills already seated in it. "Sure, I should just go grab another one for Sarah." He says starting to hop up.

"Here Chuck." Carina comes to the rescue, and places a chair in between her and Chuck. "Sarah can have this one."

"Oh thanks Carina." Chuck gives her a relieved look.

Sarah walks back into the room and immediately sees Jill talking to Chuck. Her shoulders deflate a little and a slight pang swims in her stomach. She tells her self it's not jealously._  
_

Carina notices Sarah and tilts her head towards the spare chair. "Jill stole your chair." She whispers.

"Oh," Sarah laughs it off. "That's OK."

Chuck turns to Sarah as she sits in her seat, "Hey, do you want a drink or anything?"

"No, I'm OK thanks." She replies softly.

"OK if you are just tell me and I'll get you a drink."

"Thanks." Sarah smiles and sees Jill whispering to her friends and pointing to Chuck. "Are you warm?" She asks and inwardly scolds herself off for the action she's about to take._ I am a little cold though.._ She tells herself.

"Warm? Yeah I'm warm why?" Chuck asks and looks at her bare arms. "Are you cold? Do you want me to find you something to wrap around you?"

"Is the jacket offer still standing?" She asks innocently.

"My, my jacket?" He asks looking down at his jacket then back up to Sarah. "Do you want to wear it?"

Sarah nods with a shy smile, "If that's OK?"

"Yeah! Yeah, of course it is I just thought.." He said lowering his voice and leaning closer. "Carina would tease you." He whispered.

Sarah swallows at the closeness of his face to hers and just shrugs. "I don't care."

Chuck clearly noticing the shortened distance between them feels the breath from her words on his face and he stays frozen for a couple of seconds.

"Am I going to have to rip it off you?" Sarah grins as Chuck hasn't made any attempt at moving.

"Oh," he smiles sheepishly and leans back to unzip it. "Here."

"Thanks Chuck." She smiles and puts it on. "That's much better."

Chuck gives her a heart warming smile and turns his attention to the movie on the TV, Jill still sitting beside him narrows her eyes slightly at Sarah wearing his jacket. Sarah ashamed of herself for playing this game just enjoys the warmth of his jacket, she was cold. It _clearly_ had nothing to do with making Jill a little jealous herself.

She sits back in her chair and only turns her attention to Carina when she knows she's be staring for the past five minutes.

"What?" She asks innocently.

Carina cocks and eyebrow and rests her chin on he hand. "Making your mark I see."

Saran narrows her eyebrows. "What do you mean?" _I fully know what you mean._

Carina scoffs and lets out a grin. "I know you too well missy."

"It's cold." Sarah explains. "I'm just borrowing it."

"Mmhm." Carina smirks.

"Whats 'Mmhm'?"

"It's you've fallen for the nerd."

Sarah glares at Carina and quickly turns to Chuck to make sure he hadn't heard, nope, he was completely absorbed in the movie.

"I have not!" She whispers.

"So if I told you Jill was snuggling up to Chuck you wouldn't care?"

Sarah forces herself not to turn around and check, "Not at all."

Carina grins and shakes her head. "You're a good liar Sarah but not to me."

"I'll prove you wrong then." Sarah says and taps Chuck on the back.

"Yeah?" Chuck asks.

"Chuck," Sarah smiles and glances at Carina. "You should ask Ji-" She stops. She doesn't want to tell him to ask Jill out. She has nothing to prove anyway... _Dam Carina._

Chuck tilts his head, "Sorry what?"

"Um," She says, not knowing what else to say. "Nothing don't worry."

Carina from behind covers her smile with her hand. She knew she was right.

"OK?" Chuck smiles a little confused but looks back at the TV anyway.

Sarah sits back into her seat and folds her arms across her chest. "Shut up Carina." She firmly says, not even bothering to look in her best friends direction.

Carina laughs and gives Sarah a squeeze around the shoulders. "Don't worry I wouldn't want him going on a date with Jill either. He's all yours."

* * *

As the night goes on and the lights switch off to get the real impact of a scary movie Sarah feels her eyes start to droop. Jills still sitting next to Chuck and she is sure Jills chair has inched closer to Chucks chair. Not that she cares. Not really anyway. She hated that Carina could read her like a book but, if there's anyone that can know she may have feelings for Chuck, only small, little, baby tiny feelings then she's glad it's Carina who knows. She is her best friend after all.

"Sarah." Chuck whispers in the dark.

Sarah blinks her eyes and lifts her head. "Hey?" She replies sleepily.

Chuck heart pumps a little faster at her sleep filled voice, and sleepy face. She looked adorable. "Should we call your mum? You fell asleep."

Sarah sits up straighter and looks around the room, everyone was still attached to the screen. "Oh, no you can watch the end of the movie." She says.

Chuck gives her a lopsided grin. "It's a new one, Mitch just put it on."

"Oh." Sarah replies slightly embarrassed, she must have fallen asleep longer than she thought.

Chuck moves his chair back and stands up quietly, Sarah follows his actions.

"Are you heading off Chuck?" Jill whispers and grabs his hand.

"Yeah." Chuck whispers and gives her a friendly smile. "Feeling a little tired."

"OK, see you on Monday." She smiles brightly in the dark and Chuck gives her a nod and small wave.

Sarah still feeling a little sleepy, gives Carina a tired hug and promises to call her in the morning. Deciding not to go walk over every ones legs and bodies they sneak out the back and promise to thank Mitch at school on Wednesday. They quietly go up the stairs and Chuck lightly rests his hand on Sarahs back as they climb each one in the dark. Sarah smiles in the dark at the contact and slows down her pace up the stairs, just a little. They stand at the end of the driveway and Sarah calls her mum who says she will be there in ten minutes.

"Are you warm enough?" Chuck asks as they lean against the front fence.

Sarah gives him a smile an tilts her head. "I'm really warm, do you want your jacket? It's a little cold.." Sarah asks letting her hand out in the air to feel the temperature. She feels bad for wearing it when Chuck is probably cold.

Chuck holds up a hand and shakes his head. "I'm not cold." He tells her truthfully

"OK," She smiles and moves her hands higher in the sleeves. "Papers falling out of your pocket." She tilts her head to his right pocket.

Chuck looks down at his pocket and a light blush forms on his cheeks, which _doesn't_ go un noticed by Sarah. "Oh," He quickly stuffs it back in.

Her eyes narrow slightly and a amused smile plays on her lips. "You're really red."

"I am? Oh, it is quite hot out here actually." Chuck nods and turns his head away from her eyes.

"What's on the paper Chuck?"

Chuck lets out a sigh. "You'd make a really good spy you know that?"

Sarah gives him a cocky grin, which quickly disappears when she has time to realizes what is actually on the paper. "Jills number huh?"

Chuck swallows and gives a small shrug. "Yeah she insisted I have it.."

Sarah nods her head slowly. "Cool."

Chuck holds her gaze for a second until she pulls away and glances down the road, he thinks for a second he could have seen some disappointment in her eyes, but he really isn't sure.

"Just you know a friendly number." He hears him self explaining for some strange reason.

Sarah keeps her lips pursed together and nods again. "Yeah that's great I'm glad you're meeting people."

Chuck nods his head once feeling an odd amount of tension in the air. Hearing the door behind them open and shut Chuck feels the tension thicken even more when they both turn to see Jill.

"Chuck!" She shouts loudly and struts over with her two friends. "You must be cold." She continues looking at him then Sarah wearing his jacket.

Sarah can't help the roll of her eyes as she turns and looks down the road. _Come on mum._

"Oh no, I'm fine." Chuck smiles awkwardly.

"Are you sure? You shouldn't share your jacket if your freezing silly!"

Sarah clenching her fist slightly, doesn't turn back to the conversation.

"I'm not cold." Chuck tells her again and glances back at Sarah.

"You still have my number?" Jill asks with a sweet smile.

"Uh, yeah yeah I have it." Chuck smiles and pats his pocket.

"Good text me tomorrow and we could go hang out? Just me and you."

Chuck not really knowing what to say, remembers he actually does have plans tomorrow. "I have to go looking for a job tomorrow, mums kind of nagging away at me to find some part time work." He chuckles. "But maybe another time.."

Sarah finally seeing her mums car come down the road breaths a sigh of relief. Even before her mum stops properly the door flies open and Sarah jumps in and shuts the door, once again with a little much force than necessary.

Before Jill can reply Chuck backs away to the car and opens the door. "I have to go sorry, see you." He waves and jumps in the car.

"Text me!" Jill waves.

* * *

"So..how was it?" Emma asks carefully noticing the airy silence in the car.

"Fine." Sarah replies a little to quickly, which tells her mum something is wrong. Sarah looks out the window, she's angry with herself for getting worked up over something involving Jill Roberts. At school they never really spoke, but now with Chuck. It seems Jill Roberts is in her life, all the time.

"Uh, yeah good." Chuck smiles from the back seat. "We won at pool."

Sarah lets her lips curve up for a second then looks to her mum. "How was the rest of your night?"

"Oh great, we only just got home when you text."

Sarah raises her eyebrows. "Really? Wow, you guys must have had a wild night." She muses.

Emma laughs lightly, glad to see some of her happy daughter back. "Not quite wild. But it was a good night."

As they stop just out side Chucks house Emma drives into the driveway a little so Chuck would be able to make his way up with the help from her headlights.

"Lovely house Chuck." Emma smiles to him and Sarah nods in a agreement.

"Yeah, you just don't want to look in the inside, unpacking is still going on." He smiles and hops out. "Thank you very much for the ride."

"No worries Chuck, have a good rest of your weekend." Emma replies.

"Bye Sarah, thanks for inviting me to come.." He smiles and shuts the door.

Sarah and her mum watch him walk up the driveway just to make sure he's safe, just as Emma starts the car Sarah realizes she's still wearing his jacket.

"Wait, mum. His jacket!" She says and quickly opens the door. "I'll be back."

Chuck just about to pull his key out hears Sarahs voice, "Chuck." He turns around and smiles when he sees her holding his jacket.

"I forgot," He grins and takes it off her.

"Me too."

"Look Sarah..I, I'm sorry about Jill you know going on about me being cold and just you know..." He says and gives her a guilty slash confused smile.

Sarah smiles and glances up at him through her eyelashes. "It's fine Chuck, I don't really know her but uh, she seems nice."

Chuck glances past her shoulder at her mum waiting. "Um, yeah I guess she does." He nods, then shakes his head. "Why do all our conversations seem to be about Jill lately?" He smiles crookedly.

Sarah shakes her head and lets out a chuckle. "I don't know." She replies. "She likes you Chuck."

"I just want to be friends with her." Chuck breathes out. "I think I should tell her.."

"You might change your mind if you guys you know..hang out." Sarah says. She doesn't want to stop Chuck from hanging out with someone just because of her silly feelings. He's a nice guy and Jill, she will admit is a nice enough girl. If Chuck wants to hang out with her, date her. Then he should go for it.

"I don't think so." Chuck says.

"Really?"

Chuck nods and looks into her blue eyes. "Really."

Sarah gazes back and feels herself getting sucked into his warm brown eyes. He had beautiful eyes. Her eyes drop down to his lips and she can feel her breathing come a little unsteady. The distance between them somehow get a lot smaller and she wonders if she took a step towards him or he did towards her. She looks back up to his eyes, but now they aren't looking back. They're looking at her lips.

A cool breeze blows and Sarah feels a shiver run through her body but she's not quite sure if it's because shes so close to Chuck, or because they're having one of those really romantic moments like in movies when they are _meant_ to kiss..or if she's just really cold. Whatever reason, it runs down her whole body and Chuck seems to notice causing his eyes to snap back to her eyes.

"Um..I should go.." Sarah says a little hesitantly as she takes a step back.

"Uh yeah," Chuck croaks out and clears his throat. "I'll see you on Monday.."

Sarah gives a brief, semi awkward smile then quickly turns around and walks quickly back to the car feeling the heat rising off her face, when she opens the door she glances back at Chuck who's still standing there. She gives him a shy wave which he mirrors and she hops in the car.

"Everything OK?" Emma asks at the shocked look on her daughters face as well as the deep blush.

Sarah looks at her mum and nods her head, trying to hide the giant smile threatening at her lips. "Mmhm."

Emma narrows her eyes slightly, an amused smile playing her lips. She starts the car and glances at her daughters far away look. "That was nice of Chuck giving you his jacket."

Sarah replaying the last few minutes in her head, in a world of her own doesn't hear her mum.

"Sarah?"

"What?" She says snapping out of her day dream. "Sorry mum." She blinks. "What was that?"

Emma gives grin and turns her attention back to the road.

"I said that was nice of Chuck to lend you his jacket."

* * *

The end, please review if you like! :) I love reading them! And those who hope Jill doesn't get too much in the way then don't worry! I am 110% Charah.

Thanks for reading:)


	5. A new job, a new food and a new romance

Hi:) Hope you enjoy this..Next chapter will be back at school...

Disclaimer: I do not own Chuck.

Sunday, 10:00am.

Chuck made his way out of the local cafe with a slightly deflated look. Five places down, no jobs available. Although, at least this cafe was nice enough to keep his number in case anything popped up. Walking down the street to give the next few shops a try a bike bell rung and Chuck turned to find Morgan pedaling down the street.

"Hey, Morgan! What's up?" Chuck asked, slowing down his walk.

Morgan braked and jumped off his bike to walk along side Chuck. "Hey dude! Heading to work man."

"You don't happen to have a good connection with your boss do you?" Chuck chuckled and lifted his hand fill of references for Morgan to see. "Looking for a job."

Morgans eyebrows raised and a excited grin erupted on his face. "Buddy, you have come to the right man."

"I have?" Chuck stopped and looked at Morgan.

"You see down there?" Morgan asked, pointing to the large car park.

"Yeah, what shops that?" Chuck asked squinting his eyes.

"The Buy More."

"Is that where you work?"

"Yep." Morgan nodded and tilted his head so they would continue walking. "Sunday all day then Thursdays after school."

"Oh great." Chuck nodded. "They sell electronics right?"

"That they do, I get a discount on games to." Morgan answered happily. "You want a job there?"

"Do they need workers?"

Morgan shrugged. "If Big Mike likes you I'm sure he will be able to suit you up with something."

"Big Mike?" Chuck smiled. "Should I call him that or.."

"Yeah buddy, Big Mikes use to it, everyone calls him it."

"Right OK, I guess there's no harm in trying."

"Yeah!" Morgan grinned and stopped out side a large building. "Unless you want a job as a martial arts teacher."

Chuck turned his head to the building with large glass doors. "That's where Sarah teaches?"

"Uh huh." Morgan nodded. "She's Tuesdays, Wednesdays and Fridays I think."

"Wow," Chuck said watching the little kids through the doors practicing kicks and punches. "Those kids are pretty good."

"They have fantastic teachers." A familiar voice comes from behind and Chuck turns to see Sarah standing behind them. "Hey Morgan." She smiles. "Chuck." She nods and holds her gaze with him a little longer than necessary.

"Hi, hi Sarah." Chuck smiles and instantly remembers the night before. The moment when he was sure they were going to kiss. But, he could be wrong. For all he knows it could have been a dream. But whatever it was, it led to one of those awkward moments when both struggle to say anything and everything all becomes a bit flustered. Well he felt flustered anyway.

"I didn't think you worked today?" Morgan asked.

"I'm not, I just have to pick up my pay then I was coming to you Morgan, It's mums birthday soon," Sarah grins. "Dad and I are going halves on an iPod for her."

"Oh!" Morgan nods, happy he can get a sale. "When you buy off me i get a gold star! I'm two away from a foot long sub."

"Great. I'll help you get there." Sarah smiles and looks at Chuck then down at hands fill of references and skills. "Job hunting?"

"Yeah, Morgan said I should try at the Buy More, I'm not having much luck anywhere else." He explains.

They start walking down the street and Sarah nods her head. "Yeah you should give it a shot, it's a pretty large store so hopefully something comes up."

As they made it into the Buy More Morgan instantly dragged Chuck to the office door and they peaked through the window at Big Mike.

"I should have told you to bring him a box of doughnuts." Morgan sighed. " I would come in but i don't want anyone stealing my sale from Sarah. Good luck, if you get into trouble mention you're my friend."

"Right." Chuck nods and takes a breath. "Here I go.."

Chuck knocks on the door and a loud, "Come in," comes from the room. Chuck squeaks it open and walks inside shutting it behind him. Bike Mike doesn't lift his eyes from his magazine and unwraps his subway wrap slowly.

"Hi, hi Big Mike." Chuck says and walks a little closer. "I'm Chuck Bartowski."

Big Mike glances up from his magazine and takes a bite of his subway. "What can I do for you?" He muffles out.

"Uh, I was just wondering if you had any jobs going at the moment?"

Bike Mike drops the magazine and swivels his chair around. "You want some work son?"

"Uh yeah, any work would be really great. Part time, I'm still at school." Chuck grins.

Big Mike takes another bite of his wrap and stands from his chair. "You ever caught a Marlin Chuck?" He asks turning to pat the giant fish hanging on his wall.

"Uh..no, no Marlin." Chuck replies. "But I did catch a rather large tuna once.."

Big Mike nods, slightly impressed. "You fish often?"

"Just when I was younger with dad." Chuck nods. "Do you like fishing?"

"That I do." Big Mike nods proudly. "You bring me a case of doughnuts on Friday and I'll give you a job."

"A case of doughnuts." Chuck nods, he could do that. "Wait...I have a job?"

"Friday 4:00pm."

"Right, OK wow, thank you sir."

Big Mike nods and Chuck opens the door to leave. "I like the jam filled ones!" Big Mike calls.

Chuck gives him a thumbs up and walks out slightly dazed. _Wow, i have a job._

"Chuck!" Morgan calls and beckons him over to the iPod collection. "Tell me you got one!"

"I did." Chuck said still a little confused. "No interview or anything."

"Congratulations Chuck." Sarah smiles up at him. "That's really great."

"Yeah," Chuck nods. "Wow! Yeah it's really great!" he grins finally letting it sink in.

Sarah laughs at his realization and points to the iPod in the cabinet. "I think the 8g one will be enough space."

"Good choice." Morgan replies. "I'll chuck in a free pair of head phones for ya too."

"Oh great!" Sarah smiles. "I'll take it Morgan."

Once Sarah pays for it and Morgan gives her the warranty Chuck and Sarah say goodbye and they make their way out of the Buy More.

"Do you know where the doughnut store is?" Chuck asks.

"Yeah, it's across the road from where I work." Sarah nods. "Why? Do you want some?"

"Oh no." Chuck shakes his head. "Big Mike wanted me to take him some on my first day."

"Ohh," Sarah chuckles. "Yeah it's just across the road from where we were standing before."

"Great thanks." Chuck smiles and they stop outside the Buy More. A few awkward seconds go by both not really knowing what they were doing or were they were going.

"So-"

"Do-"

They both laugh and Chuck shakes his head. "Sorry you first."

"Oh I was just going to say, so I should probably be off.." Sarah nods with a small smile.

"Right sure." Chuck nods and stuffs his hands in his pockets. "I'll see you at school on Monday then." He grins.

"What were you going to say?" Sarah asks before leaving.

"Oh, I was just going to see if you wanted to get something to eat or something but that's OK." He smiles. "You're probably busy."

Sarahs eyes widen ever so slightly. "No I, I can do that."

"Really?" Chuck asks. "You want to?"

"Mmhm," She nods shyly.

"Wow OK great." Chuck swallows, surprised he even had the courage to mention it. "Uh.. do you know any good places?"

"We could get a frozen yogurt?" Sarah suggests. Tilting her head to the blue building opposite the Buy More.

"The Orange Orange." Chuck reads the sign. "Sounds good."

"Great." Sarah smiles and they walk across the road. "Carina and I came here a lot in the holidays."

"It would be the perfect thing for a summers day." Chuck agrees.

"Exactly." Sarah smiles and Chuck opens the door for her. "Thanks."

"So what do you recommend?" Chuck asks as they wait in line and stare up at the hundreds of different flavors.

"Magic Mango."

Chuck laughs at her quick answer. "It's that good is it?"

Sarah grins, "The best."

"I'm holding you to it." Chuck says and he orders two magic mangoes.

"That's 8 dollars thank you." The waitress smiles and writes down their order.

Sarah opens her purse but Chuck quickly passes a ten dollar note to the waitress. Sarah gives him a teeny glare when he shakes his head, telling her he's paying.

"Chuck-" Sarah starts as they go to take a seat at the booth, about to protest for him paying.

"I wanted to." Chuck interrupts. "As a thank you."

"Ohh." Sarah pouts. "I thought you were going to say on dates the guy always pays." She teases.

"Date?" Chuck asks. _If I had known it was a date I would have taken her somewhere else!_

"I'm kidding Chuck." Sarah smiles cheekily.

"Oh right of course." Chuck nods quickly and plays with the menu on the table.

"A thank you for what?"

"Huh?" Chuck looks up. "Oh, for you know inviting me last night, it was uh..fun."

"Yeah it was." Sarah smiles.

"I uh..i text Jill.."

Sarahs eyebrows narrows. _Why would he tell me this?_ "Oh."

"Here's your two magic Mangoes." The waitress smiles and places them in front of Chuck and Sarah, and quickly leaves.

"I told her I just wanted to be friends."

Sarahs eyes shoot up to his a little to quickly. "You did?"

"Yeah, She text me this morning and I was on the phone to Ellie at the time.."

**Earlier this morning...**

"_Chuck! How are you little brother?" Ellie smiles into the phone, she missed her family already.  
_

"_Hey El, I'm good. Hows uni?"_

"_Oh it's great, mum told you about my running?"_

_Chuck laughs into the phone and nods his head. "You're crazy sis."_

"_You should start. How's the new school?"_

"_It's great! I'm really enjoying. Ive made a few friends already so that's good."_

"_So who's this Sarah and Jill Ive been hearing about?" Ellie asks curiosity seeping into her voice.  
_

"_Mum huh?" Chuck rolls his eyes.  
_

"_She tells me everything you don't." Ellie laughs.  
_

"_Well for one, Jill is just a friend."_

"_Whats she like? Is she nice? Pretty?" Ellie interrogates.  
_

"_She just text me." Chuck said picking up his cellphone.  
_

_Chuck heard Ellies squeal and he laughed. "What did she say!"_

"_Ellie I just want to be her friend." Chuck reminded her.  
_

"_What did she say?"_

"_She wants to go to the movies.."_

"_Ohh sounds like someone likes you."_

"_What do I say? Do you think I should go?"_

"_Well, if you just want to be her friend you could invite a whole lot of people too?"_

"_Yeah I guess." Chuck nodded.  
_

"_So what about this Sarah? Do you just want to be her friend to?"_

"_No," Chuck reply's quickly._

"_No?"_

_Chuck looks around to make sure no ones in the living room. "I mean sure i want to be her friend, i am her friend. She's really great Ellie. You would like her."  
_

_This time Chuck held the phone away from his ear to prevent him from Ellies deafening squeal. "You like her!"_

"_I like her." Chuck admits with a big smile.  
_

"_Chuck! This is so great! I can't wait to meet her!"_

_Chuck laughs. "Ellie, Ellie hold your horses. I said I like her. I didn't say she likes me."_

"_She doesn't like you?" Ellie said quickly, who wouldn't like her brother?  
_

"_Well she does as a friend but I don't know about anything more..although we did have this moment.." Chuck quickly trails off and shakes his head. "Anyway, when are your holidays?"_

"_Four weeks. So Sarah? Are you going to ask her out?" Ellie asks, not caring about any other topic other than this girl Sarah.  
_

"_I don't know El! I don't want Jill to get upset, so i think i should say something to her..Then i have to build up some courage to actually ask Sarah out but she's kind of like one of those amazingly talented, popular, kind and beautiful people so I'm a little worried.."_

"_Chuck."_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Get your phone."_

"_Uh it's in my hand."_

"_OK now I want you to text Jill back and say sure we could invite.. who did you say was your friend..Morgan?"_

"_Yeah Morgan."_

"_Right, say invite him and a few others too, Sarah etc.."_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Then see what she says."_

"_OK El."_

"_Do it now!"_

"_Oh, oh right OK.." Chuck says and quickly types and sends the message._

"_Done."_

"_OK, now we wait."_

_Chuck laughs, "Thanks El." and looks down to his phone. "That was quick."_

"_What did she say?"_

_Chucks eyes widen a little."Oh no Ellie!"_

"_What?"  
_

"_I was thinking just me and you. Like a date Chuck?" Chuck reads out.  
_

"_Oh wow." Ellie chuckles. "She really does like you."_

"_Now I feel terrible, I'm going to have to tell her."_

"_Yeah just be honest with her Chuck, hey I have to go..someones here.."_

"_OK?.." Chuck replies confused by Ellies tone of voice. "Thanks for your help El, I'll talk to you soon."_

"_Bye Chuck!" Ellie happily replies and quickly hangs up._

**Present day.**_  
_

"Ellie gave me some advise and I yeah, I told her."

"How did she take it?"

"Uh, she didn't reply." Chuck cringed slightly.

"Oh that's not good." Sarah replied, maybe even feeling a tad sorry for Jill.

"Do you think I was being mean?" Chuck asked. "Maybe I should have called her?"

Sarah smiled and tilted her head slightly. "No Chuck, you did the right thing, you were being honest and once she has time to think about it she'll realize that too."

"Through a text though.." Chuck said starting to feel worse.

Sarah could see his mind spinning with guilt so she reached her hand out a gently gave his hand a squeeze.

"It's not like you were dating. To be honest I think she would have rather it be through text." She replied softly.

"Yeah OK," Chuck smiled and looked down at her hand still covering his. "Thanks Sarah."

Sarah nodded and realizing her hand was still on his quickly removed it. "So uh, this mango? Do you like it?"

Chuck disappointed in the loss of contact, took another mouthful and replied through a grin still full of frozen yogurt. "You can pick my food for me anytime, this is really good."

"Told you." Sarah grins back and takes a spoon.

Chuck continued to grin and watched Sarah take another mouthful of her yogurt. _How does she do that so sexy?_

"What?" Sarah grins.

"Huh? Nothing!" Chuck quickly stutters.

"OK!" Sarah nods once and takes another mouthful still glancing up at him while eating it.

"So uh about the other night.." Chuck starts feeling his palms moisten a little. _Now or never._

Sarah freezes slightly. _The near kiss? Is that what he means? _"Last night?"

"Yeah last night." Chuck nods and quickly places his hand around the cup to cool his hands off.

"What..about last night?" Sarah asks carefully.

"Um, you know how I mentioned I had a pool table?"

Sarah feels the sudden relief rush off her shoulders as her whole body instantly relaxes. _Not about the near kiss. Phew._ "Yeah?"

"I was just wondering whether, you know.. you wanted to come around and have a game?"

"Now?" Sarah asked a smile gracing her face.

Chuck nodded silently._ A smile is a good sign right?_

"Sure."

"You want to?" Chuck asks not quite hearing her agreement.

"Uh huh." Sarah grins happily and glances out the window briefly. "Oh crap." She says and darts her eyes back to Chuck.

"What? What is it? If your busy it's fine-" Chuck started.

"No Chuck it's not that." Sarah answered and quickly hopped from her seat. "I think Jill is coming in here."

"She is? Where?" Chuck asked.

"She's crossing the road. You told her you were busy today and now you're with me so it might.."

"Oh god!" Chuck said remembering he told Jill last night he was busy.

"Hey don't freak out." Sarah said and knelt down beside him. "I'll go out the back."

"Oh you don't have to do that Sarah." Chuck said turning to her. "It's OK."

Sarah shook her head and started leaving. "You should make sure she's OK anyway."

Chuck heard the doorbell to the shop ring and he quickly turned to see Jill walking in by herself turning back, Sarah had already left the shop so he stood from his seat and called out her name.

"Jill," he smiled and when she looked at him he gave her a small wave.

Jill looking a little frustrated walked over to Chuck, "What?"

"Hey Jill, I just want to say I'm really sorry about the movies and this morning, It was wrong for me to just text you. I should have, you know told you face to face." Chuck said giving her a small smile. "I hope it hasn't ruined our friendship.."

Before Jill could answer the door bell rang again and a large arm came and wrapped around her shoulders. "We better be quick so we can catch the movie."

Chuck feeling a little stunned watched Dick Duffy holding Jill close. "Hey Di..Richard."

"Chuck." Dick nodded and pulled Jill closer.

"As you can see Chuck, I move on really quickly." Jill smiled. "Bit of warning though, Sarah doesn't like you." Jill said. "You're not her type."

"Uh..OK?" Chuck answered to the UN expected bit of information.

Jill rolled her eyes. "I know you like her Chuck." She laughed a little. "As a_ friend_ I'm just telling you to watch out."

"OK thanks, but Sarah and I are just friends.."

"Jills right Chuck," Duffy joins in. "Ive been chasing Sarah for years, she's just not girlfriend material I'm afraid."

Chuck held in a laugh and nodded his head. "Thanks for that guys.." He just wanted to leave now.

Jill smiled. "Bryce is Sarahs type, I guarantee they'll be dating soon. He'll take her to prom."

All Chuck could do was nod and pretend he understood and didn't care about anything they were saying.

"We have to go." Jill said and gave Chuck a smile. "Just be careful. She will hurt you Chuck. Girls like Sarah don't go for guys like you."

"Girls like Sarah will lead you on then as soon as she's bored of you she'll let you go. Just like that." Jill continued.

"OK I have heard enough." Chuck quickly interrupted. "Sarahs not like that. And whatever you guys say i don't care. I know who she is, and she's my friend." Chuck said getting frustrated.

Jill merely shrugged and grabbed Dicks arm to lead them up to the counter. "Bye Chuck."

Chuck nodded briefly and made his way out the back door. "That was weird." He breathed out and narrowed his eyebrows a little. He didn't like what they were saying. Not one bit.

Leaving out the door her only just realized he didn't have Sarahs cell phone number and she had probably gone home. _Dam._

"Hey you."

Chuck turned around to see Sarah sitting on the bench outside the shop.

"Hey you waited." Chuck said happily.

"Of course I did." Sarah smiled. "You invited me around to play pool.."

"I know." Chuck grinned and she hopped up so they could start walking to his.

"So how did it go?"

"Well," Chuck said looking at her. "It seems Jill has moved on rather quick. Dick Duffy came in wrapped his arm around her and apparently they are going to the movies."

Sarahs mouth dropped open and a loud laugh escaped. "Are you serious? Wow, now I wish I was with you in there."

* * *

"Are you OK Chuck?" Sarah asked as she sunk her third to last ball.

"Yeah I'm fine, although you are beating me." He grinned.

"You've been quiet since we left the orange orange..have I done something?"

"What? No, no you haven't done anything." Chuck quickly tried to reassure her.

Sarah nodded her head still not believing him. "OK.."

Chuck didn't want to tell her what Jill had said, it was pointless words that meant nothing. And if it hurt Sarah, then he didn't want to tell her. He saw her watching him suspiciously and he gave a half smile. She was really good at reading him. Her face betrayed a little disappointment and he wander if it was because he was keeping something from her. Instantly feeling bad he closed his eyes briefly and opened them up to give her another half smile.

"Jill was just saying some silly stupid things." Chuck shook his head. "It doesn't matter though, she can think what she likes. That goes for Dick as well. And i say Dick because he really is a dick." He said a little angrily.

"What did they say?" Sarah asked quickly.

"Some nonsense they were being stupid, winding me up i guess." Chuck shrugged.

"Tell me." Sarah said.

Chuck sighed and wished Sarah had stayed with him in the yogurt store so none of those things would have been said. Because surly Jill wouldn't say them in front of Sarah? Sarah would just kick her butt.

"She said you and Bryce were likely to get together and that I should keep away because I would get hurt..and you don't go for guys like me or some rubbish." Chuck spilled out. "I don't believe them. They were being disrespectful towards you." Chuck said narrowing his eyes.

Sarah widened her eyes a little, the hurt evident on her face. "Oh right."

"Hey," Chuck said putting his stick down and walking up to her. "They don't know what they're talking about."

"Bryce is just a friend." Sarah said swallowing slightly. "We always have been just friends."

"Hey Sarah it's fine." Chuck said grabbing her hand and giving it a squeeze. "Who cares what they think? I mean Dick is clearly jealous because he hasn't been able to score the most beautiful girl in school and Jill is clearly getting me back as well as jealously over you i bet." Chuck smiled.

Sarahs lips curved up a little at the compliment. "Why would I hurt you?" She asked her smile disappearing again. "I wouldn't hurt you."

"Uh.. they uh, they think I like you.." Chuck said glancing around the room.

"Oh like, like like me?" Sarah asked glancing down to his hand holding hers. _Are we standing close again?_ She could almost feel the heat coming off him.

"Uh yeah..Uh huh." He nodded and swung her hand a little in his, to calm his nerves. Because she felt extra close. He could almost smell the shampoo from her hair. _Grapefruit? Lemon? Tropically?_ Whatever it was, it was distracting. In a very good way.

"Oh." Sarah nodded not really knowing what else to say. "She was uh well..wrong, because i wouldn't hurt you."

"I know." Chuck said low and shaky as his eyes locked with hers.

"Good."

"Yeah they don't know what they're are talking about." Chuck said feeling a strange amount of courage pushing his face closer to hers.

Sarah nodded slowly and tilted her head back a little. She was ready for this. _It was definitely one of those moments this time right?_

"Silly them huh?" She almost whispered out as she could feel his face moving ever so slowly towards hers. Her heart started to beat twice as fast and she could feel his warm breath on her cheek. She closed her eyes briefly and opened them just as she felt his lips on hers, closing them again she moved her lips softly over his and a single shiver of delight ran down her back. His lips were soft and moist, she kissed him as tenderly as possible. Still feeling a little nervous she rested her hand on his chest, his heart was beating just as fast as hers. It calmed her, he was nervous too. Excited and happy as well. She was definitely that too.

Chuck kissed her as gently as he could, he couldn't believe what was happening. Her lips were warm, soft and he could taste a hint of Magic mango on them. He moved his right hand up and cupped her cheek with his palm. He continued to move his lips over hers as she lent a little further into his hand, letting him cradle the side of her face. He felt the warmth of her hand rest lightly on his chest and just before he could even decide whether to deepen it or not, the door bell rang.

"Chuck! Sarah! Sarahs mum is here!" Mary called from the hallway.

Sarah grabbed his hand from her face and they both parted at the same time, faces hot and lips still open.

Sarah the first to step back ran her hand off his chest and dropped his hand. She glanced at him and ran her hand over her lips, she wasn't sure why she just thought maybe there would be some sort of evidence to her mum that she just kissed Chuck. And she did not want to go down that road with her mum, yet anyway.

"Uh thanks for inviting me.." Sarah said finding it hard to keep her eyes on his.

"Yeah." Chuck nodded and...nodded. "It was..fun.."

"Yeah." Sarah nodded and quickly turned to grab her bag off the couch. "I'll see you tomorrow.."

"I'll walk you out." Chuck said, quickly wiping his hand over his lips lightly as Sarah had done, his lips were tingling like mad.

"OK thanks." Sarah nodded and let him lead the way.

"There you are!" Emma smiled at her daughter as her and Chuck came out of the game room.

"Yep!..I'm here." Sarah smiled back and swung her bag over her shoulder. "Here I am.."

"There she is!" Chuck joined in and pointed at Sarah. "And I'm here too.."

Mary and Emma looked at each other with raised eyebrows. "Right." Emma nodded and turned back to Sarah. "Ready?"

"Yep," Sarah said and Chuck quickly opened the door for them. "Thanks Mary, see you. Bye Chuck." Sarah quickly said giving them both quick smiles.

Emma confused at her daughters sudden keenness to leave, shrugged at Mary. "I'll see you at work, Bye guys."

"Bye!" Mary waved and nudged Chuck when he hadn't said anything.

"Oh, bye, yeah see you!" He quickly said and waved.

Sarah walked a few fast steps in front of her mother, her mom was NOT going to see Sarahs smile on her face right now. Or else she would know. She would know Sarah kissed Chuck, and that her daughter absolutely loved it.

Chuck quickly shut the door and clapped his hands together. "Might have a shower before tea." He quickly said and walked straight past his mum down the hallway. He couldn't help the Bartowski grin plastered on his face. When he walked into the bathroom he couldn't even look in the mirror. His smile was too goofy. He kissed Sarah. He actually kissed her.

* * *

The end ! Please review!:) Thank you!


	6. A Little Unexpected Help

Hi! Another chapter.

I just wanted to say that I'm going away this weekend for five weeks so i won't be able to update! I'm very sorry and i know it's a long time for an update but, as soon as i get back I'll update it and if you guys remember the story and still want to keep reading I'll definitely continue! Promise! I will be taking my computer with me but i don't think i will have time to write! But i might! Anyway just thought I'd say that I'm sorry!

However, I'm planning on updating the next chapter in the next couple of days. So there will be one more to come!

Thanks for reviews, favorites etc:)

Disclaimer:i don't own Chuck.

ENJOY!

* * *

Monday Morning. Period one.

"Chuck Bartowski.."

Chuck moved his head ever so slightly, he was sure he just heard his geography teacher say his name. He buried his head further into his crossed arms and started to drop off again.

"Mr Bartowski!" The teacher said again, a little louder this time.

Chuck snapped his head up quickly and gave the teacher a startled look. "Sorry, sorry Mr Thomas..I was uh, i zoned out a bit.."

The teacher gave Chuck a disbelieving look and pointed his thumb over the back of his shoulder. "Class finished five minutes ago Chuck, out you get."

Chuck looked around at all the empty seats and quickly shuffled his books into his bag. "Sorry, see you tomorrow.." Chuck said giving the teacher a sheepish grin.

"Get some sleep, we have a pop quiz tomorrow!" The teacher called after him as Chuck hurried to his next class. As her ran to class he rubbed his eyes and let out a big yawn. He barely got any sleep the previous night and he has no idea why. He went to bed the normal time, didn't play any video games, he felt tired and wanted to sleep. But it didn't come. He wandered if it was because he had been thinking about his kiss with Sarah all night, and replaying it in his head. He shook away his thoughts, _that couldn't be it. Surly not_. What was he thinking? _Of course that was the reason._

Making it into computers he went to his normal spot right next to Morgan and was thankful the teacher hadn't arrived yet.

"Yo Chuck!" Morgan grinned and tapped away at his keyboard. He looked up at Chuck and lent back in his seat a bit. "You look tired, gaming all night huh?"

Chuck shook his head and turned his computer on. "I just couldn't sleep."

"Too excited for your new job?" Morgan patted him on the shoulder. "Big Mike said you can work Sundays with me!"

"Oh really? That's awesome." Chuck smiled happily at the good news.

"What did you get up to yesterday after the Buy More?"

"Uh, Sarah and I played some pool at mine." Chuck said not looking away from his computer. "That's about it."

"Aye buddy!" Morgan nodded and raised an eyebrow. "You and Sarah are getting on quite well."

"Uh yeah, I guess." Chuck nodded with a grin he didn't even know was on his face.

Morgan eyed him suspiciously. "What's that look for?"

"What look?" Chuck replied loosing any traces of a grin on his face.

"Your big goofy grin Chuck!" Morgan laughed. "You and Sarah been getting up to something?"

"What! NO, don't be absurd!" Chuck spluttered out feeling the heat rise off his cheeks.

"Talk to your friend Chuck." Morgan pointed at him. "Talk to doctor Morgan."

Chuck laughed and decided he could tell Morgan, he was his friend and it would be good to get some advise. He toned his voice down low. "Don't tell anyone but.."

A gasp escaped Morgans mouth before Chuck could get anything out. "You kissed her! You kissed her didn't you!"

Chuck looked around the room and quickly stuck his fingers to his lips telling Morgan to be quiet.

"Info dude!" Morgan whispered as the teacher walked in. "I can't believe you kissed that girl! You kissed Sarah!"

Chuck gave Morgan a smile. "We kissed, but don't tell a soul OK? I don't know if Sarah you know.."

"My lips are sealed," Morgan said pretending to zip his lips. "So you actually kissed her? Like, I knew you were all into her but, practically every boy at school is." Morgan said. "She must like you." Morgan breathed out. "Wow, she really must like you."

"You think?" Chuck asked.

"Well, in first year she dated some guy for like a week but that was it. She's mainly just friends with everyone, no matter how many boys ask her out."

Chucks eyes opened a little at the information. "Really?"

Morgan nodded and shook his head in amazement. "I am so jealous of you Chuck Bartowski. You're a hero to every boy."

"Morgan Grimes, would you like to share to the class what is so important." The teacher asked sternly as she dropped her glasses to the bridge of her nose.

"Oh how I would." Morgan mumbled getting a small glare from Chuck. "No miss."

"Well listen please, that goes for you to Chuck. Now, today we..."

* * *

"You what!" Carina practically screamed out in the middle of the gym and dropped the basketball.

"Carina!" Sarah hissed and picked the ball off the ground to take a shot. "Keep your voice down."

"You, you kissed him?"

Sarah felt the smile tugging at her lips and she glanced at Carina shyly. "We kissed."

"Oh my god!" Carina yelled again. Then turned to the teacher who was giving her a 'quiet down' look.

"Sarah, Carina, please, this class is for learning. You can talk at lunch time."

Sarah gave the teacher a guilty smile and grabbed the ball again. "Can we start our run now?" She asked the teacher as she sailed the ball through the hoop.

"I didn't think you had it in you." Carina grinned as they started their run around the school.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you know, you haven't really taken an interest in a boy before."

"Yeah I guess." Sarah admitted. "Chucks different though.."

Carina nudged into Sarah and gave her another smile. "This is exciting news!"

"It is?" Sarah chuckled.

"Yes! Sarah! Think prom date..."

Sarah laughed. "Schools barely even started, proms not till ages away!"

"Well I'm keeping my eye out and options open." Carina shrugged.

"You would be." Sarah teased and picked up the pace a little.

"So..what happened once you kissed?"

"Uh.." Sarah mumbled and Carina gave her a questioning look.

"It was a little...awkward I guess you could say.." Sarah shrugged.

"Has he asked you out? On a date?"

"What? No, we barely had time to talk my mum was there to pick me up."

"Your mum saw you kiss him!" Carina gasped.

"No!" Sarah quickly said and shook her head. "No, it's just Chuck and I were a little uh, I don't know we didn't really no what to say to each other.."

"Well I bet he will ask you out at lunch." Carina nodded as they jogged the last leg of the run.

"You think?" Sarah asked looking at her friend.

"Of course he will!"

Sarah tried to hide her smile. "Maybe I should ask him out? You know see if he wants to go to the movies or something.."

As soon as they saw their teacher standing in the distance they gave each other a cheeky smile and started sprinting to the teacher. They were getting timed for cross country practice so each run had to have at least some improvement. Both reached the end and collapsed on the ground in a 'fake' tired mess when they finished.

"Just over four minutes. What happened?" The teacher asked, they usually got well under four minutes.

"Sarahs distracted at the moment, I'm helping her work through it." Carina grinned as the other girls in the class trailed in.

"Cross countries in as month, let's hope that distraction can get cleared up." Mrs Karen replied.

"I'm not distracted." Sarah protested and stood up. "We just weren't trying as hard as we should have."

"Alright, tomorrow everyone," The teacher called. "We have theory, so you don't need your gear."

The class groaned as they left to the changing rooms and Carina ran up beside Sarah. "I don't think you should ask him out."

Sarah grabbed her clothes out of her bag. "You don't think so? Do you think he won't want to? Maybe it was just some big mistake..heat of the moment kind of thing." She started to worry.

Carina laughed and shook her head. "Of course he would want to Sarah." Carina laughs again, thinking of the way Chuck looks at Sarah. He would definitly want to. "I just think he should ask you."

Sarah grins. "Yeah, I don't want that job."

"Exactly, you leave it to the boys. Anyway, let's hurry we can't miss a minute of lunch."

* * *

Sarah sat drinking her juice box as Carina not so subtly kept scanning the cafeteria for Chuck.

"Carina, can you stop doing that. Your making me nervous." She said putting her drink down. "It's awkward enough as it is."

"Here he comes." Carina whispered and swung her chair around. "Chuck!"

"Carina!" Sarah growled. "What are you doing? Don't call him over!"

Carina turned back to Sarah and gave her a wink. "Just take my lead."

Chuck and Morgan walked into the cafeteria and Chuck immediately led his eyes right to Sarahs table. He hadn't seen her today because they don't have biology. As soon as he saw her, Carina turned around and made eye contact with him, a big grin on her face. He wondered if Sarah had told her, they are best friends so he wouldn't be surprised if she had. Although, she may not have wanted to...especially is she thought it was a mistake.

"Chuck!" Carinas voice came hurling over to him and he quickly froze on the spot.

"Oh god." He mumbled suddenly feeling a little nervous.

Morgan gave him a slight push towards them. "Go on buddy, just act cool."

Chuck gave him a half smile and nodded his head. "Act cool."

"I have to grab some food from the cafeteria I'll see you at our table." Morgan grinned and gave him pat. "Good luck dude."

Chuck watched Morgan leave then walked over to Carina and Sarahs table. It was just the two of them which calmed him a bit. But what didn't calm him was Sarah, she looked gorgeous.

"Hey..hey guys." Chuck stood by them and gave them a smile.

Sarah erased her continuous glare from Carina and reluctantly turned her head to Chuck.

"Hey Chuck.." She smiles up at him and he catches her eye. She quickly turns her head and looks straight back to Carina. _So much for not being shy Sarah.  
_ She scolds herself.

"Chuck we have Spanish last." Carina said glaring at Sarah for not making conversation.

"Oh yeah, we do cool.." Chuck nodded and glanced at Sarah to find her looking back at him. "Uh, apparently they are selling jellO at the cafeteria.." He smiled, "A limited time only. Mrs Lewis told me."

Sarah chuckled and gave him a grin. "I might have to go get some."

"Do you want me to go get you some? I will, what flavor do you want?"

"Oh it's OK Chuck. I can get it."

"She'll have a red one." Carina interrupted.

Sarah rolled her eyes and looked at Chuck with a grateful smile. "Thanks, red would be great."

"No problem!" Chuck nodded and looked at Carina. "Do you want one Carina?" He asked.

Carina looked at Sarah then back at Chuck. "No, I have to actually go and get some books on design from the library. I'll see you two in Spanish." She smiled and quickly packed her stuff up.

"Oh really?" Sarah asked, not believing a word of it. "Lots of work in design already?" She asked evil eying her friend.

"A ton of it. Chuck, you can have my seat bye!" Carina smirked and raced off.

"Right, thanks." Chuck nodded and put his bag on the table. "I'll be right back."

Sarah gave him a small smile and watched him leave. She looked over to the door and Carina quickly popped her head back out and gave her a teasing wave. Sarah shook her head and waved back, she knew very well that Carina did NOT have to go to the library. She didn't mind though, spending time with Chuck is rather fun. Although the big white elephant in the room has not been mentioned and she's not one hundred percent sure if it's a good thing or a bad thing._  
_

_Should i bring the kiss up? Or should i let Chuck bring it up? Or forget about the whole_ thing...

Chuck ordered two red JellOs and Morgan gave him a nudge as he went past. "Ordering for your girl now?" He grinned.

Chuck rolled his eyes. "Do you want to sit with us? Carina had to go to the library, so i thought that i might see if she wanted some company..Steph and Georgia aren't there."

Morgan laughed, sure Carina really had to go to the library. "Na man, I'll go see what these other dudes are doing. I'll catch you up tomorrow. Walking to mine in the morning?"

"Yeah sure will."

"Sweet. See you then Casanova." Morgan winked and walked off.

Chuck walked back to the table and put down one of the red JellOs. "One red JellO for you." He grinned.

"Thank you Chuck." Sarah smiled at him and watched him stand there. "Do you uh, want to sit down..?"

"Oh yeah." Chuck quickly sat opposite her and gave her a quick smile. "How's your Monday going?"

Sarah shrugged, "It's been alright, I have a ton of math homework tonight though."

"Oh god same, I think it's because we have a test next week."

"Yeah." Sarah smiled and took a spoon of her JellO. "Wow,this is good."

"Good!" Chuck said loudly. "Good, that's good.." He nodded and looked down at his JellO.

Sarah watched him take another spoon and studied his face a little bit, he looked tired. Maybe he wasn't feeling well.

"Are you OK?" She asked with concern in her voice.

"Yeah, I'm OK."

"Are you sick?"

Chuck chuckled and shook his head. "I'm a little tired, is it that easy to tell?"

"No, no." Sarah quickly assured him. "Gaming night with Morgan?"

Chuck laughed. "Surprisingly no. I just...couldn't sleep."

"Oh." Sarah nodded. "I had a little trouble getting to sleep as well."

"Did you fall asleep in class too?"

"No!" Sarah laughed. "Did you?"

"Geography." Chuck nodded. "I was actually having a dream i was a superhero, but then the teacher woke me up."

Sarah laughed and shook her head. "Wow, i don't think Ive ever fallen asleep in a lesson before."

"Oh you should try it. It's very relaxing.." Chuck joked.

"Well, it sounds like you had a pretty good dream."

Chuck nodded his head eagerly and gave her a smile which she quickly returned. He wandered if he should mention their kiss. Were they meant to talk about it? He played with the JellO cup in his hand and looked up at her, she was also playing with her JellO cup.

"So did you.." Chuck almost cringed about what he was going to ask. Enjoy playing pool..yesterday?"

Sarah looked up from her JellO and noticed the embarrassed look on his face, she herself felt her cheeks redden slightly. She gave him a shy smile and nodded her head.

"I liked it."

"Me too." Chuck returned her smile.

"It was fun."

"Yeah." Chuck nodded. "It was."

Sarah lowered her voice a little and leaned in closer. _Here goes nothing. _"We are talking about the kiss right?"

Chuck felt his lips curve up into a Bartowski smile and he shrugged a shoulder. "It would be the same answer..although I think I would probably say I liked the kiss more than the pool."

Sarah grinned back and tilted her head from side to side. "Me too."

"Really?" Chuck asked. "You don't regret it...?"

"No." Sarah quickly answered and narrowed her eyes. "Why? Do you?"

"No!" Chuck answered just as quick. "Of course i didn't, i mean who would? Because you know it was a good, wait no. It was the best..I'm rambling aren't i?" He quickly stopped.

Sarah couldn't help but laugh a little. "Maybe a teeny bit, but i don't mind."

The bell suddenly rang through the school and Chuck and Sarah backed away from each other. "Did that lunch go super quick or was it just me?" Chuck asked.

Sarah gave him a teasing smile. "It's because you had great company."

* * *

Sarah and Chuck walked into Spanish and saw that Carina was the only one there along with the teacher.

"Someones early." Sarah smirked and took a seat next to Carina.

"Ah! Chuck, can I please use your assistance quickly I need you to help me move this white board." Miss Shelley asked and Chuck quickly went to help.

"So?" Carina whispered as soon as Chuck left.

"He didn't ask me out if that's what your asking." Sarah replied grabbing her books out.

"What!" Carina shouted. "Why not?"

"I don't know, It just didn't come up. It's OK though. There's no need to rush."

Carina shook her head and sat back in her seat. "Don't worry Sarah, he'll ask."

Sarah laughed and shook her head. "I don't care."

"Well I do." Carina said crossing her arms over her chest. "You my friend need a date."

"Why?"

"Because you like him right?"

"A wee bit.."

"A wee bit?" Carina scoffed.

"A bit.." Sarah tried again.

"How about a lot?" Carina suggested.

"A lot." Sarah admitted with a eye roll, receiving a proud smile from Carina.

"And he like you. So, you need to date. Clearly."

Sarah chuckled. "Just don't do anything OK?"

"I can help Sarah!"

Sarah shook her head and gave Carina a serious look. "Don't bring it up once."

"Fine, fine." Carina waved her off and grabbed her books out.

* * *

"Alright!" Miss Shelley called, halfway through the lesson. "Good work so far, now I just want you to turn to page twenty six and do questions A to F, you may talk quietly amongst yourselves."

"So Sarah," Carina spoke loudly so Chuck could hear. "I heard there's a great Italian restaurant in town. I thinks it's new..."

"Uh? The yellow one?" Sarah asked and Carina nodded. "No, that's been there ages."

"Oh!" Carina laughed. "Sarah loves Italian Chuck, do you like it?"

"Yeah, pastas and pizzas are pretty good." He grinned.

"Yeah, Sarah always wants to go to Italian places for tea but I'm always a Chinese food fan."

Sarah shook her head in amazement. She knew exactly what Carina was trying to do.

"Oh," Chuck nodded. "Chinese is pretty good too."

Sarah gave Carina an amused smile, Chuck wasn't picking up on the hints.

Carina huffed and tried a different approach. "Oh Sarah, you know how I said I could go to the movies with you this Friday? I can't go anymore! I'm so sorry. I know how you really wanted to go."

Sarah sitting in the middle of Chuck and Carina tried to hide her laugh and decided to play along, she had finished her work so why not? "Oh dam."

"I guess you could still go with someone else." Carina said, glaring at Chuck who didn't seem to be listening. "What are you doing Friday Chuck?"

"Huh?" Chuck looked up. "Sorry, I'm not as quick as you guys on these questions." He chuckled. "Did you ask what I was doing Friday night? I start work. Why's that?"

Carina sighed and shook her head. "Doesn't matter." She turned to Sarah, "Debe darse prisa y le pido, " She said in Spanish and Chuck watched on.

Sarah grinned and turned to Chuck. "Chuck, me invite a salir."

Chuck narrowed his eyes brows in confusion. "Sorry what?" He asked and grabbed his Spanish dictionary. "Can you please say it a little slower?"

Sarah felt bad watching the adorable confusion on his face. "I'm sorry Chuck, We're just teasing. Do you need help with any of the questions?"

"Uh, just F." Chuck smiled. "It's kinda hard."

Sarah nodded and moved her chair closer to help him while Carina just rolled her eyes.

"I give up." She muttered.

* * *

After class Chuck sighed with relief. School was over, he could now go home and have a much needed sleep. They all left class and like normal routine said goodbye to Carina when she left out the back. Just as him and Sarah started walking again Chuck remembered he left his Spanish dictionary on the table in class.

"I'll be right back, I left my dictionary." Chuck said. "You don't have to wait if you want to get home though." He grinned.

"OK," Sarah replied and waited for him while he rushed off.

Miss Shelly was just packing her things away when Chuck raced in.

"I left my book." Chuck grinned and quickly grabbed it off the table.

"Oh! Good thing you remembered. See you tomorrow."

"Bye," Chuck waved.

"Oh and Chuck?" Mrs Shelley called just as Chuck was about to leave.

"Yeah?"

"Your friend Sarah wants you to ask her out." She smiled.

Chuck froze and turned on his heel. "Wha-Pardon?"

"I can speak fluent Spanish Chuck."

Chuck tilted his head in confusion. "OK..."

Mrs Shelley waved him off. "me invite a salir. Means ask me out, and those were the exact words Sarah told you." She nodded. "Now I don't know what she means by it, but maybe you do." She smiled. "See you tomorrow Chuck."

Chuck snapped out of his confused daze and nodded his head. _Wow. Wow, she wants me to ask her out!  
_

"Oh, right...thanks!" He smiled feeling only a light blush on his cheeks. He made his way back out and raced down the hall hoping Sarah was still there, he had some asking out to do.

"You get it?" Sarah asked as Chuck came back.

"Yeah I got it." Chuck smiled.

"Good."

"Thanks for waiting."

"Oh that's OK, i wanted to." Sarah smiled softly.

"Hey Sarah?" Chuck stopped and took her hand. _Now or never._

Sarah looked down at her hand then back up to Chuck. "Yeah?"

Chuck swallowed nervously and let go of her hand. "I was wondering...if maybe you wanted to go out sometimes maybe?"

Sarahs eyes widened. "Like a date?"

"Yeah." Chuck nodded. "Not frozen yogurt, we could go to that Italian place you like? Or anything you want."

Sarah gave him a toothy grin. "We could get a pizza from there then go to the beach?" She had to admit, that's what she had always pictured her date being like.

"Yeah! That sounds great." Chuck grinned. "What are you doing Saturday?"

"Nothing." Sarah smiled.

"Saturday then?" Chuck asked.

"Yeah." Sarah smiled. "Saturday."

"Cool." Chuck grinned. "I can't wait."

"Me neither." Sarah smiled and nudged into him gently as they walked. "That was kind of out of the blue."

"Yeah." Chuck breathed out. "Uh, i kind of had some help.."

Sarah froze in the hallway. "Did Carina say something to you?"

"No, no it wasn't Carina..it was uh..Miss Shelly."

"Miss Shelly?"

"Um, yeah."

"Right so you're telling me Miss Shelly asked you to ask me out?" Sarah asked confused.

"She may have heard your conversation in Spanish.."

"Oh god." Sarahs eyes widened. "Oh god! That is embarrassing!"

Chuck grinned at the pinking on her cheeks. "You're blushing."

"Shut up Chuck!" Sarah glared.

"I'm sorry i shouldn't have told you." Chuck quickly said.

Sarah sighed and a smile started playing on her lips. "I guess it worked though."

"Yeah, I'm sorry for not asking early. I wanted to, god knows i wanted to i just you know, wanted to make sure you were OK about the kiss and stuff first.." Chuck explained. "And work up some courage."

Sarah chuckled and gently curled a couple of her finger around his hand as they walked. "Well you had more courage than me. I used Spanish to ask you to ask me out." She grinned. "But, then again i did just reach for your hand, so i think we're even."

* * *

The end! Hope that was OK? Please review if you like i love reading them! :) Thanks!


	7. Getting To Know You

Hi! Here we go... Hope this is OK..and the spelling and grammar may be a little off on this..i really wanted to get this out before i leave tomorrow! Thanks for everything and i hope you guys enjoy this! fingers crossed! It's quite a looong chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Chuck.

:)

Tuesday. Period One Biology.

Sarah and Chuck made their way straight to Biology after dropping Morgan off at his math class. All three walked to school together, it would start with Chuck, then he would pick up Morgan, then they would both grab Sarah. Who would always race out of her house, hair flying wet around her shoulders with a piece of toast still in her hand.

They walked into the almost empty class with just their teacher writing up the lesson on the board.

"Wow, Sarah. I don't think you've ever been this early." The teacher joked as her and Chuck made their way to their seats.

"I know, I barely had time to eat breakfast." Huffed Sarah who was grumpy because she forgot to grab her 'Hot chocolate to go mug.'

Chuck grinned at her angry, yet adorable pout and grabbed his books out. "Maybe you should put your alarm a little earlier?" He suggested.

Sarah turned to Chuck giving him an incredulous look. _Was he mad?_ "No way."

"Not a morning person I see?"

"My alarm clock shows the evidence." Sarah stated with a slight smile. _That alarm clock had got a good hammering over the years._

"Oh," Chuck sat back wondering what she must do to it. "Right." He swallows picturing her attacking it with a knife or her fists.

Sarah watched Chucks expression and laughs when she sees him visibly swallow. "So..this Saturday is still happening?"

Chuck snaps out of his vision and looks at Sarah with her gorgeous smile. "Of course!" He nods eagerly and gives her a big grin.

"Good." Sarah nods with a quick smile. "I haven't really been on a.. proper date in ages." She says hesitantly.

"I promise to make it worth your while." Chuck nods confidently.

"Have you had many girlfriends?" She asks.

Chuck puts on a thinking face and shakes his head while also shrugging his shoulders.

"That looks like a maybe?" Sarah asks with a chuckle.

"Well," he squints his eyes a little figuring a way to say it. "Uh, I guess." He quiets down as other people walk into class. "A girlfriend.. I don't think Ive really you know.. properly used that word other than when I was like eight." He chuckles. "But I have been on dates but they didn't really go anywhere.."

"Oh yeah." Sarah nods, happy her dating back ground is very similar to his. She turns her direction to the door when Dick and Jill walk in and Chuck sees her eyes visibly harden, he turns to see what she's looking at.

"Do you want to move seats?" He asks as he sees a mixture of anger and hurt in her eyes.

Sarah shifts her eyes back to Chuck and shakes her head. "No."

Chuck nods and gives Jill and Dick a brief smile when they walk by and sit in front of them.

Jill turns around and throws Chuck and Sarah a massive smile as if nothing bad had been said from her mouth.

"Hey guys!"

Chuck gives her a small nod while Sarah rests her chin on her hands and gives her a smile.

Dick turns around and wraps is arm around Jill. "Jill and I are officially dating now."

"Oh wow." Sarah acts surprised. "That's great news."

"Yeah, he is great." Jill grins boastfully.

Sarah stops her eye roll and looks at Chuck with a smile. "Great news right Chuck?"

"Uh, yeah so great guys. I'm really happy for you both.." He nods, wondering where Sarah is going with this.

"Yeah, I must admit though." Sarah says turning her book to the right page then looking back up to Jill. "I didn't really think you would be Dicks _type_." She raises an eyebrow then looks between them both. "But now I see you two together, you seem to _really_ suit."

Jills cocky smile fades from her face as she glances at Chuck who was smiling at Sarah. She didn't think Chuck would actually tell Sarah what she said.

Dick, oblivious to Sarahs hidden meaning just grins proudly. "You think so?"

"Oh most definitely." Sarah nodded. "You just be careful though, I wouldn't want you to get _hurt_. Sometimes girls can get bored." She smiles sweetly and Jill quickly sits in her seat and turns around to face the front.

"Oh you don't have to worry about me Sarah." Dick winks. "I'll be fine. Thanks though."

Sarah narrows her eyes a little at his flirty tone. _I thought he had a girlfriend?_ _Typical Dick Duffy_.

"Well at least you found some one, who was girl friend material Dick. I'm really happy for you."

The tips of Dicks ears burn red when he realizes Sarah had found out what he said.

"Oh...uh," He quickly stuttered. "I was only joking when I said that.."

"Whatever." Sarah smiled briefly and turned her attention to the front of the class. She now, was going to leave Jill and Dick to themselves and forget everything that had been said about her. Because she knows herself. Not them. Especially not them.

Chuck watched in awestruck at the way Sarah handled herself and amusement ran through his bones when he saw the embarrassment on both Jill and Dicks faces. They got caught out, and they deserved it. He could hear the teacher starting to talk so he tried to focus his attention off Sarah and to the front. He shifted in his seat a little and reached for Sarahs hand, feeling her now soft hand in his he gave it a squeeze and looked at her. She was looking back at him with a little shock and happiness swirling in her eyes. He gave her a shy smile which she returned immediately. She didn't expect such forwardness from him, but when she looked down at their hands entwined, she couldn't help the warm tingly feeling it gave her.

"Sarah, what do you think?" The teacher called.

Sarah quickly looked up and dropped Chucks hand. "Uh..um, I think.." She quickly read the board to see what they were talking about. "The Slater would prefer a warm, dark habitat.."

"Good, that's a good assumption." The teacher praised and Sarah let out a sigh of relief. "Now, for this assessment. You will be marked on your observations, your trials and the way you obtain the information." The teacher instructed and handed each student an assessment booklet. "We will read through it today, then next week we will search the school for Slaters we can use for our experiments."

* * *

"Man I hope you've planned something special for that girl Chuck." Morgan said as they made their way to the cafeteria for break. "They come few and far in between."

Chuck chuckled but nodded seriously, Morgan was right. "I know, she said she wanted to grab a pizza then go down the beach. I was thinking of buying her a bouquet of flowers. I wonder what her favorites would be?"

Morgan shook his head. "I have no clue. Why don't you ask Carina?"

"Yeah good idea. Thanks buddy."

"No problem dude." Morgan said as they took a seat. "So are you guys officially girlfriend, boyfriend or what?"

"Uh.." Chuck really didn't know. "We haven't really brought that up."

"You have got to ask her. I'd go for the end of the night..as long as things go smoothly that is." Morgan suggested.

"Yeah." Chuck nodded suddenly feeling nervous, _what if things didn't go smoothly?_ "She's really great Morgan, I can't stuff this up."

Morgan saw the wheels in Chucks head starting to spin with terrible thoughts. "I have a plan Chuck."

"You do?"

"I'm working Friday with you, Big Mike wants me to teach you the ropes. Anyway, we'll run through the whole night."

Chuck grinned. "What act it out?"

"Yeah I'll be Sarah and you be you." Morgan started explaining his plan. "We'll get you to practice asking good questions, cracking funny jokes and in the mean time you get information from Carina about things Sarah likes, and i will try too."

Chuck nodded at the plan. Sure, it was a little silly but it could work. "OK," Chuck nodded. "OK this could work."

"Yeah!" Morgan said happily seeing the confidence in Chuck come back. "You Chuck, are going to set this girls heart on fire."

Chuck laughed and nodded his head. "Thanks Morgan."

"No problem." Morgan replied taking a sip of his grape soda.

* * *

"So what one is Chuck?" Steph asked the others as they sat at the table.

"Curly, brown hair boy, tall, nerdy. Very cute." Carina explained and pointed over to the table he was sitting at.

"Oh!" Georgia piped up. "He's in my...computer class." She grinned. "So when did he ask you?"

Sarah couldn't help the smile spreading on her face. "Yesterday after school."

"Took him long enough." Carina muttered.

"He was just making sure that I wasn't freaked out or anything." Sarah defended him. "And...working up some courage."

"Aw! He would have been nervous I bet." Steph said. "Where are you going?"

"That Italian place, then the beach. I think we will just get a pizza or something."

The three girls grinned at Sarah and she just laughed. "What? You guys have been on dates before!"

"Yeah." Carina said, "But you haven't been on one in ages!"

"It's about time!" Georgia joined in. "I'm going to talk to him in computers now. Get some info for you." She winked.

"Yeah, good idea." Carina quickly said. "Maybe find out what his interests are. That way you will have heaps to talk about." She smiled excitedly.

Sarah raised her eyebrows. "You think? I do know him quite well already.."

"Whats his favorite band?"

"Uh.."

"Food?"

"Um, wait.. uh OK.. no I don't know his favorite food. But isn't that why we are going on the date? To get to know each other."

"Yeah of course." Steph replied. "It's always good to have a little Intel though."

Sarah smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "I guess it could be good."

"Exactly." Carina nodded.

"He likes gaming, and Star Wars.." Sarah quickly said, proud of her self for knowing something.

Carina looked at the others and shook her head. "I told you he was a nerd." She smiled then looked back at Sarah with a grin. "Sarahs nerd."

"Sarahs nerd." The other girls repeated in a teasing tone.

"Shut up!" Sarah blushed and folded her arms across her chest. "He's not my nerd."

"Yet." Carina corrected.

* * *

Wednesday. Computer class.

Chuck continued working on his animation on the computer as the teacher walked around the class and helped each student individually to see how they were going.

"Nice animation." Chuck heard and he turned around to see a girl with dark brown hair looking at his computer. He recognized her, Georgia, one of Sarahs friends

"Uh Thanks." Chuck smiled and looked over to where she usually sat. "I would say the same, but I can't see yours." He added, noticing the black screen.

"I have given up for the day, it wasn't working." Georgia huffed and swiveled her seat so she was in between Morgan and Chuck.

"Yo Georgia. What's up?" Morgan asked.

"Not much.." She replied and tapped her fingers on the desk. "Just seeing what you two were up to.."

"Right, well I am placing this mans very large head on his body and I'm going to make him start winking. It will be pretty sexy huh?" Morgan grinned.

Georgia laughed and nodded. "Very, so uh.. I got a new iPod recently and I was just wondering if you two had any suggestions on some songs I could download?"

"Oh! You have come to the right place Georgia. Chuck and I are music gurus!"

"Great!" Georgia grinned. "So what bands do you guys like?"

"Hm, I'm digging the Red hot chilli peppers at the moment." Morgan said. "You might like them."

"Alright, I'll remember them. What about you Chuck?"

"Uh, yeah I'll go with Morgan on that one, maybe some Shins, Death Cab for Cutie.."

"Right!" Georgia nodded storing the information away to tell Sarah. "Thanks guys."

"Miss Taylor." The teacher addressed and Georgia quickly spun around. "I would much appreciate it if class was spent doing your work instead of chatting about music."

"Sorry." Georgia hung her head, and rolled her chair back to her computer.

* * *

Chuck was walking to math when he noticed Carina grabbing something out of her locker. It would probably be a good time to ask now, when she wasn't around Sarah.

"Hey Carina."

"Chucky! Hi.. heard about your hot date."

Chuck grinned shyly and nodded his head. "Yeah.. I was just wondering if you could help me out.."

"On what to wear for your date?"

"What? No!" Chuck quickly said and shook his head. "I think I can do that.."

Carina smirked and shut her locker. "What class you got?"

"Math."

"I've got geography, walk with me." Carina commanded and they started walking down the hall. "So what do you want to know about Sarah?"

"How did you know?" Chuck asked, in which Carina just rolled her eyes and Chuck nodded. "Right, OK well I know she likes pizza and the beach and that's where we are going, but I was wondering if you had any idea what her favorite flowers are...I know it's a long shot I jus-"

"Gardenias." Carina replied simply.

"Gardenias?" Chuck asked, shocked that she actually knew.

"Yeah the white ones." Carina grinned. "That's romantic Chuck, good work."

"Great thanks." Chuck smiled back.

"Don't you hurt her." Carina gave him a pointed look.

"I, i won't. Of course i wouldn't, i would never hurt her." Chuck said, feeling slightly intimidated. Carina can be scary when she wants to be.

Carinas face softened and she gave him a smile. "Good." That was all she needed to know.

Once at Geography she stopped and turned towards him. "Wear the maroon top you wore on your first day. Dark jeans and a black casual jacket."

Chuck tilted his head in confusion. Carina just laughed at his face and opened the class room door.

"I saw the way Sarah was looking at you that first day, wear the maroon Chuck." She winked and walked in side.

Chuck stood speechless for a few seconds, before heading off to math. "Maroon top." He took a mental note.

* * *

Thursday, End of period four.

"Hey Sarah!" Morgan shouted down the hall and raced to catch up.

"Morgan, hey you alright?"

"Yeah, you going to P.E?" He puffed a little from his sprint to her.

"Yep, what do you have?"

"Computers. Hey, I was wondering if you had a favorite ice cream?"

Sarah narrowed her eyes a little and chuckled. "Uh..it would be Rocky Road. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, I have a uh," Morgan clicked his fingers. "An assessment for computers and I'm doing a survey.." He lied.

"On ice cream?"

"Yeah." Morgan nodded. "Animated ice cream.."

"Oh," Sarah gave him an odd look. "OK.. well I'd go for Rocky Road."

"Great thanks Sarah, I bet I'll get an A now. See ya!" He quickly said and raced off. Sarah watched him leave then shook her head. Morgan Grimes was a great guy. But sometimes, he could be very weird, in a funny sort of way.

Lunch

Chuck waited in the food line to grab a bottle of water when Steph lined up straight behind him and gave him a tap on the shoulder.

"Hey Chuck."

Chuck turned around and gave her a friendly smile. "Hey, I don't think Ive met you properly..Steph right?"

"Yeah, Sarahs friend." She smiled and they shuffled up in the slow line a bit.

"Yeah. Good to meet you." Chuck grinned and asked for a bottled water from the cafe lady.

"Do you take design by any chance?" Steph asked.

"Uh, no.. not exactly in my skill set." Chuck replied. "Design on the computer though, that's more in my comfort zone."

Steph laughed and nodded her head. "Right, dam. Well I'll ask you for some help anyway."

Chuck thanked the lady and grabbed his change. Waiting for Steph to order he hopped out of the line and turned to her. "Sure, I'll give it a try."

"What's your favorite color? I'm designing a dress and god, all these people are giving me different color schemes." Steph held her head as if it was going to explode.

"Maybe I shouldn't answer then," Chuck joked but thought about her question anyway. "I like blue, not pale blue but the sea kind of blue."

"Right, so a little lighter than navy?"

"Yeah," Chuck nodded. "That would have to be my favorite color."

"Thanks Chuck, you've really helped me." Steph grinned. "I'll see you round."

"No problem, I hope your dress turns out great." He waved and walked over to his table.

* * *

"OK Sarah, have you heard of the Shins?" Georgia asked.

"Who?"

Georgia grinned and shook her head. "Me neither, but Chuck likes them. Along with The Red Hot Chilli Peppers and Death Cab for Cutie."

Sarahs eyes widened. "OK, OK I should give them a listen then?"

"Definitely." Carina agreed. "Lets hope you like at least one of them."

"And wear a blue dress." Steph joined in. "Not a pale blue, but a sea blue."

Sarah laughed and tilted her head. "What, are you telling me that that's Chucks favorite color?"

Steph nodded and Sarah did a double take. "What.. you asked him?"

"I just said I was making a dress for design." Steph shrugged.

"Wow, OK." Sarah smiled in amazement. "You guys are crazy."

"You will look great in any dress Sarah." Carina quickly said. "But you know.. imagine when he saw you in his favorite color he wouldn't be able to speak."

Steph laughed and nodded. "I can see that happening."

"And blue suits your eyes." Georgia pointed out.

"Right." Sarah said. "You guys are really getting into this." She smiled. "But thanks, I'm definitely going to be wearing blue then." She grinned. She must admit, she was excited for this date.

Friday Buy More.

"Oh Chuck you are so funny!"

Chuck burst out laughing and buried his face in his hands. "Morgan, Sarah does not sound like that!"

Morgan frowned and let out a exasperated sigh. "Fine, fine." He waved his hands in defeat. "You know down by the beach where we went in the holidays?"

"Yeah, just down from that grassy field?"

Morgan nodded. "At night they have like these little summer stalls and they sell the best ice cream EVER. " He almost drooled. "Anyway, Sarahs favorite ice cream is Rocky Road so go order two double scoop cones of it when you are waltzing together under the moonlight."

"That's a really good idea." Chuck nodded. "Thanks Morgan, and oh, Carina told me Sarah likes white gardenias so I'll grab some of them tomorrow."

"Ah you're growing up so fast son." Morgan said in a deep, manly voice. "Big Mike alert..." He quickly mumbled. "So this here Chuck," Morgan instructed out loud. "You just scan the bar code and it will come up on the computer and there you have it.." He demonstrated and gave Big Mike a wave.

"Alright, then I press total, ask whether cash or card..pay and receipt." Chuck memorized.

"Fast learner here!" Morgan called to Big Mile who just nodded, and walked off back to his office.

"So anyway Chuck." Morgan put the scanner down. "Just be yourself."

Chuck nodded. "That should be pretty simple."

* * *

Saturday. 3:00pm

"Mom!" Sarah shouted from her room in a tone which caused Emma to race up the stairs wondering what on earth was wrong.

Emma halted at the doorway when a pile of clothes started piling up in the middle of her daughters room, she turned her head to see Sarah kneeling in her wardrobe hunting around.

"Honey, what are you doing?" She asked carefully, a little afraid to walk in case she gets accidentally hit by flying shoe.

Sarah, the picture of distressed turned to her mom and deflated her shoulders. "I can't find that blue dress, you know the one I brought with you, but I haven't had the chance to wear it yet?"

Emma narrowed her eyes in thought. "It should be hanging up in there somewhere.. or in your draws. Why do you need it?"

"Oh," Sarah said forgetting she hadn't told her mum yet. "I, uh I'm going out tonight.." She said, turning her back to her mom and taking her advise to look through her draws.

"You are? Where?"

"Uh, Chucks taking me out." She said quickly. "We are getting pizza or something.." She added, while shuffling through her draws.

"Oh!" Emmas eyes widened and a smile played on her lips. "Really?"

"Uh huh." Sarah said. "Found it!" She beamed and straightened it out on her bed. "Do you like this one?" She asked her mum.

"It's beautiful, it will make your eyes stand out." Emma smiled and sat herself on her daughters bed.

"So is this a date?" She asked.

Sarah glanced at her mom, a smile of her own forming. "Yeah." She nods once.

"That's sweet." Emma nodded, "Do you like him?"

"Mom.." Sarah warned, knowing if she answered this the whole 'twenty questions' will be thrown at her.

"Fine, don't tell me." Emma chuckled standing up. "I'll leave you to get ready. What time are you going?"

"He's walking here at five." Sarah answered, watching her mom leave the room. Feeling bad for not giving at least a little insight, Sarah called her mom. "Mom," Emma turned around just at the door. "...I do like him." Sarah admitted softly then pointed at her mom very quickly. "Don't you tell dad yet. OK? He will not stop going on about it."

Emma laughed knowing Jack would tease Sarah for days. "My lips are sealed."

* * *

Chuck paced around his room feeling rather nervous. It was his first date in a while, and more importantly his first date where he actually really liked the girl. Sure, he had liked other girls he had gone on small dates with, but no one compared to how he liked Sarah. He worried a bit, that maybe he liked her more than he already should. His feelings were probably a little far ahead than any first date feelings should be.

He wanted to make it perfect though. Sarah said she hadn't been on many dates, like him. Which definitely made everything a lot more comfortable. She chose him. He still can't believe it. He doesn't exactly know why she chose him but, god. He is not going to question it. He is just going to take her out and wine and dine her. Minus the wine though, maybe a sparkling grape juice instead.

"Chuck! Ellies on the phone." His mum called and Chuck quickly jogged out to the kitchen.

"Here he is El, love you. I'll call you at the end of the week. Bye." Mary then handed it to Chuck.

"_Hey El."_

"_Chuck! So, please tell me the date is with whom? Sarah or Jill?"_

"_Sarah." Chuck grinned and looked at his mum who was watching him with raised eyebrows._

"_Yay!" Ellie squealed. "This is so fantastic."_

_Chuck chuckled and sat down on one of the kitchen chairs. "It is."_

"_What happened with Jill then? Things went smoothly I gather?"_

"_Hmm," Chuck tilted his head. "She seems to be taking it very well."_

"_Oh good," Ellie said. "So where are you taking Sarah?"_

"_Pizza then the beach." Chuck answered. "You should see mums face right now, it's like she's one the lottery."_

_Ellie laughed. "She's happy, you seem to be settling in fine. I can't believe you have a date."_

"_What! How is it so hard to believe?" Chuck mocked in a shocked voice._

"_It's not, you just seem to be older now."_

"_I saw you what? A month ago, Ive grown up heaps." He lied.  
_

"_Ha! I find that hard to believe. So I heard you got her flowers."_

"_Man, mum does tell you everything." Chuck glared at his mum for a second. "But yeah, I got her some."_

"_Call me tomorrow OK? I want to hear everything!"_

"_I'll call you." Chuck nodded. "Wow, this date seems like Ive just graduated or something. I'm like the hero of the family." Chuck quipped._

"_Well, you're at the age Chuck, marriage and all."_

"_What!" Chuck spluttered into the phone, his face turning beetroot red._

_Ellie laughed out loud on the other line and shook her head. "I'm kidding Chuck. I can't wait to meet her though, so you better not ruin this date!"_

"_Great, now I'm nervous again!" Chuck muttered. "Hey El, I should go. I'm picking her up soon."_

"_You live close by?"_

"_Yeah about a ten minute walk."_

"_Oh that's great, OK don't forget to call me tomorrow. And Chuck?"_

"_Yeah El?"_

"_Be your self."_

"_You sound like mom." Chuck grinned. "But OK. Thanks, see ya."_

"_Bye Chuck!"_

Chuck hung up the phone and looked at his mom. "Do I look OK?" he asked, standing up and gesturing to his outfit.

"You look great Chuck." Mary nodded honestly. "Remember I put the flowers in the vase to keep them fresh, don't forget them."

"I won't. Thanks mom." Chuck smiled and made sure he had his wallet and phone.

"I'll see you later on then, please be careful. If you need picking up when it's dark, call me. Dad or i will come and get you both."

"I might get Sarah to walk me home so she can protect me with her fighting skills." Chuck grinned, earning a swat from his mom. "I'm kidding! Geesh mom." Chuck lent back. "OK, off I go on this intrepid journey..."

"To Sarahs house? Ten minutes away?" Mary mused.

"Yes." Chuck nodded. "You don't know what could happen, there could be a pack of wild dogs out there or vampires I mean th-"

"Chuck stop stalling." Mary stated and gave him a gentle push towards the door, handing him the gardenias. "Be a gentleman."

Chuck gave her a quick salute. "That I shall. Bye mom."

* * *

Chuck swapped the flowers into his left hand, and wiped his right hand on his jeans, they were becoming a little moist. Trekking his way up to Sarahs house he remembered everything him and Morgan discussed. He laughed remembering Morgans role playing of Sarah. He then found him self standing just out side her door pacing a little. It felt like one of those movies when the (extremely nervous) guy knocks on the door and the girls father answers, making it very clear NOTHING is to happen to their daughter. Taking a big breath Chuck raises his hand to knock, when Sarahs voice rings through the other side.

"Come in!"

Chuck titled his head in confusion, he hadn't even knocked. He opened it carefully and looked inside.

"Hey."

Chuck turned the corner and saw Sarah swing her small, black hand bag over her shoulder. His jaw visibly dropped to the floor when he looked at her.

"H-" He coughed at his strangled voice then cleared his throat. "Hi, hi wow, you look _really_ beautiful." Chuck squeaked a little, his eyes continuing to bulge out. Her sea blue dress flowing to just above her knees and her curly hair falling around her shoulders. And her eyes, _wow._ He almost wondered if she had blue contacts in or something. They were as blue as her dress. Oh how he could barely breathe.

Sarah smiled shyly at his compliment and eyed him up and down. She didn't mean to make him feel uncomfortable with her silent staring but she loved that he was wearing that maroon top. The one she saw him wearing the first day. She loved that color on him.

Noticing him rolling back on the balls of his feet she quickly blinked her eyes and looked up at the lopsided grin on his face. She grinned back and took a step forward. "You look rather dashing Mr Bartowski." She said in a grown up voice then chuckled. "You look great Chuck." She said softly, and turned her attention down to the flowers.

"Gardenias!" She gasped and looked up at him. "They are my-"

"Favorite flower?" Chuck finished for her and handed them to her.

"Yeah." She nodded taking them from him. "How did you know?"

Chuck shrugged and gave her a grin. "Lucky guess."

Sarah smiled brightly, wondering if one of her friends had told him. Probably Carina. "I love them, thank you Chuck. I will put them in some water? Mom and dad are in the lounge." She said walking towards the door at the end of the hall. "I'm surprised mom hasn't ran out already." She grinned back at Chuck and opened the wooden door.

"Chuck!" Emma said siting up on the couch and giving him a warm smile. "It's nice to see you."

"Hi!" He said, giving her a big smile. "You too. Hi Mr Walker." He also greeted, glancing at Sarah who was walking into their kitchen to grab a vase.

"Charlie." Jack stood up. "Good to see you again."

Sarah watched her father, walk across to Chuck and smiled at Chucks sudden nervous energy.

"You too. You guys have a really nice house." Chuck said looking around.

"Yeah. Sarah and I built this house."

"Really?"

Sarah laughed from the kitchen, "I wasn't even born dad."

"You were in moms stomach when I was building it though." Jack pointed out.

"Oh, of course." Sarah said, walking back in admiring her flowers in the vase she was holding. "I really hammered a few nails in didn't I?" She teased. "OK, I'm going to put these flowers.." She said looking around for the perfect spot. "Here." She smiled putting them on the coffee table.

"They're beautiful." Emma smiled to Sarah then Chuck. "You guys have fun."

"We will." Sarah smiled and took Chucks hand. "See you." She quickly said and dragged Chuck out. Chuck taken back by the sudden exit gave a quick wave and quickly followed Sarah.

"Look after her!" Jack called "Don't be late!" Chuck quickly looked behind and nodded his head, understanding. Sarah opened the door and called goodbye, quickly shutting it behind them.

"Wow," Chuck said making it outside. "That was a quick exit."

Sarah laughed and let go of his hand. "It was for your own good, dad would have started a big rant about how 'you look after my daughter.'"

"Oh, right." Chuck nodded. "I guess that's just the same as every girls dad."

"Yeah," Sarah nodded and they started walking.

Chuck glanced at her as they walked along side each other. "So, uh.. how are you?"

Sarah looked at him and smiled. "I'm good." She nodded. "You?"

"Great, yeah I'm good."

"Good." Sarah nodded.

"Yeah," Chuck shook his head. _Alright, just calm down and talk about something interesting...what did Morgan say again?_

"Oh work was pretty fun the other day." Chuck said, and immediately regretted it. Sarah probably didn't want to hear about him working.

"Oh yeah!" Sarah said, only just remembering. "Did you make a sale?" She grinned.

"Five sales." Chuck said putting up five fingers.

"Wow, someones quite the salesmen."

"We are counting the one person buying five things right?" Chuck laughed.

"Ohh!" Sarah laughed. "That's not counted Chuck. That's one sale, five items."

"Dam." Chuck slapped his leg. "Tomorrow I aim to do better."

"I'll come buy a CD off you." Sarah laughed.

"Oh are you into music too?"

Sarah watched him and scrunched her face a tiny bit. She nodded her head, then shook it. Should she mention his favorite bands? She did listen to them and she did like them, especially The Red Hot Chilli Peppers.

"Umm," She said awkwardly. _Oh what the hell._ "I listened to uh, what's it called...The Red Hot Chilli Peppers?"

Chucks face instantly lit up. "You like them?"

Sarah smiled at his happy face. "I will admit, I only started listening to them a couple of days ago. But mom is already sick of me playing them."

"That's awesome!" Chuck grinned. "I love them too."

"Yeah? Wow, what a...coincidence.." Sarah said with a nod and laughed at herself for the silliness of this whole 'find out what he likes' thing.

Chuck nodded his head eagerly. "If you ever want any similar styled music to them, or anything really. Then i can make you some Cd's."

"i might just have to take you up on that offer." Sarah grinned. "Hey, i watched the first Star Wars the other day. I liked it."

"You did?"

"Yeah, you should have seen dads face when he came in and realized i was watching it." She chuckled. "He watched it with me and now is all excited to watch the next few."

"Well I'm glad you like them." Chuck smiled. "I have to admit, sometimes there is nothing better than staying at home watching movies all day."

"I wholeheartedly agree with you." Sarah nodded. "It's cozy."

"Yeah." Chuck grins. "Until that is, mom comes home and tells you to do the dishes."

"Ah, good point." Sarah laughs. "Wow, it's kind of crowded." Sarah says as they make their way to the Italian restaurant.

"Suns still pretty warm, you still want to get a takeaway?" Chuck asked.

"Yep." Sarah replied and Chuck opened the door for them. They grabbed a menu off the bench and sat on the stools deciding what to get.

"We could half one?" Chuck asked.

"Yeah, i like anything on here..although not the olives."

"OK." Chuck smiled at her. "I'm sure we can deal with that. Do you like the vegetarian? Or would you rather meat?"

"I'll have vegetarian if you want vegetarian?" Sarah asked, making sure to read his face. She didn't want him picking something just because she liked it.

"I love vegetarian pizzas." Chuck assured her. " A vegetarian pizza, no olives and to drink.."

"Hmm," Sarah said gazing over the drinks. "Orange for me."

"Great, I'll go order them." Chuck said and hopped from his seat. "And.. before you protest I'm paying. Because mom told me to be a gentleman and I'm pretty sure that go towards it." He grinned.

"Thank you." Sarah smiled and watched him go and order. _He is adorable_.

* * *

Chuck and Sarah sat at the stools waiting for their pizza when a bunch of rowdy guys came into the restaurant.

"Sarah! Chuck!" Bryce called, and stopped by them. "What's up?"

"Hey," Both Chuck and Sarah smiled. "Just getting some dinner." Sarah answered. "What about you guys?"

"Ah! Hey guys!" Mitch shouted. "We just won footy, teams getting a few pizzas."

"Oh wow, great." Sarah smiled. "Congratulations."

"Thanks, hey come sit with us!" Bryce asked.

"Yeah come on!" Mitch insisted, along with the other rough boys nodding their heads.

"Oh.." Sarah started and looked at Chuck. "We aren't staying.."

"Come on!" Bryce excitedly beckoned them over to a table. "It'll be great. You use to always come and join with us after wins Sarah."

"It's OK..if you want to.." Chuck said quietly to Sarah. The angry look which Sarah returned quickly made Chuck go and grab the pizza and drinks which were ready.

"Sorry guys, maybe next time." Chuck said, receiving a round of groans from the table.

"Wait, are you guys on a date or something?" Bryce eyed them suspiciously.

"Yeah." Sarah answered and grabbed Chucks free hand. "So we should probably get going."

"You guys are dating?" Bryce asked again.

"Yeah." Sarah chuckled and looked at Chuck who was nodding nervously.

"Wow." Mitch said. "Sorry guys, we didn't know."

"That's OK. thanks for asking us to join anyway." Sarah smiled, "We should get going."

"Yeah," Chuck nodded. "See you guys."

Once out of the restaurant Sarah dropped Chucks hand. "I can't believe you thought i would want to sit with them."

"Oh, no i didn't i just..I'm sorry."

Sarah shook her head. "Sorry, i just god, i really thought we were going to get roped into sitting with them for a bit then. And I'm telling you being crammed in with guys who have just being playing football is not nice."

Chuck laughed. "Right, that is a valid point."

"And i didn't want to get our date ruined." Sarah added with a smile.

"Me neither," Chuck said and offered him her hand. "Beach?"

Sarah took his hand and leaned into him a little bit. "I'm starving."

* * *

"Wow, I'm serious Chuck that would be really cool." Sarah truthfully said as they sat on the sand and ate the last few pieces of pizza.

"Yeah, i guess being able to make the demo in class will help see if it really is what i would like to do."

"Well, for the record." Sarah grinned. "I'd buy your game."

Chuck gave her his signature smile and took a bite of his pizza. "What about you?"

"Honestly," Sarah shrugged and dropped half a piece of pizza back in the box. "I have no clue what i want to do. But, i like teaching the kids at work." She noted. "But then i want to do something exciting, i want to travel."

Chuck noticing the gleam in her eyes and gave her a smile. "You seem adventurous."

"Good thing or bad?" Sarah asked.

"Oh, good of course." Chuck nodded. "I think i need to be a little more adventurous."

"Really?"

"Well, i want to travel as well so i guess that would be a good place to start."

"Yeah." Sarah nodded and watched him eat his pizza.

* * *

"These night stalls are great huh?" Sarah asked as they weaved through each stall of home made clothing, soaps and food.

"Yeah," Chuck nodded and looked at a shirt. "Wow, this describes me well."

Sarah glanced at the top printed with NERD on it. "That is your top Chuck." She laughed and leaned into him. "It's so you."

"Hey!" Chuck laughed and pointed at another. "That is you."

Sarah turned her head in the direction he was pointing. "Bad ass." She laughed out loud and Chuck felt his smile grow just at the sound. "No, no no.." She said and pointed to another. "That's me." She teased, wriggling her eyebrows at him.

"Devil you mean?" He asked innocently, and grinned at the adorable pout forming on her face. "Oh, oh i see angel. Is that it? That HAS to be it."

Sarah laughed and nodded her head. "That's me." She grinned.

"Yeah." Chuck breathed out. Even though the joking tone in her voice told him she was teasing, he definitely agreed with the top. "You are."

Sarah smiled up at him. "I like this date."

Chucks eyes widened. "You do?" He croaked out.

"Yeah." She tilts her head to the side and gives him a shy smile. "You're fun."

Chuck grins at the compliment and he glances past her shoulder. "Do you know would make this date even better?"

"Nope." Sarah shrugs, _it couldn't get any better_. "What?"

"Rocky Road ice cream." Chuck smiles down at her.

Sarah snaps her head up to Chucks delight and her eyes sparkle in excitement. "Chuck." She says, "I absolutely love Rocky Road ice cream."

_Thank you Morgan!_ "Shall we?" Chuck asks and turns her to the direction of the ice cream stand.

* * *

"You were right Chuck, this made the date even better. I didn't think it could be possible." She smiles to him and entwines her free hand with his.

Chuck loving the new, constant hand holding thing they have going on, nods his head. "Morgan was right."

"Huh? About what?" Sarah asks, taking a lick of her ice cream.

"Uh..um."

"Wait a minute..." Sarah stops and takes another lick of her ice cream. "Something very suspicious is going on."

"No, nope nothing suspicious at all." Chuck says, and tugs her hand gently to continue walking. Sarah not taking a bar of it pulls him back.

"Morgan happened to ask me what my favorite ice cream was yesterday." She grinned.

"Really? Wow, that must of been for his.."

"Ice cream animation?" Sarah says with a grin.

"His what?" Chuck laughs. "Ice cream animation?"

Sarah laughs and nods her head. "Morgan found out for you right?"

Chuck glances at the amusement in her eyes then out to sea. "Maybe."

"And Carina with the gardenias." She smiles.

"Noooo.." Chuck shakes his head, and Sarah cocks and eyebrow. "Maybeee.." He draws out. "OK, yes." He sighs. "I just wanted to, you know make it special..I wanted it to be a good date, your best date ever."

Sarah continues to give him a toothy smile and gives his hand a squeeze. "It is the best date ever." She says truthfully, then glances away. "I..may have found out about your favorite bands from Georgia.."

Chucks mouth drops open in a smiling O shape. "You did? She did! She asked in computer class!"

Sarah chuckles and nods her head. "I knew she was going to find out some of your interests i just didn't know what." She admits. "But, i did listen to all of the bands, and i wasn't lying when i said i liked them. I do, and mom has been getting sick of me playing them."

Chuck laughs and nods his head. "That's funny. I'm glad you do like them though."

"Do you like my dress?" Sarah asks with shy smile.

"Of course i do! You look fantastic, gorgeous. That blue is actually my favorite color."

"Yeah." Sarah tilts her head. "Steph told me."

Chuck narrows his eyebrows in confusion then steps back. "Ohhh!" He laughs, finally clicking. "I was wondering why she was asking a boys opinion!"

"Yep," Sarah nods. "Good spy work from them huh?"

"Impressive." Chuck nods. "But, you would look beautiful in anything i wouldn't mind what you wore. And, as for bands and interests go, i think we have a lot in common already huh? Travel, vegetarian pizzas, cozy movie nights.. "

"The beach, holding hands.." Sarah laughs shyly and looks down at their hands.

"Yeah." Chuck agrees with a smile. "And I'm sure that list will keep growing."

"It will."

Chuck looks at his watch, he wanted to make sure she was home at a good time. He wouldn't want her parents to worry. "Not that i want to, but shall we walk home?"

Sarah looks at her watch. "Yeah, i guess." She nods, knowing it was getting late and they should call it a night. Call it a wonderful night.

They walk back through the stalls and make their way past the pizza shop. Chuck slows down his walk a bit and looks at Sarah.

"Did you tell Carina to suggest wearing this top?"

Sarah looks at him. "The maroon one? No, why?"

"Oh, no nothing." Chuck quickly says.

"Did she tell you to?" Sarah asks with a laugh.

"Yeah." Chuck nods.

"Well, she picked a good one." Sarah smiles softly. "I like that one."

* * *

"I'll wait for your mom to come." Sarah says, and leads him to the bench on her deck. She quickly unlocked the door and ran inside to tell her parents she was home. She turned the outdoor light on, shut the door behind her and sat next to Chuck on the bench.

"Thanks." Chuck smiles. "She said she'll be quick."

"Thanks for tonight Chuck." Sarah says. "It was really, really fun."

"Good, you were rather spectacular company." He grins.

"And so were you." Sarah smiles and they sit in a comfortable silence.

"Do you think you would want to go out again?" He asks.

"Yeah." Sarah nods. "I would be happy to make a habit of it."

"Great!" Chuck grins happily. "Awesome."

"I think we could say we are dating exclusively..?" Sarah says, wondering if he's thinking what she is.

"Are you meaning if a situation such as.." Chuck starts. "..Dick Duffy walks up to us and he goes. 'hey Sarah, Jill is my girlfriend, but I'm still into you.'" Sarah laughs at his Dick Duffy voice. "Then i.." Chuck continues, pointing to himself. "Could go, ah no I'm sorry Dick, but i think my _girlfriend_..." Chuck tries to read her facial expression, but she just seems to be laughing. "Would rather go eat JellO with her _boyfriend_."

Sarah continues to laugh and she nods her head. "That is exactly what i mean."

Chuck laughs with her and nods his head. "Thank you."

"For what? laughing at your joke?" She grins.

"No, no." he shakes his head. "Uh, i don't know actually.. i guess you don't really thank someone for agreeing to be their girlfriend." He grins. "But if you do, then thank you."

Sarah tilts her head at how sweet he is. "I guess i should thank you for agreeing to be my boyfriend then." She giggles. "Thank you." She says then leans closer. "But.." She says a little shyly. "I think..a kiss could be just as good."

Chuck pops his eyes open and nods his head silently.

"Do you think Chuck?" She asks, smiling at his expression.

"Yeah." He whispers and leans in to kiss her lips.

She smiles against his lips, and wraps her arm around his neck to bring him closer. She brushes her lips softly over his then parts when she runs out of breath. He leans his forehead against hers then decides one more kiss would really make the night even better. If that was possible. He kisses her slowly and runs his thumb down her cheek, they pull apart reluctantly when they hear a car in the distant.

"I like you Chuck." She says quietly, her face inches away from his.

His heart pumps a mile a minute from her words and their kiss. He gives her another quick kiss then jumps from the bench when he hears his mum drive up the driveway. "I like you too." He smiles and takes her hand to help her slide off the bench. "See you Monday?"

"Nope." She smiles as she waves to his mom in the car. "I'll see you tomorrow when i but a c.d off you. And then, I'll see you in Monday." She says. "I expect expert customer service."

Chuck smiles back and nods his head. "I will be the best." Chuck nods, and crosses his hand over his heart. "Thanks for joining me tonight. See you Sarah."

"Bye Chuck." She smiles and watches him hop into the car.

* * *

Phew, finished...i was getting worried i wasn't going to be able to get it out before i leave. I HOPE it was at least OK, and enough to make you want to read the next chapter when i get back! Thanks again for all the reviews etc, they are honestly, the BEST things to read! I wake up in the morning and it's the first thing i do! Read them! I love knowing what you guys think, especially when you like the chapters!

OK, so I'll update when i get back home! Sorry again about the giant non update gap, BUT for those who like my Chuck, Morgan new spy's... I'll be writing a sequel when i get back too! :) And i will continue with this story!

SEE YOU IN FIVE WEEKS!


	8. Our Daughters All Grown Up

**Hey! Eeek! Sorry about not updating this as soon as i got back it took a little longer than expected. I have been doing more reading fan fics than writing them! This one is not that great :| it didn't turn out all to good but i just needed to get it out so i could start fresh on the next chapter! So this is a filler kind of. Hope you semi enjoy it anyway!**

**Oh, and thank you for all the reviews on the previous chapter :):) I didn't thank you all individually but THANKS! I love reviews! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Chuck.**

* * *

Chuck walked up the steps to Sarahs house. He was feeling rather bold, turning up unannounced like this. Where was this bizarre courage of his coming from? All this sudden attention at school he had started getting? Like he's some hot shot jock. He has know idea where or why it was happening. _Lies. _It probably, maybe, has something to do with his girlfriend. _Wow girlfriend._ Oh, who was he kidding. It had _everything _to do with his girlfriend. She was... simply, perfect. He still couldn't believe it. Actually, no one believed it. At school, the gossip started escalating quickly, everyone wondering how this new kid on the block managed to woo the one and only Sarah Walker. Sweep her off her feet. Get her to go out with him. They were all talking about Chuck Bartowski. The curly haired nerd.

It had just been a little over a week now..._eight days to be exact. _Since their first date, since they became 'official' as Carina called it. He still vividly remembers the next day at school. Both him and Sarah seemed to have taken a step back. They were strangely, incredibly shy around each other. Their shy hellos in the morning, the slight blush on Sarahs cheeks when she remembered suggesting for their second kiss, or more importantly the actual kiss itself.

It didn't last long though, Carina forcefully pulling Chuck to sit with them at lunch got things rolling. And it worked. They were back. Sparks were flying, jokes were cracking and smiles..glorious, beautiful Sarah smiles were erupting.

And, here he is now. Making his way up the steps to Sarahs. He had just finished his Buy More shift and he had something to drop around. Knocking on the door a few times he heard a few pots banging, vacuums sucking, footsteps stepping, doors opening...

"Chuck!" Mr Walker addressed with a smile, casting his eyes down to see what he was holding. "Ohh, it's not my birthday yet Charlie."

Chuck let out a laugh and shook his head. "Uh, no no. Sarah ordered it in for Carinas birthday."

"Oh right, she's in the kitchen now...and I have a feeling she isn't going to be to happy when I haven't given her any warning about you being here." He grinned. "Sarah! Chucks here!" He called out.

"What do you mean?" Chuck asked hesitantly. "Is this a bad time-"

"What?" Sarah gasped and quickly froze in the middle of the kitchen. _Oh god._

Her mom turned the vacuum off and looked at her daughter. She couldn't help the amused smile. Of course her daughter wasn't a messy girl. Her room was always clean, her self presentation was beautiful. But when Sarah found herself in the kitchen, oh, was it a different story. When Sarah ventured herself out into the kitchen, ready to cook up a storm. She would literally_ cook up a storm_. With half of that storm landing on Sarah herself.

"Oh god mom!" Sarah hissed and quickly started washing her hands. "I'm a mess!"

Emma nodded her head, then turned to see Jack leading Chuck down the hallway.

"You're not that bad.." She tried to calm her daughter, while casting her eyes over the white flour splashed over her clothes, the cocoa smeared across her cheeks. "Just a bit here and there.."

Sarah looked at her mom with wide eyes, not believing a word of it. She moved her eyes to look at the chaos on the bench.

"Mom, stall him! You have to stall him! He's going to think I'm a- Hi, hey..hi..Chuck.." Sarah cringed as her boyfriend entered the room, keeping her head directly down.

Clearly, she was just staring at something very important on the floor.

Chuck looked around the kitchen._ Woah._ "Hi," He grinned, ducking a little to see Sarahs blushed cheeks staring at the ground. _Her blushed, cocoa cheeks._ He smiled to himself, hiding a laugh._ She's adorable._

Sarah, wiping her hand across her face at a failed attempt to quickly clean up, slowly raised her head, scrunching her nose in embarrassment. _Think on your feet Sarah.._ "Dad...was you know cooking away, and _god_ he just left this massive mess for me to clean up." She tried, then quickly untied the apron and threw it on the ground.

"Ohh," Chuck nodded with a amused smile. Instead of teasing her he decided to leave it. "Don't worry my dad does that all the time too." He chuckled. "Parents."

Sarah looked around, noticing her parents had left the room. "This is embarrassing." She smiled and wiped at her face again.

"Nah." Chuck shook his head. "You should see me in the kitchen, you know together.. I think we could really make it look like some explosion."

Sarah laughed and lifted the net off the cake she had made. "For Carinas birthday."

"Wow, that looks fantastic!" Chuck nodded truthfully. "I'm hoping there's a saved seat for me at this birthday lunch."

"Right next to me." Sarah grinned and Chuck couldn't help but think how gorgeous she looked with the light cocoa remains on her cheeks.

"I can't wait and oh, here's Carinas gift." He said, handing her a wrapped boxed.

"Ah! Thank you, I was worried it might not be in on time." Sarah said, taking it from him. "Wrapped too? I'm impressed Chuck."

Chuck grinned and nodded his head proudly. "Do you want help cleaning up?"

Sarah raised her eyebrows. "You want to help me clean?"

"Well I do get to spend time with you so...yeah I really do." He smiled and took a swipe at the left over icing.

"Ohh," Sarah laughed. "I think all you want is the chocolate."

"Never." Chuck promised.

"Really?"

Chuck raised and eyebrow. "If you don't want my help...then I'll just sit over on the couch until your done."

Sarah pouted as he walked back towards the couch. "Some boyfriend you are."

"Hey!" Chuck held up a finger. "If you want my services you play nice."

Sarah tilted her head and gave him a charming smile. "Services huh?"

"Mhm." Chuck folded his arms across his chest and nodded.

"Services as in...coming shopping with me tomorrow so I can find a dress for Carinas party?" She asked innocently.

"You want to take me shopping?" Chuck chuckled. "Isn't that what Steph, Georgia or Carina are for?"

Sarah shook her head. "I want to go shopping with _you_."

"Is it because I'm super manly, strong and can carry all your bags?"

Sarah laughed. "I knew there was a reason why I wanted to be your girlfriend."

"Girlfriend." Chuck repeated out loud with a smile. Sarah blushed. "So you will come?" She asked again.

"I shall be honored." Chuck said in a polite manner. "As long as..."

"What?"

"You let me take a photo of you so I can put it on me screensaver for when you call." He quickly said.

"What now? No!" Sarah gaped. "I have cocoa all over me!"

"That's the whole point!" Chuck laughed. "You look beautiful!"

"I do?" Sarah asked leaning back against the bench and beckoning him closer with her finger.

Chuck gulped and took a step forward. "Uh huh."

Sarah grinned and pulled her hand from behind her back. "You look pretty beautiful with it too." She said as her hand smeared the left over chocolate icing down his left cheek.

Chuck stepped back in shock. "Wha!" He gasped and felt the sticky chocolate all over his cheek. "I,i can't believe you just did that!"

Sarah poked her tongue out at him with a laugh. "What did you think I was going to do?"

"I don't know!" Chuck laughed. "Kiss me!" He said then shut his mouth when he saw Sarahs eyes widen. "Not, not that I was you know..expecting one.." He rambled and hoped her parents were out of hearing distance. "I just you know I..I'm just going to shut up now." He quickly finished as his cheeks burned a raspberry red.

Sarah covered her mouth to hide her grin. "You ramble when your nervous."

"Who me?" Chuck asked and Sarah nodded. "No way!" Chuck swatted his hand and glanced at her disbelieving face. "Maybe sometimes...OK yeah I do..." Chuck sighed giving her a heart warming smile.

"It's cute."

"Cute?" Chuck narrowed his eyes. "Cute?"

"Whats the matter with cute?" Sarah asked.

"Nothings wrong with cute I mean if you're referring to a bunny or a, I don't know a- you, you for instance with cocoa on your face and your gorgeous smile. _That _is cute.." He explained and Sarah smiled at the compliment. "But I happen to be a seventeen year old guy Sarah." Chuck pointed out. "I'm what you describe as...slick."

"Slick?" Sarah laughed. "Right, so you want me to start calling you slick?"

"Slick, sleek, spunk you know.. whatever you fancy." Chuck teased, wriggling his eyebrows.

Sarah laughed again and shrugged a shoulder. "I could call you sexy." She returned the eyebrow dance.

"Who's sexy?"

Sarah and Chuck quickly turned their heads in the direction of Sarahs dad who just walked in.

"Uh...no, no one.." Sarah blushed. "We were just saying.."

"That the uh..model..of the hair straighter Sarah got Carina for her birthday is actually called...sex..y.." Chuck coughed a little as his cheeks reddened

Jack raised his eyebrows but decided to let it go. "Right, well me and your mom are off to grab some grocery's for dinner."

"Great!" Sarah answered quickly. "This kitchen will be cleaned up before you're back." She nodded with a smile.

Jack eyed his daughter suspiciously. He wasn't to sure how he felt about leaving his daughter and her boyfriend alone in their house. "We won't be long."

"OK." Sarah waved.

"Actually," Jack stopped in the hallway as Emma came down the stairs. "Maybe I'll stay and watch the game instead."

"What? No, no I was actually even thinking of vacuuming..it might be kind of noisy.." Sarah lied.

Emma, knowing very well what her husband..and daughter for that matter were doing, shook her head. "Maybe Chuck can come with me and get the grocery's.." She laughed.

"What no!" Sarah said shocked. "You and dad go and Chuck and I will clean up."

Chuck watching the situation started filling the sink with warm water. "I think we will still be on the pots when you get back." He smiled as he looked at the high piles.

"It was one cake she made." Emma laughed. "I don't know what went in all those pots." She said, taking her husband by the arm. "See you guys soon."

"Oh and Chuck." Emma called. "You have some chocolate icing on your face."

"So do you Sarah!" Jack called.

* * *

"I just think our daughter shouldn't be alone with a boy at our house." Jack argued as he glanced at his wife as he was driving. "Even if he is nice."

"They were alone on their date Jack, I don't see how it's any different. " Emma smiled at his worry. "Although, she could invite him to her room."

"Honey!" Jack gasped. "Do you want to give me a heart attack?"

Emma laughed and rubbed his arm. "I'm just teasing Jack, I promise you our daughter is sensible and so is Chuck."

"I know." Jack sighed.

"She's almost eighteen." Emma smiled. "She's not so little any more."

Jack smiled and parked the car. "I still think of her as our little girl."

"She always will be our little girl..." Emma said comforting. "Your daughters growing up Jack, and there's not much we can do about it."

Jack thought for a second. "No more piggy backs then?"

Emma laughed. "You stopped giving her piggy backs five years ago."

"Wait, what?" Jack pretended. "How old is our daughter?"

"Ha-ha very funny." Emma smiled. "Lets go, we better be quick we don't know what those two kids are getting up to.."

* * *

"Ah!" Sarah giggled and escaped from his soapy hands. "I surrender I do i do!"

Chuck laughed and let her go to rinse his hands. "We may have cleaned all the dishes but in the process we got foamy soap _everywhere_."

"You did happen to start it by throwing it at my face." She grinned.

"I was just trying to help you wipe the cocoa off." He grinned back.

"Is it still there?" She asked moving her head side to side.

"Just..here.." Chuck said, softly wiping her cheek with his thumb. "And here." he smiled doing the other one. "All done, now me?" He asked, showing her his cheeks.

Sarah loving the feel of his thumbs brushing her cheeks closed her eyes briefly. "Just here..." She said and gently wiped the back of her fingers across his cheek.

"Thanks." Chuck swallowed at the contact. _She has warm hands._

"That's OK.." She smiled softly and raised her eyebrows slightly.

"So.." Chuck started and cringed internally. _Make the move Chuck. _

"So.." Sarah nodded slowly, biting her bottom lip. _It's fully his turn. _

Chuck took a quick, almost soothing breath and stepped a little closer. He then tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I'm, uh.. going to kiss you if that's OK.."

Sarah smiled and brushed her nose lightly against his before pulling back. "That's totally OK."

Chuck smiled and cupped her cheek with his hand. She gave him a soft smile and he carefully and slowly pressed his lips against hers.

"Mm," Sarah murmured against his lips. This could quite possibly be one of her favorite things to do. Not wanting it to end she wrapped both arms around his waist and linked her hands behind his back.

"You're not going anywhere." She grinned adorably as they broke the kiss.

"I'm pretty sure i wouldn't want to go anywhere." Chuck tilted his head and studied her face. "You have a really pretty smile."

Sarahs smile only got bigger, "Thank you." Her modesty showing as she glanced away quickly.

"That's OK." Chuck smiled and before he had time to think about it his lips had already dived in for another kiss. This time the kiss was a little longer, a little more passionate as Sarah ran her tongue nervously along his lips, hinting on stepping it up a notch. Which Chuck didn't at all have a problem with. Although, he thought he might have suffered a minor black out. Feeling her tongue all wrapped around his was definitely the cause. Kissing Sarah like this was definitely the most amazing, intimate thing he had ever done.

Sarah pulled away, breathless and definitely a little shaken up. In a good way of course. She locked eyes with Chuck and let go of his shirt which she had grasped on to tightly in the process of their kiss. And what a kiss it was. She was definitely going to have to call Carina after this. She had of course already, shyly told Carina he was a good kisser. But now, she was going to have to wipe all of that and tell Carina that he was a _damn_ good kisser. A _damn, damn_ good kisser.

She let out a light laugh at her thoughts and glanced back up at him. "Hey."

Chuck, now wondering if he was dreaming, gave her a smile. A dreamy, dreamy smile. Because he felt rather..giddy, loopy and a little light headed. "Hey you."

"Hey guys, back!" Emma called out as she open the front door.

Sarah, silently thanking her mom for making a noisy enough entrance stepped away from Chuck and quickly sat on the couch. He followed, sitting on the opposite end of the couch.

"In here!" Sarah called and tried to cool her body temperature down. Her face was on fire.

"Wow, you did clean up well, minus the soap splashes." Emma chuckled as she put one of the grocery bags on the bench.

"Oh sorry, we got carried away..with the um, soap." Sarah nodded and turned her back to the kitchen, avoiding her moms face.

Emma nodded and glanced at her daughter, the blush on her cheeks. "Do you want to stay for dinner Chuck?"

"Uh," Chuck quickly cleared his throat. "I would love to but me and my parents are picking up my sister from the airport tonight. Thank you though."

"Oh, is she coming back from university?"

"Yeah," Chuck nodded. "For a couple of weeks, she's pretty excited."

"Oh of course she would be." Emma nodded. "Do you have any plans for what you want to do next year?"

Chuck tilted his head in thought. "I honestly don't know yet, i have a few ideas but i still have a lot of thinking to do." He grinned.

"Yeah, we have the careers expo thing coming up in a couple of weeks." Sarah pitched in. "Hopefully that will give us some ideas."

"Oh yes, that will be good." Emma said, putting the milk away.

"Where's dad?" Sarah asked.

"Oh, we bumped into Bryces parents at the store and Daniel asked Jack around to watch the football game."

"Bet dad jumped at that." Sarah laughed and looked at Chuck. "Bryce has the most massive TV, honestly it's like a movie theater."

Emma laughed. "It's a little over the top."

"Wow, I'm definitely not going to show him my TV then." Chuck laughed. "Hey, i should probably be going. I will see you tomorrow morning?"

"Yep," Sarah said standing up. "Leave as late as possible, it's a Monday morning i need my sleep."

Chuck laughed and nodded his head. "Dually noted. Bye Mrs Walker."

"See you later Chuck." Emma waved.

Sarah walked him to the door and opened it up for him. "I hope you have a good time with your sister."

"Uh, I'll tell you the topic of conversation i guarantee we will have." Chuck grinned. "You."

"Me?" Sarah narrowed her eyebrows.

"She can't wait to meet you."

"Oh god really?" Sarah asked, suddenly nervous. "I mean, yeah of course i want to meet her too." She quickly said.

Chuck grinned and walked out the door. "She will absolutely love you." Chuck assured. "I can picture it now. She will probably race down to your house as soon as she gets back."

Sarah laughed then tilted her head, leaning it against the door frame. "I'm rather excited to here some childhood stories about you actually. All your deepest, darkest secrets." She teased.

Chucks eyes widened. "Oh god." He groaned. "She is going to tell you everything embarrassing in my life!" He gasped. "Maybe you won't meet her.."

"Ha!" Sarah laughed. "You can't stop me."

Chuck chuckled and shook his head. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yep!"

"Bye Sarah."

"Seeya Chuck." She grinned and watched him walk down the driveway. "Oh Chuck?"

"Yeah?"

"Shopping after school. Bring your muscles, I'm thinking a little shopping spree."

Chuck laughed and flexed his arms through his shirt. "Oh don't worry, they are bursting at the seams."

"Oh i can tell." Sarah nodded and gave him a wink. "Bye!"

* * *

"So.." Emma started as her and Sarah sat on the couch, drinking hot chocolates. "How are you and Chuck going?"

"Good."

"Really?"

"Uh huh."

"So do i need to give you 'the talk'?"

Sarah turned her head from the TV to look at her mom, "No mom." She smiled and shook her head. "I don't need the embarrassing, awkward talk."

"I'm your mom! It's not embarrassing."

"Yeah, and you are the best mom in the world." Sarah grinned. "But it doesn't mean i want to hear it."

"Well i guess your fathe-"

"Ew mom!" Sarah said, a picture of horror. "I'm not talking to dad about Chuck and i."

Emma laughed at her daughters face. "I was kidding honey."

"Well it wasn't very funny."

"We both just want you to be careful OK?"

"I will be." Sarah assured.

"Good." Emma smiled. "And if you ever need to talk..."

"I know where you are." Sarah nodded. "Love you mom."

"Love you too." Emma smiled. "So how many times have you kissed Chuck now?"

Sarah coughed, almost choking on her hot chocolate. "Uh." She cleared her throat. "We haven't..."

"Oh.." Emma laughed. "Sarah sweet heart. You're my daughter, i can read you like an open book."

"You can?"

"Your blush said it all."

"I wasn't blushing!" Sarah scoffed.

"Oh you weren't?" Emma amusingly said.

"No, i was just..i, oh hey look! It's your favorite movie.."

Emma laughed out loud and nodded her head. "My daughters all grown up now."

"Nah." Sarah shook her head and leaned it on her moms lap. "Don't worry mom. I think i might live at home till I'm fifty."

* * *

Burbank airport.

"Mom! Dad!" Ellie called and raced over giving both her parents tight hugs. "Hi!"

"Hello darling." Her mom replied with a giant smile, hugging and kissing her on the cheek. "We missed you, how are you?"

"I'm great!" Ellie chirpily grinned and hugged her dad.

"Hey darling." Her dad kissed her. "How's life?"

"The best!" She smiled and turned her attention to Chuck. "Ah, there he is.." Ellie smiled and ruffled his hair. "I think you are taller than me!" She laughed and gave Chuck a big hug. "How's my little bro doing?"

"Ca-n't...speaaak..." Chuck choked out from the bone crushing hug.

Ellie laughed and let him go. "Sorry, i just really missed you guys."

"We missed you too." Their dad said and picked up her bags. "Lets get you home."

Ellie nodded her head and followed her mom and dad out the airport, walking beside Chuck. "Chuck, when we get home.."

Chuck rolled his eyes. "You, me, ice cream and everything i can tell you about Sarah?"

"Spot on." Ellie squealed. "I can't believe you have a girlfriend!"

"Hey! I'm quite the catch El!" Chuck joked.

"Well it seems like it. I can't wait to hear. EVERYTHING."

"I will tell you a few things as long as.."

"What?" Ellie asked as they walked to the car.

"When you meet her, you one..don't bring up any embarrassing childhood stories.." Ellie, not looking all to pleased nodded her head. "Two..Tell her how kind and brave, smart and talented i am.." He teased.

"I bet she already knows that."

"I'm kidding." Chuck laughed. "But two...You have to make me your pecan pie tomorrow while I'm at school..."

"Done deal." Ellie quickly said.

"Really?" Chuck asked. "You will make me a pecan pie and tell no, none what so ever embarrassing stories?"

Ellie crossed her fingers behind her back. "Of course. Now, what's she like. What color hair? Eyes? What was your date like?"

Chuck took a deep breath. "Well, Sarah is..honestly Ellie when you meet her. You won't even believe that she would go out with me. It's crazy."

Ellie gave her brother a shove. "You have a lot to offer Chuck."

"Thanks El." Chuck smiled. "Anyway.. Sarah is..."

* * *

Blah. :| I hope it was alright. Thank you for reading and reviewing :) Next one will be better i promise! See you!


	9. The Teasing Birthday Girl

Hi! :D I updated this one first because it seems more popular! But I'll update my other story in a couple days! hope you guys like this one! This weeks been such a great Chuck week with all the comic con and stuff! So i was in a good Chuck mood to write!

Thanks for the reviews:D

**Disclaimer: I do not own Chuck.**

* * *

"Steady...steady..careful Chuck. Whatever you do. Do. Not. Drop. It."

"Sarah!" Chuck cries. "That's not helping!"

A guilty smile forms on her face as she holds the other half of the present in her own hands. "Sorry, oh god!"

"What?" Chuck freezes in the middle of the hall way.

"Footballers coming from your three o'clock. Stay _very_ still." Sarah orders.

Chuck nods his head slowly, then winces as the rush of boys bowl past. Opening his eyes back up, Sarah gives him a relieved and very proud smile.

"Thanks for carrying the cake Chuck."

Chuck takes another step forward and turns to their Spanish room door. "No problem. Can you uh-"

"Oh sorry!" Sarah replies and opens the door for him.

Chuck smiles, thanking her and make his way into class. "Carinas not here yet so I'll just put it on the desk."

"Great. Thank you." Sarah smiles sweetly. "So how is your sister?" She asks as she takes a seat.

"She's great. She seems like extra happy at the moment." Chuck answers taking a seat next to her.

"She must be happy to see you and your parents."

"Yeah. I mean, Ellies always super happy anyway. You're probably right." Chuck shakes his curls from his eyes. "She can't wait to meet you.."

Sarah gives him a smile. "So you talked about me?"

"Yeah."

Sarah nods her head. "So..what did you talk about?"

"Just stuff.." Chuck answers nervously. Trying hard to avoid Sarahs questioning gaze.

"Stuff?" Sarah laughs. "Care to elaborate..maybe?" She tilts her head with a gentle smile.

"No I'm good." Chuck nodded.

Sarah gives him a strange almost disappointed look. "OK.."

Chuck noticing her look, sits up in his seat and leans a little closer. "Sorry Sarah. I will tell you it's just you know.. me raving about you and going on how great you are is a little-"

"If that's a double chocolate cake.." A female voice interrupts Chuck. "And for a birthday girl...then I might just have to take it off you."

Sarah turns in her seat and grins at Carina. "Happy Birthday!" She smiles widely and stands up to hug her friend.

"Thank you!" Carina beams.

"Happy birthday Carina!" Chuck smiles from his chair, giving her a wave.

"Thanks Chucky!"

Sarah moves the cake on to Carinas desk and places the present in Carinas hand. "Open it."

Carina lets out a small squeal and sit in her seat, unwrapping the present quickly with excitement. "Oh my god!" She gasps. "Sarah! I love you!"

"You can curl, crimp and straighten." Sarah nods. Happy with the reaction from her best friend.

"I love it, I can't wait to use it. Thank you so much Sarah. And the cake!"

Sarah grins and turns to Chuck. "Chuck helped."

Chuck gives her an odd look. _I did?_

"Oh, the cleaning up huh? Yeah I heard about that." Carina winks to Sarah.

"It was a little messy." Chuck grins, oblivious to the fact that Sarah called Carina as soon as he went home last night. "But I happen to be a fantastic cleaner."

"That's not all you're fantastic at..." Carina muses quietly, grinning at Sarahs warning look.

Chuck rather confused, looks at Sarah. She glances at him quickly then sit back down in her seat. _OK, fair enough. I won't tell him what i tell Carina..he doesn't have to tell me what he tells Ellie. _

"So, mom and dad wish you happy birthday." Sarah flips the topic to something _not_ involving her telling Chuck that she spilled to Carina about his impressive kissing skills.

"Tell them I say thank you." Carina smiles.

"Will do, so are you all ready for the big party this weekend?"

"Yes!" Carina nods with an incredible amount of energy lacing her voice. "You're still staying the night right?"

"Of course."

"Great. Oh and I'm going to be on the look out for any potential boyfriends. I mean I am _eighteen_ and all now."

Sarah laughs and shakes her head. "Nah, boyfriends are lame." She teases and gave Chuck a cheeky wink.

"Oh come on, you guys wink to each other now?" Carina scoffs. "Way to make me feel even more third wheel."

Sarah laughs and rolls her eyes. "What about Mitch? Jack? Jason? Bryce?" Sarah listed. "They are all head over heels for you."

"Bryce?" Carina laughs. "No Sarah, Bryce is head over heels for _you_."

Sarah glances at Chuck awkwardly and shakes her head. "Whatever, anyway.."

"Morgan!" Chuck quickly pipes in. "Carina, you should get to know Morgan!"

"Morgan Grimes?" Carina asks in shock. "I'm like twice his height! That would make for one awkward ball photo."

Sarah laughs. "Morgans really nice Carina."

"He's a little nerdy for me." Carina shrugs.

"Hey! Nerds are cool." Chuck defended himself and Morgan. Sarah nods along, receiving a grin from Chuck.

"You would nod your head Sarah." Carina laughs. "Ugh, great. I can't believe I have school on my birthday." She groans as their Spanish teacher walks in.

"Wow, that cake does look delicious. Are we sharing it with the class?" Miss Shelly asks, with a hint of amusement in her voice.

"It's actually Carinas birthday." Chuck answers with a smile. Ever since Miss Shelly gave him the heads up about Sarah, he thought she was a great teacher.

"Happy Birthday Carina!" Miss Shelly smiles brightly and claps her hands. "This calls for a birthday song! All in Spanish everyone!"

Chuck and Sarah burst out laughing as Carina slides down her seat in embarrassment. There was something about the whole class singing happy birthday to you. It was highly embarrassing.

* * *

**Break time. Cafeteria.**

"You what?" Morgans smile grows to the size of a Cheshire cat. "You really put in a good word for me?"

Chuck nods enthusiastically and takes a bite of his sandwich. "I did. So did Sarah."

"Oh god Chuck! Just imagine. Me and Carina." Morgan grinned. "A match made in heaven." He laughs. "Doubt that would ever happen."

Chuck shakes his head, swallowing his bite. "You never know buddy. I mean, if I can get Sarah to date me then _anythings_ possible."

"Now, Chuck you are a great guy and all.." Morgan assured. "..But you are completely right."

"Hey!" Chuck laughed.

"I'm kidding I'm kidding!" Morgan laughed sneaking a peak at Carina.

"No your not." Chuck laughs as well. "Maybe Sarah has a thing for nerdy guys.." He shrugged as he followed Morgans gaze to the girls table. Sarah was opening her yogurt while laughing at something Carina had said. _God she's gorgeous._

Morgan turned back around and looked at Chuck. "Your a nice guy Chuck." Morgan nodded honestly. "She probably is just sick of all the cocky guys trying to hit her up all the time. She was ready for just a nice decent guy. Then you came along."

"Was it really that bad?" Chuck asked. "That's kind of horrible."

Morgan shrugged. "There were a few. Bryce for one."

"Bryce?"

"Yeah, well he wasn't actually sweet talking her that much but you could tell he liked her."

"They didn't ever have a thing?"

Morgan shook his head. "Not really. Well, last year Bryce was joking around saying that he was taking Sarah to the prom and Sarah just went along with it." Morgan took a bite of his raisin bar. "But you know? I really think Bryce was really serious."

Chuck nodded and glanced back to Sarahs table. "Carina said he liked her too." _Speak of the devil. _Bryce and Mitch just planted themselves down next to Sarah and Carina.

"Yeah." Morgan nodded thoughtfully. "I didn't really know if Sarah actually liked him like that. She's a tough one to read." He grins. "But yeah, Bryce was adamant of taking her to prom."

"Who wouldn't want to take Sarah to prom?" Chuck half laughed and Morgan nodded his head eagerly.

"You are one lucky man Chuck." He grinned. "But so is she."

"Thanks Morgan." Chuck smiled.

"No problem," Morgan nodded and turned to look at the table again. "You should get over there, Bryce is sitting next to your girl."

As much as Chuck wanted to go over and see her, he didn't want to Barge over and demand to sit next to Sarah. "It's OK, they are friends and all."

* * *

"You guys just sat here so you could have cake." Carina pointed out.

"Never!" Mitch laughed. "But when is this birthday lunch? I'll buy some chips from the cafeteria."

"Lunch time." Carina smiled.

"Great." Bryce grinned. "Wheres Chuck?"

"Sarah?"

"Huh?" Sarah jumped slightly. "Sorry what?" She smiles weakly. Day dreaming was becoming a very bad habit of hers. _Dam Chuck._

"He said wheres your boyfriend." Carina grinned.

"Oh!" Sarah nodded and turned to Bryce. "He's with Morgan. I might actually go see him quickly. I'll be back." She said and hopped from her seat.

Mitch smiled as she left. "Man she's got it bad for him."

"I know!" Carina said happily. "It's so freaken cute!"

"You reckon?" Bryce asked.

"Totally." Georgia added in as her and Steph made it to the table. "We are talking about Sarah and Chuck right?"

"Who else?" Carina replied with a grin as her two friends pulled her off her seat and gave her a hug. "Happy Birthday!"

"God she really is beautiful isn't she?" Morgan spoke dreamily as he watched Carina.

"Staring for to long isn't a good move buddy." Chuck helped out.

"True." Morgan turned back.

"I will help you Morgan." Sarah smiled. "I will turn her in your charming direction."

Morgan chuckled and gave her the thumbs up. "You're a god Sarah. I got to run and print off my assignment for next class. I'll see you in computers Chuck. Bye guys!"

"I hope Carina gives him a chance." Chuck said, turning to Sarah as they waved goodbye.

"She will."

Chuck smiled at her confidence. "This is a rather nice visit."

Sarah gave him a dazzling smile and entwined her hand with his on the table. "I like it when you sit with us." She said softly. "You and Morgan."

"I thought you might like some you know.. girl time." Chuck grinned.

"What with Mitch and Bryce?" Sarah asked. "No. I'd much rather be sitting next to you."

Chuck blushed slightly at her words and gave her a Bartowski smile. The one that had been haunting her day dreams. In a good way of course.

"Well I'm excited for the birthday lunch."

"Yeah." Sarah agreed. "Come sit with us now? I want to finish my yogurt..or I can get it and bring back?"

"Oh no it's OK I'll come.." Chuck said standing up.

"Are you exited about our shopping trip?" Sarah asked as they walked back to her table.

"Of course. I will find you the most beautiful dress." Chuck joked with chuckle.

"Oo I will hold you to that." Sarah laughed and pulled her seat out. "You can sit in my seat."

"Oh no it's OK." Chuck quickly said feeling bad. "I can sit over here." He said pointing down to the end of the table.

"Noo." Sarah grinned and grabbed his hand pulling him back.

"OK thanks." He smiled and took the seat. "So do I get the yogurt too?"

Sarah laughed as she walked around the other side and sat opposite him, next to Carina and Steph. "Nope." She said taking it off him and eating a spoon.

"Hey Chuck have you finished you animation yet?" Georgia asked next to him.

"Just." Chuck breathed out. "I was up kind of late doing it last night. What about you?"

"Finished this morning." She laughed. "I was to busy shopping yesterday...and just couldn't be bothered."

"Ah, procrastination huh? I seem to do that with all my assignments."

"Agreed." Carina nodded. "I do that all the time. I literally have my computer on the page ready to write...then-"

"The little internet kind of shines out at you?" Chuck laughs. "And you go OK I will look for two minutes..five minutes tops. Then I'll do my homework."

The other girls laugh and Carina nods her head. "Exactly."

Sarah watches the conversation with a smile. He was so dam cute. Honestly, he could seem shy but then out of know where he becomes the center of attention, the light of the party.

"God! I do that too!" Mitch joins in with a laugh. "Or I just say i'll stop for a quick snack then I'll get right back to it."

Chuck laughs and nods his head. "That's definitely a common one for me too."

Mitch grins and sits back in his seat. "You coming to Carinas this weekend Chuck?"

"Yeah." Chuck nods. "I heard you guys are planning a big football game?"

"Carina lives right by the park so we thought when the girls get sick of us we can go play a game." Bryce replies. "You play?"

"Ohh." Chucks eyes widen and he shakes his head. "Ive had maybe one or two goes.."

"That's good enough for me." Mitch grins. "You're on my side."

Chuck chuckles and shakes his head. "I warn you now, you should probably just keep me sidelined."

"No way." Sarah grins. "I can't wait to watch."

Chuck gives her the playful evil eyes. "So you can laugh at me."

"No!" Sarah says. "I think you will be rather brilliant." She nudges him slightly with her foot under the table.

"So she can see you with no top on more like it." Carina wraps her arm around Sarahs shoulders and gives her a squeeze.

Chucks eyes snap open, as he shifts uncomfortably in his seat. "Oh ha.."

Sarah face blushing crimson red shakes her head. "I didn't even think of that!"

"Saved by the bell." Mitch laughs as he stands from his seat when the bell rings. "See you guys at lunch!"

The others all say their amused goodbyes as Chuck and Sarah stay in their seats.

"See you at lunch then?" Chuck says as they slowly hop from their seats.

"Yeah." Sarah smiles shyly and looks around the deserted cafeteria. "That emptied out really fast."

"It did." Chuck agrees and they walk out the door. "What do you have?"

"Geography." Sarah pouts. "We have bio last though." She brightens up a bit.

"And we are hunting for slaters." Chuck raises his eyebrows.

"Oh yeah!" Sarah nods. "OK," She has a quick scan around to make sure there's no one around and leans up on her toes to give him a quick kiss on the lips. "Bye Chuck."

Chuck watches her leave down the hall, a little dazed from the quick kiss. "Bye.." He smiles when she turns the corner and gives him a smile.

* * *

**Lunch time.**

Sarah walks down the hall to the cafeteria with a slight sway in her hips. It's a good day. Well, a good rest of the day. Birthday lunch, bio with Chuck then shopping with Chuck.

"Hey Sarah!"

Sarah turns around and her eyes narrow in confusion. _Did Heather Chandler just call my name?_

"Hi..Heather?" Sarah says with a tad of confusion in her voice.

"Hey Sarah." Heather stops with a few girls stopping directly behind her.

Sarah pauses, waiting for Heather to continue. When the moment gets slightly awkward she puts on a smile. "What can I do for you?"

"You and the new guy go out?"

"Chuck? Yeah." Sarah nods and looks down the hall. _Someone save me.._

"Are you guys going to go to the prom together?"

"Um.." Sarah narrows her eyebrows. "It's still a while away..i haven't really thought about it.."

"I was just wondering if you were still going with Bryce?" Heather says with a questioning smile.

"Bryce?" Sarah laughs in shock. "Why would you say that?"

"Last year it was a big thing, you and Bryce."

"Oh." Sarah nods her head._ Not really._ "Why does it matter anyway?"

"Bryce is going to ask Heather this year." One of Heathers friends says from behind.

"Oh great!" Sarah nods with a smile. "I should get going.."

"So you and Bryce aren't going together? You're going with Chuck?" Heather quickly asks.

"If I had to pick someone to go to the prom with it would be Chuck." Sarah replies. "Bryce is all yours."

Heather nods once and Sarah gives a small smile before walking down the hall. Her and Heather weren't exactly the best of friends. But they weren't exactly enemies either. Heather was quite popular, the only problem was..she knew she was. And she relished in it. Heather never bothered her though, Morgan says it's cause Sarah could just kick her butt. Carina says it's because she's jealous of her. Sarah says it's because they don't really know each other. Replaying the strange situation in her head she can hear Heather and her friends frantically talking about Bryce and the prom. With a shake of the head she laughs. _I hope Bryce does actually asks her._

Sarah walks into the now packed cafeteria and sees Carina stand up in her seat beckoning her over.

"Finally!" Carina calls. "We've been waiting for you."

"Sorry." Sarah gives a guilty grin. "I got held up."

"Here, I saved you a seat between me and your boyfriend." Carina says pulling out a chair for Sarah.

"Where is Chuck?" Sarah asks as she takes a seat. "Thank you."

"With Morgan getting a knife from the cafeteria." Carina laughs. "They are very helpful."

"Aw, isn't Morgan just so nice?" Sarah says with a smile.

Carina rolls her eyes. "Don't let Chuck hear you say that."

Sarah grins and looks around at the food and her other friends at the table. "Wow, that's a lot of food."

"And I'm shot gunning a piece of cake first." Steph grins.

"Here we are!" Morgan calls out victoriously and hands the knife to Carina. "Cut the cake and make a wish."

"Thank you." Carina smiles back and gets ready to slice into it.

"Wait!" Chuck calls and Carina quickly freezes. "What about the happy birthday song?"

The others laugh and start singing as Carina rolls her eyes with a groan.

After the overly loud happy birthday song gets delivered Sarah gives Chuck a smile and rests her hand on his knee.

"Hello."

"Hey." He grins back. "How were your classes?"

"Boring and long. You?"

"Ditto." Chuck nods. "Do you want a piece of cake?"

Sarah looks at the cake already half eaten and nods her head. "Yes please."

Chuck cuts her a piece while she pours him some juice and the atmosphere at the table turns lively with laughing, talking and a lot of eating.

"You can bake me a cake any day you want Sarah." Bryce calls from the table. "I remember the banana cake you made me last year. Fantastic."

Sarah grins and nods her head. "Mum practically made the whole thing. But not this time." She says. "It was a complete solo mission."

Bryce smiles at her and takes another helping of food. "So Carina what time do we arrive this Saturday?"

"About three pm." Carina responds and takes a sip of her drink. "Finishes about eleven or twelve. Mum can give all you boys a ride home."

"What? So the girls get to stay the night and we all have to clear off?" Mitch teases.

"Exactly." Carina grins. "Although Chuck..You can probably stay in Sarahs be-" Sarah quickly smacks her in the arm. "Ow!" Carina laughs. "I was kidding!" She grins cheekily. "Kind of."

"Ooo!" Morgan laughs. "You guys sharing bed?"

"No!" Chuck and Sarah say at the same time while blushing furiously.

The other laugh and Mitch tilts his head towards Chuck. "You alright Chuck?"

Chuck swallows and nods his head, his very red head. "Yeah. uh huh yeah..all good.." He answers.

Sarah removing her hand from Chucks knee glances at all her friends amused faces and then Chucks blushed cheeks.

"These biscuits are good." Sarah tries at changing the subject.

"They are." Carina nods and takes a biscuit. "So who's up for another piece of cake?"

* * *

**4:00pm.**

_Awkward. So very awkward_. Chuck thinks to himself as him and Sarah stroll silently down the street to the shopping mall. Biology was awkward, walking down the street was awkward. They had barely said anything to each other since Carina suggested he could stay in Sarahs bed.

With his hands stuffed in his pockets he glances at Sarah from the corner of his eyes and she seems to be in a similar position as him. Head down, kicking a stone every now and then.

Sarah closes her eyes briefly as they walk. She wishes she just laughed the moment off when Carina made that very _not funny _joke_. _Usually, Sarah would have said some lethal comeback and Carina would have given her a playful shove and everything would have been grand. But no. Sarah froze. _Chuck in my bed?_ Was Carina mad? Then Mitch had to go and extend the embarrassment out a little more. The look on Chucks face would have been adorable if she wasn't so affected by the comment. It was awkward. _So very,very awkward_. Glancing at Chuck out of the corner of her eyes she sees him with his hands in his pockets, kicking a few stones. _God we are both as bad as each other.  
_

They turn silently down another street and they both decide they have had enough. Sarah was looking forward to this trip and one silly comment from Carina wasn't going to ruin it. And Chuck..well he just really wanted to talk to Sarah again.

"Sarah-"

"Chuck-"

They both blush and let out nervous laughs.

"Sorry." Chuck grins.

"No, no it's OK." Sarah smiles and stops walking for a second. "Can we just.."

"Forget what Carina said?" Chuck offers.

"Yeah." Sarah nods. "It's a typical Carina comment." She grins. "It was just semi embarrassing with all our friends there."

"I literally thought I was getting sunburnt." Chuck says. "I was red as a beetroot."

Sarah laughs. "Same."

Chuck smiles and leans back on his heels. "So you want to still go shopping?"

Sarahs eyes widen. "Of course!" She says and takes his hand in hers. "You are my boyfriend bag babe." She grins widely.

"Your boyfriend bag babe?" Chuck asks as they slowly starting walking again.

"Mmmhm." Sarah nods and wraps one of her arms around his. "You are my boyfriend.."

"I carry your shopping bags?" Chuck laughs and Sarah nods.

"And you're a total babe!" She grins again, her eyes sparkling with delight. "Clever huh?"

Chuck too absorbed in her bright blue eyes just nods his head silently. Sarah gives him an amused grin and continues to play with his hand as they walk to the mall.

Entering the shopping mall, Sarah rolls her eyes at the amount of teenagers already there.

"This place is crawling with students." Chuck chimes.

"It probably wasn't the best time to come."

"Dick Duffy and Jill alert." Chuck whispers into Sarahs ear causing a slight shiver of delight run through her.

"Do you think we could go this whole time without bumping into them?" Sarah whispers back.

Chuck turns Sarah and quickly shuffles her to the left into the first shop. "It can be our mission." He grins.

"Hey guys!" The sales woman immediately bombards them. "Wanting to buy a present for your girlfriend?"

Chuck looks around the shop as his eyes snap wide open. _I should have probably look in the shop before entering.. _

"Um.." Chuck says and looks at Sarah for help.

Sarah trying not to laugh, shakes her head. "I uh, do you just sell any _normal_..bed time singlets?"

"Not so revealing ones?" The sale women asks with a knowing smile.

"Yeah." Sarah nods and looks at Chuck. "Out of all the shops you had to walk into one selling sexy women's wear?" She asks quietly as they follow the lady.

Chuck holds his hands up in innocence. "I swear I had no idea."

"Now, this one here." The lady picks off the rack. "A nice red singlet with some small girls boxer shorts." She hands to Sarah.

Sarah nods thoughtfully. "Do you have it in black?"

"Yes!" the women says happily and shuffles around the corner. "Here you go."

Sarah takes it from the women and hold the black singlet and shorts up to Chuck. "What do you reckon. Red or Black?"

Chuck having trouble wiping the thoughts of Sarah in the pajamas out of his mind, nods his head. "Both! yeah any. They will look great..fabulous!"

Sarah smirks and turns back to the lady. "I'll take the black."

"Great!"

* * *

"I was fine with the whole bag boy thing." Chuck says as they dawdle past the shops. "But a bright pink bag saying 'Saucy'? Really?"

Sarah turns her attention to Chuck and lets out yet another laugh as she looks down at the bag he was holding. "Well you were the one so keen to go into the store!"

"By pure accident!" Chuck protests. "I was just trying to hide from Dick and Jill!"

"It worked out well." Sarah smiles happily. "I now have a new pajama set."

"People are giving me strange looks." Chuck mumbles.

"They are not!" Sarah laughs and gently grabs his hand. "Pass the bag over then."

"No, no I want to hold it for you though."

Sarah shakes her head with a laugh. "You make me laugh."

"Good." Chuck grins proudly.

"This is quite possibly my favorite shop." Sarah says squeezing Chucks hand. "And there's a sale on!"

They walk in and Sarah immediately walks over to the dresses, making sure to hold on to Chucks hand at all times.

"If you see any you like." Sarah grins. "Tell me."

Chuck looks at the rows of dresses and tilts his head to Sarah. "There are millions!"

"That's good, then there may be the perfect one!" She says loudly over the shop music.

"You will look beautiful in all of them." Chuck says truthfully receiving a soft smile from Sarah.

"Thank you Chuck."

Chuck watches her sift through the clothes. Looking around the shop he look at the wall with dresses hanging from them.

"That one will look good on you."

Sarah lifts her head up to Chuck and follows his gaze. "The red one?"

"Yeah." Chuck nods. "Maybe? No?" He asks while trying to read her thoughts on it.

"I like it."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Sarah reaches up and takes it off the wall rack. "I don't really have any red dresses though.."

"You should try it. If you want to that is.."

Sarah gives him an excited smile and nods her head. "Come."

Chuck follows her to the empty changing rooms and he sits awkwardly on the couch.

Sarah grins and hops into the changing room. "So.." She calls through the door. "How are you Chuck?"

Chuck chuckles lightly. "I'm fantastic. You?"

"Fantastic too." Sarah calls back. "I like the dress.."

Chuck sits up. "Do you want a second opinion on it?"

Sarah suddenly feeling a wave of shyness crawl through her bites her bottom lip. "Um..yeah." She opens the door and pops only her head out.

Chuck gives her a comforting smile. "Hey you."

"Hey." She grins shyly.

"Do you want me to go try a dress on to?" He gives her a grin.

"Yes!" She laughs and finally builds up the courage to open the door and step out. "Ta da.." She lets her arms out and a slowly turns in a circle. "What do you think?"

"You look really really beautiful." He says, proud of his steady voice. "You look perfect." He says standing up.

Sarah smiles modestly and bites her bottom lip softly. "I like how it's got the um.." She pauses as she watches his face. It makes her feel warm all over. _He must really like the dress. _She grins. "Bow at the back..and i like the length."

"Yeah!" Chuck nods. "And you said you don't really have any red dresses.. and I'm telling you it looks amazing on you."

Sarah smiles again and steps back into the changing room. "I'll get change."

"Yeah OK." Chuck nods and sits back down on the seat. _Wow._

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to try on any others?"

"Na." Sarah grins. "This one feels right."

"OK. Well you did look great i just don't want you to think I'm rushing you.."

"I don't." Sarah insists and takes the dress up to the counter. "And I'm kinda hungry."

"Burger and drink?" Chuck asks.

"Uh huh." Sarah nods with a grin and pays for her new purchase.

"I will have to go shopping with you more often." Sarah states. "My shopping trips never go so smoothly."

"Oh you didn't.."

"Didn't want?"

"You jinxed us!"

"Chuck! Sarah!" A voice comes from behind.

"Oh...whoops." Sarah grins as her and Chuck turn to see Jill and Dick behind them.

* * *

I will be continuing straight from this point next chapter! Umm oh i also noticed i have written much actual_ in class _parts for a bit mostly just lunch times and after school. So, i will definitely put more of that in!

Please review! :D I adore them!

NIGHT!


	10. The Bartowski Dinner

Hey :):):)!I am so so sorry for this late chapter! I have a good reason though! mum was sick for a few days so i was being a bit of a nurse and i didn't go on the computer very much! But shes good now so i whipped this up asap! It continues on from last chapter where Chuck and Sarah run into Jill and Dick Duffy..

Anyway..Here it is!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Chuck**

* * *

"Jill! Dick!..hi," Chuck plasters a smile on his face. "You guys weren't in biology today?"

"Yeah." Jill gives a boastful smirk, feeling rather rebellious. "We didn't feel like going." She looks at Chuck then down to his hands carrying the two shopping bags for Sarah. "What have you been buying from Saucy and Verge Chuck?"

"Oh." Chuck looks at Sarah with a grin. "I'm just carrying these for Sarah. She's been having a bit of a shop."

"Saucy." Dicks eyes widen and he looks at Sarah. "What did you buy from Saucy Sarah?"

Jill ignores her boyfriends drooling face. "Oh." She nods. "Are you with Carina and your other friends?"

"Nope." Sarah speaks up. "Just doing what you and Dick are doing. Shopping with my boyfriend." she smiles up at Chuck, wrapping her arm around his waist.

"I heard about that." Dick nods, giving Chuck a sly wink. "Good on you Chuck."

"Uh..thanks Dick." Chuck smiles slightly.

"I heard Heather and Bryce are going to prom now." Jill quickly changes the subject as she doesn't want to hear about Sarah and Chuck and their fabulous relationship. "I thought it was going to be you and Bryce?" She stares at Sarah.

Sarah narrows her eyebrows. _What is it with people asking about Bryce and I? _"I don't know what you have heard." Sarah says slightly irritated. "But I'm not going to the prom with Bryce. We joked about it once...last year. "

"Fair enough." Jill smiles. "I always thought you guys were serious."

"They're not." Chuck quickly snaps then swallows at his sudden outburst. "Sorry..I'm just really hungry." He lets out a fake laugh. "Shall we go get some food?" He asks Sarah.

"Yeah." Sarah nods and they give Jill and Dick a brief wave.

"Touchy subject i guess." Jill says as she watches them leave.

"Yeah i wander what Sarah brought from Saucy.."

"Richard!" Jill glares at him. "I was talking about Bryce."

"Oh..what? Yeah yeah." Dick nods as he watches Chuck pull out a seat for Sarah. "Yeah hey? You want to head home now?"

Jill casts her eyes away from the happy couple. "Yeah."

* * *

"Extra pickles." Chuck grins as he watches Sarah unwrap her burger. "That's unique."

Sarah gives him a small smile and takes a bite. "It's nice."

"Are you OK?" Chuck asks with a touch of concern. "You've been a little quiet since we bumped into Jill and Dick."

"I'm OK." Sarah swallows her bite and takes a sip of her drink.

Chuck studies her face. "You know one thing about being a boyfriend?"

Sarah tilts her head. "You have a girlfriend.." She deadpans.

Chuck lets out a light chuckle. "Yes, but no not that."

"What then?"

"You learn to know when something upsetting your girlfriend." He replies softly.

Sarah grabs one of the french fries from their shared cup and moves it towards his mouth. Chuck watching her wave it front of his face gives her a grin and opens his mouth, taking it between his teeth.

"How are you such an observant boyfriend?" She smiles as she watched him chew.

Chuck moves his finger across his lip. "Secret."

"Ohhh." Sarah laughs gently.

"I'll be willing to tell you this fabulous secret if you tell me what's wrong."

"What if I don't want to tell you whats wrong?" Sarah gives a competitive smirk.

"Then I will leave it alone and just try to make you happy." He shrugs. _And still be worried..._He thinks silently to himself.

"That's sweet." Sarah says softly.

Chuck smiles and nods his head silently. He doesn't want to push her to tell him anything but giving her the opportunity to tell him whats bothering her makes him feel better. He wants to be the best boyfriend he can possibly be.

Sarah watches him and chews her burger with a smile. _Does he have to be so damn nice?_ After swallowing she leans back in her seat. "I spoke to Heather Chandler at school today."

"Oh yeah?"

"She thought I was going to the prom with Bryce." Sarah says and shrugs her shoulders. "Then Jill thought that too." She twists her mouth to the side. "I'm getting worried Bryce is going to think it too. I mean we said it as a joke, well I thought it was a joke early last year." Sarah continues. "Then Carina says he's head over heels for me and I'm getting a little paranoid.."

Chuck nods his head. "Morgan said something about it too.."

"What? Are you serious?" Sarah asks in slight panic. "What did he say?"

"Not much just that you know he thought Bryce liked you and stuff."

"Chuck i-" Sarah starts then takes a breath. "I don't like him...like that."

"Hey." Chuck smiles and reaches for her hand across the table. "I know."

"You do?"

"Of course because you know..you wouldn't be dating me right?"

Sarah nods. "Exactly. And just so you know," She smiles. "I really like dating you."

Not being able to keep the goofy grin off his face Chuck gives her an enthusiastic nod. "I do too.. not dating me.. but i like dating you. I really like dating you."

"Good." Sarah mirrors his goofy grin but then again Chuck would never actually classify hers as a 'goofy' grin, unlike his. _More of a dazzling grin? Maybe a beautiful, gorgeous dazzling grin? Yeah._

"Maybe you could talk to Bryce?" He suggest after his moment of describing Sarahs grin in silence.

"I think it will be OK now because it looks like he's going with Heather now anyway..I'll just leave it."

"OK." Chuck nods, respecting her decision. "If you want me to talk to him i can.."

"Really?" Sarah raises an eyebrow. "You would do that for me?"

"Yeah..That's another thing about being a boyfriend." He points out. "You are always there for your gal." He keeps his expression straight, making sure not to crack a grin.

Sarah laughs out loud, causing Chuck to break out in a laugh too. "Is gal too much?" He laughs.

Sarah just laughs and shakes her head. "You are such a nerd."

"Thank you." He responds back with a wriggle of his eyebrows.

"So Chuck.." Sarah starts. "Whats the secret?" She leans a little closer. "How are you such an observant boyfriend?"

"Ah!" Chuck puts up his index finger. "Well, I'm glad you asked there are three main steps."

"Oh really?" Sarah plays along. "Care to share?"

"One." Chuck starts, trying to rack his brain for something. "One..."

Sarah drops her mouth open and shakes her head. "Some secret!" She scoffs. "You don't even have an answer!" She laughs.

"I do!" Chuck nods. "Just give me a minute.."

"Nuh uh." Sarah shakes her head. "You've missed out."

"What did i miss out on?"

Sarah moves her finger across her lips. "Secret."

* * *

**Burbank High. 5:00pm.**

"Gee buddy." Mitch gives Bryce a slap on the back. "You alright? Your kicking is a bit off."

Bryce sighs and pulls his shirt off. "Yeah man, I might just head home now."

Mitch nods his head and tosses his bag over his shoulder. "Yeah I'm starving."

They walk across the field with their football gear and Bryce turns to his best friend.

"Heather Chandler thinks her and I are going to prom together." He tells Mitch.

"I heard." Mitch nods. "She's pretty hot. Personality..not so much." He grins.

Bryce laughs a bit then shakes his head. "I don't know man I always you know, thought I'd ask Sarah."

"Yeah, I don't think that's gonna happen." Mitch gives him a look of sympathy. "She seems pretty into Chuck."

"Really? You think? Proms not for a while.."

"I guess if they break up you have a shot but I don't know they seem pretty good so far."

"Dam I should have asked her out ages ago." Bryce sighs.

Mitch gives a hearty laugh and shrugs his shoulders. "You lucked out big time buddy. You had years! Why now? Why now do you want her so much?"

"I don't know. I'm older now.." Bryce gives a smirk.

"Pff." Mitch laughs. "You went out with plenty of girls."

"Yeah but Sarahs always been the one. What's so great about Chuck anyway?"

"I don't know but it must be something. He seems like a pretty cool guy."

Bryce shrugs and throws the ball up in the air to catch it again. "I guess."

* * *

**Mall. 5:10pm**

"You know we don't have to go in here."

Sarah rolls her eyes and opens the door. "I want to."

Chuck gives her an over the moon smile and follows her in. "You ever read any comic books before?"

"Uh.." Sarah gives him a guilty smile. "No.."

Chuck grins and leads her to his favorite section. "Everyone is staring at you." He whispers in her ear.

"Do girls not usually come in here?"

Chuck shakes his head. "You know, they might get you to actually sign there giant comic book."

Sarah laughs and picks up a comic book. "So Chuck, what one do you want?"

**Twenty minutes later...**

"Wow, you're worse than me Mr shopaholic."

Chuck grins at his bag of five comics. "I couldn't help myself and you were encouraging me!"

Sarah flashes him a smile. "It was kind of fun picking some out for you."

"That's my nerdy girl." Chuck takes her hand.

"_My_ nerdy girl huh?" Sarah raises an eyebrow.

"No no," Chuck quickly corrects himself. "I said..that's _you_ nerdy girl..you must of heard wrong."

Sarah laughs and pulls him out the entrance of the doors. "Lets walk through the park. It's quiet at this time of day."

"OK," Chuck gazes at her face for awhile as they walk. "You excited for Carinas party this weekend?" He quickly asks when she catches him staring.

"Uh huh." Sarah nods and rubs her thumb back and forth on the back of his hand. "You?"

"Uh huh." Chuck nods.

"I can't wait to watch you play football." Sarah wriggles her eyebrows.

"Oh I don't know why I agreed to that. I'm telling you now, have an icepack handy and preferably a phone.. you might need to call the ambulance."

Sarah chuckles. "I will. Oh Chuck, you have to save me a dance OK?"

"A dance?"

"Yeah Chuck. It's a party, music..there will be dancing. Lots of dancing. So save me one."

"Well I wouldn't be saving it for anyone else." Chuck smiles. "But i will warn you..dancing and i go together like...worms and a chocolate milkshake.."

"Yum." Sarah teases. "You must be really good then!"

"Ha!" Chuck laughs shakes his head. "OK let me put this differently I'm a terribly, awkward dancer."

"I don't care." Sarah smiles. "You're my dance partner."

"Yes ma'am." Chuck nods his head. _You tube how to dance when i get home..._

"Carina will hassle one off you." Sarah grins.

"She will?"

"Yep, but you can only dance with Carina. All other girls are strictly band."

Chuck laughs. "Who's owning who now?" He teases.

"I own you of course." Sarah says with a straight face then lets her lips quirk up in a smile. "But don't worry." she grins as she pulls his hand gently to stop him from walking.

"Don't worry?"

"Nope because you own me too." she smiles inches from his face. "I say that's a pretty good bargain right?" She gives him a quick kiss and starts walking again. "Ohh!"

"Whats up?" Chuck asks her curiously.

"I love when the grass has just been mowed."

Chuck chuckles at the odd statement and looks to where she is looking. "You do?"

"Yeah," She smiles and drops his hand to pick up a clump of mowed grass. "Want to play a game?"

Chucks eyes widen and he takes a few steps back. "No, no not really."

"Aw come on!" Sarah pouts. "It'll be fun!"

"Getting hit in the face by wet grass is-"

Sarah lets out a loud laugh and quickly retreats away from Chuck. "You were saying?"

Chuck shakes his head slowly, letting the grass fall off from his hair and face. "Sarah."

"Chuck." Sarah grins and keeps her distance.

"You are so going to pay!" He cries out with a laugh and grabs a handful of grass.

"I happen to be a fast runner." Sarah calls back and quickly sprints to the other side of the park.

Chuck chases her quickly, following her a round the corner. Chuck learned three things so far at the park. One, Sarah liked mowed lawns, two, running with shopping in one hand and grass in the other is almost impossible and three..his girlfriend was a really fast runner. _What the heck? Where did she go?_

Chuck narrows his eyes and makes his way around the trees and back on to the lawn. Feeling her presence behind him he quickly spins around and a loud squeal escapes her mouth as she sprints off in the other direction.

Sarah feels her grin widen as she weaves in and out of the trees trying to keep well ahead of Chuck. Making her way full circle she runs back into the open space and looks behind her to see Chuck gaining on her... with a massive pile of wet grass in his left hand.

Turning back to run even faster, she doesn't see the person coming towards her.

"Ah!" The other runner gives a shocked yelp as she crashes into Sarah and they both tumble to the ground.

"Oh my god!" Sarah quickly says as she sits up on the luckily, soft grass and blinks her eyes in shock. Turning to the other person lying on the ground, her eyes widen. "I am so sorry!"

The slightly older girl looks to Sarah and breaks out in a smile. "No, no sorry I had my iPod on I wasn't really watching where I was going."

Sarah stands up and quickly stretches out her hand to help the older girl up. "My boyfriend was chasing me with wet grass." Sarah grins with guilt. "In really sorry I was kind of looking the wrong way."

"It's fine. I'm OK." The girl reassures with a laugh. "Are you hurt?" She quickly asks and scans her eyes over Sarah.

"No, I'm fine are you OK?"

"I'm good too!" The girl grins and brushes the grass from her pants.

"Sarah!" Chuck calls and runs up beside her. "Are you OK? Are you hurt?"

"Chuck!"

Chuck snaps his eyes away from Sarah after hearing the familiar voice.

"Ellie?" He says, tilting his head to the side.

"Ellie?" Sarah asks and looks from Chuck to the brunette girl. _Oh god._

"Is this Sarah?" Ellie asks her face breaking out in an excited smile. "You're chucks girlfriend!"

_Oh god. You have got to be kidding me. _"Hi.." Sarah gives a shy, embarrassed smile as her cheeks begin to burn. _Crashed into his sister. Way to introduce myself._

"You guys ran in to each other!" Chuck laughs. "Are you guys OK?"

"We're fine!" Ellie grins and looks from Chuck to Sarah. "I was just going for my run and I bumped into Sarah here!"

"Pun intended." Chuck grins.

"I'm sorry Ellie." Sarah says again, she will never forget this.

"Hey, it's OK." Ellie laughs and swats her hand in the air as if she's already forgotten it. "So you're the one that Chucks been talking about? It's really good to meet you." _By god she is gorgeous._

"You too." Sarah smiles. "Chucks told me a lot about you."

"Ah, same as with you." Ellie smiles at her brother who starts turning a light shade of pink. "So why were you chasing Sarah with wet grass Chuck? That's not very nice."

Sarah looks at Chuck, hiding her grin. "Yeah Chuck?"

"What I? No Sarah sta-" Chuck shakes his head and drops the grass. There was no point in trying. "I wasn't." He smiles weakly.

Sarah laughs and looks back to Ellie. "So you enjoy running?"

"Yeah!" Ellie smiles. "I just started it up, it makes me feel so much better."

Sarah nods her head. "I need to start up again. For physical ed, we often run but I would like to start after school again."

"Ugh." Chuck groans. "That run I did just then was enough for me."

"Hey if you want to go for a run before I head back to uni, I would be happy to go with you!" Ellie says happily to Sarah.

"Yeah? OK that sounds great." Sarah nods her head, slightly awestruck. Ellie was just how she pictured her. A female version of Chuck. She was extremely pretty and her smile was with out a doubt the complete girl versions of Chucks.

Ellie gives another smile. "What are you guys up to? Moms making a roast for dinner."

"Oh lord!" Chucks eyes widen and he places his hand over his stomach. "Moms roasts are amazing." He tells Sarah.

Sarah laughs at Chucks face and turns to Ellie. "We just went shopping."

"Yeah." Chuck nods in agreement. "Now we were just heading back i was going to drop Sarah off first."

"Stay for dinner!" Ellie lights up, wanting to get to know everything about her little brothers new girlfriend. "Mom always makes heaps anyway."

"Oh no it's OK..." Sarah says not wanting to intrude.

"No! you should come Sarah..if you want to that is. You should definitely." Chuck quickly says.

"Um OK?" Sarah smiles. "If it's OK with your parents i would love too."

Sarah watches the two Bartowski siblings smiles grow at each word she says.

"Great!" Ellie claps her hands in delight. "I'll walk back with you two." She says and wraps her head phones around her iPod. "So Sarah..has Chuck been a good boyfriend?"

* * *

**7:00PM**

Sarah stands close to Chuck as they enter Chucks living room and Ellie strides ahead to tell her mom and dad that Sarahs staying for dinner.

"Are you sure it's OK?" Sarah asks quietly as Chuck puts her shopping bags down.

"It's fine. I'm telling you mom will be thrilled." Chuck grins. "My family love you."

"Ellies really nice." Sarah says truthfully. "Like really really nice."

Chuck laughs and nods his head. "She's like one happy ball of energy."

Sarah nods her head, laughing at the walk back home. Twenty questions was definitely not Ellies style, it was more like fifty, sixty questions.

"Hello Sarah!" Mary greets happily. "How are you?"

"Hi Mrs Bartowski." Sarah smiles. "I'm great thank you."

"That's good." She replies and points to Chuck. "Orange juice is in the fridge."

"Oh right yeah. Sarah you want one?"

"Yes please." Sarah nods shyly. _Dinner at your boyfriends house is a fairly decent step isn't it? _she thinks to herself as she tries to find a good reason to feel a little nervous and shy.

"Oh," Sarah says as she takes a seat on the couch. "Could i please use your home phone? I need to call mom." She asks Mary.

"Sure, just down the hall on the right."

"Thank you." Sarah nods with a smile and quickly goes to call her mom to tell her she won't be home for dinner.

"Oh my god Chuck!" Ellie gasps as he pours the orange juices. "Sarah is freaking gorgeous." She hits her brother.

"Ow! El!" Chuck rubs his shoulder. "I know she is!"

"She is really nice too." Ellie smiles. "Ah! i can't believe my brothers growing up."

Chuck rolls his eyes. "Remember what you said El." Chuck says. "No embarrassing stories."

"I won't!" Ellie sets straight. "I wouldn't."

* * *

"And then!" Ellie laughs out loud along with Mary, Stephen and Sarah. "Chuck runs into my room crying because he can't get my barbie doll out from his toy truck!"

Mary puts her hand over her heart and wipes her eyes which were filling with tears of laughter. "I remember walking into Chucks room and he was putting on a girls voice, a very good one i might add going. 'I'm barbie and I'm driving my big boyfriends truck.' it was quite adorable!"

"We had to actually cut the roof off the truck Sarah, just so we could get the barbie out." Stephen chuckles as he finishes the story.

_This can not be happening. _Chuck sits robotic-ally still with his face staring ahead, only hearing the words whirl around his brain. The words of complete and utter embarrassment. Right in front of his girlfriend. Right in front of Sarah.. who seems to be enjoying her self very, very much.

"OK, OK" Mary raises her hand. "That's enough stories of Chucks great childhood days for now."

"Uh.." Chuck finally moves his head to evil eye is family. "You know, you mose well keep going because I'm pretty sure you have hit the bottom of the Chuck childhood memories list!"

Sarah giggles and smiles at Chuck. "You seemed like a pretty adorable kid..maybe a little girly.."

"Sarah!" Chuck gasps as his family laugh.

"I'm kidding." Sarah grins. "You just wait this whole night is definitely going to back fire on me."

"How do you mean?"

"When you come for dinner at my place..mom and dad..especially dad will go to great heights to tell you my most embarrassing childhood stories."

Chucks eyes light up. "Oh really? OK that makes it even i guess." he grins, feeling slightly better.

Sarah gives him a nod and takes another bite of her meal. "Chuck was right, this dinner is amazing. Thank you for having me."

"Our pleasure!" Stephen smiles and puts his fork down. "Chuck, I'm free tomorrow for this footba-" Stephen quickly stops when he sees Chucks failed attempts at subtle hand gestures telling his dad to STOP TALKING.

Sarah eyes Chuck suspiciously and takes another mouthful. "Do you play football Mr Bartowski?"

"No, no i meant uh.." Stephen stutters, wondering what his son wants him to say.

"Football on the Xbox." Chuck quickly cuts in. "You know..gaming all day me and..dad..on the Xbox.."

Sarah hides her smile and nods her head. "Awesome."

"Eek!" Ellie grins and pulls out her phone from her pocket. "Speak of the devil." She says and quickly excuses herself from the table.

"What?" Chuck asks confused. "Who were we talking about? Why speak of the devil?"

Mary laughs lightly at her daughter standing in the kitchen. "Ellie has a boyfriend."

"What! Who?"

"His names Devon but apparently everyone calls him awesome." Mary explains.

"His nick names Awesome?" Chuck laughs. "Wow."

"I guess he must be pretty awesome.." Sarah chuckles when she sees Ellie come back with a huge smile on her face. _Wow, she must really like him. Do i look like that when i talk to Chuck?_

"He's great! He's doing the same degree as me." Ellie chirps happily.

"You didn't tell me El!" Chuck mocks disappointment. "I really wanted to hear about this awesome guy you've been dating." He grins.

"Well i was to busy asking you about Sarah and you were pretty content with talking about her." Ellie smirks at the blush rising on both Chuck and Sarahs cheeks.

"OK. i wasn't going on that much..but uh, hey Sarah do you want to see my room?"

"Ooo." Ellie grins.

"What?" Chuck asks.

"Nothing jus-"

"Ellie, dishes now." Stephen and Mary say at the same time.

"OK." Ellie stands and clears the plates. "It was really great meeting you Sarah, if i don't see you before you leave."

"Oh you too Ellie." Sarah gives a friendly smile.

"Oh and if you still want to go for a run, just get my number off Chuck." Ellie smiles and ruffles her brothers hair. "We might be able to drag him along."

Sarah grins at the brother and sister teasing that has happened throughout the night. "Will do."

* * *

"And this is my room.." Chuck introduces as he opens his door for him and Sarah.

Sarah looks around his room and smiles. "It suits you."

"Because it's filled with nerd merchandise?" Chuck grins.

"Yes, but it is also warm, cozy and...peaceful." Sarah laughs lightly at her choice of words. "Lets just say i like your room."

"I can live with warm, cozy and peaceful." Chuck smiles and sits on his bed. "Dinner was eventful."

Sarah laughs and nods her head. "Dinner was fun." She says sitting down next to him.

"Yeah."

"So where's your football game?" She asks innocently.

"You're very observant you know that?"

Sarah grins cheekily. "That makes two of us, and if you tell me your secret..I'll tell you how I'm such an observant girlfriend."

"And what if i don't want to tell you?" Chuck grins.

"Ohh you will."

"Hey!" Chuck laughs. "Your line is. 'That's OK i will just try to make you happy..' something along those lines."

Sarah laughs. "Tell me your secret Chuck."

"Your incredibly close right now and it's sort of..making me not be able to think properly." Chuck rambles out as her nose lightly bumps his.

"So?" Sarah gives him her best sexy smile. "Spill."

"Dad was giving me some football practice." Chuck quickly gushes out then falls back on the bed. "That was evil, you you, wait i don't even know what you did!"

"I seduced you." Sarah grins. "A mild case, but that's what I'd call it."

"Seduced me huh?" Chuck asks and Sarah nods her head with an adorable smile. "OK. Seducing can go on a very lethal but very fantastic list."

Sarah laughs and falls back on the bed next to him. "Football practice huh? Wanting to join the team?"

"No..no.. i just don't want to make a fool of my self at Carinas birthday and dad use to play a bit when he was younger so you know.."

"Thought you'd get him to teach you a few tricks?"

"More or less." Chuck shrugs. "I text him as soon as Mitch mentioned it."

"You don't have to play if you don't want to Chuck." Sarah says as they both stare up at the ceiling.

"I think it would be a good..challenge." Chuck smiles.

"OK." Sarah nods. "You're very courageous Mr Bartowski."

"Why thank you." Chuck nods politely with a Bartowski grin. "So..what are your three steps to being such an observant girlfriend?"

"Um..." Sarah closes her eyes in thought.

"Ha! You don't know either!" Chuck grins as he rests his head in his hand.

"I will get back to you." Sarah smiles.

"OK." Chuck nods. "So will i then."

Sarah checks her watch, It's 8:20pm. "Mom will be here in ten minutes." Sarah groans. "I don't want to go to school tomorrow."

"Tell me about it." Chuck agrees. "I have a math test first period."

"Oh i feel for you." Sarah smiles with sympathy. "You'll ace it though."

"I hope." Chuck grins.

"I should go wait out side." Sarah sighs and lifts up from his bed.

Chuck nods and sits up on his bed as well. Before she stands up he gives her hand a quick squeeze and she turns to him with those knowing eyes. She wants it, he wants it, they both so _definitely_ want it.

Chuck immediately moves his hands to the side of her face and pulls her toward him. With him still sitting on the bed, she falls on his lap and fists a handful of his shirt. She enters her tongue into his mouth right away. Her mom will be here soon, so they clearly have no time to waste.

After a few minutes of pretty full on, intense kissing, they finally manage to pull apart..and this time _stay_ apart. Letting go of the front of his shirt, bunched up in her hand she opens her eyes up. Locking eyes with his she wonders if her eyes look the same as his, slightly glazed over. She definitely feels slightly glazed over. her whole body does. She swallows lightly and looks down at his lips. She also wonders if her lips look the same as his, pink and slightly swollen.

"OK." She nods and gives him a breath taking smile. "I think i should go now."

"Right uh huh yeah." Chuck nods still a bit breathless himself. "I'll walk you out."

"No, no it's OK." Sarah rests her hand lightly on his chest and stands from his lap. "I'm already feeling a little flushed right now, and when i say goodbye to your parents i think it will be easier if i do it without you standing next to me." She grins.

"Ah." Chuck grins. "Do i make you all hot and bothered." He teases in a surprisingly good British accent.

Sarah laughs and walks to the door. "That's exactly what i mean." She says and watches his jaw practically drop to the ground at her confession. "Bye Chuck!" She winks and closes the door quickly, leaving a silently stunned Chuck. He falls back on his bed, dancing like crazy on the inside.

"Dancing!" He says out loud and quickly sits up and leaps from his bed. "Ellie!" He calls. "I need your help!"

* * *

OK done :D And i also need to apologize for not getting the other chapter out for my other story but it wont be long!

Thank you for the reviews and everything! You should definitely keep them coming! they are great :) See ya soon!


	11. The Big Birthday Bash

**Hi! this was actually meant to be out yesterday but i got a bit of Olympic fever and i couldn't stop watching them! :) Anyway here we go..a fairly long one.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Chuck.  
**

**Hope you enjoy :)**_  
_

* * *

**Friday, Period 5. Biology.**

"Alright! Settle down guys." The teacher laughed and put his hands up as a gesture for them to shush. "Now I want you to grab your containers i gave you and you may go outside and find your slaters." He instructed. "Richard? Where are we looking for the slaters?"

Slightly bedazzled, Dick looked at Jill for help. "Dark places.."

"Yes..anywhere else?" The teacher continued. "Chuck?"

"Uh, under some logs..moist areas?"

"Good. Alright no one out of school property please. We will meet back here in half an hour."

The students grabbed their containers quickly and pushed their way out of the class. There was nothing better than being outside on the last spell of the week.

"Should we look by the field?" Chuck asked Sarah as they strolled down the now empty corridor.

"Yep good idea."

They walked across the field and were happy to find that no other students had already invaded the area. They searched in the shrub looking for any rotting logs or piles of decaying leaves.

"Over here!" Sarah called and brought Chucks attention to the flaky, damp log.

"Nice spotting." Chuck grinned and crouched down on his knees. "Should we just roll it?"

"Yeah." Sarah nodded and placed her hands on the log. "Ready? And..go.."

They rolled the log about a meter and quickly stepped back when hundreds of bugs crawled around in the wet soil.

"Eww, gross!" Sarah scrunched up her nose. "I'm guessing these are the slaters."

"Yeah." Chuck nodded and quickly scraped some into his hand. "We better be quick, they're running away."

"OK." Sarah replied and started picking them up and quickly throwing them into her container.

"I feel kind of sorry for them." Chuck smiled at Sarah as he captured some just before they escaped under a flax bush.

"We will bring them back once the experiments done." Sarah smiles back at his kindness. "Wow, we have heaps. How many were we meant to get?"

"Twenty?" Chuck wondered and looked in Sarahs bucket. "How come yours are so clean!"

Sarah leaned over to look in Chucks container and started laughing. "Are you sure you don't just have dirt in there?"

"Hey, I'm just taking a little bit of their home with them."

Sarah rolled her eyes then her gaze froze. "Oh god Chuck." Sarahs eyes widened as she stared at his head. "Don't move."

"Sarah.." Chuck said nervously trying to keep extra still. "You're scaring me."

"Oh god!" Sarah cried again and quickly swiped her container so it just skimmed the top of his head.

"Ahh!" Chuck started shaking his head frantically and leaped to his feet. "What is it? What is it!"

"It's on your top now!" Sarah shouted and started quickly brushing her hand over his chest. "A giant spider! It huge!"

Chuck still jumping around dropped his container and quickly pulled his shirt over his head and threw it on the ground.

Sarahs eyes widened as he pulled off his shirt, and she quickly cast her eyes to the shirt on the ground. "There!" She gasped and pointed to the eight legged creature which was scrambling over Chucks shirt.

"Holy cow!" Chuck gasped. "That has to be the biggest thing I have ever seen!"

Sarah shuddered and nodded her head. "It was right on top of your head." She chuckled. "I thought it was going to eat you."

Chuck laughed and quickly picked his shirt up before the spider came back and made his own home in it. "I was freaking out."

"Same," Sarah chuckled and turned back to Chuck. She ran her eyes over his bare chest then back up to his face where he was to busy shaking out the dirt from his t shirt.

"Umm, " She started and scanned her eyes back over his bare skin.

"Hmm?" Chuck asked after finally deciding all traces of creepy crawly were gone from his t shirt. He looked at Sarah staring at his chest and he immediately felt nervous.

"Oh huh, whoops.. I should probably throw this back on.."

"Huh?" Sarah asked, snapping out of her daydream. "Yeah, I, uh your container.." She said and quickly removed her eyes from Chuck and down to the container on the ground. "Kind of spilled.."

"Oh dam." Chuck cursed and bent down to pick it up. "I think I dropped it in my scary spider stage."

"Yeah," Sarah chuckled. "Here you can have half of mine." She said and tipped some into his container. "We should probably head back now."

"Yeah, OK."

Back in class Sarah and Chuck were the last to arrive, all their class mates fighting over who had the most slaters.

"What happened to you?" The teacher chuckled as he looked at Chucks mud stained top.

"Ah...a spider.." Chuck grinned. "It was massive."

"It was the biggest spider I have ever seen." Sarah added.

"Suuuure it was a spider." Someone called from the back of the class. "We didn't even see you two..." The boy grinned. "Where were you? Rolling around together on-"

"Shut up!" Sarah turned around and glared at the boy who after seeing Sarahs face, quickly nodded with a swallow.

"Hey Sarah." The teacher warned.

"But-" Sarah started to protest.

"Collin." The teacher called. "No more immature comments from you please."

"Sorry Sarah." The boy nodded apologetically.

"So what happened when you saw the spider?" The teacher asked, amusement filling his voice.

"I, uh.. I pulled my shirt off and threw it on the ground.." Chuck stammered. _God it is sounding worse and worse._

"Oh right." The teacher nodded with another amused smile. "Take a seat guys."

* * *

**Saturday.**

Sarah ran down the stairs calling for her mom who was in the kitchen, whipping up some ambrosia for Carinas party.

"Hey mom? Have you seen my sleeping bag?"

"Hmm, is it in the laundry cupboard?"

"Ah, right." Sarah grinned. "Now I remember." She raced back up the stairs and grabbed her sleeping bag, throwing it over her shoulder. She walked into her room and grabbed her overnight bag, her dress and her make up bag.

"How long are you planning on staying?" Emma mused as her daughter trudged down the stairs with it all and threw it into a pile. Being extra careful with her dress.

"Just the one night." Sarah replied. "It's only my pajamas and clothes for tomorrow."

"Of course." Emma smiled and took a spoon of ambrosia from the bowl. "Want to try?"

Sarah eyes lit up and she sat on the stool by the kitchen bench. "Yum." She nodded as she took the spoon from her mom and put it in her mouth. "Honestly?"

"Yes...?"

"Best ever." Sarah nodded truthfully. "Thanks for making it mom."

"No problem I saved some for your dad and I too."

"Good." Sarah smiled and watched her mom cover the bowl with glad wrap.

"When is Chuck and Morgan heading to the party?"

"Not till four," Sarah responded. "When everyone else arrives."

"Oh yes." Emma nodded. "Mary told me about you going over for dinner the other night."

"Oh yeah." Sarah laughs remembering the childhood stories about Chuck. "It was fun, I met his sister." Sarah smiled. "Which reminds me I'm meant to be going running with her."

"Running with Chucks sister?"

"Yeah, Ellie. She's really nice."

"They are a very nice family," Emma smiles and puts the bowl in the fridge to chill. "Oh, I got a letter from your school I didn't know they still did parent interviews."

"Ugh," Sarah rolls her eyes. "I wouldn't bother going if I was you."

"Of course we are!" Sarahs dad walks in and puts his brief case on the ground. "We have to see how much affect this boyfriend of yours is having on your school work." He teases, kissing the top of Sarahs head then moving around the bench to greet his wife.

"That is true." Emma nods, playing along with her husbands teasing.

"I'm just the same as every other year!" Sarah protests. "None of the teachers even know about me and Chuck."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that." Emma smiles amusingly. "I saw your P.E teacher in the furniture shop the other day. Talked about you and Chuck."

"What did she say?" Sarah asked, her cheeks burning. "How would she know?"

Emma shrugs and looks at her husband. "How was work darling?"

"Let's just say I'm glad to be home." Jack grins. "I saw Carinas father at work, he was racing home to put up the tent for her party."

"Yay!" Sarah grins.

"Boys aren't staying over are they?" Her dad asks.

"Oh yeah." Sarah lies. "Chuck and I are sharing one of those small pup tents."

"She's joking." Emma smiles at her husbands pale pavlova face. "Well at least I think she is."

"Oh, I'm not joking mom." Sarah teases again and stands from the stall to pick up her bags. "Shall we go now?"

"Hey, hey hey wait a minute." Jack interrupts. "Carinas dad asked if your mom and I wanted to go around for some drinks."

"No he didn't!" Sarah grins. "Nice try dad, but I have very accurate information that her dad is working late."

"Off you hop then." Jack laughs. "You tell Chuck I'm watching him."

"That's creepy dad."

"You tell him." Her dad says again.

"I'm not telling him!" Sarah cries. "He will stay a ten meter distance from me at all times if I do!" She laughs.

Emma rolls her eyes and helps Sarah carry her bags. "Your daughter is leaving Jack. What do you say?"

"Have fun darl." He winks. "There's a can of pepper spray, front seat of the car."

Sarah laughs and gives a wave to her dad. "Ive got fists dad. Don't worry."

* * *

"Sarah! Hey!" Carina calls and sprints down her driveway in her shorts and t shirt. "Hey, Mrs Walker!" She greets and takes Sarahs bags from her hand.

"Hello Carina." Emma smiles and lets her take the bags. "What's it like being eighteen?"

"Don't feel a single change at all." Carina pouts and leads them up her driveway. "Moms in the kitchen, she just put the jug on for a coffee with you."

"Oh great." Emma says. "I'll see you girls later then, have a good night."

"Thanks for dropping me." Sarah calls out as they start making their way up Carinas stairs and into her bedroom. "Bye!"

Carina shuts the door behind them and puts Sarahs gear on the ground.

"Let's see the dress Chuck picked for you!" She says excitedly as she flops out on her bed. "I can't even be bothered getting changed yet."

"Neither." Sarah laughs and falls face first on to Carinas bed. "It's in the black bag."

Carina reaches her hand and pulls the red dress. "Aww! It's adorablel! I love it. Chuck actually picked this?"

Sarah laughs and nods her head. "He did."

"He's a keeper Sarah." Carina said. "Where are all the others?"

"Chucks best friend.." Sarah grinned and hopped up off the bed to hunt through Carinas wardrobe. "What are you wearing?"

"Who Morgan?" Carina laughed. "Blue one in the corner."

"Yes Morgan." Sarah said, turning to her friend then back to the dress. "Ooo! I like, I like the heart shape cut."

"He's OK." Carina shrugged. "Yeah, mom brought it for me for my birthday."

"He's really nice Carina." Sarah said taking the dress off the rack. "I really like it! Your mom did a great job in finding the perfect one."

"I know he is." Carina nodded and took the dress which Sarah was handing her. "Yeah, hey you want to curl your hair? You can use my new curler!" Carina grinned.

"I love our two conversations we have going," Sarah laughed.

"Multitasking," Carina shrugged.

Sarah chuckled. "What are you gonna do with your hair?"

"Straighten."

"Ive always heard Morgan likes really straight hair.."

Carina scoffed and shook her head. "You're not a good match maker Sarah."

"Hey!" Sarah pouted. "I am to."

"Enough Morgan talk." Carina says and lead Sarah over to the chair in front of the mirror. "Loose curls?" She asked as she turned the radio on loud.

"Glam me up." Sarah nodded with an excited grin.

* * *

**Bartowski household. 4:00pm**

"Aw! Chuck." Ellie looked as if she was about to cry. "You got her flowers!"

"There for Carinas birthday." Chuck said, deflating her look a little. "But." Chuck grinned and pulled the other bunch behind his back. "I wouldn't forget Sarahs."

"Eek!" Ellie grinned. "Romantic Chuck, and it's not even her birthday! You are a good little boy." She teased, pulling the skin on his cheeks.

"Ow! Ellie!" Chuck cried. "Honestly I'm eighteen next month. You can't do that any more."

"You're still my little brother." Ellie grinned and fixed his hair a little. "Chuck, you need a hair cut."

"I do not!" Chuck gasped and stepped away from his sister who was eying up a pair of scissors on the counter.

"Fine, oh so I'm dropping you off apparently, and picking you up."

"Yeah mom said. Thanks."

"That's OK. Are you ready?"

Chuck grabbed the two bunches of flowers and nodded his head. "Let's go."

Ellie pulled up in Carinas driveway and peered at all the teenagers running around on the field next to her house and lounging around on the couches outside.

"The good old days," Ellie sighed and turned to her brother with a smile. "Text me when you want to be picked up?" Ellie asked.

"Chuck?" She called when he didn't answer. She followed his wide eyed gaze and a wide smile spread on her face. "She looks adorable!" Ellie squealed at the sight.

"Yea-" Chuck let out a cough and nodded his head again. "Yeah she does."

Sarah gave them a small wave and walked up to the car, in her short red dress and loose curly hair with her fringe clipped back in a small plait.

"Hey Chuck." She smiled as Chuck finally managed to open the door. "Hey Ellie, how are you? Running still on for Monday?"

"You bet it is!" Ellie grinned and looked at Chuck who was smiling at Sarah. "I love your dress Sarah!"

"Thank you." Sarah grinned and turned to Chuck. "Your brother actually picked it." She said, taking Chucks hand and pulling him gently out of the car.

Ellie gave Chuck a shokced look. "What? How is that so hard to believe?" Chuck laughed and turned to Sarah. "Hey." He grinned and lowered his voice. "You look really amazing."

"Thanks." Sarah smiled shyly. "You too."

"Sarah!" Carina called and walked up to her. "We need your expert skills to break the pinata..oh Chuck! Hi!"

"Hey Carina." Chuck waved. "You have a pinata at your party?"

"Yeah!" Carina said as if his question was stupid. "Who wouldn't want a pinata?"

Chuck thought or a second then shrugged. "That's a good point oh hey, Carina this is my sister, Ellie."

Carina stretched her neck into the car and gave Ellie a wave. "Nice to meet you!"

"You too." Ellie smiled. "Hope you have a good birthday party."

"Thanks!"

Chuck grabbed the flowers out of the car and gave a bunch of yellow daffodils to Carina. "Happy Birthday."

"Oh!" Carina smiled and took them from him. "Thanks Chucky!"

"That's OK." Chuck grinned and handed Sarah a bunch too. "I couldn't miss you out."

Sarah gave him a big smile back and took the flowers off him. "Thank you Chuck, that's really nice of you." She breathed in the smell and let out a long exhale. "They smell amazing."

Chuck smiled happily and turned back to his sister. "Thanks El, I'll text you?"

"Yep, have fun! Bye girls!"

"See ya!" Carina and Sarah waved in unison.

Once Ellie had left, Carina took the flowers from Sarah and started walking briskly up the driveway, leaving Chuck and Sarah behind.

"I'll go put our flowers in the water!" She called. "Meet me by the pinata once Sarah gives you a proper thank you!" She called with a grin and runs up the steps.

"What does she mean by-" Chuck started to ask when Sarahs lips suddenly pressed on to his.

"Ohh." He spoke out a little drowsily when she released him. "You're very welcome." He grinned and breathed in again. _God_ s_he smells really nice._

Sarah smiled back and tilted her head in thought. She herself was still getting use to their kisses. The affect they had on her had definitely not subsided. If anything, they just made her want more, more and so much more.

Taking his hand she lead him up the drive way and stayed close to him as they made it around to the pinata.

"Thank you again for the flowers Chuck."

* * *

"You bet the crap out of that thing!" Chuck laughed as he popped a candy in his mouth.

Sarah wriggled her eyebrows and ate one of her chocolates. "There's nothing better than just grabbing a bat and smashing it!"

Chuck laughed again and shook his head. "You're so bad ass."

"Yup." Sarah grinned and looked over Chucks shoulder. "...Good luck Chuck."

"For what?"

"Chuck!" Mitch called and ran up to Chuck and Sarah. "You ready to play a little footy?"

Chuck swallowed nervously and nodded his head very slowly. "Uh yeah..uh huh." _No backing out now..just remember what dad taught me._

"Good man." Mitch grinned. "Sarah, I'm taking your boy now. Our team needs to make a plan."

Sarah smiled at Chucks adorably nervous face. "Have fun." She waved.

Sarah and Carina stood at the sideline the boys had marked out and watched as Jim Bartes whistled with his fingers to start the game. Sarah kept her eyes on Chuck as he stood on the wing, wiping his hands on his pants.

"He is so nervous." Carina laughed and looked at Sarah.

"I don't think he's ever played before." Sarah cringed a little as Bryce got thumped to the ground.

"Well let's just hope he doesn't get the ball."

Sarah chuckled and nodded her head. "Yeah."

"That's not going to happen!" Carinas head snapped up as Chuck found the ball in his hands.

"Oh god i can't watch!" Sarah covered her hand over her eyes and peeked through her fingers.

"Its OK, he passed it!" Carina commentated for Sarah.

Sarah let out a relieved breath and removed her hands from her face. She looked over at Chuck and gave him a wave which he gave back quickly before the ball flew into his hands again.

"Oh god!" Sarah jumped and watched Chuck run straight forward heading in the direction of one of the more beefy boys. "Go Chuck!" She yelled out as he managed a little side step before passing it off again.

"He's not bad!" Carina said impressed. "Hey, I'm just going to go and say goodbye to dad before he goes to work. I'll be back."

"OK, yup." Sarah smiled and looked over to the other girls of the party who were lounging out in the afternoon sun, gossiping about the boys. She laughed when the ball landed right next to Steph, who just picked it up and booted it way down the field shocking everyone.

"Hey Sarah.."

Sarah turned her head to Bryce then back to the field. "Why aren't you on the field?"

"We are rotating players." Bryce grinned. "You look really nice today by the way."

"Oh, thank you." Sarah smiled. "You look..very muddy."

Bryce chuckled and looked down at his muddy shorts. "I'm glad i brought a change of clothes." He grinned then looked suddenly nervous. "Hey Sarah..can we talk?"

Sarah taking her eyes off Chuck looked at Bryce with a concerned expression. "Sure, is everything OK?"

"Oh, yeah yeah." Bryce nodded. "Everything is fine."

"OK." Sarah smiled. "What's up then?"

"Can we maybe uh, talk in private?"

Sarah paused for a second wondering if it was a good idea. _Surly this isn't about the whole prom thing? _ "Umm," She hesitantly said, feeling as if she was at a crossroad. "Uh.." She looked at Bryces pleading face. "OK, yeah sure." She smiled a little weakly. "Where?"

"Just inside?" Bryce asked and quickly started to walk towards the house in case he got called to play again.

Sarah turned her head back to the game and saw Chuck down the far end talking to his team members in a private circle. Closing her eyes briefly she took a deep breath then followed after Bryce.

Bryce walked through the hallway and turned into the laundry room so they could speak some where quiet. Sarah walked in slowly behind him still feeling a little hesitant.

"Bryce." Sarah started and stood in the door way, not wanting to go in. "What's going on?"

Bryce shuffled nervously on his feet. "Sarah i really like you."

Sarah bit her lip hard and twisted her face in an almost painful expression. "Bryce we are really good friends.."

"I know we are." Bryce smiled briefly then looked back to her eyes. "But i like you more than just a friend."

Sarah took a step back and shook her head. "Bryce, you can't do this. Why are you saying this? I'm going out with Chuck."

Bryce nodded quickly not wanting her to leave and held up his hands to tell her to wait. "Just hear me out OK?"

"There's nothing you need to expla-"

"Look." Bryce quickly said and took a step forward. "I know this is bad timing OK? I get that. It's just taken me to see you with another guy to realize that i missed out badly. I like you Sarah. I just need you to know that. "

"Bryce, i go out with Chuck." She said softly. _Get out of here Sarah.._

"I know," Bryce sighed. "Just think about what i said."

"Sarah?" Bryce asked nervously as Sarah just stared at him in silence.

"What? Sorry," Sarah quickly shook her head. "I'm just still trying to work out why you would say this now? Ive known you for five years Bryce. You've never once made a move, not seriously anyway." She said in an almost pained voice.

"I know. But i am now."

"But now it's too la-"

"Sarah!" Carinas voice echoed through the hall as she came running down the hallway. She almost passed the laundry room when she saw a glimpse of Sarahs blonde hair. Retracing her steps she looked at her best friends confused face then to Bryce who seemed all a bit shocked.

"What's..going on?" She said slowly looking between the two. She then shook her head, there wasn't time for that. "Chucks hurt!"

"What!" Sarah breathed out, her eyes widening to the size of saucers. "Oh my god where is he?" She quickly asked and ran out of the laundry room.

"The field!" Carina called after Sarah who was already out of the house.

Carina looked back to Bryce. "What were you guys doing?"

"Nothing," Bryce quickly said. "Is Chuck OK?"

"Yeah, he got a bit crushed though."

Sarah quickly noticed the crowd of people at the end of the field. She ran towards it and pushed through the people, dropping to her knees next to Chuck. "Oh my god Chuck." She said and ran her hands back from his forehead to get the hair out of his eyes. "What happened? Are you OK?"

"Yeah." Chuck smiles through the tissue paper he was holding on his nose. "I, i got a touch down.."

Sarah breathed out a very relieved smile. She moved her hand to his nose and held the tissue for him.

"Congratulations." She couldn't help the pang of guilt that ran through her. She should have been there.

"I told you something would happen." Chuck smiled again. "You don't have to hold the tissue you know."

"No, i want to." Sarah said, ignoring all the 'aww' comments coming from behind them. "Are you hurt anywhere else?"

"No." Chuck shakes his head. "Just a few bruises but I'm OK."

"Can you stand? let's go get you cleaned up." Sarah asked gently.

"Yeah." Chuck nodded and stood up, taking hold of the tissues as they walked back to the house.

Carina walked out of her house and met Chuck and Sarah, "Go into the bathroom, mom will fix you up."

* * *

"Are you sure you're OK Chuck?" Sarah asked for the tenth time as she ate a piece of garlic bread.

"I'm fine i promise." Chuck grinned. "Did i tell you, you look incredible tonight? I mean like wow!"

Sarah laughed and stole one of his french fries, "You said it when you arrived." She grinned. "But thank you."

"I think it's worth saying a few hundred times." Chuck smiles.

"Hey guys." Carina says and takes a seat next to them. "Morgan just turned up Chuck."

"Oh! I'll go see him." Chuck says. "I'll be back."

Sarah nods and watches him leave then turns her attention to Steph, Georgia and a few other girls who were going crazy with the sing star.

"Who do you think will win?" Sarah asks Carina as Mitch takes the microphone for the boys team and starts belting out some lyrics.

"Definitely the girls." Carina grins. "So, uh what was that with Bryce today?"

Sarah turns to face Carina. "It was nothing.."

"Sarah...?" She asked not believing her friends slightly distraught face. "I just saw him sitting by the pool. I asked if he wanted to talk but he said he's OK."

"He's by the pool?"

"Yeah why?"

Sarah looked over to Chuck talking to Morgan. "I'm just going to go and talk to him OK?"

"Has he said something to you?" Carina asked taking Sarahs hand quickly. "Tell me."

"I will OK? Tonight when every ones gone." Sarah promises. "I just need to go clear something up."

"What do i tell Chuck?"

"Um. I don't know? Umm," Sarah replies. "I won't be long OK?"

"OK." Carina nods, reluctantly letting her friend go.

Sarah gives an appreciative smile and quickly walks out the back door. She had to say something to Bryce. She couldn't let this go on any longer. She walks out to the pool and sees Bryce sitting by the pool edge.

"Hey." Sarah says and takes a seat next to him.

Bryces eyes light up and he gives Sarah a smile. "Hey, I'm glad you came out here."

"Bryce," Sarah shakes her head and inhales a quick breath. "I haven't been in a situation like this before.."

"When you like two guys?" Bryce asks.

Sarah taken back by his comment shakes her head. "No, no Bryce i-"

"Sarah i can tell." He says.

"Bryce, you don't get it. I like Chuck." Sarah says quickly. "I really like Chuck."

"Why?"

"What do you mean why?"

"What's so great about Chuck? Huh? I mean come on Sarah." Bryce chuckles. "He was at school for what a week? And you go right out with him."

"So." Sarah says..

Bryce stands up to. "So what? Are you trying to make someone jealous by going out with him?"

"No!" Sarah says her voice growing louder as she stands up next to him.

"Because it's working." Bryce says. "I'm jealous Sarah."

"Well i don't want you to be jealous." Sarah says her voice slightly breaking._ What is going on?_ "I just want you to be my friend."

"I want to be with you, i want to take you to the prom Sarah." Bryce shrugs. "I just want more and i think you do to."

"But i like Chuck." Sarah says. _Why isn't he getting it?_ "I like him. He's the _only_ guy i like. I'm not trying to make anyone jealous, i don't like 'two' guys. I like one. OK? I'm so sorry, but Bryce, all we can be is friends and I, i want to go to prom with Chuck.." Sarah says, tears threatening to spill. "I'm really sorry."

"So that's it? Not even a chance?" Bryce asks, determined not to give up.

"You had years to ask me out Bryce! Years. It's too late. I don't know what else you want me to say!"

"So wait. You're saying that if i asked you out earlier you would have said yes?"

Sarah wiped her eyes quickly and shook her head. "I don't want to ruin our friendship."

"So you would have said yes or no? Just tell me."

Carina, hearing the voices outside when she was in the kitchen with Morgan grabbing him a grape soda stormed outside. "What's going on?"

"Nothing." Bryce said not taking his eyes off Sarah. "We are just talking."

"Well, it sure doesn't look like talking." Carina glared at Bryce then looked at Sarah. "You've made her cry!" She gasped and ran up to her friend who was trying hard to keep her tears from falling.

Morgan standing back put his soda on the table. "What did you do Bryce?"

"This is between me and Sarah." Bryce said calmly. "I was just asking her a question. She's lying to herself..Sarah please."

Sarah took a step back from the others and shook her head. "You don't know what I'm thinking!" Sarah cried out in both anger and hurt. "And, I'm not, i am not lying to myself."

"Bryce go inside!" Carina hissed.

"OK fine." Bryce shrugged. "She'll get sick of Chuck anyway everyone thinks it."

Sarah clenched her fists tightly, using all her self control to not go up and slap him in his stupid face. Instead, she backed away from the group and walked towards the house. "The answer to your question would be a no." She called. "Because you Bryce, are a real dick head!"

Chuck only just making his way out of the house, trying to find where his girlfriend, best friend and the birthday girl had gone stopped on the stairs to see a tear stricken Sarah walk briskly past him.

"What? Sarah? Hey?" He said with concern as he quickly turned around trying to reach out for her hand.

"Stay Chuck. I'll talk to her." Carina said rushing after Sarah.

Chuck turned back to see a angry looking Morgan and a defeated looking Bryce. "What happened?" Chuck asked quickly.

"Bryce made Sarah cry." Morgan said angrily. "That is not cool dude."

"What?" Chuck said walking closer. "What did you do to her?"

"I was just trying to talk some sense into her."

"About what?"

"Me and her."

"...There is no you and her." Chuck said flatly. "Unless your talking about as friends..but I'm pretty sure friends don't make each other cry."

"Well i was just giving her a chance to be with me." Bryce said. "I didn't mean to make her cry."

"But she has a boyfriend." Chuck said a little angry. "I, look Bryce-"

"Look i get it she didn't choose me whatever."

"Well can't you respect her decision?" Chuck said throwing his hands in the air. "You don't just go around throwing your self at girls who you are good friends with! Especially, especially if they are going out with someone! And if she said no one then why didn't you just leave her alone! You don't hassle her!"

"I get it OK!"

"No you don't because you just hurt her feelings!" Chuck said still in shock of Sarahs teary face. "She was your friend Bryce."

"This is none of your business Chuck." Bryce said and turned to Morgan. "Not yours either."

"Well, it is my business when it's my girlfriend we are talking about." Chuck said.

"Shes my friend too." Morgan nodded.

"Whatever." Byrce said and started walking away.

"Leave her alone Bryce."

"What? Are you going to fight me?" Bryce smirked.

"Uh, well if you saw me get smashed at football you would probably no that I'm not the best fighter.."

"That's good to know." Bryce said. "But i didn't see you get smashed..i was actually with your girlfriend..in the laundry room."

Chuck narrowed his eyes. "What?"

"Chuck, lets just go." Morgan said grabbing his arm.

"You heard me." Bryce said.

Chuck looked behind Bryce, one push and he would flop straight into the pool. One teeny, tiny push. But then he didn't want to ruin Carinas party by pushing someone into the pool. Even if they did deserve it.

Nodding to Morgan he looked at Bryce. "I actually almost feel sorry for you because you just really stuffed up a great friendship, i hope you realize that."

Bryce swallowed and closed his eyes briefly. When he opened them again Chuck was gone and he was left by himself. He probably lost a few friends. "Dammit." He muttered as he ran his hand through his hair. "That wasn't how it was suppose to go."

* * *

"I'm going to talk to him!" Carina said angrily pacing back and forth across her room after hearing Sarahs story. "What the hell was he thinking?"

"No, no." Sarah said and stood up. "Can we just enjoy your party please?"

Carina looked at Sarah. "I just want to slap him."

"I was this close." Sarah grinned holding her thumb and index finger and inch away from each other.

"Are you sure you're OK Sarah?"

"I am, i just i really want to see Chuck.." She nodded truthfully. Telling Carina everything definitely made her feel better.

Carina grinned and nodded her head. "let's just fix you up first.."

"Why?" Sarah asked and turned to the mirror. "Oh god." She groaned. "Yeah fix me up please." She smiled. "I'm really sorry for ruining your party..."

"No way." Carina shook her head. "You didn't." She assured. "And, I'm actually having a dance with Morgan you'll be pleased to know."

"Ah!" Sarah grinned, trying to keep still as Carina re did her eyeliner. "I'm very pleased."

* * *

Carina and Sarah went back down to the party, no traces of tears to be seen. The part had moved outside now one of the music boys Jake, started mixing up some music. Sarah looked around for Chuck, her heart falling when he wasn't to be seen.

"Don't worry he hasn't gone home." Morgan smiled as he came to stand by them. "He's talking to his mom on the phone."

"Oh," Sarah smiled. "OK."

"You alright?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah." Sarah nodded. "I'm good now."

"Great." Morgan grinned. "Your boy gave Bryce a bit of a lecture, think he put him in his place."

"He did?" Sarah asked, her smile growing. "Of course he did." She chuckled. "He's so nice." She said dreamily making Carina and Morgan laugh.

"OK daydreamer." Carina said. "You sit here and wait for your prince charming I'm giving Morgan a dance."

"OK." Sarah grinned. "Have fun."

Sarah laughed as Morgan swung Carina around and the two actually got others up and dancing too. She noticed Bryce walk in the back gate, sit down and talk to Mitch. She removed her eyes from him. He was not going to ruin her night.

"Have i told you how beautiful you look tonight?" Her favorite voice breathed into ear making her whole body twitch.

"I don't think so.." She smiled as she turned in her seat to face Chuck who was crouching down beside her.

Chuck more than happy to see a clear face not stained with tears gave her a Bartowski smile and moved around in front of her. He looked up at her from his knees and and took her left hand in his.

"How about that dance?"

"You want to?" Sarah asked her face brightening.

Chuck opened his mouth in fake shock. "Of course i do, i have you know I'm a brilliant dancer." He teased with a charming smile.

Sarah looked out on the back lawn with everyone dancing crazily. She chuckled at the Congo line Morgan had created and everyone joining on around the lawn.

"I'm more in a slow..dancing mood." She said quietly as she looked back at Chuck.

"I could ask Jake to play a slow one?" Chuck suggested.

"No, no it's OK." Sarah shook her head. "I have a better idea."

"You do?"

"Yeah," Sarah nodded and hopped from her seat. "Come."

Chuck gave her a confused smile wondering where she was going. Nodding his head he let her lead him around the back of the lawn, passing Bryce and Mitch with out even a glance in their direction.

"Sarah wait." Bryce said standing from his seat.

Stopping in her tracks she turned to Bryce. "Bryce, i, i really don't want to hear it."

Bryce noticing the disappointment on her face and the anger on Chucks nodded his head and sat back down.

Sarah just pulled Chuck a little faster and continued to the field they were playing football on. She lead him to the middle of the field where the music could just be heard.

"Hey, it's a full moon." Chuck said, looking up at the moon casting a nice light over the pitch black sky.

"You're not going to tell me your a ware wolf are you?" Sarah asked with a smile as she took both his hands and turned him to face her.

"Oh yeah." Chuck grinned. "You should probably chain me down."

"I'll take my chances." She laughed and moved his hands around her own waist.

"You want to dance..here?"

"Yeah." Sarah nodded and wrapped her arms around just below his chest and around his back. She pressed against him and rested the side of her cheek against his chest.

"OK." Chuck nodded and moved on his feet slowly to the fast music which seemed to get quieter. But then again it was probably from just how close Sarah was. She was blocking all his senses.

"Morgan told me what happened with Bryce." Sarah said quietly. "I'm so sorry i didn't tell you."

"It's OK."

"I should have just told him straight away, i just thought that maybe i could.."

"I get it." Chuck said. "He's your friend Sarah you didn't want to make a scene in front of everyone."

"When we went to talk, i had a feeling it might have been something to do with it.. but i wasn't one hundred percent sure.."

Chuck wrapped his arms around her tighter. "I would have done the same thing if i was in your situation." Chuck nodded. "Well, you know not with Bryce because that would be a bit absurd but if there was a girl..you know what? You get what i mean."

Sarah laughed and lifted her head so her chin was resting on his chest. "I'm sorry i missed your touch down."

"Really, i think that may be the worst thing that came out of today." Chuck grinned. "You missed my touch down."

Sarah laughed again and lifted her hand to his nose. "It's kind of bruised." she said, grazing her fingers softly over it.

"Who's the bad ass now?"

"You!" Sarah grinned and went back to her previous position, resting her cheek and the side of her face on his chest.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence and swaying, Chuck cleared his throat. "You know what would be pretty cool?"

"No, what?"

"Uhm, dancing like this..at prom.."

Sarah removed her head from his chest and took a step back. "Yeah it would.." She smiled, tilting her head a little. "What are you saying Chuck?"

_God i love the way she says my name._ "Am, am i meant to be getting down on one knee here?" He grinned.

"Not unless your asking me to marry you," Sarah laughed.

"Oh right thanks for clearing that up." Chuck chuckled and took a step to close the distance between them. "Sarah..would you like to come to the prom with me? You know as my extremely beautiful date?"

"Hmmm," Sarah pondered, putting her finger on the side of her mouth to think. "Would.. i want to go to the prom with Chuck.."

Chuck laughed and folded his arms across his chest. "Take your time, this is a big decision."

"I guess he is my boyfriend." Sarah smiled and Chuck nodded his head eagerly.

"And..he will be in a suit."

Chuck shrugged, "That will be a first."

"Chuck." Sarah said quietly, "I would love to go to the prom with you."

Chucks smile grew. "You had me worried for a minute."

"As if i would say no." Sarah made a face at him and stepped closer.

"Yo Chuck, Sarah!" Morgan called from the far end of the field. "Carina is cutting the cake!"

* * *

"Wow," Morgan said taking another mouthful of cake. "This is really good."

"Yeah." Mitch grinned. "Almost as good as my singing voice."

A girl name Laura started laughing and shook her head. "I think the tone deaf sign says otherwise."

"Hey, hey." Jim Bartes laughed. "I think Mitch had a great voice. I'm thinking a new star in the making."

"That's because you were as bad as him!" Steph teased and shook her head.

"Mitch and Jim." Carina called and threw Mitch a pack of matches. "You're in charge of the fire."

"Yuss!" Mitch fist pumped the air and grabbed the matches. "Watch and learn ladies, I'm quite the handy guy if your ever stuck in the wild."

The others sat and laughed as Mitch struggled to get the fire going. Getting help from Jim, Morgan and a few other guys they finally managed a small flame which soon escalated into a decent sized camp fire.

"Wooh!" Mitch laughed. "Look at that!"

"Impressive." Sarah said from her seat next to Chuck. "Well, half an hour ago it would have been."

"Sarah!" Mitch gasped with a laugh. "This is a mighty big fire. These things take time."

"Well, on my last birthday if i do remember Sarah and i had it up and going in five minutes." Carina boasted

"Yeah!" Sarah said, remembering their good team work.

Mitch chuckled pretending he couldn't remember that at all. He went to sit by Sarah when Chuck went to the toilet.

"Hey, I'm sorry about Bryce."

Sarah smiled softly and shrugged. "I don't think i handled it very well."

"Nah you did." Mitch nods. "I think he realizes he was wrong now, i gave him a bit of a bro talk. He went home early had to work in the morning."

"Thanks." Sarah smiled. "I just wanted to stay friends with him, i mean we have family dinners with his family."

"Yeah, remember our barbeques we have during summer!"

"They were great." Sarah laughed. "Your moms potato salad was to die for."

"Ah," Mitch grinned. "I won't forget your moms ambrosia, i just had some after dinner. It's still as great as ever."

Sarah grinned and watched Chuck coming back out from the house. Mitch followed her gaze and smiled at her. "You really like him don't you?"

"What?" Sarah said turning her attention back to Mitch.

Mitch laughed and stood up. "I said you really like him."

"Oh." Sarah laughed and blushed a little. "Yeah."

"I'm going to go found some more of that ambrosia." Mitch grinned. "Don't worry about Bryce Sarah. I'll see you later." He waved and walked off. "Hey Chuck." he patted him on the shoulder. "That touch down today was highly impressive. You better be on for a few games at lunch time now."

Chuck laughed and nodded. "I'll think about it."

"Nice one dude." Mitch grinned and walked off. "Have a good night."

"Nice guy." Chuck smiled as he sat back down next to Sarah.

"Yeah, he's just like his mom." She smiled "She's like every ones second mom."

Chuck nodded and turned back to Sarah. "Oh i got you a drink."

"Oh thank you." She said taking it off him. "Chuck, i just wanted to say thanks about earlier when you talked to Bryce..Morgan told me earlier you said some stuff to him."

"Oh, i didn't really say much..i just didn't like seeing him make you upset."

"Thank you." Sarah smiled and gave him a kiss. "You're amazing." She said putting her drink beside her and putting both hands on his cheeks, pulling his face to hers.

"Everyone is watching.." Chuck whispered.

"Oh right OK." Sarah smiled dropping her hands from his cheeks. "Sorry." She grinned.

"Oh, oh wait." Chuck said. What was he thinking? Missing a chance to kiss Sarah. He shook his head at his own silliness and place his hands on either side of her cheeks.

"Everyone's...still watching." Sarah whispered.

"Don't care." Chuck grinned and leaned into a short, passionate kiss.

Chuck broke away to Sarahs disappointment and he grinned while shaking his head. "I was just going to say, shall i text Ellie to pick me up in half an hour.."

"And we wait on the street?" Sarah said with a sly smile.

"We think a like." Chuck grinned and took her hand.

"Just going to say good bye to Chuck.." Sarah said as Chuck thanked Carina.

"Alright." Carina smirked. "I'll expect you back here in?"

"Half an hour tops." Sarah grinned.

"Have fuuuuun!" Carina called after them.

"Have fun kisssssing!" Morgan called out. "And what ever else you two kids do for fun!"

Chuck and Sarah turned around and evil eyed all their friends who were just laughing and calling out teasing comments.

As soon as they made it through the front door and on to the quiet street Sarah grabbed Chucks shirt, with a fierce grip and pulled him towards her. She was determined to use her half an hour very wisely. Surprised by her force Chuck froze on the spot before moving his hands down her back, tracing his fingers down the gap in her dress where the bow tied.

Sarah shivered at the touch of his fingers grazing her bare skin on her back and she pulled him closer to him, moaning lightly in his mouth. Her way of telling him to continue doing whatever he was doing because it was utterly fantastic.

**20 minutes later..**

"Wow." Chuck almost gasped for air like a fish out of water. "Wow."

Sarah, cheeks flushed nodded her head in silent agreement. "Ellie should be here soon."

"Oh yeah." Chuck nodded and looked at his watch. "Time flies when you're having fun..."

Sarah just laughed and shook her head.

"That was lame wasn't it?" Chuck grinned.

"Nope." Sarah shook her head. "Because i was having heaps of fun."

"Me too." Chuck nodded with a cheeky grin.

"Ellies here." Sarah said, looking down the road. "Hey Chuck?"

"Yeah?"

"Uhm, Bryce said that um, he seems to think I'm going to get sick of you and that everyone thinks it."

Chuck narrows his eyes. "He said that?"

"Yeah." Sarah nodded. "I just, i want you to know that i won't. Because i have never been so happy than i am now. Right here with you."

Chucks smile grew at her words. "They can think what they want."

"Yeah." Sarah grinned. "Just as long as you believe me right?"

"I believe you." Chuck said strongly. "And Ive never been happier either."

"OK good." Sarah smiled shyly as Ellie parked the car. "I just want you to know that i really like you."

Chuck bursting with happiness and warmth on the inside, shook his head in awe. "I really like you too."

"OK." Sarah grinned just as happy as Chuck. "Night Chuck."

"Night Sarah."

* * *

**The ennnnnd! Hope you guys liked that.**

**Um oh hey, one teeny question. I know how i said that i was going to add the spy world in this...i just wanted to know if you guys still wanted me to do that? Of course i will if you like because i said i would! But if the majority of you would rather just a story about them going through their final year at high school then i would be happy to do that. So let me know if you have any thoughts! I'm happy either way! Thanks :)**


	12. The Life Decision

**Hi :) Sorry i know it's terribly late! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Chuck.  
**

* * *

**Friday, 1:00pm.**

"Shall we sing some 'wheels on the bus?'" Morgan grinned as he dropped his head back against the seat.

Chuck let out a low laugh and shook his head. "I think some of the others will get a little bit too into it. My head can't take it."

"Big night last night?"

"Studying for my math test." Chuck grimaced. "I started to dream statistics."

"Your girlfriend will make you better." Morgan replied, waving his hand for Sarah and Carina to see. "Sarah! Chucks got a headache."

Sarah followed Carina to the back of the bus and they both took a seat behind them. Sarah scanned her eyes over Chucks face, looking for any signs of sickness.

"Are you OK?" She asked.

"He's exaggerating." Chuck smiled and fished his bottle of water from his bag. "Just tired."

Sarah gave him a smile and lent back in her seat. "Well at least you don't have to go back to class today."

"Thank god." Carina sighed. "Honestly, it's only the end of first semester and it's stressful enough."

"Another three to go and we are officially out of here." Morgan grinned.

"Off to Harvard." Carina smiled and nudged Sarahs arm.

"Wow! Harvard? Have you guys already decided?" Morgan asked.

"Yep, we decided years ago." Carina answered lively. "We are going to flat together too."

"Really?" Chuck asked, he had neither heard any of this before. "What are you going to study?"

"Something to do with fashion for me." Carina smiled excitedly. "Sarahs going to be my model."

Sarah gave a radiant laugh. "Yeah right!"

"What are you going to do then?" Morgan questioned. "If you're not going to be the next top model that is.."

"I'll tell you on the ride home." Sarah replied. She was hoping to find a few ideas from the careers expo their year was going to for the afternoon. Her and Carina had always dreamed of going to Harvard and she had never told anyone that little goal of her life. Until now that is.

"We have to get accepted first." She continued, she had to keep realistic, and her hopes not too high.

"You will." Chuck nodded with optimism.

"We are going to start at the engineering sector." Morgan added in. "I'm going to take home as any pamphlets as possible."

"Good idea buddy." Chuck nodded.

"And the free pens," Sarah grinned.

"And entering all the raffles." Carina added to the list.

Sarah nodded and lifted her hand to Chucks forehead. She wasn't sure if it was just her but he seemed a tad red on the cheeks and it wasn't the hottest of days. Autumn was coming and Sarah finally, _reluctantly_ took her dresses in her wardrobe off the hangers and replaced them with warm coats, stockings and skinny jeans. It was a tough job to do, she loved summer.

"You're really hot...are you sure you're feeling OK?" She asked.

Chuck closed his eyes when Sarahs palm rested on his head, it was nice and cool. "That feels nice."

"You're probably getting a cold." Morgan said. "The guy sitting next to you in computers yesterday was spluttering and sneezing, it was disgusting."

Chuck shrugged, "I think I'll be OK." He replied and smiled brighter when Sarah swapped her hands. They felt like refreshing ice cubes on a hot summers day. They were soft, cool and oh, so comfortable. He couldn't help but grin like a goof.

"Mrs Longstaff and Miss Jackie are smiling at you." Carina grinned.

Sarah darted her eyes to the two teachers and to Chucks silent disapproval, took her hand off his forehead.

"They are probably wondering what's wrong."

"Nah," Morgan shook his head. "They are saying how adorable young love is."

Chuck snorted lightly and turned to face the front. "I think they are just marking off the roll."

"No, it's definitely you two acting all married. Mrs Longstaff was Sarahs first year teacher and Sarah was definitely teachers pet." Carina stated.

"Seeing her little girl growing up!" Morgan teased.

"Oh crap she's coming." Chuck said. "Did we do something wrong?"

Sarah turned her attention to Mrs Longstaff. She was pretty sure she hadn't done anything wrong. _Did mom sign my form?_

"Sarah do you know where Bryce is?" Mrs Longstaff asked. "He should be here."

"Uh..no..i, i haven't spoken to him in awhile.." _Why is she asking me?_

"Oh," Mrs Longstaff nodded with confusion after noticing Sarahs semi awkward look. She had always thought Sarah and Bryce were great friends.

"Bryce became a douche bag." Carina explained. "I don't care where he-ohh here he is.."

Mrs Longstaff turned around and watched Bryce walk slowly on to the bus. "Oh great i can mark him off now, that's everyone!" SHe called to Miss Jackie up the front.

"Well he's not sitting by us." Carina mumbled as Bryce walked closer. Unfortunately for Bryce, Carina was holding a grudge and when Carina held a grudge it went for a _very very_ long time.

"Hey now," Mrs Longstaff warned with a small smile. "I don't want to hear any of that."

"Well you didn't here him when he was-"

"It's OK." Sarah quickly interjected. "Can we go now?"

Knowing Carina, Sarah was pretty certain Mrs Longstaff would be wrapped into hearing the whole story from Carina, if she wanted to hear it or not. Sarah admired Carina for looking out for her, she really was the best of friends. She herself still hadn't spoken to Bryce since the incident. He hadn't even attempted another apology since the party. Carina would just say he was embarrassed and it served him right. Sarah just shrugged, she really didn't care anymore.

"Sure." Mrs Longstaff nodded. "Bryce, there's a spare seat by me if you like up the front."

Sarah smiled at Mrs Longstaff, being a teachers pet definitely had it's perks.

* * *

Chucks free bag he was given as he entered the stadium was slowly starting to fill high with papers of information which were trying to wheel him in to their university. He had passed a few stations that he found interesting, more specifically the engineering. He got roped in to long conversations by each of the men and women persuading him to study certain courses. He had to admit, they did their job well. Chuck was completely won over. He could not _wait_ for university.

"Hey."

Chuck felt Sarahs arm wrap around his, her other hand holding her free bag which was also overflowing with pamphlets.

"Hey, get some free pens?" He teased.

"Yep." Sarah grinned. "So...anything of interest?"

"Want to sit for a bit?" Chuck asked, nodding towards the rows of free seats. "Morgans off entering all sorts of raffles and I'm in need of a rest."

Sarah looked over Chucks shoulder and saw Carina talking to Steph and Georgia. "Yeah." She agreed and they walked over and took a seat, both putting their bags on the ground.

"I think Morgan was right. I am getting sick." Chuck winced. "My throat burns every time I swallow."

Sarah gave him a smile of sympathy and searched through her bag. "I don't have any throat lollies but I have these.." She said pulling out a bag of sliced up oranges. "They will be good for you."

"You should be a nurse."

"Ha!" Sarah chuckled and opened the bag passing him a slice of orange. "I don't think so."

"Thanks Sarah."

"At least you can rest this weekend."

"Yeah, I have work off which is good." Chuck smiled. "So what are you going to study at Harvard?"

Sarah laughed lightly. "If I get in."

"If you get in." Chuck nodded. _Of course she'll get in._

"What do you think about law?" Sarah asked, looking in her bag and pulling out the various pamphlets she picked up.

"That's a lot of pamphlets you got there." Chuck grinned as he took one from her hand.

Sarah blushed slightly and shrugged. "I want to be one hundred percent sure."

"I think you'd be great at it." Chuck said truthfully.

"Really?"

"You're confident."

"A little bit."

"Smart."

"Not really."

"Don't be modest." Chuck smiled. "You're persuasive."

Sarah giggled and shook her head. "I am not!"

"Oh, trust me." Chuck nodded with his eyes wide. "You could get me to do anything."

Sarah just rolled her eyes. "I could not."

"You're good at listening.."

"OK, enough with the flattery." Sarah smiled. "Thank you Chuck."

"Well for what it's worth I think you would be a great in anything."

"What about you? What did you find?" Sarah asked, stopping Chucks adorable self esteem booster.

"OK..what do you think about this...Chuck Bartowski electrical engineer."

Sarah gave an impressed smile. "Very professional."

"There's a bunch of different ones..but after going through them all I don't know, electrical engineering does sound interesting."

"And you love computers and all things electrical." Sarah reminded him.

"That I do." Chuck grinned.

"You would be great at it." Sarah said, passing him another orange. "Really great."

They sat on the seats a little longer watching their class mates race around each stall scavenging last minute information and freebies. Once Mrs Longstaff and Miss Jackie did a head count and everyone made their way back on to the bus the students started to quieten down, everyone was tired. Searching for a career is highly exhausting.

* * *

**Saturday, 11:30am.**

_I must be dying. I really must be dying. So this is what it feels like. God, it feels terrible. I don't want to die._

Chuck could barely move a muscle when he woke. His throat was scratchy, his ears were itchy, his nose was blocked, his head throbbed and he was pretty certain he was going a bit delirious.

"Moooooooooom.." He croaked out, using all his energy on that one word.

"Chuck!" His sister called from outside his closed door. "I was reading through all those pamphlets you got from the careers expo. I can see you being an engineer! You would love electrical engineering. I have a friend who does it. He thinks it's great, I can get him to tell you a bit about it if you like?"

No reply.

"Chuck? Are you still asleep? It's half past eleven!"

"Ellie! Need water!" Chuck spoke in a scratchy voice.

"Get up Chuck!" Ellie called not hearing Chucks failed attempts at talking. She was about to walk in and drag him out of bed when the doorbell rang.

"Sarah!" Ellie smiled when she opened the front door. "Hey, how are you?"

"My muscles are still a little sore from our run the other day." Sarah grinned. "How is Chuck doing?"

"Embarrassing at is it, he's still in bed." Ellie said over her shoulder as she led Sarah into the house.

Sarah put the bag she was holding on the ground. "I think he's sick. He wasn't well yesterday and when i text him last night if he was doing any better I'm pretty sure he just lied and said yes."

"Oh!" Ellies eyes widened. "That's what I heard mom saying this morning before her and dad went to work." She said and quickly walked down the hallway. Ellie knocked on the door and poked her head in. "Are you OK Chuck?"

Sarah peeked her head in just below Ellies and looked at the duvet pulled over a lump on the bed.

"I think I'm dying." Came a blocked up voice from under the covers.

Ellie walked over to the bed. "Lets take a look at you, Sarahs here."

_Sarahs here?_ Chuck jolted up right in bed and brushed his hair out of his face. _Sarahs here?  
_

"I'm fine I'm good.." He rambled. He hopped out of the bed, flustering around like a headless chicken while he searched for a shirt and some proper pants.

Sarah adverted her eyes to the very interesting poster on the wall when Chuck jumped out of the bed in his boxers. This was the second time she had seen him with no shirt. She couldn't help the blush rising on her cheeks.

When Chuck finally noticed Sarah in the doorway his red cheeks matched the blush on hers. He grabbed his towel hanging on his desk and Held it in front of him as he quickly walked across the room and past her.

"Hey Sarah!" He said trying to sound casual but it came out overly high and embarrassed. "I'm just going to have a shower OK?" He called from down the hall. "I'll only be a second you can stay in my room if you like...oh, i will probably get changed in there.. so maybe you can wait in the lounge? Or i can.." Chuck halted and poked his head out of the bathroom. _Take a breath_. "I'll just see you in the lounge."

Ellie and Sarah laughed as he shut the door, he was such a nerd.

"He didn't look very good." Sarah said with worry as they walked into the lounge. "I mean..he looked good but he did look.. un well.."

Ellie smirked at Sarahs meaning. "The classic cold." She diagnosed. "Coming into winter it's no surprise."

Sarah nodded and grabbed her bag. "I told mom last night that he was sick and she suggested some chicken soup...so I made some.." She said hesitantly and put the container on the table.

"Aw!" Ellie grinned. "That's so sweet. I'll warm it up for him."

"You can have some to if you like." Sarah shrugged. "I used moms recipe. Although, it probably won't taste as good."

"I would love some!" Ellie grinned. "Thank you. So what have you got planned today?"

"I brought a bunch of movies." Sarah smiled. "It's not the nicest day and I still have the last two Star Wars to watch."

"Oh god." Ellie groaned. "He trapped you into watching them?"

Sarah laughed. "I kind of like them."

"Well I'll stay for the soup part." Ellie smiled. "But I might go head into town after that."

"OK," Sarah chuckled and opened a random cupboard hoping to find some bowls.

"Spoons are in the top draw," Ellie grinned. "So how are you and my brother going?"

Sarah smiled to herself, Chuck had told her about this. Ellie and her interrogating. She thought it was going to come on their run they had the other day. But when your running with someone and you are both slightly out of breath, it's hard to talk. They didn't have the energy to waste. "Pretty good.." She replied carefully.

"Chuck told you to keep your mouth zipped didn't he?" Ellie mused.

"Maybe.." Sarah replied. "No, I'm sorry," Sarah said feeling bad. "We are going good though. He's uh, really great." Sarah said, _was that what she wanted to hear?_ "I really like him.."

Holding in a squeal Ellie nodded. _Keep my cool._ "I can't wait for prom pictures." She grinned as she poured the hot soup into three bowls. "It's next semester right?"

"Yeah, second week in." Sarah nodded. "I think they just want to get it over with before our exams."

"Morning guys." Chuck greeted as he walked into the living room. "Hey Sarah."

"Afternoon Chuck." Ellie smirked checking her watch. "Sit down, Sarah made you some soup."

"Oh? You did?" Chuck asked Sarah as he took a seat. "Wow, thank you."

"That's OK." Sarah smiled and took a seat next to him placing his bowl in front of him. "Mom always use to make it for me when I was sick."

Chuck smiled gratefully and took a deep breath. "It smells delicious."

"So you're feeling worse than yesterday I gather?"

"Yeah last night was a nightmare. I couldn't breath out of my nose...oh, you know you might want to keep away from me.."

Sarah crinkled her forehead, "Why?"

"I don't want you getting sick."

"Oh," Sarah nodded. "It's OK."

"What are you doing today?" Chuck asked as he took a spoon of soup, giving her the thumbs up. It was very nice.

"Watching movies with my boyfriend." Sarah said quietly as Ellie made her way to the table.

"Really? You want to have a movie day?" Chuck couldn't believe his luck.

"Mmhm." Sarah nodded and pointed to the bag. "I still have two of the star wars movies to watch."

Chucks grin widened on his face. "I love being sick!"

* * *

Once Ellie had left, Chuck grabbed two big blankets and a box of tissues while Sarah made two hot chocolates in the kitchen.

"Can you find everything?" Chuck called out as he searched the ringing phone.

"Yeah!" Sarah called back.

Chuck finally finding the phone on the last ring quickly picked it up. "Hello?"

"Chuck, honey how are you?" His mom asked.

"Oh hey mom, I'm OK. Thanks for buying the throaties and tissues."

"You sound very blocked up. Make sure you rest and stay in bed OK?"

"Sarahs around we are going to watch movies."

"Oh that's nice, your dad just text me he's going to be late back tonight as well. Ellies cooking tea."

"OK." Chuck said into the phone as he watched Sarah making the hot chocolates.

"Oh, Chuck. Next month your dad and I are going over to London for a week."

"What! Really? For dads work?"

"Yeah, he has a conference and I'm invited as well." Mary replied excitedly.

"Lucky." Chuck huffed. "I'll be back at school then."

"Yeah, I just looked on the calender it's the second week back I think."

"Oh I think that's when prom is." Chuck guessed.

"Oh no!" Mary cried.

"What? Are you OK mom?"

"I can't miss my son at his prom!"

Chuck laughed. "There will be photos."

"Maybe I could change the dates.."

"Come on mom." Chuck laughed and shook his head. "I promise to take photos and you can come with me to find a suit."

Brightening up at the idea Mary smiled into the phone. "Alright, I was thinking maybe you could stay at Morgans place for the weekend? Ellie said she'll be there for the week days but she has to head back on the Friday."

"I'll be fine on my own mom." Chuck said as he smiled at Sarah, who was stirring the drinks with a fair amount of concentration.

"You and Morgan can get ready for the prom together." Mary suggested.

"Yeah, OK I guess. I will need some motherly help with tying my tie since my own moms abandoning me." Chuck joked in to the phone. "I'll use Morgans mom."

"Very funny Chuck." Mary laughed. "Ive got to go, say hi to Sarah for me. Rest up please, bye!"

After hanging up the phone Chuck laughed to himself and helped Sarah carry the mugs into the living room. Both sitting on the couch, Sarah turned to Chuck and threw the blanket on him. Acting like a worried mother she made sure to tuck it in around his sides so he kept warm.

"Are you warm enough? Do you need anything?"

Chuck chuckled at how high Sarah tucked the blanket up around his neck. "I'm good thank you."

Pleased with her work she passed him his hot chocolate. "So your mom is going away?" She asked. "I kind of over heard."

"Yeah, for dads work they are heading to London for a week."

"Wow that's exciting."

"Yeah, mom was excited on the phone." Chuck grinned. "Although she's upset she'll miss prom."

"Oh!" Sarah pouted. "She will be. She would have wanted to see her son in a tux."

"I'm sure i can put it on just for her," Chuck laughed. "She wants me to stay at Morgans for the weekend."

Sarah nodded and pressed play on the DVD. Grabbing the other blanket she leaned her head against Chucks shoulder and they started watching the movie, sipping their hot chocolates in silence. A comfortable silence. Other than the odd cough or sneeze from Chuck, everything was very peaceful.

Halfway through the movie Sarah stretched her legs out on the couch and looked out the window. Dark clouds started covering the sky and spits of rain started to fall. The perfect movie day. She shuffled her hips a little and looked up at Chuck who was staring back at her with bright eyes.

"What?"

Chuck quickly snapped his eyes back to the TV then back to Sarah. "What? No, huh? What?"

"You were staring." Sarah grinned. "At me."

"No, no."

Sarah rolled her eyes and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "You feeling OK?"

"Never better." Chuck grinned, still feeling the tingle of her lips on his cheek.

"Hey I was thinking.." Sarah started and grabbed the remote to press pause. "Quite a fabulous idea if I do say so myself.."

"Care to share this fabulous idea of yours?" Chuck smirked.

"You could stay at mine on the weekend your parents are away."

Chuck tilted his head. "Really?"

"Yeah. I mean, if Morgan can somehow get Carina to go with him to prom.. which is highly possible."

Chuck smiled. "Morgan would love to hear that."

Sarah smiled and continued. "Then Carina and I can get ready together at mine which we were initially going to do anyway and you and Morgan can have the down stairs bathroom..and spare bedroom, and that means you can stay at mine the whole weekend!"

Chuck grinned, "Have you even been watching Star Wars?"

"What can I say?" Sarah grinned adorably. "I'm very versatile."

"Will your parents be you know..OK with me staying?"

"Yeah," Sarah nodded. "I mean dad would probably put a lock on my door at night so you can't-"

"He would!? He wouldn't have to worry I, i wouldn't come-"

"I'm kidding Chuck." Sarah said. "You can have the room downstairs, its got a bathroom right next to it too."

"It's a pretty good plan."

"Only pretty good?" Sarah mock pouted. "Fine...maybe I will come down and see you at night.." She teased while wriggling her eyebrows.

Chuck blushed. "Oh, oh I was kidding." He rambled. "I think it's a good idea."

"Great!" Sarah said. "Ask your mom tonight...that's if you want to, I mean if you want to stay at Morgans that's totally fine."

"I'll ask mom tonight." Chuck quickly said._ Spending the weekend with Sarah? Nothing could be better._

Sarah smiled and nodded her head. "Same with mine."

"I would kiss you right now if i wasn't sick." Chuck smiled. "I can't wait to get better."

Sarah laughed. "Yeah i don't want your germs." She winked. "But I'd be very open to a long hug."

"Do you want me to hold my breath?"

"I'll take my chances." Sarah smiled and pressed play on the DVD player. She wrapped her arms around Chucks side and pulled the blanket back over them, resting her head on his chest.

"Do you need anything?" She quickly asked.

"No mom." He teased.

"Oi!" Sarah scowled at him.

"Sorry what?" Chuck tried to hide his smile.

"You maybe sick but i can still kick-"

"Hey guys! I'm home!" Ellie called from behind a big bag of grocery's as she came through the front door.

Sarah released her self from Chuck and folded her arms across her chest. "I'll see you later then."

"What! Where are you going? Don't go!"

"What did he do?" Ellie asked as she sat on the couch across from Chuck and Sarah.

"Called me a mom." Sarah narked. "I was just asking if he was OK."

"I, i was kidding?" Chuck said weakly.

"Chuck! you are so rude." Ellie scolded.

"Um sorry? I'm sorry Sarah.."

Sarahs lip quirked up on the left side. "You are so gullible Chuck." She laughed with Ellie. His face was like a innocent puppy.

"Ganging up on me now are we?" Chuck frowned.

"Toughen up little brother." Ellie laughed. "Hey, I'll make you a hot lemon drink Chuck. Normal tea for you Sarah?"

"Yes please." Sarah nodded.

"Are you going to watch Star Wars with us El?" Chuck asked.

"Is there not anything else?" Ellie called from the kitchen.

"Nope!" Chuck laughed "Come on you know you secretly love-ahh!"

Sarah quickly backed away as Chuck darted off the couch and across the other side of the room. "Choo!" He sneezed. "Love it." He finished with a smile.

"Maybe Sarah and i should isolate you.." Ellie said. "We don't want to get sick."

"Nuh uh." Chuck shook his head. "Come on, come one. Lets put the last Star Wars in."

* * *

**6:00pm, Walker Household.**

Sarah walked through her front door and immediately shut it quickly behind her. The wind was getting up as well as the rain outside and she was very thankful she didn't have to go to school tomorrow. Having a quick shower she popped her pajamas on and settled on the couch waiting for her parents to come home.

Hearing her parents laughing outside, she went and opened the door for them as they sprinted in side with her dads jacket of her moms head.

"Hey Sarah," her mom said giving her a kiss on the head. "How are you?"

"Good." Sarah smiled, following them into the lounge. "Yum, did you get pizza for tea?"

"That we did darl." Her dad grinned and put the pizza boxes on the table.

"So how is Chuck today?" Her mom asked as they sat down on the couches and dug in to the pizzas. "His mom said you were around there house."

"Yeah, he has a cold. We just watched movies."

"Did he like the soup?"

"Loved it." Sarah grinned. "Hey mom?"

"Yeah?"

"Chucks parents are going to London in a month.."

"Oh yes, i heard."

"Yeah..." Sarah said. How was she going to bring up this great plan. Especially with her dad in the room, it was always easy to talk to her mom first.

"What do you want...?" Emma smiled, she knew that tone.

"Well, it's prom weekend when they will be away."

"Oh, Mary will be disappointed!"

"Yeah.." Sarah nodded and took a bite of her pizza. _Here goes nothing.._ "You know how we have that spare room downstairs?"

Emma smiled knowingly. "Yes?"

"Don't you think-"

"Go, go go!" Her dad yelled to the TV, as he watched a game of basketball.

"Can Chuck stay here for the weekend?" Sarah said, loudly over her dads cheers.

"What!?" Jack quickly turned his head to his daughter. "Staying the night?"

Sarah rolled her eyes, _typical dad hearing that_. "Yeah.." She smiled. "Please!"

"In the spare room." Emma nodded.

"No way!" Jack said at the same time.

"Dad! I'm almost eighteen and he will be down stairs!"

"No!"

"I will talk to him." Emma whispered to Sarah. "I can be very persuasive."

Sarah scrunched up her face. _Gross._ "I, I'm going to go and call Carina." She said and put some more pizza on her plate.  
Giving her mom a kiss on the head and her dad and extra big hug, kiss and an extra big 'you're the best dad in the world'  
she grinned and went up to her room.

Her mom could do, whatever it was she did best.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reviews, ideas and your thoughts etc. I really, really appreciate it. I'm also sorry for how late this came out. Thank you:)**


	13. Bikinis, Saunas and Rules

**HI! :):) I'm proud of my fast update! **

**Umm, oh, this was a suggestion from someone and i will just have to go and see who it was... Ladybird111. Yeah they suggested going to the beach or pool in a chapter and i happened to think that would be pretty awesome! So here it is... and thanks for the suggestion again by the way!:)**

**Hope you guys like it!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck.  
**

* * *

Morgan inhaled a deep breath. It was time for him to be strong, to be a man

"Come on buddy, you can do it." Chuck encouraged.

Clearing his throat, Morgan fidgeted with his collar and ran a shaky hand through his hair.

"Stand up straight." Chuck ordered. Everything had to be right, he couldn't fail. His best friend _could not_ fail.

Morgan quickly pulled his shoulders back and puffed out his chest. Arms straight down his sides, hands clenched in strong fists, chin tilted slightly upwards.

_I'm a good guy. A nice guy. I'm funny, i can make her laugh. I can do this. Dam! I can so do this! Morgan Grimes can do this.  
_

He was ready.

Morgan turned his head to Chuck and gave him a small nod. Chuck also taking this very seriously, nodded back.

It was time.

"OK Sarah." Chuck quietly said into his phone. "Action."

"Rodger that," Sarah replied and flipped her phone shut putting it in her back pocket.

Sarah knocked on the door three times. It was their code just in case someone else entered. She put on her best flirty smile and twirled a piece of hair between two fingers. The door opened and Sarah raised her eyes to see Morgan standing on the other side giving her his best charming smile. The one he had been practicing into the mirror for the past decade. He was finally going to use it.

"Hey, hey Sar-Carina.."

"Morgan, hey." Sarah tried not to laugh. She always thought she was an OK actress, but this was kind of ridiculous. _Who's grand idea was this again?_

Chuck bit his tongue to hide a laugh and stepped back into the kitchen. There he wouldn't be in the way but he could still listen to make sure things went smoothly.

"Drink?" Morgan asked.

"Oh, I'm OK thanks," Sarah smiled. "We should probably go..Chuck and Sarah are waiting for us at the pool."

Morgan wiped his hands on his pants. He couldn't believe how clammy they were and it was only Sarah! _This isn't going to work._

"Sure yeah OK.." He mumbled then heard Chuck from the kitchen.

"Man up Morgan!"

Sarah turned on her heel ready to go when Morgan quickly stuck his hand out and gently rested it on her arm.

"Before we go...could I ask you something?"

"Sure." Sarah smiled brightly, giving Morgan some confidence.

"Carina." Morgan rolled his eyes at the stupidity of it all. "I just wanted to tell you that I, uh think you're really great."

"Thank you Morgan." Sarah smiled. "You are too."

"Come to prom with m-"

"Morgan!" Chuck shouted from the kitchen. "Cut, cut." Chuck waved his hands as he walked out of the kitchen.

"That wasn't right was it?" Morgan dropped his head. "It just came out."

Sarah smiled and gave Morgan a pat on the shoulder. "You did well but instead of saying come to prom with me go...Carina, I was wondering if you would like to come to the school prom with me?"

Morgan nodded, it did sound better. "OK. OK, I can do it."

"Good." Sarah said. "Because Carina just text, she's on her way."

"Oh god!"

"Shake your hands Morgan," Chuck said. "Shake your body, shake it all out."

Sarah placed her hand over her forehead and laughed as she watched both Chuck and Morgan jumping around on the spot, supposedly 'loosing up.'

"Wish me luck guys." Morgan said as Sarah finally dragged Chuck out of his house.

"You don't need luck." Sarah assured. "We'll see you at the pool."

Chuck gave Morgan a soldier salute. "What she said."

* * *

Chuck and Sarah walked through the sliding doors and down the stairs to the public pool lobby. Chuck handed the receptionist a few coins and they stood in front of the glass doors waiting for their plastic entry bands.

"How do you think he's doing?" Chuck asked.

Sarah gave Chuck an amused look. "How many times have you asked me that since we left?"

"Not many...if any.."

"Liar."

"But really, how do you think he's doing?"

"Chuck." Sarah smiled sweetly. "I bet they are making out like crazy."

"What! Really? You think so?"

"Of course. What else would they be doing?"

"Talking.."

"You're so naive." Sarah exaggerated a long sigh.

"You Sarah, have been a big tease lately." Chuck pointed to her with a grin. "What's gotten into you?"

Sarah shrugged innocently. "I'm just happy."

"That's good then." Chuck smiled, he liked that answer. "So shall we get the family room to get changed in or..."

Sarahs mouth dropped open in slight shock. "Not so naive after all." She grinned.

Chuck laughed, she didn't expect that from him. Passing her the tog bag she came with he gave her a smile. "See you in a few then?"

"What? No family room then?" Sarah pouted.

"Really?" Chuck cocked an eyebrow.

"Ha!" Sarah scoffed and sauntered off to the girls changing rooms. Making sure to pause, turn around and send him a flirty wink that planted him motionless to the spot for a good thirty seconds.

_God she is such a tease._

Sarah walked back out of the changing rooms with her towel wrapped around her chest and she scanned the area for Chuck. She hadn't been to the pools in awhile but Chuck and Morgan insisted they go there. Sarah at first, disagreed saying she would much rather go to the beach. Morgan then told her to go stand out side which she did, wondering if he was kicking her out or trying to make a point. Two minutes later she came back in, a defeated look on her face. 'Fine' she had muttered. Winter was definitely on it's way, it was freezing outside. Once she actually got inside the swimming pool area she got a little more excited, she felt like a kid again. The wave pool, the slides, the Tarzan rope and the very warm water. It was a good way to spend the day of their first school break.

Grinning when she saw Chuck standing on the edge of the pool waiting for her, his eyes looking down in the clear water. She couldn't resist the idea that landed in her head. He hadn't seen her yet and she surly couldn't miss the grand opportunity. Throwing her bag in the locker she pulled her towel off and sneaked up behind him. Throwing her arms around his shoulders she pushed off the side and flung both her and him into the deep end of the pool. As she felt her self touch the water she wondered if the lifeguards would come and tell her off for being too dangerous in the pool area, she hoped not.

A girlish yelp escaped Chuck as he fell into the pool, a splash of water lathered up the sides. He spun under the water and opened his eyes even though he always had a problem with the chlorine. Bubbles were hiding his pushers face, but from the blonde hair cascading around her shoulders, he knew.

After movement stopped underwater and the bubbles disappeared he could see her clearly. His eyes immediately bulged and with speed he kicked his foot off the bottom and shot to the surface, gasping for a big breath of air.

He forgot she would be wearing togs. Bikinis, black bikinis. Black bra shaped bikinis.

Sarah emerged slowly from the water keeping only her eyes above the surface. Chuck could see the grin forming under the water and he shook his head to try and maintain focus. He forced himself not to look past her grin. _No further down Chuck. I am respectful. A respectful boyfriend.  
_

"I could have drowned." He squeaked out. Clearing his voice he looked into her eyes, her blue eyes. _Hypnotizing eyes. Like sky blue sapphires. Two round whirl pools of crystal blue water..They are really bright. Have they always been this bright? I don't think Ive ever seen eyes so blue before. _"I...swallowed a lot of water.." _Liar._

Sarah popped her head out of the water and raised and eyebrow. "Really?" She said as she stood up properly, the water only going up to her waist. "I guess it is kind of deep..."

Chuck swallowed as his eyes automatically checked her out. _God she's so hot. _

"Yeah, it is." Chuck nodded. "Really hot."

"What?"

"What? No? Er, water! The water? It's hot.. or," Chuck stammered. "I, I guess it's lukewarm.."

Sarah grinned cheekily and tilted her head. "Talking about hot.." She smiled biting her bottom lip shyly. "You're looking good today.."

"Rea, really?" Chuck said dropping his head and casting his eyes down his pale, lanky body. "I think you may be mistaken."

"Well, I'm pretty sure I'm looking at you." Sarah replied.

"Oh, uh OK." Chuck nodded. "Uh, thanks?"

"That's OK." Sarah smiled and grabbed his hands.

"You look really beautiful." Chuck quickly said as she pulled him towards the deep end. "I'm not just saying it because of what you just said, I was actually thinking it as soon as I saw you underwater. I was going to tell you that you look really great today..or any day." Chuck nodded. "Everyday."

Sarah smiled and quickly dunked her head under the water. After a few seconds she came back up giving him another grin.

"What was that for?" Chuck asked with a chuckle.

"You made me blush." Sarah replied. "I needed to cool off."

* * *

"This is madness!" Sarah laughed as she looked beside her to see Chuck jogging in the next lane.

Chuck flashed her a smile. "It's good for the core Sarah, it's good for the core."

"Oh my god! They are here!" Sarah said as she pulled off her aqua jogging equipment and swam to Chucks lane. She turned him around so he was looking towards the entrance. "Do you think its good or bad?"

"Umm, good?" Chuck guessed. "They are laughing.."

"That's a very good sign." Sarah nodded and swam a little closer to Chuck. "You take Morgan and I'll take Carina."

"OK." Chuck nodded. "Bye then!" He called but she was already already at the other end of the pool waving to get Carinas attention.

"Sarah!" Carina called, whipped off her towel and quickly dived into the pool.

"Hey!" Sarah grinned as Carina emerged from the water. She checked the big clock on the wall. "About time."

"Yeah," Carina smiled as if she had something big to say. "You will never guess what just happened!"

* * *

Morgan jumped into the pool next to Chuck, sending a big splash over a elderly couple giving the aqua jogging a go. After a quick apology Morgan swam over to Chuck with the biggest smile plastered on his face. The biggest smile Chuck had ever seen on his friend.

_It could only mean one thing._

"She said no didn't she?" Chuck teased.

"Oh my god!" Sarah threw her hands over her mouth, she practiced this look a few times with Chuck. He told her she completely aced it. "Are you serious?! Morgan asked you to prom?!"

"Yep!" Carina nodded and looked over in the boys direction. "I just had to say yes! He was all nervous and cute about it."

"More like you wanted to say yes." Sarah corrected.

"Maybe." Carina shrugged, although Sarah could tell it was always going to be a yes. "I can't wait! Dress shopping, shoe shopping, cute nerdy dates for us both. Ah!"

"You have gotten me in the prom fever now!" Sarah grinned as she tried to imagine the most perfect dress. "You're still getting ready at mine right?"

"Of course!"

"Good." Sarah smiled. "Chuck and Morgan can get ready downstairs then."

"Oh, has your dad agreed to the whole boyfriend sleeping with you yet?"

"He's not going to be sleeping with me!"

"I'm kidding...kind of." Carina mused.

"Mom said she'll talk to him." Sarah shrugged. "He hasn't said anything to me but here's hoping."

"It's always the moms." Carina laughed. "My dad would be exactly the same."

"I don't know what he thinks I'm going to do." Sarah said then rolled her eyes after the look Carina gave her. "OK yes, I get that but you know..I'm not going to.."

"Really?"

"What?" Sarah asked. "What do you mean really?" She asked slightly panicked."God, I haven't really thought about it."

"Really?" Carina smirked.

Sarah blushed. "OK, well maybe..but it doesn't mean I'm ready!"

"That's OK." Carina smiled. "Chuck would wait until you were forty if you wanted to."

Sarah laughed. "That would probably be a little too long to wait." She said as she tread water.

"Ooo getting antsy?" Carina teased.

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Spa?"

Carina agreed immediately and they swam to the edge of the pool and climbed up the ladder. The spa was almost empty so they grabbed the side with the jets and relaxed in the hot water.

Chuck and Morgan leaned their arms against one of the inflatable mats as they watched their prom dates gliding over to the spa. Morgan still with his winning smile on his face reflected back on his big moment. It went pretty similar to the rehearsal he had done with Chuck and Sarah. Although his mom did end up walking through the door just as he was about to get the big question out. It wasn't a big deal, he just had to ask Carina with his mom about half a meter away, dusting the vase. Morgan was sure he had never ever seen his mom dust before, let alone dust a vase. Having said that, Carina agreed. Quite quickly to if he may add.

"Those girls are hot." A young voice came from beside Chuck and Morgan.

They turned to their left and saw a couple of young boys ogling Sarah and Carina.

"I'm gonna go talk to them." The blonde hair boy boasted.

Morgan raised an eyebrow. "How old are you guys?"

"Fourteen." One quickly answered, lowering his voice.

"I'm nearly fifteen." The other corrected.

Morgan smiled apologetically. "Sorry guys. Those girls are taken." He nodded towards Sarah and Carina hopping into the spa. "Well one is, the other is my prom date."

"No way!" One kid laughed. "They wouldn't go out with you!"

Chuck scrunched his eyebrows. "Hey now, that's not very nice."

"The kids jealous." Morgan scoffed.

"Not jealous because we don't believe you."

Chuck shook his head, not quite understanding why him and Morgan were talking to them.

"The blonde one is so hot." The young blonde continued.

"I'll have the blonde one!"

"Whatever she's mine."

"I'll have the other one then." The other shrugged, he was still more than happy.

"Go on then kids. Knock em' dead!" Morgan encouraged.

"Really Morgan?" Chuck laughed. "You don't want to loose your prom date so soon."

"True" Morgan agreed.

After finally persuading the kids to not go up to the girls Chuck and Morgan jumped into the spa next to Carina and Sarah.

"You guys have some admirers." Morgan told them.

"Who?" Carina said, looking around for some tall, dark and handsome lifesaver.

"Those two guys in the pool, shallow end."

"Them?" Carina deflated as she pointed to the skinny, short kids. "What are they? Twelve?"

"Fourteen." Morgan smirked and gave the boys a wave who just stared at them slack jawed.

"One was actually 'almost' fifteen." Chuck said, giving credit to the little dude.

"They're kinda cute."

Chuck snapped his head towards Sarah, "Huh?"

"What!" Sarah shrugged innocently. "They are."

"A few more years older, dam." Carina played along.

Chuck and Morgan looked at each other like stunned mullets.

"Sarah you have a boyfriend." Morgan reminded her. "You can't have a wondering eye."

Sarah looked at Chuck who was nodding in agreement and she burst out laughing. "Are you serious right now?"

"Like we think they are actually cute." Carina scoffed. "Their moms are towel drying them."

"Are you jealous babe?" Sarah asked sweetly as she entwined her fingers with Chucks under the water. "I promise to never look at another fourteen..or fifteen year old again." She promised with an amused grin.

Chuck blinked his eyes a few times. "I'm still stuck on the babe part."

Sarah blushed slightly and Carina grinned. "Pet names now huh? Things must be getting serious."

"Shut up." Sarah snapped back. "It..just slipped out.." She finished awkwardly.

"We can tell, your blush says it all." Morgan chuckled.

"It's hot in here." Sarah gave them a glare. "Spas tend to do that."

"Morgan," Chuck quickly addressed. "You should take Carina on the slides."

Morgan looked at Chucks 'please do it' face and nodded his head. "Sure." He smiled. "Do you wana?" He asked Carina.

"Lead the way." Carina nodded and hopped out of the spa following Morgan to the indoor slides.

"Children." Chuck sighed. "So hard to handle."

"Hmm." Sarah nodded and sunk further into the spa.

"You OK?" Chuck asked.

"Yeah," Sarah nodded and lifted their joint hands out of the water so she could look at them. "I'm glad Carina and Morgan are going to prom together."

"Same, Morgans pretty stoked right now."

Sarah chuckled, "Yeah."

"Hey, you want to do something sneaky?" Chuck asked as his eyes darted towards the large wooden door directly from the spa.

"What?" Sarah smiled giving him a confused look.

"Go into the sauna."

"We don't have the sauna bands on i think it cost extra."

Chuck shrugged. "I haven't seen any one walk in there." He grinned. "Come on!"

Sarah laughed. "I can't believe I'm hearing this from you."

"Hey," Chuck protested. "I'm a pretty rebellious guy."

"I can see that." Sarah laughed again.

"Come on Sarah it's like our...mission.."

"Our mission?"

"Yeah," Chuck nodded excitedly. "See if we can get into the sauna, stay a bit and get out with no one noticing!"

"Ooo." Sarah acted. "It's pretty tough, i didn't bring my tranq guns."

"I'll protect you," Chuck winked.

Sarah laughed and glanced around the pool, the lifeguards were occupied with setting up the obstacle course. "On three."

Chucks eyes lit up, "Affirmative."

After Chuck whispering one, two and three out they both exited the spa and walked over to the shower just outside the sauna door. Another look around Chuck gave her a quick nod and Sarah turned the handle and creaked the door open slightly. Chuck rested his hands on her hips and quickly shimmied her in through the door. He stayed close behind and once they were both in he shut the door and let out a loud sigh of relief.

"Mission completed!" He went for a high five.

Sarah clapped his hand, "We still have to get out remember." She grinned and took a look around. It was about the size of a medium bedroom, everything made out of polished wood and by god, was it hot.

Chuck took her hand and they both sat down on one of the wooded benches.

"Now what?" Chuck asked as he fidgeted with her hand.

Sarah smiled and closed her eyes. "Relax, breathe and let it cleanse our pores."

Chuck nodded and followed suit, closing his eyes and leaning his head against the back wall. After a few silent seconds he popped an eye open and glanced at Sarah who was watching him with an amused smile playing on her lips.

"What?"

"You're all sweaty."

"It's hot!" Chuck replied with a laugh. "Unbearably hot."

"Well it was your smart idea." Sarah grinned. "We can't leave now though, it will almost be like a failed mission."

"We can't have that." Chuck agreed.

"No," Sarah said leaning closer. "I guess we can do something to make the time go a little faster.."

Chuck grinned and nodded his head. "Yeah i think that's-" He started giving her a quick first kiss on the lips. "A very good idea."

Sarah nodded proudly and gently brushed her nose against his. "Yep." She replied and leaned in for a proper kiss.

* * *

The creak of the wooden door startled Chuck and Sarah and they quickly pulled away from each other and turned with wide eyes towards the intruder. Although in this case, they were probably the ones that would be called intruders.

"Hey there kids!" A large man with an incredibly hairy chest and speedos that Sarah was sure were five sizes to small walked in.

"Uh..hey.." Chuck replied.

"Hi." Sarah greeted and quickly looked at Chuck with clearly disturbed eyes.

The man gave them a big smile and took a seat inches away from Chuck. "I love me a sauna." He said stretching his legs out in front of him.

"Yeah they are pretty great.." Chuck nodded politely.

"Hope you don't mind." The man said and lifted his towel. "Brought me my lunch in."

Sarah watched the man un wrap his sandwich and smiled weakly when he caught her eye. "Would you guys like to share a half? It's turkey and three cheese.."

"No, no thank you." Sarah quickly nodded.

"Yeah as great as the three cheese sounds we'll give it a miss." Chuck replied.

"Uh well." The man took a bite, dropping turkey over his hairy chest. "I'm already getting a bit moist. She's a hot one today."

Sarah moved her hand up Chucks arm to get his attention and he quickly nodded his head in her direction.

"We better be off." Chuck said standing and pulling Sarah up next to him. "Have a good one."

"Right!" The man smiled. "Mosewell use the whole bench then aye?"

Sarah smiled again and glanced away as the man stretched out along the seat. "Bye!" She quickly said and yanked the door open pulling Chuck out with her at a super human speed.

"Oh god!" She said as she rested against the out side of the sauna room. "Did he have fake tan on?" She whispered just in case the man could hear.

"I really don't want to know." Chuck grimaced and looked around the pool. "Mission completed.."

Sarah let out a light laugh. "Mission completed." She agreed. "Slightly scarred, but completed."

"God!" Morgan came running up to them with Carina close behind. "Where have you guys been? The slides are amazing!"

Carina halted just next to Morgan and took in the sight before her. She dropped her mouth open and her eyes widened.

"You guys are.."

"Really sweaty." Morgan finished for her. "And red.."

"What have you guys been doing?" Carina asked suspiciously.

"Oh!" Sarah said looking at Chuck then Carinas face. "We were in the-"

"Were you guys..." Morgan interrupted. "You know.."

"What!" Chuck whispered loudly. "No!"

"We were in the sauna!" Sarah quickly cleared up.

"You had sex in the sauna?!"

"NO!" Chuck and Sarah shouted simultaneously.

Carina hung her head back, not being able to wipe the smile off her face as she laughed loudly. "Oh man!"

"We had a sauna." Chuck told Morgan. "It was hot in there."

"Oh i know bud." Morgan grinned. "But honestly, you guys should take a shower. People could get the wrong idea."

Carina started laughing louder as Sarah pulled Chuck towards the cold showers.

"We'll meet you at the cafe!" Carina called after them.

* * *

On the walk back Sarah and Chuck told Morgan and Carina about their sauna incident and soon it got them all laughing the whole trip home. They dropped Carina off first as she lived a block away from them and she thanked Morgan for a great time while Chuck and Sarah were up to mischief. Morgan gave her a smile and she promised to text him in the next few days.

Chuck, Sarah and Morgan then walked to Chucks house as Morgan told them his detailed story of him asking Carina to the prom. Sarah told Morgan he will probably be wearing a red tie as Carina would most likely be finding a red dress to wear.

"She'll look beautiful in red." Morgan responded, slightly glassy eyed.

Chuck bid his farewell at his house, Morgan waiting respectfully by the letter box as Sarah walked Chuck halfway up the driveway.

"You have work tomorrow right?" Chuck asked.

"Yeah." Sarah nodded.

"Whens your lunch break?"

"12:00."

"Don't make lunch."

Sarah smiled. "Why not?"

"Because...i have the whole day off tomorrow," Chuck grinned. "I need to brush up on my cooking skills."

"You're going to make me lunch?" Sarah asked, taken back by the sweet gesture.

"Yep!" Chuck nodded. "Try to anyway."

"That's really sweet Chuck." Sarah smiled up at him.

"You should probably hold that off until after you try it.." Chuck chuckled.

"I'm sure whatever it is, it'll be great." Sarah grinned. "Thank you for today, i had fun. Bye Chuck." She said giving him a quick kiss on the lips and turning to walk away.

Just as she was almost back to Morgan Chuck called out.

"Oh, hey babe?"

Sarahs lips curved up in a smile as she turned around to face him. "Yeah?"

Chuck grinned back then gave a guilty shrug. "Uh it was nothing, i just really wanted to call you babe..."

Sarah laughed. "How did it feel?"

"Fabulous."

* * *

Sarah still smiling as she walked up her driveway stopped by the clothes line and hung up her wet togs, bringing in the dry clothes which were ready to be taken off.

Dropping the pile of dry, clean clothes in the laundry basket when she walked in she made her way to the lounge.  
Her mom and dad were sitting at the table, they both looked up when they heard her footsteps. Her mom gave a slightly amused, sympathy smile.

"What's going on...?"

"I've written up some rules." Her dad smiled, trying to hide his laugh.

"For.."

"When Chuck stays." Her dad replied and unraveled the piece of paper he was holding.

Sarahs eyes widened. "How many rules are there?" The list almost dropped to the floor.

"Uhh, just a few." Her dad nodded, giving his wife a wink.

"Are you guys joking with me?" Sarah asked, not knowing whether to laugh or hide away from the embarrassment that was bound to come.

"Nope." Her dad kept a serious face. He was joking, it was actually Emmas Christmas day food shopping list from last year.

"Can i just read them?" Sarah asked trying to stretch her neck and look but her dad quickly pulled it away.

"Number one!" Her dad called out. "Oh..this one is for you hun." He said turning to his wife.

Emma rolled her eyes and smiled back at him. "Oh yes."

"Are you guys drunk?" Sarah asked.

Jack laughed and stuffed the list back in his pocket. "I'm off now."

"Where are you going?" Sarah asked.

"For a bike ride." Her dad shrugged. "I'm not staying here for this."

"For what?" Sarah asked carefully as her dad gave her a pat on the head and quickly escaped the house.

"Honey," Emma said and wrapped her arms around her daughters shoulder. "Lets sit on the couch."

Sarah had a funny feeling she wasn't going to like this topic of conversation.

"I might go for a bike ride with dad.."

Emma laughed. "Oh come on!" She smiled. "It's not that embarrassing."

"Mom, trust me." Sarah nodded. "It is."

"You don't even know what i was going to talk to you about." Emma chuckled.

"Oh OK." Sarah replied, knowing very well she knew _exactly_ what is was about. "What is it then?"

"We will be discussing safe sex."

"Ughh mom!" Sarah groaned. "You don't have to try and sound so professional." _Kill me now._

"Fine!" Her mom laughed at her daughters face. "The birds and the bees."

"Ughghghgh." Sarah groaned again and flopped her head back against the cushion. "I already know OK?"

Ignoring her daughters comments Emma looked at her watch. "Right, where shall we start..."

* * *

Ha! Like I'm going into that conversation. Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed.

Three quick things...1) Sorry for not replying to pms and reviews i will do that tomorrow! But thank you, thank you so much for all reviews and so i love them:) Thanks:D

2)Ummm, oh i have almost finished my chapter to my other story so they'll be out tomorrow or the next day.

and.. 3) This is going to be completely AU... I kind of already have the ending in mind and it doesn't involve the spy life. Thanks for all your ideas and thoughts i think the majority wanted to keep it without spy stuff. But for those who wanted to add it in I'm so sorry! and i hope you still keep reading.!

OK thanks! :D night!


	14. Happy One Month

Hi :)

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Chuck**  
**

Sorry if the timing is a little out, I'm going with them being together for one month. I hope it's close to correct!

Thanks!

* * *

**12:00pm. Town Library.**

Sarah and Carina found a quiet desk down one of the isle on the second floor of the library. Both their heads were down, immersed in their school books. Sarah absent-mindlessly reached for the eraser and rubbed vigorously at her paper, trying to work out how on earth she was going to get her English essay done for her exams. She liked to have plenty of time, to re-read, re-write, she was quite the perfectionist when it came to her school work. It _had_ to be perfect.

"I think the pencil marks disappeared," Carina smirked as she watched Sarah still erasing the same spot, while she was reading the book next to her.

"Huh?" Sarah said and looked down to her paper, a small hole had ripped through. "Whoops."

"I can't believe we are studying," Carina frowned. "Holidays suck."

"One," Sarah said dropping the eraser and leaning back into the seat. "Don't ever say holidays suck." Carina smiled and Sarah continued, "Two, we have a good reward for our studying right?"

Carinas grin got bigger and she nodded her head excitedly. "Yay! What is the time?"

Sarah laughed at Carinas impatience. "12:05."

"OK," Carina sighed dramatically. "I think I can keep going till half past."

"Good," Sarah smiled. "Because I've almost finished my essay."

"Nerd."

"Shut up," Sarah snapped playfully and checked her phone for any messages.

"No text still?"

"Nah," Sarah said and put her phone back in her hand bag. "I guess we won't be going out for tea then."

"He's probably busy," Carina shrugged. "He'll text you soon."

"Yeah," Sarah answered distractedly.

"Are you OK?"

"Yeah, yeah.." Sarah smiled. "You're right, he's probably busy."

"Read me your essay," Carina smiled. "I'll critique it for you."

* * *

**Morgan Grimes's household.**

"Ooo!" Morgan boomed out and cracked open another soda. "He owned you Jim!"

"Yeah, yeah." Jim pulled a face to Morgan. "Your up."

Chuck grabbed another handful of chips and placed them in his bowl, he leaned back and grabbed his remote again. "Watch and learn Jim, watch and learn."

"Pff," Jim took a sip of his drink. "Don't get to cocky or I'll get your girlfriend around here. Bet she'll be able to beat you."

Chuck thought for a second then nodded. "She actually would," He chuckled and checked his jean pockets for his phone.

"Ready and go!" Morgan said and quickly started the game. Chuck not being able to find his phone scrambled for his remote controller.

* * *

Carina, finally picking up the piece of sushi with the chopsticks gave a victorious grin. "Did-" The sushi fell from the chopsticks. "Dammit!"

Sarah laughed again, "would you like me to feed it to you?"

"Shut up." Carina joined in the laughter and finally picked it up with her fingers. "Chuck text?"

"No." Sarah replied, "I shouldn't be so worked up about this should I?"

Carina shrugged. "You guys have been going out for a month, it's important. "

"I wouldn't actually care. It's just Chuck was the one who was all 'we have to do something for it.'"

"And he's forgotten." Carina gives a disappointed look.

"And he's forgotten."

"What did he want to do?"

"He said he was taking me out to dinner then we were going to go to the movies."

Carina checked her watch. "He still has time..."

"He text me at seven this morning, saying have fun with you and that he's heading around to Morgans with Jim." Sarah said dipping a piece of sushi into the soy sauce.

"I'm just going to run to the bathroom." Carina said. "I'll be back."

"OK," Sarah replied and checked her phone again. She clenched her fists and put her phone in the zip pocket of her bag, she wasn't going to check it again.

Carina quickly made it into the bathroom and text Chuck a pretty abusive text message. When she saw him next he was going to get a big thumping. How dare he not remember!

Back at the food court, Sarah ate her sushi in silence when someone sat in the seat opposite her, looking up expecting to see Carina. But her eyes widened when Bryce was sitting next to her.

"Hey Sarah,"

"Hi.."

"You having lunch with Chuck?" he asked looking down at the half eaten sushi in front of him.

"Carina."

"Oh yeah, look can I just say I'm sorry?"

"If you want."

Bryce gave her a nod. "I am, I can't stop thinking how much of a douche I was being."

"You were." Sarah answers firmly.

"I'm sorry for hurting you, I don't know what I was thinking."

Sarah nodded, but stayed silent.

"Chucks a great guy, and if your happy then I'm happy." He said. "I want to be friends again, you know?"

"Yeah." Sarah nodded.

"If we could try on working on that and hopefully I can try and show to you that I'm not such a dick head."

Sarah chuckled, remembering herself calling him one. "Mom was wondering where you had been lately."

"Same, moms like 'we must ask your family around for tea again'." Bryce replied, "I fought her off the idea for a little while, at least until I apologized properly to you."

"Good, because I love getting my hair styled by your sister."

Bryce laughed, "She just won class bear recently. She's been styling the bears hair." He chuckled. "Have you got something really important in your bag?"

"Uh, no why?"

"You keep looking at it."

"Oh," Sarah blushed. "No.."

"What's up?"

"It's nothing," Sarah brushed it off. "Carinas coming over with a deadly look on her face.."

"Bryce," Carina scowled. "You're in my seat."

Sarah heard her smirk as Bryce quickly jumped off her seat. "Sorry I was just apologizing to Sarah.."

"Good." Carina replied and sat down in it.

"I'm sorry for hurting your friend Carina..I know I stuffed up."

"Yes you did."

"And I won't do it again."

"You better not." Carina said looking up at him, he seemed honest enough.

"Hey you know what goes really well with sushi?" He asked.

"What?"

"Chocolate sundaes." Bryce smiled. "I'm not trying to bribe you guys back, just a sort of sorry..and it does go really well with sushi."

"Go get them then." Carina waved him off with a grin to Sarah as Bryce quickly left. "What else do you think he can buy us?"

Sarah laughed, "Ive always wanted some more jewelry..."

Carina nodded her head in agreement, "Good thinking," she laughed too. "So you've forgiven him?"

Sarah shrugged. "We'll become friends again."

"You guys have known each other for a long time."

"Yeah," Sarah nodded. "We were always good friends."

* * *

"I owned you!" Morgan yelled and jumped around the room like jack in the box.

"Yeah, yeah." Chuck replied and chucked his pillow so it hit Morgan square in the face.

Jim Bartes followed suit and grabbed his pillow and started chasing Morgan around his house with it, whacking him on the head every chance he got.

"I surrender!" Morgan pleaded. "I surrender!"

Jim let out a tired breath and collapsed on the couch. "Next game?"

"Your on," Morgan replied and turned to Chuck for his opinion. "What you looking for?"

Chuck was lifting up the couch seats and looking under them. "Oh, just my phone."

"I can't remember you having it here." Morgan responded.

"Neither can I actually.." Chuck tried to retrace his steps, from when he left his house in the morning. "Dam," he flopped back down on the couch. "I left it at home." He remembered leaving the house but unfortunately he wasn't quick enough. His mom called him to hang out the washing. Thinking back he remembers putting his phone near the washing machine as he grabbed the clean clothes out.

"You miss Sarah?" Jim grins. "You can text her off my phone...oh wait, I don't want any of that lovey duff stuff sent off it."

Chuck made a face and cracked a smile. "She's shopping today."

"She's shopping todaaaay!" Morgan and Jim repeated in an over exaggerated dreamy voice.

"You guys are just jealous." Chuck teased.

"Crap," Jim said starting the game and briefly looking at Morgan. "He has a really good point there."

* * *

"Oh my god!" Carina burst out laughing and lent against the clothes rack for support. She was in hysterics. "Oh god."

Sarah nodded her head, the blush high on her cheeks. "Worse moment of my entire life."

"I can't believe it. I can't believe it." Carina laughed again. "I can't picture it! I just can not picture her handing them to you. Your face would have been classic."

"It was." Sarah nodded. "I refused them but she insisted."

"Are they flavored ones? Glow in the dark?"

"What! I don't know i just shoved them in my draw as quick as possible." Sarah quickly answered.

"What are you two rat bags laughing at?" Carinas moms voice came up from behind them, with Sarah moms next to her. They were meeting them to do some prom dress shopping.

"Nothing!" Sarah and Carina both quickly said in unison.

Emma eyed her daughter, "You're very red honey."

"Carinas been embarrassing me." Sarah narked with a grin.

"Sarah was telling me about how you-"

"Carina!" Sarah gasped. "Can you not!"

"I wasn't going to!" Carina whispered as their moms had already rolled their eyes and left their daughters to it.

"I might tell mom to tell your mom you need a bit of a talk too."

"You better not!"

Sarah chuckled. "Maybe i will, maybe i won't."

Carina evil eyes her friend as they followed their moms into the first prom dress potential shop.

"Hey Sarah?" Carina asked quietly as they raided through the dresses.

"Yeah?"

"Can i have one of the condoms?"

"Why? You and Morgan planning on something..."

"No!" Carina protested. "Just being prepared."

"Sure, you can have all of them."

"Ha!" Carina scoffed and jabbed Sarah in the side. "You will need one for prom night..."

* * *

On the way home after some intrepid prom dress shopping, Emma glanced briefly at her daughter. "You OK?"

"Yeah," Sarah nodded and gave her mom a smile. "What dress did you like?"

"The dark blue," Emma smiled. "You looked gorgeous."

"I liked that one too." Sarah smiled.

"So what times Chuck picking you up tonight?"

"Uh..i don't think he is anymore."

"Why? Is everything OK?"

"Yeah, yeah." Sarah nodded and looked at her mom. "I think he's forgotten."

Emmas heart broke slightly at the upset look on her daughters face. "Aw honey, maybe he's planning something special.."

"No, we planned going out to dinner. He was going to pick me up at five then a movie."

Emma looked at her watch, he sure was cutting it fine. "Why don't you just text him?"

"I did." Sarah says. "Three times."

"No reply I'm guessing?"

Sarah shook her head.

"Why don't you call his house?"

"He's at Morgans."

"Well there you go, text Morgan!"

"Nah mom, I don't want to be all you know, clingy."

"I'm sure he wouldn't think that, he adores you."

"No it's fine, I feel like getting some more study done tonight anyway."

Emma raised her eyebrows as she drove into their driveway. "Really?"

"Yeah," Sarah replied quickly and jumped out of the car. "I had a late lunch, so I'm not really hungry."

"Where you going?" Emma asks as her daughter climbs the stairs to her room.

"I'm going to study."

Emma watched her daughter dart up the stairs and went into the kitchen finding her husband dicing up the chicken for tea.

"Why is my beauty of a wife looking so sad?" He asked with a cheeky smile.

"Chuck forgot his and Sarahs one month."

Jack stopped dicing, "One month?"

Emma rolled her eyes, "Yes, that little thing you call it when you've been dating for a month."

"That's important?" Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Yes!" Emma slapped him lightly. "You better remember what we did for ours."

"Oh ho, I do indeed." Jack wiggled his eyebrows.

"What then?" Emmas tested.

"I took you on a picnic, strawberries, red wine and a whole lot of lovin'."

Emma smiled at the memory, "Good boy." She kissed him.

"So the young boys not so great after all."

"Maybe I'll give him a call..." Emma said.

"No you don't." Jack said and pulled his wife back into his arms. "If he wants to be with my daughter than he better show it."

"Your just trying to find reasons to not like him." Emma teased. "You're afraid to admit that he's a good boy for our little girl."

"Not if he forgets their 'one month!'" Jack said, using quotation marks.

Emma evil eyes him playfully and checked her watch. "He should be here now apparently, I'll go check on Sarah."

"Give her a kiss from me." Jack called. "And when I get my hands on that Bartowski kid!"

* * *

"My eyes feel like squares," Morgan slurred out slowly. "Like actually squares."

Chuck gave a tired yawn, "They look like them-ohh! Crap!" He quickly bolted out of his chair. "Shoot! Shoot! Shoot!" He said frantically collecting his things.

"What?!" Jim and Morgan asked quickly, their eyes following Chuck running around the room.

"Sarah and i" Chuck shoved his coat in his mouth as he grabbed his pair of shoes. "See-" the other two looked at each other with wide eyes, they couldn't hear a word Chuck was saying. "Crap, Ive stuff-" He quickly opened the door, "Shi-"

The door slammed quickly behind him and Jim and Morgan stood up and walked over to the window where they watched Chuck sprinting down the street.

After a few silent seconds Jim turned to Morgan, "New game?" He asked.

"Yeah dude."

* * *

Chuck blasted through his front door at full speed, happy that Ellie had gone back to uni and his mom and dad were out for the night. He had no time to stop. He checked his watch and let out a loud "Arrrgh!" as it was already past six. He had missed the dinner he booked, and there goes the movie to. Things were not looking good.

Throwing on some clean clothes, he grabbed his wallet, present and for the first time in a long time pulled the old, rusty bike from the garage.

The breaks needed some serious oil but he didn't have time. He knew he couldn't just turn up to Sarahs without dinner plans so he biked to the local grocery store, he wasn't sure what he was going to do but surly there had to be something.

Emma knocked on Sarahs door and opened it up carefully, her daughter was under her covers already in her winter pajamas. Emma smiled, she looked adorable.

"What happened to the studying?" She asked as she walked over and sat on the edge of her bed. Sarah had her music player in, her iPod must have been connected.

"Mm, yeah about that," Sarah smiled and rolled over so she was facing her mom.

"You hungry? Dad cooked a very nice chicken curry?"

"No thanks."

"Did you try Chuck again?"

"I called his house...no answer." She answered. "I know I'm being stupid mom, I was just-"

"You're not being stupid." Emma interjected gently. "I remember your dad forgot my birthday, I was crying for hours."

"A birthdays a little more important though," Sarah smiled.

"It's your first proper relationship, it's OK to be upset. You were excited, you were telling me how you couldn't wait for it to be a month." Emma said, brushing her thumb down her daughters cheek.

Sarah blushed lightly, "I feel like a teenager."

"You are a teenager." Emma smiled. "A beautiful, smart amazing teenager who has every right to be upset."

"I hate boyfriends."

Emma laughed and nodded her head. "Same here," she whispered and gave her daughter a wink. "You want to watch a movie?"

* * *

Chuck finally managing to make it to Sarahs house dumped his bike on the grass and quickly ran up the steps. His hair was a mop, his face was a tomato all and all he wasn't a looking good. Sure her whole family was probably going to know he had forgotten, but he couldn't do anything about it. He bravely knocked.

Jack hearing the knock went and opened the door, raising his eyebrows and shaking his head slowly when a red faced, worn out Chuck stood on the other side of the door.

"Oooo," Jack ran his hand over his chin. "I don't think I should let you in."

Chuck swallowed and nodded his head, while putting the bag he was holding down on the ground, so he could wave his arms around in giant, nervous gestures.

"I know, I know I can't believe it. I had everything planned, then I was with Morgan and Jim and I had left my phone at home and I know that's no excuse and I should have remembered, but I didn't and I don't even know why I didn't! Honestly I am the lucky one here. You know, a month going out with your daughter and I am the luckiest guy in school, in the world and she's so nice and smart and pretty and funny and the most amazing person, I just, I don't know how I forgot!" Chuck rambled out so quickly that Jack had to hold his hands up to stop the young lad from choking on his own words.

"I'll tell you something, you won't ever forget again." Jack nodded from experience. "She's in her room, if a single upset word comes out of my daughters mouth you better run." He warned and went back into the living room to watch the television.

Chuck nodded in silence then titled his head, "OK," he said and made his way up the stairs. He fiddled with his shirt and tried to pat his hair down a little bit just before he knocked on the door.

"Come in dad!" Sarah called.

Chuck winced slightly and opened the door to see Sarah and her mom sitting against the head rest of the bed. Sarah immediately sat up in bed when she saw Chuck.

Emma also doing the same, gave a relieved smile, he was late but he was gave her daughter a pat on the leg.

"Everyone makes mistakes honey, that's how you learn," She whispered and kissed her daughters head.

"I better go see what your dads up to." Emma said out loud and hopped from the bed giving Chuck a comforting smile as she walked past.

Sarah shifted on the bed slightly pulling the covers up a little higher, her pink pajamas weren't exactly what she would have envisioned seeing Chuck in today.

Chuck held back by the door, "Hello."

"Hi."

Chuck watched her eyes not being able to stay locked on his. "I have no excuse," he shook his head in shame. "But I want you to know I'm so sorry. Ive never been more sorry."

"It's OK."

Chuck raised his eyebrows, "No, I shouldn't have forgotten."

"Don't worry," Sarah shakes her head "It wasn't a big deal anyway."

Chuck takes a step forward. "Well I happen to think that us going out for one month, you putting up with me for one month is a pretty big deal." Chuck says.

Sarah stares at him for a few seconds, "It's kind of late.."

"Oh? Oh sure, I'm sorry, I'm sorry i wasn't thinking. I'll leave you to it. I uh, I got you a present but I'll just leave it here.." Chuck said rustling through the large bag and placing the present on her desk. "I'll call you tomorrow then? If you wanted I would really like to make it up to you..Or just you know.. "

"You're leaving?"

"Uh?" Chuck gives her a confused look, "I just thought you said it was kind of late?"

"Yeah," Sarah nodded. "So you should hurry up and let me see what's in the bag because I'm starving." She gave him a small smile. "You having forgotten and all."

Chuck walked over and sat on the end of her bed, "I'm really sorry Sarah."

"It's OK, I think I hated you for a couple of minutes and then I got over it." She gave him a more Sarah smile. "Now I like you again."

Chucks smile grew, "I promise to never let you hate me again."

"Deal, what's in the bag?"

"OK, I have.." Chuck started pulling out all the things he purchased. "One vegetarian pizza, no olives. A bottle of sparkling grape juice, two plastic cups, spoons. Strawberries, lots of chocolate.."

"That is a lot of chocolate." Sarah nodded with wide eyes.

"Chips, rocky road ice cream and...Jello."

Sarah gives him a grin and pulls her blankets off her. She leans in and wraps her arms around him, Chuck giving her a warm, strong hug back.

"I know it doesn't make up for it, but do you think we can still do the whole tea and movie thing tomorrow night?"

Sarah released him from her hug, and sat cross legged on the bed. "Yeah, it can be our..'the day Chuck forgot our first milestone'."

"That's going to haunt me for the rest of my life." Chuck pouted.

"Good, serves you right." Sarah grins and opens the box of pizza. "Come sit, I'm watching a movie." She says and moves up against her pillows.

Chuck grabs the box and sits next to her back against the head board. "What you watching?"

"Lilo and Stitch."

Chuck grinned, "That's adorable."

"Thanks," Sarah puts on her most adorable smile. "Chuck?"

"Yeah?"

"The ice creams going to melt, I suggest we crack it open."

"That's a good suggestion," Chuck laughs and grabs the two plastic spoons.

They sit in comfortable silence eating their pizza, ice cream and drinking there sparkling grape juice as they finishes watching the movie. Chuck still can't help the nagging in his stomach, his heart. He forgot. He doesn't know how it happened but he forgot. How could he possibly forget?

"You need to get a dark blue tie for prom." Sarah broke his thoughts and turned to him.

"You found a dress?"

"Yeah, I haven't actually purchased but I think it's the one."

Chuck smiled, "You will look beautiful in it," he replied, scooping up another spoon of ice cream.

"Hopefully I'll look alright," She responded modestly opening her mouth so he could feed her.

Chuck rolled his eyes dramatically, "You will be the most beautiful girl there even if you turned up in a rubbish bag smelling of rotten fish."

Sarah wrinkled her nose, "That really ruined the romantic mood I was going for."

Chuck grinned guiltily. "Sorry, sorry can we take that from the top?"

"What are we? A movie script?" She teased.

"Nah, I like not knowing the ending."

Sarah smiled back and leaned a little closer so her hand was gently resting on his thigh. "Same."

Chuck tried to keep his breath steady, her hand was awfully distracting. "I, I got you a present."

"You didn't have to," Sarah replies leaving her hand on his thigh as she pulled open her bedside draw. "But I got you something too."

"You got me a present?" Chuck asks.

"You got me one." Sarah says. "We must think alike."

"Yeah, wow thank you. Who wants to open first you or me?"

Sarah laughs at his obvious excitement, "How about you open yours."

Chuck nods his head, "Thank you." He replies as she passes it to him.

He gives it a feel with his hands, "Hey!" Sarah snapped. "No cheating, open it."

"Fiiiine," Chuck grins cheekily and unwraps it quickly.

He lets out a laugh when he see's it and Sarah is happy to see his giant grin taking over his face.

"This is so awesome." He says, "From our first date?"

Sarah nods, "Mmhm."

"I'm just going to try it on OK?" Chuck asks as he quickly pulls his sweatshirt and t shirt off. Sarah watches him throw it over his head and is more than pleased when it fits well. She gazes over his shirt appreciatively. He suits black very well and the big block letters spelling nerd definitely fits him like a glove.

"Your such a nerd." She grins as he stands back and shows it to her.

"This is great." Chuck tells her as he sits back on the bed. "I almost feel like don't deserve it after everything that's happened today."

Sarah tilts her head slightly, "Chuck, as perfect as I think and know you are everyone forgets things, no one can be perfect all the time, you just wait I'll probably forget prom night and all."

"Nope, because I'll be here to remind you."

"Very true," She smiles. "So the shirt? It's a keeper?"

"I'm never taking it off." Chuck tells her seriously. "Thank you, this is the best gift ever. After you of course."

Sarah laughs. "That's sweet."

Chuck smiles back then looks around for his present on the bed. "You should probably open your one too.." He says grabbing the small bag behind him and handing it to her. She glances up at him, "Thank you."

"It's nothing, I hope you like it." He says, standing from her bed and walking towards the window.

"Are you OK?" She asks softly as she pulls the small wrapped box out of the bag.

"Yeah," Chuck nods. "I was just looking up at the sky."

Sarah gives him a crooked smile and continues unwrapping, as she opens the box Chuck quickly turns to face her to gauge her reaction.

"Aww! Chuck!" She cries out. "These are adorable!"

"Really? You think?" He looks down at the little box in her hand, the two little silver, star shape stud earrings gleaming in the light.

"I love them," She nods truthfully as she glances up at him. "I really really love them."

"I just uh, I have always had this like fascination with stars." Chuck says as he takes her hand and gently pulls her off the bed and walks her over to the window.

"Aren't they like one of the coolest things you have ever seen?" He asks her as he points up to the stars in the sky.

"Yeah," Sarah nods in agreement. "Just like these earrings, they're beautiful."

"That's where I was going with them." Chuck smiles nervously. "I thought that since I think you know.. stars are so cool, and well pretty...then you know... "

Even though she knows what he's gonna say she can't help her small shake of the head. "No?"

"Well there's you." He says simply. "And you are like crazy, crazy insanely beautiful, so I thought that stars and you would go pretty well together.." He smiles. "You being the top dog of course."

Sarah grins up at him, "I'm going to put these in my ears very soon," she says and places the box carefully on her table. "But first.." She smiles up at him and rests her hands on his cheeks so she can pull his face towards her.

The kiss starts slowly and Chuck can't help but smile as he places his hands on her back feeling the flannelette of her pink pajamas under his skin. He holds her steady as she presses her self into him and he enjoys the moment. Sarah clearly enjoying it as well keeps her lips attached to his as she leads him closer to the bed.

"Mmm," Sarah moans aggressively as she lets her tongue roam around the inside of his mouth.

Sarah makes the kiss the most passionate one yet. Chuck wonders if it's a bit of anger in her still from his muck up today or if she just really feels like kissing him, hard. He has to admit, he is usually fairly shy and a little under educated on this area of the relationship. But what he does know is that he really wants her right now. His body is definitely showing all the signs and he's pretty sure she can tell to because she moves him closer against the bed so the backs of his calves hit the mattress, her body pressed up directly against him in every single spot. He would blush, if he wasn't so absorbed by her.

_Absorbed. _There was something else absorbing into him when he lay half on her bed with her draped on top kissing him furiously, a very compromising position if anyone of her parents walked in.

He can barely think straight as Sarah plays with his hands, entwining them with hers, brushing her thumbs lightly over the back of his palms.

When his pants become cold though, he knows that something has most definitely absorbed into them.

"AH!" He pulls away from her lips and springs them both up from the bed. "Cold, cold cold!"

Sarah panting and in a confused state looks at him with wide eyes. "What? What's wrong?"

Chuck spins around and Sarah notices the puddle of melted ice cream on the back of his pants. Sarah then looks over to what Chucks looking at and sees a tipped over ice cream container with runny ice cream leaking all over her sheets.

"Ohhh! Ew!" She says and quickly pulls the sticky container off her bed and throws it in the near by bin.

Chuck pulls the rest of the half eaten food from the bed and quickly removes her duvet, which was at the moment safe from any melted rocky road.

"Wow."

Sarah looks at him and smiles shyly. "Yeah."

"I'll, uh help you move your sheets.." He says and helps her pull them off, thankful that it hadn't sunken into the mattress.

Sarah takes the giant heap of sheets in a bundle in her arms and they walk out into the wash room.

"Uh.. you should maybe just make sure your mom knows that the stains are in fact _ice cream._"

Sarah gives him an odd look, her eyebrows shooting up when she catches his drift.

"Oh..Ohhh!"

Chuck nods his head. "Yeah.."

"Yeah..." Sarah agrees. "Ive already had the whole talk to mom the other day, she's all make sure your ready and are you rea...uh." Sarah quickly clears her throat.

"The talk?..Ohh the talk talk?"

"Um yeah," Sarah lets out an awkward laugh. "Yeah."

"Cool! Cool yeah, moms aye.." Chuck nods cringing at the sudden awkwardness.

"Uh huh." Sarah smiles. "So..I'm really sorry but i have to get up early tomorrow, cross country training."

"No problem, I have work tomorrow I'll leave you to it.."

"Great." Sarah smiles, wishing she hadn't brought up her talk with her mom to Chuck. Now he's going to be thinking she's wanting to. Not that she doesn't want to..She really, she just doesn't know.

"I'll just grab my pants- no, no sorry I have my pants on I didn't take them off," Chuck laughs nervously. "I mean my t shirt and jumper.."

"Oh, yes right. I'll walk you out."

They walk silently down the stairs sneaking glances at each other, both feeling a little red. Once they made it down stairs they pass through the TV room where Emma and Jack were watching TV.

"Happy one month you two!" Jack shouts out in a teasing tone.

"Oh, happy one month Sarah." Chuck smiles.

"Yeah you too Chuck." She smiles and quickly gives him a kiss on the side of the mouth as she can feel her parents spying.

"What's that on your pants?" Jack asks.

"Pardon?" Chuck freezes. "Oh, ohh uh ice cream.."

"Rocky road." Sarah say quickly, "It got on my sheets too."

"How did it get there?" Jack quirks an eyebrow.

"Dad, Chucks leaving," She answers.

Chuck waves a quick goodbye and follows Sarah out the front door.

"You biked here?" She asks eying up the rusty bike on the lawn.

"Yeah," Chuck nods. "I was in a rush."

"Do you want a ride? It's quite late now?"

"No, no it's OK." Chuck says and pulls his bike off the ground. "No ones going to want to mess with a nerd anyway." He says pointing at his new top.

"No way," Sarah smiles. "You're far to bad ass."

"That's me." He wiggles his eyebrows. "So uh, three more things..One I'm sorry about the whole ice cream spill."

"I got a bit carried away." Sarah gives him a knowing look which he mirrors with his own grin.

"Two, i uh..just want to say sorry for the whole ruining our night again."

"It's OK Chuck." Sarah insist, walking up to him and giving his cheek a tap. "I had fun with you anyway."

"You're the best," He smiles back and sits on the bike. "Like really, the best."

"Wait," She says as he gives her a quick kiss and makes his way down the driveway. "What was the third thing?"

"Are we still on for tomorrow? Because i am going to go all out Sarah. I MEAN ALL OUT!" He shouts from the end of the drive. "You will be so blown away that you won't even remember your own name!"

"Sounds a bit kinky!" She shouts back and watches him laugh as he bikes off down the street, waving to her at every light post. Letting out a happy sigh she retreats back into her house, makes her bed with new sheets, cleans her teeth and grabs the little box off her dresser.

She sits in front of the mirror and puts the little earrings in. Admiring them she can't help but smile.

She was never taking them out.

* * *

Thanks!:) Thanks for reviews and everything i love them!


	15. A Day Dreamers Race

Hi! :D

Next chapter... sorry it took awhile i found a new story i haven't read before and it was really good! Like amazing good! I literally couldn't stop reading it. I think it was called Chuck versus the family matters! You should totally read it! But you guys probably already have! And it has like forty chapters so far wooh! it was great!

Sorry if this chapter is hard to follow its kind or back and forth.

Anyway... here we go... :D

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CHUCK!

* * *

Sarah had her fist clenched, her right leg slightly bent in front of her while her back leg was stretched out behind her. Her hair was tied up in a high pony tail, fringe clipped back. Wearing just her short running shorts and a blue singlet she felt a shiver run up her arms.

She wasn't sure if it was the cold or the fact that she was really, _really_ nervous. She could sense the other girls beside her, behind her and in front of her. All in the same stance, similar clothing. It was allllllllllllll on.

"Sarah!" Carina called from the left of the starting line. They loved running together and practicing together. But when it came to game day, they were the two most competitive in the bunch. Their sports teacher practically forced them to start off separately.

Sarah turned her head towards Carina. Her face was the perfect definition of confidence. _Why do i have nerves and she's all dandy over_ there? It was unfair of course. Carina was giving her a thumbs up, "I'll buy you an ice cream for when you loose!"

Sarah grinned back._ Oh she is sooo going down! _ "Yeah right Carina!"

"Alright girls!" The start official called out. "All behind the line please, now you know the course no running out of the flags. When the gun goes off, you start."

Sarah felt a little sick in her stomach, her legs felt a little weak. This always happened before a race, her dad telling her it was a good sign when you were nervous. She didn't really know why she was nervous, it was a school cross country. Most students hated them. But the fair few who didn't were downright determined to win. And Sarah wanted to win. She liked to win, she had to.

She bounced on her feet a little, warming up the muscles in her legs again.

"Ready!" The official called out. **'BANG!'**

The start gun made a loud piercing noise and the large group of girls started to rampage down the field. Sarah was glad she was on the right side closest to the boundary marks. The middle looked like something out of the wild, girls elbowing each other as they pushed for the front.

"GO SARAH! GO CARINA!"

Sarah kept her pace steady, hanging slightly back. It was a long distance run so she wanted to consume her energy and hope the other girls wasted all theirs early on. She turned her head to the hill where the boys of their year were crowding around supporting the girls. She recognized Chuck and Morgans shouts of supports and grinned up at them. Morgan was still shouting, while Chuck gave her a small wave and a solid two thumbs up.

She laughed to herself as she remembered their race. They had just finished their run and they were both incredibly stoked they didn't come last. They ran together and apparently the whole time they talked about video games. At the end they must have saved up some serious energy because both Chuck and Morgan managed to sprint past at least six runners. Ending up 15th and 16th, they tried to come the same place but the teachers insisted they chose who came first. After a round of paper, scissors rock, Chuck got the lucky 15th place.

_Lalalalala..._

Sarah started to get bored as she ran, she didn't know what to think about. Usually when she ran in the park she had the serene, peacefulness of the trees, the lake and the birds. Or she had her iPod on loudly. A fast beat song always got her legs pumping. But this time she didn't have Carina to talk to, no iPods allowed and the puffing and spitting to the side from the other girls wasn't exactly pleasant. This was dangerous. Soon enough all she will start thinking about is how sore her legs are, how tired she is.

So, she listens to her mom. Her mom always tell her to think of something that makes you happy. Something that will wipe away everything and apparently, soon you will forget you were even running. _That sounds good._

Some day dreaming.

What could she think about?

It wasn't all too hard...

* * *

**5 Days ago.**

It's seven in the morning. SEVEN IN THE MORNING and her phone starts to ring.

_What the hell! Who rings at this un-godly hour?_

After taking a few seconds to contemplate whether to actually answer it she very reluctantly, very angrily rolls over. She squints her eyes opens, they almost feel glued together and she reaches for her phone. Promising that whoever is calling will get a massive lecture on how in the holidays, calls to her phone must be _only_ nine o'clock and onwards. NO EARLIER. _Do some people just have no respect in the world?_

_Ohhhh. Please, please do not let it be work.  
_

She picks it up while praying that it's not some one who can't come into work today and they need her. She can barely look at the screen.

The goofy face staring at her could make her scream in happiness. _No work! Thank freaken anything_!

Then she remembers she was tired_ and _it was seven in the morning. Despite her re-found grouchiness her heart flutters when she looks at Chucks big, adorable grin on her screen.

She answers it, deciding against the lecture. "Chuck, you know how I need my sleep ins." She mutters into the phone, maybe a little reminding was OK.

"You don't need beauty sleep babe!"

His voice sounds hyped up, uber excited. "That compliment doesn't make me any more awake." She lies as she sits up in bed her smile practically hitting the roof.

"Well, you have to get up Sarah! Like right now!"

"What? Why? Is something wrong?" She suddenly gets worried. _But if something was so wrong why does he sound so happy?_

"No, no, but you remember what today is?" Chuck asked as he rushed around his house in search of his wallet.

"I know the night was you taking me out to dinner and the movies...I'm not sure what the day was though..."

"Oh, no, no, no!" Chuck smiles proudly into the phone. "I have you know, that when a Bartowski makes a mistake we make up for it..._well_."

"What are you talking about?" Sarah chuckles into the phone. She stretches out her arms and legs, "Uhhf."

"Just get changed, I'll pick you up in fifteen minutes."

"That's not long enough!" Sarah springs to a sitting position.

"Fifteen minutes," Chuck repeats.

"Ugh, I hate you."

"I hate you too."

"Oi."

"It's opposite day right?"

Sarah laughs, "That was lame."

"Yeah." Chuck sighs. "OK...now it's fourteen minutes. Bye!"

* * *

**Back to present time.**

Sarah smiles, not the usual face when running. She passes a few people, and feels good as she can see the group of leaders ahead. She's about ten meters back, an easy make up. Breathing in through her nose and exhaling out through her mouth she continues her day dreaming.

She wonders if she could become a full time day dreamer. _Man, if only that was a job._

* * *

**5 Days ago.**

Chuck sticking to his words arrives at her house in fifteen minutes. In that time Sarah doesn't even bother to have a shower. She finds her black skinny jeans, ankle boots, her blue knitted sweater, her black coat over top, her red checkered scarf and throws it all on in that order. She should have asked for some warning on what they were going to do but it was cold outside so her coat and scarf were a must.

"Wow," Her mom says as she comes down the stairs. "Someones up early."

"Blame Chuck."

The door bell rings and Sarah tells her mom she doesn't know what she's doing today and isn't sure on what time she was getting home. Her mom just nods and continues on wiping the bench as she watches her daughter answer the door.

Chuck hands her a travel mug, "Morning beautiful."

Sarah blushes at the greeting and takes the hot chocolate from his hands. "Thank you Chuck." She eyes him suspiciously, "Why are you acting all sneaky?"

"I'm not acting all sneaky," Chuck defends himself.

Sarah raises her eyes not believing a word of it. "Wait, don't you have work today?"

"Morgan wanted extra hours." Chuck smiles and reaches out for her hand.

Sarah takes a sip of her hot chocolate the gooey marshmallow melts in her mouth. He can make a damn good hot chocolate, she'll give him that... and lots more things.

"Wait, I have cross country training with Carina at eight!"

Chuck hangs his head when she doesn't reach for his hand. "Sarah! You are ruining my seduction day."

Sarahs eyes widened and reaches for his hand. _Seduction day? _ "Sorry, sorry uh...OK seduce me?"

Just as Sarah replied her mom walked past, stopping at her daughters sentence and turned around. Chuck hides a laugh while Sarah turns to see her mom raising an amused yet confused eyebrow.

"Hi mom.."

Emma just smiles, waves to Chuck and continues her walk up the stairs. _Teenagers these days!_

Chuck lets his laugh out and tugs on her hand gently. "I text Carina last night, you guys are training tomorrow instead, if that's OK?"

"Oh great!" Sarah responds and follows him down the driveway. It's cold outside so she tries to last her hot drink and entwines her fingers through Chucks with her right hand. Taking advantage of Chucks large jacket pocket she moves their hands into his pocket.

"So where are we going?" Sarah looks up at him as they walk down the street.

"Hmm, secret." Chuck grins.

Sarah leans into him, "A clue? Please."

Chuck thinks for a second, "It's large, empty and I have special access to it."

Sarah gives him a confused look. "Those clues suck."

Chuck grins back, "Good. You will just have to wait and see."

After a few more attempts at trying to get him to spill Sarah puts a large pout on her face and glances up at him.

"Relationships aren't meant to have secrets."

Chuck looks down at her sad face and suddenly gets worried. "Are you actually sad? Because I will tell you? We are almost there though so-"

Sarah giggles and a large grin replaces her pout, "Nah, it's OK. This is a good secret... I'm hoping."

"I'll think you will like it." Chuck replies and stops just before a small cafe. "You wanna get some breakfast first?"

* * *

**Present time.**

Sarah made it to the front group easily. Her breathing was in rhythm and she was feeling good, really good. They had just come across the 2k mark and she could feel Carina hot on her heels.

"4k mark?" Sarah breathes out.

She can tell Carinas smiling behind her, "You know it."

* * *

**5 Days ago.**

Sarah follows Chuck cautiously as they make their way up the drive way. She knows this place, she use to go here when she was younger.

"Why are we at a dance studio?"

She remembers from the age of four up until ten she went here every weekend. Jim Bartes mom owned the dance school and was Sarahs ballet and jazz teacher. She loves dancing, she sometimes wonders why she stopped. It's actually where her and Carina first became friends.

"We are going dancing," Chuck responds. He doesn't turn to gauge her reaction yet.

He grabs the keys out of his pocket and turns them in the key hole. Sarah stands back, _how does he __have the keys? _Chuck takes note of her confused expression and opens the door telling her to wait a second so he can turn the alarm off.

"Ready."

Sarah walks slowly in and finds the place empty, the large glossy wooden floor, the mirrors along each wall. She can remember it so well.

"How did you get the keys?"

Chuck presses a button on a small electrical box on the wall to turn on the heating. He walks back across the floor to stand just in front of Sarah, her gives her a crooked smile. Slightly unsure of how she will go about the whole idea.

"Jim rung last night and asked why I was all panicky yesterday. I told him the story and said that I really was determined to make it up to you. It was just my luck that his mom heard him talking about you and I could hear her going on how much you loved dancing. I suddenly had a thought that I could take you dancing..."

Sarah smiled up at him, letting him go on. _Yay yay yay yay!_

"THEN, I remembered I'm a bit of a clumsy dancer and Jim started going on how I need to be prepared for all the prom dances...I started freaking out and then his mom came on the phone," Chuck laughed. "She was adamant I take you here so we could practice the waltz." He gave a tilt of the head. "So you could teach me.."

"Really? You want to learn to dance?" _God he is so damn cute. _

"Well from what it sounds like for prom, we are going to have to be waltzing around and i really don't want to step on your toes."

"Oh," Sarah laughed and lent back to look at his face. "No, I think we just you know...sway at prom."

"Really? No waltz? Tango or tap?" _YUSSSSS!_

Sarah giggled and shook her head. As much as she would like to tango with Chuck she's pretty sure they didn't have to do that at prom.

"Nope, just sway together."

"Sway." Chuck nods. "I think I can sway."

"Until the fast upbeat music comes." Sarah grins widely. "Then we just dance like crazy."

"Well since you are a bit of a dance queen hopefully I can hide behind you."

"No. I want my boyfriend right next to me every moment of the prom. No hiding at all Chuck." Sarah warned.

Chuck let out a low chuckle. "I think I can do that."

"Good." Sarah smiled and moved her arms to wrap them around his neck. "So lets practice some dancing."

"I guess this wasn't really necessary now I know I don't have to tango."

"Nuh uh!" Sarah pulls a face. "It is very much needed. I can't have you embarrassing me at prom." She teased.

"Ohhh," Chuck gently pulled her hands from his neck. "That's mean."

Sarah watched him walk over to the music player and fiddle with it for awhile. As love sick as it seemed he had completely won her over. He was completely forgiven for forgetting their one month not that she actually held a grudge. She looked at her watch and it was only nine in the morning. Nine in the morning and all she wanted to do was kiss him and tell him how much she is enjoying their day. She listened as slow beat started and laughed out loud when he wiggled his hips and spun around on his heels.

Clicking his fingers he shimmied up to her. He probably looked like an uncoordinated doofus but it made her laugh and blush at the same time. A win in his books.

"My man has moves." Sarah winked as she reached out for his hands.

Taking hold of her hands Chuck bowed slightly. "Care for a dance?"

* * *

**Present time.**

Sarah jumped over the small fence that the teachers worked into the course as an 'exciting' obstacle for the students. It wasn't exactly exciting, for most it was just annoying having to jump over it and disrupt their rhythm. As each person jumped over the teachers on safety watch let out a 'oooh!' like it was some lava lake they would fall into if they tripped.

She could see the red flag signalling the 4k mark and she glanced to her left. Carina was right next to her with the now, four other girls in front. Theses four girls were in another physical education class so Sarah wasn't sure what their strategies were. However, from previous runs over the years, Sarah knew that Heather Chandler, currently in second place. Loved to sprint.

As she passed the red 4k flag Sarah immediately picked up the pace. Her legs burned only slightly as her and Carina stayed side by side as they powered up the hill. The four girls who were leading watched on in shock as Sarah and Carina charged past them. The panting breath of the four girls slowly dissipated from Sarah and Carinas ears as they edged further and further ahead. This had been their plan from the start of the year. All their training sessions they had together were for today. So they could get into the inter schools cross country. Their plan; Start off separately, meet at the 3k mark, pass the others at the 4k mark and stretch off the lead until the 5k mark.

Once they were at the 5k mark, it was anyone's race to win. No more running as a team. It was just Carina and Sarah going for first place. Not second.

Sarah loved this. She loved the competitiveness of both her and Carina. Carina pushed her and made her want to win. Sure, she would still be over the moon if Carina won. Which wasn't going to happen of course. But she loved to win. With each step they both switched positions.

Sarah winning, Carina winning, Sarah winning, Carina winning, Sarah winning.

* * *

**5 Days ago.**

It was now eleven in the morning. Sarah pressed her head against Chucks chest, her eyes closed. She was so comfortable. She wanted to sleep. They had danced for a long time, even tempting the tango. Sarah was sure though, that that was never going to be shown to other people. She smiled into his chest at the recent memory. Chuck went for the dip, his foot slipped and BAM. They both fell down. While Chuck fell onto his back, Sarah was lucky enough to fall on top of her comfy boyfriend. Some kissing may have escalated...

"Are you laughing at our tango? Cause I'm thinking we should start competing." Chuck joked as he moved slowly to the music.

"I'm definitely laughing at the tango," Sarah replied with a chuckle. "And that is never going to happen...unless..."

"You've got that 'crazy idea' tone of voice on." Chuck said feeling a little worried.

"Lets take tango classe-"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"No, no, no."

"Yes! Aw Chuck! Imagine us!" Sarah said finally finding the energy to lift her head from his chest.

"I'm still learning to sway!"

"Pf!" Sarah shot back. "Please!"

"Noooo way!"

"Pweaaase." Sarah smiled adorably.

_Dammit! I should have shut my eyes. _Chuck let out a huff as he hung his head. "Are you really serious?"

"Oh, Chuck," Sarah said in a tone that caused her potential dance partner to blush. "I have never _been_ more serious."

"Where do you even do it?" _Why am i asking? Why am i even contemplating this!?_

"Jims mom might know! Maybe even here, I'll ask her."

Chuck groaned. "Why did I take you here?"

"To seduce me."

Chuck grinned. "That's right. Hows that working anyway?"

"I think that agreeing to tango dance class would most _definitely,_" Sarah smiled sweetly and pressed her body to his. "Make me forget my name."

* * *

**Present time  
**

"What...are..you smiling..at?" Carina said between breaths. They usually didn't talk while running but the fact that they were easily in the lead with 1k to go and Sarahs smile was not human for someone who was running a 6k run, she had to ask.

Sarah quickly forced her grin to disappear but it popped itself back up again. "Chuck and i are..doing tango classes."

Carinas mouth dropped, "What!"

"Tell you once...i win.."

"Yeah right Sarah. Dream on."

_Dream on...Good advise. _Sarah grinned. _I might just do that._

* * *

**5 days ago.  
**

Chuck and Sarah sat at a small table for two. A candle was burning between them two wine glasses next to them, which were both empty. Instead they had to glasses filled with orange soda. The Italian restaurant was quite crowded for a week night, they must have come on a good night though, because there was a live band playing some soft Italian music up the front. All very entertaining.

"I love how we are at this restaurant where all these adults are then afterwards we are off to see a Disney movie."

Sarah grinned and took a sip of her soda, "Same and that guy to our right is giving us the oddest of looks." Sarah whispered back.

Chuck casually looked to his right and saw an older man staring...at Sarah. _Ew gross. Back off Mr. You have your own...OK his date may have not shown but still! He's old!_

Chuck looked back to Sarah, "He's creepy."

Sarah widened her eyes and nodded slowly. "Yeah."

Chuck started moving his cutlery to the other side of the table and moved his seat so when he sat down he was blocking off the mans view.

"He was staring a little to much for my liking I'm afraid."

Sarah gave him a grateful smile, "Thanks."

"What you gonna order?" Chuck asked gazing his eyes over the menu.

"The pizzas here sound really authentic sice it is an Italian restaurant," She replied. "But then, i always get pizzas not as nice of course but still, i think i should get a pasta."

"Half and half is always an option?" Chuck suggested.

"Deal." Sarah replied shutting her menu. Leaning over to Chuck so they could use his menu to decide what pizza and pasta to order.

Once ordered Sarah looked under the table and grinned at the bottom of Chucks dark jeans. They were still sandy and wet from their walk on their jeans when Sarah 'accidentally' pushed him a little to close to the shoreline.

"Still wet, yes." Chuck smiled.

"Sorry!" Sarah grinned back.

"It's OK." Chuck replied. "As long as your having fun i can take a bit of salty water."

"I am having fun Chuck." Sarah replied honestly. "The days going too fast."

"Well, we still have a movie then a slow, romantic and under the moonlight walk back home."

"Mmm," Sarah smiled. "I like you a lot."

Chuck was sure the whole restaurant had stopped talking at that moment, or all Chuck focused on was Sarahs words, her voice. She had the best voice. The most beautiful voice ever, he was sure of it. Sometimes it was the most genuinely happy day to day voice, the cheeky, sneaky up to something voice, the sexy, _sexy '_i want you voice' which wow, she only only used that one on him. When they were alone. Thankfully. Cause he would blush like the reddest of reddest red tomatoes.

Then their was the voice she used right now. That soft, honest, gently..._Gaaaah! There is no way to describe it. Just that voice. _The one that makes you melt. Makes you melt into a puddle of overly happy goo, gump, gludge, sludge. A melted mess.

"I like you too," Chuck croaked out. _Croaked out! Croaked out? Bloody heck Chuck! She sounds like an angel when she says it and i just have to sound like a frog? Oh. Kill me now. _"A lot!" He squeaked out.

Chuck had to look the other way. His blush was just too much. He just sounded like a mouse.

"You OK?" Sarah asked as he turned his head to something that looked very interesting on the floor.

"Sorry," Chuck smiled, feeling like a egg. "I'm just having an internal battle with my voice box." _So now my voice sounds normal? Great. _

"Well, i happen to love your voice." Sarah said. She noticed the slight croak of it when he replied then the slighter higher version of his voice when he continued. She loved it. She loved making him feel all flustered so he could only croak out a word. Sure maybe it was a little mean but come on! It was cute. It was so very, very cute. She wouldn't tell him that of course, he'd just tell her off for making him feel like a little kid.

Interrupting the conversation the waitress carefully placed their two main meal on the table. Chuck and Sarah were blown away by the food. The pizza was about as big as the athletics Olympic stadium and the pasta, oh wow it just looked really, really good.

"Oh man that looks good."

"Smart idea with the sharing."

After two meals, two empty plates. Sarah and Chuck sat back and down right said "No. Thank. You!" to the dessert menu when the waitress came by. They were too full. They could barely move.

While digesting their food, Chuck watched as a young man went around each table of couples, asking if the man wanted to by their date a rose. Sarah turned her attention to it as well and they both laughed as each man shook his head to their dates dislike. No roses were to be sold it looked when the young man caught Chuck and Sarah laughing at the argument starting over the far left table.

'You can't even by me a dam rose! But you buy a new car today!?'

"Ohh, he's sleeping on the couch." Chuck said quietly.

"Hello there!" The young rose seller greeted cheerfully despite his clearly bad day in the office. "Care to buy a rose for your beautiful lady here tonight?"

Chuck looked from the man to Sarah who just waved her hand saying don't worry about it.

"Are you kidding?" Chuck asked the guy. "Of course i will! I'll even buy two because she's just _extra_ beautiful."

"Ah!" The man clapped his hands happily causing stares from around the restaurant. "These older men should learn how from you!" he said sticking his thumb over his shoulder and pointing to the others who just watched on in regret while their dates stared daggers at them.

Sarah had to admit. She felt very lucky. Almost lucky enough to dance around with her_ two_ roses which were being paid for by her wonderfully romantic _boyfriend_. She could feel eyes on her, all the women, jealous of a teenager. _Mwahaha_

"You two have a fabulous night." The man bowed and waved goodbye as Chuck smiled at her and passed her the two roses.

"Thank you Chuck," She grinned and lent forward to press her lips hard against his. Probably a little PDA for him but she didn't care.

"Hey, wheres that guy?" Chuck said once they broke the kiss. "I might buy a few more if i get a kiss like that."

Sarah just laughed and checked her watch. "Shall we head off now?"

"Yep." Chuck smiles and hops from his seat. As they walk past one of the tables a man taps Chuck on the back.

"You're gonna get lucky tonight mate."

Chuck widens his eyes, "Oh ha-ha..yeah.."

The man winks and gives him a thumbs up, Sarah just hiding her laugh until the pay and leave the restaurant.

"Someones gonna get lucky tonight aye?"

Chuck shakes his head. "Honestly, men sometimes."

Sarah laughs again and wraps her arm around his waist, while smelling her fresh roses in her left hand.

"Yeah, you were definitely the only gentleman in their tonight."

* * *

**Present time.**

They had half a K left and Sarah was maybe a meter in front. She could hear Carina breathing behind her so she knew she wasn't far behind. They had to go up a terribly steep angled hill then run down the other side. Usually running down hills were great. But since the large group of boys had already ran through it, there was mud galore. Ripped up grass from heavy feet, wet mud. Now this, _was an obstacle_.

"Argh!"

Sarah immediately stopped halfway down the hill at the groan from her friend. Turning around she saw Carina lying on the hill wincing in pain.

"Oh god! Are you OK?"

"Ah, just my...ankle." Carina replied, her face scrunched in pain. "I think it's twisted in one of these stupid mud holes!"

"Here," Sarah said and lent down next to her. "Let's get you to the side before the other runners come and trample you."

"What!? No! What are you doing!" Carina asked her. "Get up and win this dam race!"

"I'm not leaving you!" Sarah shouted back. "God Carina your hurt!"

"Sarah! Go!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Carina! NO! Let me help you here I'll put my arms-"

"Sarah! If you don't go I'll kick you so hard you won't be able to walk at prom!"

"I don't care about the stupid cross country or the stupid prom!" Sarah shot back.

"Hey girls, what happened are we alright?" Four teachers ran up, they saw the two girls go up the hill from the finish line but they never came back down.

"Carinas hurt her ankle, i think we should get her to the side before the others come down."

"Sure yes," One of the teachers said.

"Sarah god dammit it i swear to you if you let Heather Chandler win this race! I will NEVER forgive you."

The teachers had to smile, basically the whole school could hear them bickering to each other. "Go on Sarah!" The teachers said as they got Carina up. "You keep running, we'll take Carina back."

"But-"

"GO!" They all shouted as Heather Chandler came to the top of the hill.

"Gah!" Sarah said. "Fine!" She said and gave Carina a worried look. "I'll come find you straight away."

"Finally!" Carina grinned not caring about the pain throbbing in her ankle. "GO SARAH! GO YOU GOOD THING!"

Sarah made it down the hill safely, although Heather Chandler was directly next to her. _She's good at sprinting, she's good at sprinting._

All they had to do now was two laps of the field. They could hear the boys cheering for them, as they came around the bend. Sarah was a little more sore now, but otherwise she was OK. It was never nice having to stop running then start up again.

All she could think of was Carina, Dammit. She wanted to be racing Carina not Heather Chandler!

_Day dreaming. Lets just do some more of that._

Her cheeks blushed red, even more red than they already were from her running. Daydreaming about their next line up of the date was definitely something she should not be doing while running. She would probably just stop running all together and stand around with a dreamy look on her face until someone came and snapped her out of it.

_Meh, who cares..._

* * *

**5 Days ago.**

Yes, it was a typical cliche high school teen date. At the back row of the movies.

They didn't plan for their to be only a handful of other people in the whole theater. That was rear. After thinking about it for awhile they could see how it could happen. A kids Disney movie, on at ten at night. What parent were going to take their children to see it at that time?

So here they sat. In the back row, very dark. They were sure they could hear a couple of other people snoring in the middle while a few others were totally immersed in the movie, front row eyes glued to the screen. Yeah, it was a good movie and Chuck and Sarah even started off with an ice cream in their hands licking away while completely relaxed, watching a happy ever after.

That was until they had finished their ice creams and Sarah started fiddling with the two roses on the spare seat next to her. She kept on replaying the words from the guy who told Chuck he would be getting lucky tonight. She let out a quiet snort, he must of thought they were quiet well known to that sort of...thing he was talking about.

She turned to Chuck, he was stretching his legs between the gaps of the front to chairs. It wasn't actually allowed but no one was there to notice and the lady who came on to check on everything had only come in at the very start and had left it at that.

She could feel that cheeky smile of hers rising on her face and she leaned a little closer. They could follow the guys comments, not exactly to the T, but he could still get lucky, in their kind of way. And after the day that he gave her, he totally deserved it.

She gave him a quick, shy kiss on the cheek. He turned and smiled at her, he looked a little tired.

"You tired?" She asked.

"Nah, my eyes are just sore from this very, very_ fast moving_ movie." He joked.

"Well, we could do something else.."

Ooooo. There was the tone. The one just for him. Granted their were a few other people in the theater but they were practically alone.

"Oh yeah? What did you have in mind?" _Yeahhh! No croak in that voice! Silky smooth!  
_

"Oh, come on Chuck, you really don't know?"_  
_

_God she is good at that voice._

"I guess i could just guess...?" He smiled.

"Yeah you try that." Sarah nodded and watched him lean his lips closer to hers.

* * *

**Present time.**

_Oh man, i knew i shouldn't have thought about that._**  
**

Sarah was hot and she really wasn't sure if it was due to her running or the fact that the tiny bits of the movie her and Chuck managed to catch was completely over shadowed by his lips, his tongue...really just his whole mouth.

_Or..his hands..on my cheek, my neck ohhh god Sarah! STOP._

She could see the finish line. Heather was inching ahead, her well known sprint was starting to take place.

_Nuh uh. _ Sarah thought, she was not going to let Heather Chandler win the cross country. Carina was right, she wouldn't forgive herself either.

Picking up her pace as well Sarah could see Chuck jumping at the finish line pumping his fist in the air, telling her to run!

"GO!"

She grinned.

She actually smiled. This massive, glorious smile while she was running the last leg of a 6K race. The photo the photography teacher had just taken would show her looking like she was walking on water while Heather, looked like she was definitely using every ounce of energy she had left.

Sarah could feel her legs, they were a little like jelly but she just wanted to run! Really fast.

So that's what she did.

Pass Heather.

Pass the finish line.

And straight into Chucks arms.

"Oh my god!" He said as he wrapped his arms around her. "You just won!"

Sarah didn't have enough energy to wrap her arms around him so she just lent her body into his, letting him take all her weight.

"Just." Sarah grinned.

"Ha! Yeah right, you were like a i don't even know! Like a bolt of lightning on that last sprint!"

Sarah chuckled and stepped out from his embrace. "Well, all i could see was you jumping around like crazy!" Sarah laughed. "I couldn't let you down."

The teacher finally managing to interrupt the two students little moment, gave Sarah a first place card that she had to take up to the officials.

"Oh god Carina!" Sarah quickly said and saw the ambulance parked on the grass in case of an injury.

She quickly ran, ran Chuck just had to repeat the 'ran'. _How could she run after that!? _off to Carina who was sitting out side the ambulance with an ice pack on her ankle.

"Please tell me you won Sarah! Or don't even bother talking to me!"

Sarah laughed and sat down by her friend. "For you, I'd do anything." She replied showing her the first place card.

"Yuss!" Carina grinned. "Congratulations."

"Thanks, how are you?"

"Little sore but OK."

"Ohhh man! Sarah! Nice running!" Morgan said as him and Chuck walked over to them.

"Yeah, if it wasn't for that dam muddy hill!"

"Everyone could hear you girls fighting!" Morgan laughed, "It was classic."

"Like one of those, go, leave! Go on without me moments!" Chuck laughed. "Although a little more worded."

Sarah and Carina laughed. "Yeah, just a little more harsh."

"Do you have to go to the hospital?"

"Yeah, i just had to wait until the race had finished in case there were anymore injuries."

A couple of teachers came over with the ambulance driver and paramedic. There were no more injuries so they were able to go and get Carinas foot looked out.

"If you three want to go with her that's OK." The teachers said to Chuck, Morgan and Sarah. "It looks like it's about to rain, so prize giving will be held off until tomorrow at assembly."

"Ooo! Riding in an ambulance! Sweet!" Morgan grinned.

"I have just rung your parents Carina they will meet you there? Are you alright to go by yourselves?"

"Yep!" Sarah answered. "We'll look after her."

Carina and Sarahs physical education teacher quickly ran up and congratulated Sarah on her win.

"Start training for that inter schools run!" She encouraged. "You too Carina."

"I came ...dead last though!"

"Oh! Pf!" The teacher chuckled. "If you hadn't of hurt yourself it would have been a second or even a first."

"Yeah probably a first." Carina grinned.

"Yeah right!" Sarah replied.

"Easily."

"Oh, you are such a liar."

The teacher and they boys chuckled at the girls. "You've been put through anyway Carina, so we'll see who can win there aye?"

"Sweet!" Carina said. "Hopefully this will heal up in time."

Sarah scoffed. "Knowing you you'll run on it anyway."

* * *

**5 Days ago.**

"Good movie huh?" Chuck asks with a smile as they walk down her street.

Sarah gives him a grin. "Oh yeah."

"What was you favorite part?"

"Uh...the um, oh, oh the part where they um..the main one goes and gets that massive wave."

Chuck laughs, he couldn't even remember that part. "Same."

"Well, this is me." Sarah smiles tiredly. "You worn me out Mr Bartowski."

"That's a good thing i hope." Chuck grins and walks her up to her door.

"Very good thing." Sarah replies and notices his bike on the lawn. "You taking up biking?"

"Yeah, mountain biking." He jokes. "No, no it's just a lot quicker takes literally two minutes."

"Do you have a light on it?"

"Yeah," Chuck grins. "And a bright orange coat."

"I hope so." Sarah says. She knows he's joking about the coat but she hopes he's not about the light, it's really dark out.

"I got a light." He promises.

"Good," Sarah smiles and gives him a good night hug. "Thanks for the great morning slash day slash night."

"That's OK." Chuck shrugs as she releases him. "Thanks for coming."

"Oh well, I'll text you tomorrow?"

"Yep, have a good sleep." He replies kissing her forehead lightly.

"You too. Night Chuck." She says tapping him on the nose with one of her roses.

Chuck grins and watches her walk up the driveway, grabbing his bike off the grass he walks it on to the drive way as Sarah watched him from her deck.

"Chuck?"

"Yeah?"

"What's my name again?"

Chuck gives her and odd look, "Ummm...Sarah?"

"Ohhhh!" Sarah smacks her head lightly. "I completely forgot!"

Finally clicking Chuck lets out a laugh, "Oh! I told you! I knew you would!"

"Ha! You're such a Casanova!"

* * *

Another light chapter done! Hahaha i think all my chapters are light, i don't know how to put any drama in high school. Sorry about that!

Ive actually started a whole new story! That's probably why i have been a little slow on this update and my other story. I got all caught up on it. It's different but it's still charah of course. I'm not going to put it out until these two stories have finished and i have completed it though! Otherwise I'll be in one big muddle!

Anyway, thank you for the reviews and everything i love them! And i really appreciate you guys taking the time to write them! (Even the one who said i write like a twelve year old...i only wish i could say I'm twelve or younger!) Dammit.

:D Thanks for reading and i really hope you like this.


	16. Prom Night and Other Things

**Heeeya! Ok. This is long. Like really long. So i suggest if you get bored and start daydreaming while reading then you should only read half at a time :D I won't blame ya.**

**This was quite frankly, the hardest chapter to ever write. And i really hope it's OK. **

**THANKS a million for the reviews etc. LOVE THEM.**

**Oh Happy 5th anniversary Chuck! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN CHUCK**

* * *

**Creeeeek.**

The noise made Chuck shudder then close his eyes briefly. There was nothing worse than the piercing sound of a knife scraping along a plate. Well there probably is something worse. If that knife that is screeching along the plate is currently in ___your _hand, while having dinner with your girlfriend and her parents at their house. That would probably be worse. And it was.

"Steak a bit tough there Charlie?"

"No!" Chuck quickly looks up at the three faces staring at him. One amused, one comforting and one just dam gorgeous. "No, no Mr Walker this is very tender. It's really nice thank you."

He pricked a piece of the meat and made a show of popping it in his mouth and nodding enthusiastically while he chewed. He was being serious though, it was good. It was tender, full of flavor and quite delicious. It's just, you know, he was having a family meal with his _girlfriends _family. He wanted to do everything right. Sometimes his luck just wasn't with him. He was pretty sure he wasn't giving off the cool, comfortable, confident Chuck vibe. It must be hidden somewhere for the night.

"How was school today?" Emma asked both him and Sarah which Chuck was very grateful for.

Sarah smiled at Chucks nervousness and lightly tapped his foot with her own under the table, "Chuck got some good news today."

Chuck looks up at Sarah wondering what she meant. Finally clicking he brushed it off. "Oh it was nothing."

Sarah rolls her eyes, "A scholarships not 'nothing' Chuck."

Jacks ears perk up. "Sounds interesting?"

Chuck just tilts his head modestly, "It was just in math..."

* * *

**Earlier on that day...**

Chuck walked extra slowly to math class. 'Dawdling' as his mom would call it. He stopped now and then to check his watch, to tie his shoelace and he also took a quick bathroom break. Finally making it to the door he put on a smile and walked inside. Handing the teacher his dental note he took a seat and didn't even bother to get his books out.

The bell rung immediately and Chuck stood up. ___Yusss!_

"Test tomorrow!" The teacher announced as the students started filing out of class."Study the notes I gave you today, they will be very important."

"Oh dam," Chuck groaned to himself. Maybe it wasn't a good idea making his mom take the extra long way back to school.

"Chuck, I printed off the notes for you." The teacher said handing him a few copies of written paper.

"Oh, wow thank you." Chuck replied appreciatively, taking the notes from his teacher. They had a statistics test tomorrow which was Chucks least favorite area of math. So he was happy to have at least some correct notes.

"You're doing well this year Chuck," the teacher praised. "You keep up this work ethic and you could be looking at a fairly decent scholarship."

Chuck taken back by the teachers response searched his brain for something to say without sounding like an over the moon ecstatic kid. He didn't think he was doing that great, he was sure there were many more capable math students than him in the class. "Thanks," He said quickly then gave the teacher a big grin. "I love math."

He was semi telling the truth, he did enjoy it. Although ___love _could be going a tad far. The teacher seemed happy enough at his answer though.

"Have you thought about what you want to do next year?" The teacher questioned clearly interested as he walked back to the desk and started writing up the next lesson on the board.

"Um," Chuck hummed. "Well I was looking into electrical engineering."

The teacher nodded, impressed by his choice. "That's a good direction you got there Chuck. I had a grandson who went to Stanford and did that."

"Did he like it?"

"On his last year now," Mr Greyton smiled. "So it looks like it."

"Yeah," Chuck nodded and glanced to the door where the students for the next class started making their way in. Gesturing to the notes Chuck let out a smile, "Thanks for the notes Mr Greyton, I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

**Present time...**

"Chuck! That's great!" Emma congratulated with a wide smile.

Sarah smiled at Chuck as well, she loved showing him off to her parents. "Yep."

"Charlie-"

"___Chuck_, dad." Sarah interjected with a pair of warning eyes.

Jack cleared his throat in an exaggerated manner, "___Chuck__,_" He said emphasizing the name. "That's quite a career you have planned for yourself."

"I've always been interested in you know, everything with electronics and what not," Chuck replied with a shy grin.

"And he's crazy good with computers," Sarah offered in.

"I like computers," Chuck smiled as he looked down at his plate.

"Well you should do some research on some university's," Emma responded. "With a scholarship there will be a lot of great universities trying to snap you up!" She dished up some more salad on her husbands plate. "How did Spanish go? Didn't you guys have some big test?"

"Oh! Yes." Sarah nodded. "We get our results on Monday."

* * *

**Earlier on that day..**

**Spanish. 4th period.**

Chuck and Sarah walked hand in hand to Spanish class, everyone in the entire school knew they were together, even the juniors. So they didn't care about the looks anymore. It took Chuck a little getting use to. Envious eyes following him as the strolled down the long corridors. They also had to literally stop every ten seconds because someone wanted to talk to Sarah.

Sarah always involved him into the brief conversations though, which was thoughtful. So now as they walked together Chuck would always tease Sarah and stop just before each person came up to her, he had it completely memorized.

"You're not funny," Sarah grinned to Chuck as he stopped by the usual locker of Steph.

"Hey Sarah!" Steph said running up to her locker. "Hey Chuck."

Chuck squeezed Sarah's hand letting her know that yeah, he was so right. "Hey Steph."

"You're still coming to mine tomorrow?" Sarah asked.

"Of course!" Steph grinned excitedly, "My aunt and her friend will be around at one is that OK?"

"Sounds good," Sarah smiled.

Stephs aunt and her friend were both a hairdresser and a make up artist. They both kindly offered to do the girl's hair and make up. Which was very lucky, Sarah made a quick reminder to herself to by them a box of chocolates each and maybe a bottle of wine.

"You can tell Mitch he come when he's ready because Chuck will be there all day and Morgans coming around at lunch," Sarah said smiling up at Chuck then back to Steph.

"Awesome, I will do." Steph smiled. "I'll see you guys at lunch got to run to geo!" She called as she walked briskly down the hall giving them a wave.

"Bye!" Sarah waved and they continued their walk to class. "Can you smell something amazing?" Sarah inhaled a deep breath.

Chuck sniffed the air and nodded his head, "Mm yes," he replied. "Someone has a nice lunch."

"Or," Sarah stopped as she opened the door to their Spanish class. "Some teacher has given a great surprise."

"Huh?" Chuck asks, "I swear I smell garlic-"

"Garlic Prawns!" Miss Shelley finished for him. "You have a good sense of smell Chuck."

Chuck blushed as Sarah laughed at him. Walking up to the table they looked at all the different food displayed.

Carina rushed in last and stopped next to Sarah and Chuck. "I thought we had a test today?" She asked in confusion as she scanned her eyes over the feast before her.

"We do," Miss Shelly answered. "I would like everyone to grab themselves a chair as we clear away these tables. Then we will form a circle around the mat and enjoy some food as we start our readings."

The students nodded and started clearing the tables away. When Chuck sat down in his seat next to Sarah he rustled through his bag to find his book where he had written his speech.

He was nervous. Very nervous. They had to read a short piece each in Spanish in front of the class. They could choose what they wanted to say it just had to be a decent sized paragraph.

Chuck had repeated it to Sarah several times over the phone. He felt bad but she insisted he keep repeating it. She actually liked listening to him speak Spanish, it was quite sexy. When she told him that he blushed red even in the safety of his own room. He was sure she was just being nice.

"You'll be fine," Sarah whispered to him as he ran his eyes over the words, mumbling them quietly to himself.

"Alright!" Miss Shelly clapped her hands together, this was her favorite day of the year. "The food I have brought today is made by my husband and I so I hope you all enjoy it. We have made some Tortilla Española which is Spanish omelet. Some Spanish meatballs, Traditional Spanish crumble cakes and some garlic prawns. " She pointed to each dish,the students already salivating.

"Let's start then shall we!"

* * *

Chuck tapped his foot nervously, he was next in line. The only good thing was the person who was reading at the moment was new to Spanish as well and had made a couple of minor mistakes where he converted back into English accidentally. Carina had volunteered first and was, well, amazing. Everything was spoken perfectly. He wasn't surprised. He was just happy he didn't have to go straight after her.

"Chuck you're up."

Sarah gave his shoulder a squeeze, "Read it to me."

Giving her a brief smile he nodded, "I will."

He stood up and stood at the front of the large circle, he hated this. Public speaking was not his forte and that's in English. So speaking in front of others in Spanish was definitely very daunting. His heart was already pounding in his ears. His dad always told him the trick was to picture everyone as a head of cabbage. Chuck thought that was absurd. His mind would just not do it. How can a person instantly change into a cabbage? Morgan told him to picture everyone naked. Chuck really didn't know what to think of that one.

___Relax Chuck._

"¡Hola! Me llamo Chuck Bartowski.." He spoke from the top of his head. They weren't allowed paper not even cue cards. Yeah, it was pretty hard case.

He continued with his small speech so far no mistakes, so far so good. He followed Sarahs words of wisdom by reading it to her just like he had over the phone. He still had to glance and give eye contact to others in the room but he always ended up back to Sarah. She made him feel calm. Like he could do anything.

"Me Gustaría Visitar Algún Día Tu País..." ___I would like to visit Spain one day__._

After most likely jinxing himself for his so far smooth run he suddenly forgot the his next line. _Typical_. He paused then cringed and darted his eyes off to the food table. Thinking fast he added an impromptu line, "la comida estaba deliciosa," he smiled as he gestured to the food. Miss Shelly seemed to like that she smiled and gave him a good nod.

Thankfully it was his lucky day. The line sprung back into his mind and he took a small breath to start with it again.

"Ella habla inglés," ___She speaks English__._

_S_ure, everyone figured his mom would speak English but it didn't matter. Even if he said the most stupid things he would still pass as long as it was in Spanish. Although he guessed there were_ some restrictions._

On his last line he fumbled on the last word, "¡Lo Siento!" ___Sorry. _Starting the end line again he finished it without a problem and let out a deep breath.

_Finished._

Sarah was grinning at him proudly when he came and sat down, "Chuck, that was really good."

"Sexy and very fluent Chuck," Carina leaned over and winked to Sarahs dislike.

After glaring at Carina for giving her boyfriend a flirtatious wink she turned back to Chuck and smiled. Not to be out down by she leaned a little closer, "It was very sexy," she whispered.

"Congratulations Chuck," Miss Shelley smiled at him from her seat. "Adding the 'sorry' when you needed to restart your last line was smart and quick thinking." She continued. "Alright next is Jace!"

* * *

**Present time.**

"Now Sarahs speech," Chuck said as he helped Emma remove the dishes from the table. "Was easily the best. Honestly, her and Carina were like head and head but even though I'm being a little biased, Sarahs was by far the stand out."

"That's my girl," Jack smiled proudly. "She read it out a few times to her mom and I."

"I added a few lines on the spot into it." Sarah said giving Chuck a knowing look as he sat back down. Emma brought the desert out while Chuck grinned back to Sarah.

"Yeah."

* * *

**Earlier on that day..**

Chuck was pretty sure it wasn't only him who was in a dream like state. He was sure he could see Robert from across the room drooling as Sarah read her speech. Although it wasn't a speech. It was more like someone causally talking to the class. She even spoke to people, telling Carina she liked her scarf! It was incredible. It was just ___that__ good_. Half the students probably didn't even know what she was saying. But it was mesmerizing. She sounded so good. The words flowed off her tongue as if she was born to speak them. As if it was her native language.

Even Miss Shelley had been enchanted. Her face was complete bliss as she watched Sarah and listened to her speak. She would be proud, Chuck had thought. It's not often you get a student_ this _good.

Sarah made her way around the circle, cracking jokes and telling a story that Chuck could only just get the jist of. Something about how she had always wanted a pet dog. He hadn't ever heard that story so he made a mental note to ask her about it. Preferably in English.

She then stopped abruptly in front of Chuck. She stopped midway in her sentence and just looked at him. Chuck was starting to worry if maybe she had forgotten what she was about to say next.

___Should i help her out? What can i do though? Maybe i can whisper her the word for sorry so she can start her line again like me? But she taught me the word for sorry. Why is she smirking at me? Is she OK?_

He didn't have to worry though, She gave him an incredibly saucy smile and smoothly said, "Estás guapo."

Chuck wasn't sure what it meant but the laugh from Miss Shelley, Carina and a few others made him really want to know. Maybe it had something to do with the fact he was just stuffing one of the crumble cakes in his mouth? He did seem to spill a fair few crumbs. Before cracking the mysterious line she had said to him Sarah was already on with finishing her story, making her way back to the front and shrugging casually.

"¡gracias."

The smile on Miss Shelleys face was the biggest one Chuck had seen all year, and Miss Shelly usually has a whopper of a smile.

"Sarah! That was simply fantastic."

Sarah smiled modestly and replied "thank you," with a small smile as she sat back down next to Chuck.

Miss Shelley pointed to Chuck, "I'm guessing that little comment wasn't prepared?"

Sarah grinned and shook her head, "Nah."

"He just made her speechless." Carina laughed. "Stopped her right in her tracks."

"You know," Chuck said out loud as all the students were now laughing after hearing through the grapevine what she had said to him. "I think it should be a rule that when you say something to someone in Spanish you have to repeat it in English...Cause this has happened before." He said looking at Sarah, referring to the time she told him to ask her out in Spanish.

"That's no fun," Sarah shook her head in amusement.

"So what did you say?" Chuck asked as Sarah hopped from her seat to grab something to eat.

"Oh," she said popping a garlic prawn in her mouth as if she was surprised he hadn't worked it out yet. "I said you were handsome."

* * *

**Back to present time.**

"Linda called today," Emma said as Chuck and Sarah took the dishes into the sink and started filling the dishwasher.

"Oh?" Sarah asked and turned to Chuck, "Bryce's mom."

"She asked us around for dinner next week," Emma smiled as she watched her husband searching for the remote.

"Oh yeah," Sarah shrugged, pulling out the top tray of the dishwasher.

Chuck kept his mouth tightly zipped as he rinsed the plates off. He didn't think Sarah had told her mom about the situation with Bryce.

Emma chuckled as Jack finally found the remote between the cushions and lifted it in the air in triumph. "She said you were welcome to come to Chuck," Emma called as she made her way into the living room.

"Oh, oh it's OK." Chuck quickly answered and gave Sarah an awkward glance.

Emma just smiled, "Well it's up to you but I don't blame you if you say no. Bryce and his sister can be a bit of a handful sometimes. Getting everyone to join-"

"What are you guys watching?" Sarah quickly interrupted as she nudged the dishwasher door shut with her hip.

"Oh, uh...I don't know your dad has managed to claim the weapon," she teased as Jack wiggled the remote in his hand.

"An old classic movie, The Titanic." Jack got comfy in his seat. He knew Sarah loved that movie.

"Ooo!" Sarah grinned in excitement. "You wana watch Chuck? Or we could do something else?"

"No, no." Chuck smiled and sat in the arm chair across from the three seated couch. "Titanic is good."

"You fully just stole my chair," Sarah gasped.

"Oh?" Chuck quickly stood up and looked at the empty seat squished in between Jack and Emma. "OK, I can just-"

Jack patted the spot in between him and his wife, "Here you go Chuck."

"Ohh OK... sure..thank you." He started to sit down in between them.

"You two are just mean," Emma scolded as Jack and Sarah laughed at their own antics.

"I'm sorry," Sarah laughed and pulled Chuck back up and gently pushed him back into his arm chair. Jack pulled his wife back over to him and Sarah sat on the end of the couch, feet perched up on the arm of Chucks chair.

"Make sure you don't talk throughout the movie Chuck," Jack warned. "Or prepared to have-"

"Dad ssh!"

"Jack ssh!"

Jack held his palms up in defense and nodded to Chuck, 'every time' he mouthed.

**Some time later...**

As the movie was coming to an end Chuck was sure he could hear sniffs coming from the three seated couch. Jack just looked at Chuck then back to his wife and daughter, whose eyes were slightly red and watery.

"Happens every ti-"

"Sssh!" Emma and Sarah whispered harshly.

Jack just rolled his eyes as Chuck watched Sarahs face, her watery blue eyes, the slight pout on her lips. He then looked at Emmas, the exact same look.

"Aw!" Sarah murmured out and looked at Chuck as the credits rolled. "I hate that movie."

"So you say after every time you watch it," Jack teased. "At least this time there wasn't any Leonardo loving."

"He was looking good wasn't he Sarah?" Emma asked her daughter with a teasing glint in her eye.

"Ohhhh yeaah." Sarah nodded with wide eyes.

* * *

Chuck was using the downstairs bathroom to clean his teeth and change into his boxers and t shirt. He was glad he had his room downstairs to himself. No awkward run ins with the parents.

Finishing up he splashed his face with water and dried it on the near by towel which Sarahs mom very kindly made sure he had. She made sure everything was ready for him. Clean sheets, shampoo, conditioner, extra pillows, towels...

"Hey you."

Chuck turned around to see Sarah leaning against the bathroom doorway staring at him with a content smile on her face.

"Hi!" She wasn't in her sleepwear yet so he felt a little awkward and blushed.

"Mom wanted me to give you this extra blanket in case you get cold," she said turning around with a smirk on her face and walking into his room.

"Oh thank you," Chuck nodded and watched her place it on the end of the bed.

"That's OK," Sarah smiled and sat down on the bed. "Hey, about Bryce.."

Chuck sat down on the bed next to her, "Yeah?"

"I told you how he came up to me at the food court right?"

"Yeah and apologized." Chuck nodded.

"Yeah, we have talked you know, every now and then since..." She said looking at him almost hesitantly.

"That's a good thing I gather?" Chuck asked, trying to work out what she wanted to say.

"Uh yeah I guess." She gave a curt nod. "Uh.."

"What is it?" Chuck asked softly.

"Can you come to the dinner?" She blurted out. "I mean, I know it's a little awkward and you probably don't want to considering everything with Bryce and not having met his family before.." She rambled out slightly. "But I really want you to come. You know..just in case."

"Done," Chuck nodded.

"Really?"

"Of course I will," Chuck replied without any hesitation. "Anything for you."

Sarahs smile reached up to her eyes, his favorite one. "Thanks Chuck."

Chuck returned an equally big grin and leaned in close to give her a goodnight kiss, preferably a long one.

"Sarah!?"

Sarah hung her head back at her fathers voice, "Yeah?"

Jack walked down the stairs and to the door way of Chucks room. He eyed Sarah and Chuck both sitting on the bed.

"Oh I was just making sure Chuck got the blanket."

___Sure you did dad__. _"He did dad," Sarah smiled and hopped from the bed. "Night Chuck," She said giving him an apologetic smile and tousled his hair. "Sleep well."

"Night Sarah, Night Mr Walker."

Jack bid him goodnight and tossed an arm around his daughters shoulders as they climbed the stairs. Walking Sarah to her room he kissed the top of her head.

"Night angel."

"Night dad, love you."

"You too darl," he replied walking to his room. "I have attached an alarm on that door of yours in case it opens during the night!"

Sarah scoffed, "Sure you have dad!" She watched him give her a salute and close his and her moms bedroom door. Opening her own door she quickly scanned the front and back of it as well as the hinges.

She could never be too sure.

* * *

**Saturday 3:00pm**

"I might just go check on Chuck..."

"NO!" Carina, Steph, Georgia, Sarahs mom and even the hair dresser and makeup artist yelled back.

"You have your hair and make up done!" Carina continued. "He can't see you until you have the dress on, heels on and everything."

"OK, OK.." Sarah chuckled. "Sorry for speaking."

Her mom laughed and looked at her daughter through the mirror. She looked stunning. Her daughter looked so grown up that Emma wasn't sure if she was meant to be happy or sad. "You girls look beautiful. How about I go see Chuck?"

"Yeah OK," Sarah smiled. "Make sure they know they can help themselves to drinks and food."

"I will," Emma smiled and left the upstairs TV room which had been transformed into a hair and make up studio.

"No, no! I'm sure it goes the other way?" Chuck laughed as him, Morgan, Mitch and Jim were fiddling with his tie.

Morgan joined in the laughing and shook his head. "That's why you wear a bow tie," he said as he pointed to his black bow tie.

"Or...you get your mom to do it before you come around," Jim says as he looks at his already completed tie then back to Chucks. "Where are we going wrong!?"

"If you remember, Chuck stayed here last night," Mitch wiggled his eyebrows. "Anyway, I'm sure mom went over then through...like..oh crap! Chuck no tie I'm sorry." He shook his head. "Your just going to have to go shirtless."

Emma was standing in the door way laughing quietly at the scene before her.

"I'm not sure how Sarah will feel if you turned up shirtless," She smiled as she walked into the room.

"She'd probably love it," Morgan joked quietly not thinking Sarahs mom would hear.

"Very funny," Emma smiled amusingly.

"Oh! Oh I was just kidding Mrs Walker." Morgan quickly scrambled out.

Chuck and the others laughed at Morgan and Chuck turned to Emma, "do you think you could teach me? Sorry, I should have probably had this all figured out." Chuck grinned guiltily.

"Of course I will," Emma replied and went through slow, clear instructions for all the boys. "And then...finished." She straightened up his tie.

"Close, close we were close," Jim muttered.

"Thank you." Chuck smiled while he looked down at his tie. "How's Sarah going?"

"She was forced not to come and see you," Emma chuckled. "The girls are all looking lovely."

"Well you can tell Sarah all Chuck here has been talking about is Sarah herself." Morgan teased.

"I have not!" Chuck protested. "I haven't," he shook his head to Sarahs mom.

Emma just smirked and ignored the teasing."Are you boys hungry? I was going to make up a couple of pizzas?"

"That would be great Mrs Walker!" Mitch nodded enthusiastically. "Do you need help?"

"No, no I don't want any tomato paste on your suit," she smiled. "Make sure you all take off your jackets and put a jumper over your shirts before you eat please."

"We will," The boys grinned back.

* * *

"Sarah, you look so pretty!" Steph squealed as her aunt had just finished the last touches of eye shadow on Sarah. The others were already dolled up watching Sarah from the double bed. Carina in charge of the camera taking enough photos to sink a battle ship.

Sarah opened her eyes and looked at herself in the mirror. The hair was exactly how she had wanted it. Pulled to one side in a low pony tail with loose ringlets falling down her left shoulder. A thin side fringe dipping just below her left eyebrow and a few wispy curls falling naturally, framing her face perfectly.

Then there was the make up. It was quite a shock, a good one of course. She never really did anything with her eyes when she went out. Just the odd light brush of mascara, hardly thick enough to see any change. Although tonight Angela insisted she go a little more 'out there'. Sarah just smiled and closed her eyes, a make up artist should know what to do.

And she did.

The mascara, the eyeliner, the barely there eyeshadow. Her eyes were practically popping of the color blue.

Then there was the light, natural foundation with a final brush of bronzer and blush.

___EEEEK!_

She didn't think it often, as modest as she was, but she felt pretty. Very really pretty. All of the girls did. Turing to her friends taking photos of each other she felt so happy. They all looked beautiful. Beautiful and happy.

"Thank you so much for doing this," Sarah smiled brightly to Angela and Stacey.

They both smiled back in slight awe at the girl standing before them.

"Not that you needed any of the make up," Stacey smiled. "But you look hot!"

Sarah wasn't into the whole 'walking down the stairs slowly while your prom partner stands at the bottom watching you glide your way down and neither were the other girls. So when they heard all the boys gushing over her moms famous home made pizza they quickly but carefully, went down the stairs in their heels and dresses. As charming as the boys were ___not _they all wolf whistled to the girls as they entered the lounge area.

Morgan basically choked on his pizza when he glanced, then stared at his prom partner. "Wholey mother of god," He quickly swallowed his pizza and cleaned his hand on the near by paper towel. "You look stunning Carina!"

Carina smiled. "Thank you Morgan."

"You girls all look wow, maybe I should be calling you women now huh?" Mitch teased as he walked up to Steph and pulled out the cousage he had for her. "You look beautiful."

"We aren't that old yet," Steph teasingly scowled at him as she held out her wrist for him to tie it around.

"Ooo my button hole!" Georgia quickly remembered and pointed to Jim. "I'll just go up and get it."

Jim smiled a little awestruck and quickly fumbled in his jacket pockets for the cousage. He still couldn't believe his luck when Steph came up to him at lunchtime a few weeks ago asking him if he wanted to go to prom with her.

"Off with the jackets!" Emma and the other parents who had just arrived told the boys. "Photos."

Sarah grinned at Morgan who was trying his hardest to put the cousage on Carinas wrist carefully and quckly without brushing his hand over hers all to much.

"Where's Chuck?" Carina asked Morgan as she admired the cousage he picked out for her.

"Ellie just rang him and said something about making sure his hair wasn't making any animal shapes. So I think he's patting his hair down."

Sarah overhearing this made her way down the hall and peeked her head into the room.

"Yeah mom," Chucks voice said happily. "Sarah's mom will be taking lots of photos."

Sarah smiled and walked slowly into the room, shutting the door quietly behind her as Chuck stood in the en-suite bathroom talking to his mom on the phone.

"Mom!" Chuck laughed into the phone. "I'm not that stupid of course I will say she's beautiful."

"Yes, I have the cousage." Chuck nodded into the phone. "Yeah the ties good now."

Sarah could see Chuck sitting on the bathroom stool with her back to him. He had his suit on and the only one who hadn't had a jacket over the top. Her mom probably made them wear some protection while they were eating pizza.

"I should probably go soon the girls will be coming down soon."

Sarah just lent against the doorway, loving the fact he didn't even know she was there. She glanced down at his black suit shoes and smiled, there was something about those shoes that she loved. Suit shoes were just charming. It was a little different seeing him without his classic high top Chucks though. Her insides swirled liked a marble cake, she was very excited to see the straight on 'profile' of him.

"Will do. Oh yeah Ellie rung...making sure my hair wasn't making any animal shapes.." Chuck chuckled into the phone and stood from the stool to check the mirror one more time. Ellie had gotten him worried.

Glancing into the mirror he suddenly lost the grip on the phone and let it fall to the ground.

Sarah grinned into the mirror and gave him a shy wave.

"Hi..."

"Uh.." _Oh my. _"Uh h, hi!" He quickly spun around and tried to blink his eyes, it wouldn't happen. They were far to wide.

It took him awhile to actually absorb the view. There was her hair, which looked particularly soft and shiny, curling down one shoulder. Her fringe delicately hovering over her left eyebrow. Then there was her face, her eyes all smokey and dark. Her lips with the slightest touch of a red lipstick. Her cheeks with a tinge of blush on each. She was flawless.

Then there was the dress. And Chuck was usually or always a respectful guy but he couldn't help his eyes traveling down, taking in the dress. The strapless heart-shape cut, with little pleats rimming the edges. A silky dark blue material falling down to the floor, enhancing her never ending legs. Looking out into his room he could see the dresser mirror, giving him the perfect view of the back of her dress, a half circle was cut out from the dress, showing the skin of her back with a loose bow falling just at the small of her back.

He felt a little under dressed to be honest. And he was in a suit.

_You can't get anymore beautiful than that. _He was sure of it.

And she was wearing the earrings he gave her.

_Perfect._

"Chuck..your mom.." Sarah glanced at the ground but not before acknowledging the fact he was dam good looking in a suit. Her eyes widened as well.

"You look so beautiful," Chuck blurted out, he didn't need reminding from his mom. "You look so so beautiful."

The continued staring made Sarah blush as she gave him a sweet smile, "Very dapper," She gave him a small nod. He looked so smart, and great and cute. He looked _so_ cute but she'd keep that one silent. He also looked handsome and older! It was crazy what suits could do. Or what the guy could do to the suit...Cause he looked good. Really good. He made that suit.

Chuck smiled and looked down at his tie to make sure it was still straight, looking back up he resisted the urge to jump in the air. How did he get so lucky? He was dating a freaken princess.

"Your mom.." Sarah whispered and pointed down to the phone.

This time getting Chucks attention he quickly followed her hand and stared at the phone lying on the lino. "Oh!" he quickly scrambled to pick it up and held it to his ear. "Mom?"

"Oh you're back.." Mary smirked into his phone, she felt a bit nosy but yeah, she heard everything.

"Yeah I uh, I uh just you know dropped my phone...sorry.."

"That's OK. I'll see you on Sunday OK? Have fun, be careful and tell Sarah I say hi and that I hope you both have a great night."

"I will mom, bye."

"See you."

Chuck quickly ended the call and placed the phone on the bench, "I'm so sorry."

"For what?"

"Not being out there," He motioned out the door and then gestured to her. "When you came down looking like _that_."

"Like what?" Sarah raised an eyebrow.

"Like you know!" Chuck shook his head, "You look amazing," He breathed out. "And I'm actually feeling a little breathless here."

Sarah let out a laugh and walked up to him, happy he was still taller than her even with the heels on. "Am I making you breathless?"

"Well I don't know what else it would be," Chuck smiled as he glanced down to her hands straightening his tie then back up to her face as she moved her hands up to straighten the collar.

"I like your eyes."

Sarah stopped what she was doing and looked up at him, "Don't be so nice to me."

"What why?"

Sarah looked up at the ceiling then blinked her eyes."Because your going to make me all teary and then my eye make up will smudge!"

Chuck let out a laugh and shook his head, "Really?"

"Don't make fun of me!"

"I'm not!"

"You were laughing."

"Because you look so pretty and I can't help but laugh at the fact that _I'm _taking you to prom. Nerd, animal shaped hair _me_."

"You're doing it again!" Sarah said blinking her eyes frantically. "Stop!"

Chuck slammed his lips together, "Mmsormry," he muffled out.

Sarah smiled, "thank you."

"Did we just have a prom argument?"

"It was more of a me telling you off for being so nice but yeah, we can call it that."

"So I can't say anything else nice tonight?"

"Yes, I'm just really happy right now and you look really good by the way," she quickly said. "And I just really like you so I'm feeling a little ___emotional _right now." She finished darting her eyes away from him, "as embarrassing as that sounds."

"That's not embarrassing," Chuck replied and lent back against the bathroom bench. "Because I feel exactly the same way and being able to take you to prom is kinda of really great, especially when your my girlfriend, my really beau-"

"Chuck!"

"Sorry! Sorry!" He quickly grinned and stood up straight. "Shall we go out to the others now?"

"Yeah," Sarah smiled and took his hand in hers, "Lets."

* * *

Two trips were made in Carinas fathers Mustang to the prom. Steph, Georgia, Mitch and Jim in the first ride and Chuck, Morgan, Carina and Sarah in the second. Morgan and Chuck were raving the whole way about how cool the car was, the leather seats the red spray job on the outside the sound system in the back. Carina and Sarah were just too busy telling them off for sitting on their dresses to actually enjoy the ride.

They met up with the others before entering the hall and apparently from what Steph and Georgia had heard it looked great inside. The theme was 'A Night in Paris.' While Sarah loved being involved with activities at school she decided against being on the prom committee. She left that to the art students. She was surprised when Carina also declined the offer. She told Sarah she 'wanted to be surprised'. Although Sarah was sure it was because Heather Chandler was on the committee.

"You ready?" Chuck smiled at her as he held out his arm.

Sarah smiled up at him and looped her arm through his, "Yeah."

The headmaster was standing at the entrance of the auditorium along with the senior teachers lining up down the hall.

Sarah and Chuck laughed quietly as they watched the others greet the headmaster and teachers. It was weird seeing all the teachers dressed up.

"It's good to see you've settled in so well Chuck." The Headmaster smiled to him.

"Yeah, it's been a pretty good year so far, thank you." He replied as he gave the headmaster a firm shake of the hand.

The headmaster smiled and nodded then looked to Sarah, "So the rumors are true, you have been the one helping Chuck out. It's been the talk of the staff room."

Sarah blushed and smiled shyly, "Yeah I helped him with his time table." She replied knowing that wasn't quite what the head master meant.

It was almost a little awkward greeting your teachers as you walked by, Miss Shelley was basically bursting with excitement as Chuck and Sarah walked passed greeting them in Spanish and telling them how great though both looked which Sarah had to translate for Chuck.

"Wow, that was a long road huh?" Chuck said as they finally came to the end of the line. "I'm pretty sure I can still hear those younger teacher going on how beautiful you look."

Sarah nudged him slightly, "Look Chuck."

Chuck took his attention from Sarah and gazed at the auditorium. "Wow, this does not look like the place we have boring assembly's at," he mumbled out.

And he was right. The auditorium looked magical. The twinkle lights hanging loosely from the ceiling, the rose petals thrown romantically over the floor, the large painting against the back wall of the Eiffel tower. Sarah was impressed, the art students did a dam good job with the giant painting, which was only a meter away from hitting the roof. The detail was incredible. She almost felt as if she was staring at the real tower in Paris alongside her boyfriend.

"They even have park benches!" Chuck said in awe as he spotted the old fashioned, white benches situated around the room.

Carina and Morgan quickly came up beside them, drinking their grape juice from the wine glasses.

"Are we in Paris or what?" Morgan smiled excitedly as he took a look around the room.

"They even have the old vintage Paris lamp posts!" Carina grinned.

"You can thank me if you like," Heather Chandler interrupted and stood in front of the group with a long slinky dress which draped along the floor and was a little more revealing than a prom dress should be.

Carina bit her lip trying to stifle a laugh, Heather thought she was so cool. "Looking good Heather..."

Heather smiled widely not planing on returning the compliment until she looked at Sarah who was to busy pointing things out to Chuck.

"I know," she said taking her eyes of Sarah and back to Carina. "I need to go find _Bryce_ now."

Carina snorted as she left, "She's so envious of you Sarah it's insane."

"What?" Sarah asked oblivious to the fact Heather came over.

"Nothing I'm just saying that EVERYONE is ogling you right now."

"No one is ogling me!" Sarah scoffed and glanced to the buffet that seemed to be dishing out, cheese, grapes, pastries, pasta and pizza. "Oh I love Paris theme," she said eying up the sorbet machine. "Lets get food."

The others laughed as she made her way over to the 'corner cafe' styled buffet.

"Everyone's ogling her," Steph nodded in agreement as eyes from around the auditorium seemed to follow Sarah to the buffet.

"Better keep your girl close," Carina warned Chuck with a smile. "There's a lot of wandering eyes tonight."

Chuck nodded his head as he saw a couple of the basket ball guys who came in a group of boys instead of with dates. A group of slack jaw, popular guys staring at his girlfriend. That was not on.

"I'm going to go after her..."

* * *

Morgan and Chuck sat on one of the park benches watching their prom dates dancing wildly to some old school song 'girls just wanna have fun'.

"Those are two sexy girls Chuck," Morgan stated. "And they are here with us."

"So what are we doing on the bench?" Chuck asked with a grin not taking his eyes off Sarah.

"I don't have the energy they do," Morgan replied. "Honestly they haven't stopped dancing the whole time and, AND in high heels? Honestly?"

Chuck nodded his head, "Some woman."

"Some woman," Morgan agreed. "So are you going to escort Sarah up on the stage when she gets prom queen?"

Finally removing his eyes from Sarah, Chuck turned to Morgan,"Sarahs getting prom queen?"

"Uh...duh.." Morgan gave hims a look that made Chuck feel as if he had two heads.

"How do you know?"

"How do you not know!?" Morgan replied with a shocked face.

"I'm not really.. you know all that_ knowledgeable_ on proms.." Chuck defends himself. "But she would be the best choice."

"She is the best choice," Morgan laughs. "I don't think there was one sole vote that went another way...although I sneaked in two votes. One for Carina of course."

"Vote?"

"You didn't vote!?" Morgan turns to Chuck and this time Chuck feels as if maybe he has three heads.

"When was this?" Chuck tilts his head.

"Ohhh..." Morgan nods slowly finally realizing that Chuck wasn't at school that day. "You were sick."

"Oh," Chuck remembers his terrible cold. "So Sarahs going to get prom queen?" He smiles proudly.

"As much as Heather, Jill and probably a billion other jealous girls wish it was them, yes, she's got it."

"Hmm," Chuck nod and looks back at Sarah who is now singing along loudly with Carina and a bunch of other girls. "Don't girls usually campaign for stuff like that? You now hand around muffins? Or is that just in movies?"

Morgan laughs, "Now you mention it Heather was being crazy nice to me the day...but no, there's no point."

"Man," Chuck breathes out. "I feel as if I'm like the luckiest guy in the world."

"You and me both Chuck," Morgan says watching Carina walking up to them signaling to Morgan if he wanted to get a drink. "You and me both," he repeated as he hopped up and patted Chuck on the back off to get a drink with his date.

A tired and sore Sarah dragged herself off the dance floor and straight into Chucks lap, "Hey."

"Hey, ready to take off the high heels yet?" Chuck asked as he wriggled back in the seat so she could sit sideways on his lap.

"Oh I wish," Sarah pouted. "But Carinas got this thing about no going barefoot at prom."

"I won't tell her," Chuck smiled.

"Maybe later," Sarah smiles back. "For now I'd rather just sit here with you."

"More like on me."

Sarah poked her tongue out at him, "On you, yes, got a problem with that?"

"You know I don't."

"Mmhm," She smiles back. "We should probably get some photos taken before my hair starts falling out."

Chuck looks towards the line of students standing from the golden archway where the professional photos were being taken, "as soon as that lines down."

"Yeah," Sarah smiles at him and fiddles with his tie again. "So.."

"So...when were you going to tell me you were going to get prom queen?"

"Ugh," Sarah groans and rolls her eyes, looking down at his chest. "I better not."

"What? Aren't most girls like I don't know crazy excited about getting it?"

Sarah glances her eyes up at him fiddling with his tie, "I guess I'm not 'most' girls.'"

"Yeah," Chuck smiles, "You're better."

Sarah chuckles and shrugs her shoulders, "I just I'm not really into that kind of thing..It's nice but you know I wouldn't care at all if I didn't even get nominated once."

"Well by the sounds of it everyone voted for you," Chuck smiles. "Except me," he adds.

"What?" Sarah asks furrowing her brow. "Who did you vote for?"

Chuck laughs and shakes his head, "Really? You're going to ask who I voted for?"

"Better not have been Jill."

Chuck tilts his head, "I really can't tell if you're joking or not?"

"Because she's been staring at you all night and it's starting to get on my nerves," Sarah mumbled as she glared in the direction of Jill, who was sitting near by Dick Duffy but eyes glued on Chuck.

"I haven't even seen her tonight," Chuck replied. "But back to the voting I was actually sick that-wait, wait are you..."

Sarah turns her glare from Jill and looks at Chuck, her expression softening instantly. "Am I what?"

"Are you actually serious when you asked if I voted for Jill? Because I must not be doing my boyfriend duties very well if you are."

That got a smile. "So you were sick on voting day?"

"Yeah."

"Hmm," Sarah nodded. "That's right."

"But I think you know who I would have voted for.."

"Yeah, honestly Chuck, I know you really want Jill to win and all but, I'm sorry I just can't see that happening. Especially since she's going out with the most hated guy in school."

"Sarah!"

"I'm teasing you!" Sarah grins. "I'm just teasing."

Chuck just grinned at her and shook his head. "You want to go take a few photos then? Morgan and the others are already in line?"

"Yep," She nods and hops off his lap. "So you didn't ask who I voted for.."

"Well, after what you said I now know you didn't vote for yourself so Carina maybe?"

"I meant prom king," Sarah smiles as she takes his hand. "But yeah, I voted for Carina, fingers are still crossed I know Morgan would have voted for her and a hundred other males, including endless lists of girls."

"Oh prom King? Let me guess...Dick Duffy?"

"Ohh yeaaaaaah," Sarah wriggles her eyebrows as they stand in line. "I think you know who I voted for Chuck."

"Nope?"

"He's tall.."

"Jim?"

"He has brown hair..."

"Mitch?"

"He's super dooper good looking.."

"Jake?"

"You think Jake is good looking?" Sarah smirks.

"No, no I just was you know.."

"OK here's a really easy clue...I happen to like this person and I'm pretty sure I call him my boyfriend..."

"Morgan. It's Morgan isn't it?"

"Oh your so not funny," Sarah chuckles as she leans into him. "I voted for you, you big nerd."

"Chuck! Sarah! Come!" Morgan called as the group crowded in close together for a film strip of photos.

* * *

"Goes to..." The head of social committee, Lucy shouted out. "Sarah Walker!"

The roar of shouts and claps is almost deafening as Sarah squeezes Chucks hand a little tighter.

"Congratulations!" Chuck whispers into her ear as she reluctantly lets go of his hand and gets dragged up to the stage by a large group of girls.

"And...Prom King goes too..." The girl shouts again. "Mitch Smith!"

Sarah laughs as she passes by Mitch who just shakes his head and laughs, grabbing his arm she pulls him up with her.

"You are not leaving me up there to stand alone Mitch," she says as they climb the small stairs to the stage.

"I would never!" He laughs as he looks at the small crown he gets and the tiara Sarah gets placed on her head. "Looking good!"

Sarah can't help but laugh at the crown which is far to big for Mitches head as it slips down over his eyes. "You too."

Thankfully the prom king and queen speeches are forgotten as Mitch and Sarah just stand on the stage side by side laughing as lights from the cameras flash in their faces.

"I swear we have just one an Oscar!" Mitch laughs as he puts an arm around her shoulder and gives a wide grin.

After they are finally released from the stage the rest of the crowd start forming a large circle as Mitch and Sarah walk off to find their dance partners.

Sarah knowing exactly where Chuck is walks straight up to him and plants her tiara on top of his head. "It suits you so much better."

Chuck smiles and gives her a quick smolder look, "I make it work huh? Anyway, you are quite the fetching queen if I may say, the perfect candidate."

"It wasn't so bad I guess," Sarah smiles as she steps closer. "And now I get to have that slow dance with you."

"The sway?" Chuck says holding his hand out.

Sarah takes his hand and smiles up at him, "Yeah, the sway."

"So I never knew the rule to winning prom queen and king was you have to start of dancing first." Chuck says glancing around to all the teachers and students watching them, Mitch and Steph.

"They'll all join in soon," Sarah replies as she pulls his arms tighter around her waist and links hers around his neck. "So how are you liking the night?"

"Food, great. Atmosphere, great. You, wonderful..so it's really the best night." Chuck nods.

"And you get to come home with me," Sarah adds in with a certain twinkle in her eye.

"Then there's that." Chuck agrees as more people start filling the dance floor.

"Paris would be pretty great huh?" Sarah asks as she rests her cheek on his chest and gazes at the painting of the Eiffel tower.

"It's on my bucket list." Chuck nods.

"What else is on your bucket list?" Sarah asks quietly.

"Traveling, sky diving, owning a dog.."

"I would love a dog." Sarah smiles.

"What's on your bucket list?" Chuck asks.

"I'll get back to you on that." Sarah looks up at him. "Plenty of things I'm sure." She grins as she brushes the tip of her nose along his chin.

"Do you think it would be awkward to kiss you right now? I mean, there are more people dancing now but there are still a fair few eyes on us.." Chuck asked quietly.

"I don't mind if you don't mind."

"I don't mind," Chuck shakes his head.

Sarah tilts the tiara on Chucks head so it fits properly, "Wearing heels makes it so much more convenient to kiss you, so I think we kind of have to anyway." She shrugs cutely.

"Yeah, and Bryce is kissing Heather Chandler right now so we won't be the only ones..."

Sarah widens her eyes her mouth dropping open, "Bryce is kissing Heather Chandler?"

Chuck nods silently and spins them around so Sarah can see where he was looking, "Oh god, she's getting into it." Sarah giggles.

"And they are getting a lot of weird looks from the teachers," Chuck says.

"I think that's because she's about to rip his clothes off," Sarah laughs again and drops her head just below Chucks chin. "So the kiss? Don't worry we can keep it simple...because like i said," she smiles and bites her lip. "I do get to take you home."

* * *

"Partaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa y is not over!" Carina shouts as students start piling out of the auditorium.

"Everyone back to Prom Kings!" Mitch shouts loudly. "My backyard is waiting for some crazy dance moves from one Morgan Grimes!"

"Hey!" Morgan snaps with a laugh. "Those were some real swinging moves I had going on."

"Ya!" Carina grins. "I agree."

"Does your mom not mind?" Jim asks as they walk down the school drive in a big group, now with a few other strays tagging along.

"Na, as long as you've all gone by one she's happy."

"Well I am taking these heels off before I walk anywhere," Carina says as she stops to slip them off. "Sarah I give you permissi-oh come on! really?! As soon as you get out your at it like some crazy rabbits!"

Sarah quickly pulls away from Chuck, a few meters back from the group, "I can take my heels off now?"

"Yes!" Carina laughs. "Why don't you guys walk the other way back to Mitchs. We don't want to have to be stopping every five seconds to watch you give each other pash rash. "

"OK bye!" Sarah quickly says and pulls Chuck in the other direction of the field.

* * *

Sarah moans out as she presses her bare feet into the grass, "That feels sooo good!"

Chuck laughs as he shines his phone so they can see where they are going, "High heels just sound torturous."

"They have their advantages," Sarah sighs in relief as her feet begin to feel less crippled.

"You know how to get to Mitchs this way?"

"Yeah, through this field then it's just around the corner."

"Ow!" Chuck quickly says as he falls slightly forward lucky to retain his footing quickly. "I just hit a tree stump or something."

"I don't think there would be any tree stumps on a football field," Sarah replies and stops. "Are you OK?"

"Yep," Chuck smiles and hold the tiara up. "Can you wear this?"

"Why?"

"Because you look gorgeous in it." He grins and places it on top of her head.

"Chuck.. can you feel something.."

"Wet?" He asks.

Sarah nods her head slowly, "It's not coming from the sky."

Chuck nods his head, "Its not rain."

Chuck quickly grabs her hand as she pulls the tiara off her head and holds it in her other hand, Chuck holding her heels they both quickly start to sprint to the end of the field not quite quick enough for the sprinklers.

"RUN!" Chuck shouts as the sprinklers start rotating in different direction.

Once to safety Sarah stands frozen, not quite believing what just happened. "Oh my god." She says as she opens her eyes, drops of water falling from her eyelashes. "Oh my god."

Looking at Sarah then to the field then back to Sarah, Chuck shakes his head, water spraying off from his curls. "That wasn't nice." Both theirs dress wear were patchy with large drips of water.

Sarah shakes her head, "Chuck I'm cold."

"Home?"

"Yeah," Sarah nods.

"Here," Chuck says and pulls off his jacket, shaking it out to make sure it's not too wet. "That was pretty unlucky huh?" He says as he drapes it over her bare shoulders.

"Very unlucky," Sarah agrees and swipes her fingers under her eyes. "I knew waterproof mascara sucked."

Chuck grinned at the slight panda eyes, "I can barely notice."

* * *

Emmas eyes widen in surprise as she hears the front door open, turning to Jack she gives him a look. She hopes nothing has gone wrong. They were home a lot earlier than she expected.

Staying on the couch Sarahs parents could hear two sets of feet padding their way into the lounge. Which was a good sign, they were still together.

The laugh that escaped Jacks mouth when he saw his daughter and Chuck was too loud for Emma to stop him.

"What on earth happened?!" Emma asked as she stood from the couch, staring at a very wet Chuck and Sarah.

"I uh...i got prom queen?" Sarah smiles weakly as Chuck lifts up the tiara in his hand.

Jack still laughing shakes his head, "Oh, I can't breathe."

Sarah sticks her tongue out at her dad and drops Chucks hand. "Stupid sprinklers."

"You guys look like two wet puppies," Jack laughs again this time getting a small smile from his daughter, a grin had already overtook Chucks face.

"You guys should go get into some dry clothes," Emma smiles amusingly, her husbands laugh was too infectious. "We don't need to hear the story tonight, but honey, congratulations on prom queen."

"Mm yeah, pajamas." Sarah nods. "Thanks mom."

"How did it go though? Good?"

Chuck and Sarah both nod their heads with big smiles, "Great!"

* * *

Sarah whispers good night to her mom and dad as she closes their door. Returning to her room she feels a lot warmer after her shower and pajamas. Sending Carina a quick text on what had happened and receiving a very, very amused reply she turns her light off and her lamp on.

She lay in bed for a little while.

She wasn't exactly tired.

Probably because she was still on a high from her prom and maybe the fact that her boyfriend is just a stair case away from her.

Hopping from her bed she opened her side draw and saw the stash of 'protection' her mom insisted she have. To Sarahs embarrassment she took the row of green colored condoms from her mom and threw them in her drawer.

Staring at them for a few seconds she quickly shut it again and stood from her bed.

Her boyfriend was a fifteen second walk away. You have to seize moments like these, she told herself.

Silently as she could she opened her door, feeling her heart clench as the slightest creak of the hinges echoed down the hall. Taking a small breath she stepped into the hallway and very carefully shut it behind her. This time in perfect silence.

She now stood just outside his door and hesitated to knock, but when she did she felt excitement boiling instead of nervousness. She was being quite rebellious. She just really wanted to see him and he was staying at her house so she had to take advantage of this very rear occurrence.

Chuck opened it slowly wondering if Mr Walker was going to come and have a word to him. When he saw Sarah though, the smile instantly glowed on his face.

"Hey," he whispered.

OK now the nerves were back. "Hi," she sways slightly on her feet.

"Does your dad know you're down here?" He asks as he opens the door wider for her to come in.

Sarah smiles at his boxer shorts and white undershirt. "I hope not," she replies. "They should be asleep..."

Chuck shuts the door behind her and walks over to sit on the side of his bed, "Yeah or else I might be digging myself a grave." He grinned.

Sarah nods as she rest her back against the door, fingers tapping lightly on the wood. "It's kind of late."

Chuck looks at his watch, "Mitchs mom will be kicking everyone out now."

Sarah chuckles, "Yeah."

"Are you tired?"

Sarah shakes her head, "Not really. Are you?"

"Not really."

"Cool."

"Yeah," Chuck nods, "cool." He grimaces at the awkwardness. Should he ask her to stay with him for the night?

Sarah stays silent for a second, she kind of wishes she planned this out a little better. She should have just kissed him straight away then there wouldn't have been any room for the awkward, what shall we do? talk.

Instead of replying she just smiles at him, her eyes locking with his.

"Good night?"

Sarah narrows her eyebrows and Chuck quickly shakes his head, "Did you have a good night I mean..I wasn't you know, I wasn't saying good night."

"Oh uh huh," Sarah nods. "It was a good night..best night." They had already asked each other this question but it filled in some silence.

"You uh..you know this is your house right? You don't have to stand there I mean..you could come sit on the bed..." Chuck blushes as she raises her eyebrows. "That wasn't meant to sound creepy."

Sarah grins and steps a little closer, "It didn't sound creepy."

"Good," Chuck nods and takes a small breath. "Cause you know we have uh, sat down on a bed before."

Sarah nods as she steps closer, "Many times."

"Although not on this particular bed..."

Sarah smirks as she sits next to, "No not on this bed..."

"It's a good bed.."

"Pretty comfy?"

"Very comfy."

"Chuck?"

"Yeah?"

"You should kiss me."

* * *

OK so this was a new position, Chuck just hoped he wasn't crushing her. She was pinned underneath him. His mouth attacking hers. After awhile he couldn't take it anymore. Breaking his lips from hers he swallowed a mouthful of air.

"Am I crushing you? I feel as if I'm crushing you."

Sarah smiled up at him and shook her head, "No." She actually enjoyed this new kissing position very much. The weight of him on her felt nice. "Although.."

"I am aren't I?" Chuck said lifting himself off her.

"No!" Sarah quickly said a little too loud and quickly pulled him back down on top of her. "I was going to say," she said more quietly. "That it's kind of cold and we seem to be lying on top of the blankets.."

"Ohh.." Chuck looked around at the now wrinkled blankets underneath them. "Are you going to... sleep here?"

"Are you asking me to?"

"I'm asking you if you want to, yes." Chuck grinned.

Sarahs eyes flashed with excitement. "As against this is to my parents rules...I think I could leave back to my room early right?"

Chuck didn't want her to get in trouble with her parents, let alone him getting killed by her dad. But gah! He didn't want her to leave. "Yeah. Shall I turn off the light?"

Sarah pushed him slightly on the chest and nodded her head. He quickly jumped from the bed and turned the light switch off.

"Geesh that's dark!" Chuck whispered loudly. "I can't see a thing."

Sarah giggled and grabbed Chucks phone, flashing the light she guided him to the bed. Pulling back the covers they both slipped in.

"This is nice," Sarah smiled as she placed his phone back on the table and molded her self into him.

"Yeah." Chuck wrapped his arms around her waist instantly freezing when her singlet rode up slightly, "Sorry," he fumbled out as his fingers brushed against her skin.

"It's OK," Sarah replied softly.

Chuck was adamant that Sarah would be able to feel his heart beating rapidly right now. She was pulled loosely against his chest. Bringing her left hand out from behind his back she slowly, gingerly grazed her fingertips down his right cheek, his jaw then letting them rest lightly on the stretch of his neck.

He couldn't see very well in the dark but he could just make out the smile on her face and that her eyes were still open. He was certain her blue eyes would still be bright even in the depths of a dark Antarctica winter. They just shone. He wondered if she could see him.

"It's nice and warm." Sarah broke the silence and shuffled her hips a little closer.

Chuck begun to say something when Sarahs leg brushed up against his own. His drooping eyes now snapped wide open us a rush of heat zipped down his body.

"Oh boy!" He quickly moved his lower body as far away from Sarahs as possible.

Sarah couldn't help the sly smirk playing on her lips, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing just..uh legs need a stretch.." Chuck said stretching them out taking quick breaths to try and calm his mind or more importantly his body.

Ah, Sarah loved his terrible cover up, "oh really?"

_Does she have to talk in that voice? It's really not helping._ "Uh huh.."

And then she started giggling.

"What?" Chuck asked.

"I know you're not really stretching..I'm sorry if my leg went a little too far. Reflexes."

"Ohh you're just loving this aren't you?" Chuck smiled.

"You don't have to be embarrassed."

"I'm not embarrassed!" Chuck protested.

"So why won't you come back over to my side of the bed...or just the middle because you're about to fall off."

"Fine I will."

"Good."

"Great."

"So who's embarrassed now?" Chuck asked as her whole body shivered when he curled straight back up next to her, this time letting his fingers rest on the small of her back where her singlet had ridden up.

"Chuck."

"I'm not embarrassed, I was actually meaning you because you shivered or was that just because you were cold? Cause' then yeah, I'd be embarrassed again..."

"No, Chuck." Sarah said trying to gain the confidence. "I uh.. my mom um well she gave me...some.."

Chuck narrowed his eyebrows in the dark, "Some?..."

"Nothing," Sarah quickly said and kissed him long and hard. Sge couldn't bring it up just yet so instead her hands began exploring nervously. Starting with fiddling with the hem of his shirt and slowly letting her palms run across his stomach, around his back, back down over his chest.

Chuck finally gaining some courage from Sarahs hands, he gently rubbed his thumbs over her stomach, "Is this, is this OK?"

Sarah smiled and nodded her head shyly, "Yeah."

"What was that?" Chuck froze and pulled his hand out from under her singlet.

For a second Sarah was sure she couldn't breath, there was a soft thump and it shocked all her insides. Sighing she gave a weak smile, "Don't worry it's just the cat."

"You have a cat?"

"Neighbors cat," Sarah replied. "It gets in through the cat door. We use to have one but you know...we really don't need to be talking about cats right now.."

Chuck gave a lopsided grin which Sarah could just make out in the dark, "Good point."

"I have condoms," Sarah blurted out quickly. _Oh my god did i? Did i really just say that? And yeah, Sarah..scream it out while you're at it. Oh. Dear. God_

"Oh! Ohhh!" Chuck swallowed thickly and nodded his head.

"But I didn't bring them down.." She says. "I wasn't sure if you know? I didn't know what was going to happen.. if you were ready or if I was even ready. So I uh..decided against it.."

Chuck reached over head and turned the lamp on, a soft glow lit up the room gently. "That's OK."

Sarah glanced up at him through her eyelashes, "I just thought I'd tell you."

"That's fine I mean, I wasn't expecting you know anything to happen but I guess the thought did cross my mind once or twice.."

"Yeah same," Sarah smiles up at him. She searches out for his hand holding it in a soft but firm grip.

With his right hand occupied Chuck brushed his left hand over her forehead brushing the hair from her eyes.

"You're so perfect," he said in a low raspy voice from too much singing at the prom.

Sarah let the compliment sink in. Then she reached behind her, switch off the lamp, grabbed his and maneuvered it back under her singlet.

Feeling quite proud of her forwardness she snuggled in closer to him, "Chuck, I'm going to suggest something right now...so just tell me what you think OK?"

Chuck brushed his hand over her stomach and around her hips, "OK."

"Oh that feels really good," Sarah arched her back slightly.

Chuck grins, "Is that part of your suggestion?"

"Mmm keep going." Sarah whispered softly. "I was going to say that there are _other _things that we can do..without 'protection'." She bites her lip nervously then taking the biggest step she ever has in a relationship. She was practically climbing Mt Everest here. She slides her hand down his chest, over his stomach and to the waist band of his boxes. Grazing her thumb along under the band. "What do you think?...You can say no." _Oh wow. Did some one spike the punch?_

"Ohh," Chuck shook his head trying to keep his brain working correctly. "I could never say no to you."

"But what if you really wanted to say no?" She gave a cheeky smile as she moved her hand under his boxes.

_Oh god. Is this really happening? _"Trust me Sarah," Chuck had to move his hips closer to her. "I really really like this suggestion and I I...Ohhhh..."

Sarah smiled brightly as her cheeks began to heat up, "Chuck?"

"Can't...really talk.. right ..now..."

"OK fair enough," She replied with a shy but comfortable chuckle. "But Chuck, your hand is teasing me and you...Oh..OK," Her whole body felt on fireas she melted into him, lips seeking out his. "You.. keep..doing that.." She said between kisses.

* * *

**6:50am**

"Emma! Emma!"

Emma swatted at the annoying noise, her hand coming in contact with someones face. Squinting her eyes open she saw her husband looking down at her with wide eyes.

"Jaaack!" She groaned and checked the bed side clock "It's not even seven in the morning..what are you doing?"

"Sarahs not in her room."

Emma blinked her eyes to wake up then let a smile escape, "Oh?"

"I think we should go find her."

"She will be with Chuck. Jack..please it's so early can we just go back to sleep? It's Sunday."

"She could have been kidnapped Em!"

Emma groaned and rolled over, "She's with Chuck."

"How do you know?" Jack said rolling her back over.

"How do you not know? Did you really think she was going to listen to you?"

"Yes."

"Honey, I'm sorry but it was bound to happen." Emma smiled sympathetically and sat up in bed. "Should we go make sure she hasn't been kidnapped then?"

"I think it will be best and then I'll have a good talking to Bartowski."

"Oh no you won't." Emma warned and hopped out of bed grabbing her dressing gown off the floor and tightening it around her.

Emma rolled her eyes as they walked quietly down the stairs, why was she even up? Her husband was ridiculous sometimes. Although she really hoped Sarah listened to her when they had talk about the physical side of hers and Chucks relationship.

Emma stopped just before Chucks door and tugged her husband back, "Maybe I should look first?"

Jack nodded, he didn't want to see anything he wouldn't like.

Emma shook her head at the silliness of her husband then very slowly turned the door handle. Peeking in side Emma stayed there for awhile. Jack started to get impatient.

"Emma..?"

After what felt like an eternity Emma finally popped her head back out and gave Jack a look. Jack knew this look. It was the kind of look when they crossed a one year old puppy in the park, or when Sarah was three years old licking the icing bowl, chocolate all over her face.

Emma was finding something 'cute' or 'adorable' in the room.

Jack leaned over his wife and stuck his head in through the door. Looking at the bed Chuck was meant to be sleeping in his worse fears came true.

Sarah was in it.

But wait...

Chuck wasn't.

His daughters arm was hanging out from under the blankets draping over the side of the bed. Jack followed her arm and saw a hand linked with Sarahs.

Raising an eyebrow Jack saw Chuck lying on the floor, one of the spare blankets over him and a pillow under his head.

Emma pulled him back and shut the door behind them, pulling him in to the lounge she stood with her arms crossed waiting for him to say something.

"She's grounded."

"Oh Jack," Emma sighed and walked up to him and wrapping her arms around his waist. "No she's not."

"At least he gave our daughter the bed not the floor." He mumbled, finding a positive in the situation.

"And they were holding hands!" Emma smiled. "Jack, I feel as if I'm going to tear up make me a coffee."

Jack chuckled, and shook his head. "I don't know how Sarahs going to sneak back up to her room." He grinned as he put some water in the jug.

"Make it easy for her," Emma insisted. "She'll talk to me later about it."

Jack looked up, "She will?"

"Mmhm," Emma smiled and took a seat at the table. "She's a moms girl."

"Daddys girl," Jack corrected.

"Ha! Can you get me the paper too? I just heard it come through the door."

Jack quickly jogged to the door and picked up the paper passing it to Emma he grabbed the coffee pot and brought it to the table with two mugs.

"Ah you're a good boy," Emma grinned. "I can get you to do anything."

* * *

**8:00am.**

"Emma!" Jack called upstairs, although he was standing right outside Chucks room. "I was thinking of making some pancakes for breakfast!"

Quickly jogging away from the doors he made it up the stairs and walked into his room. Giving Emma a thumbs up she just laughed and rolled her eyes.

Hearing a door open or shut, he couldn't be too sure Jack gave his wife a wink and quickly exited their bedroom.

"Sarah! You're up!"

_Oh crap. Oh Crap. _Shutting her bedroom door Sarah quickly turned around to face her dad. "Dad hey! Morning..i was just coming _down_ the stairs to see you but look..you're up here!"

Emma came out of her room and wrapped her arm around her husband, "Hey honey," she greeted Sarah. "Good sleep?"

"Uh huh." Sarah nodded. "Oh my phone..forgot to grab it!" Sarah smiled and quickly opened her bedroom door back up and raced inside slamming it behind her.

_Phew that was close._

She then lay on her bed for a few minutes, soaking in the night that had just been. She then grinned. A really big, giant, Sarah is oh so happy kind of grin.

* * *

"I'll get Jack to send you the photos once he has uploaded them," Emma smiles.

"That will be great. Thank you again for looking after Chuck, hope he behaved himself?" Mary asked.

"Of course he did," Emma replied and called up the stairs again, "Hurry up you two!" She felt bad, Mary had come straight from the airport to get Chuck.

Chuck came racing down the stairs giving him mom a hug. "Sorry mom. How are you?"

"Good, how you going? Heard you've been an absolute terror here." Mary grinned at Emma as she tousled her sons hair.

"Yeah," Sarah agreed coming down the stairs. "Never again is he staying over. Hi Mrs Bartowski."

Mary laughed at Chucks pout, "Hello Sarah, heard about the prom queen that's pretty exciting."

"Oh yeah," Sarah smiles. "Which reminds me I have no idea where I put that tiara..."

Emma rolls her eyes, "It was left on the bathroom floor along with your dress I picked it up and put it on your dresser."

"Oh yeah," Sarah grins guilty as her cell phone begins to ring. "Oh this is Carina I should get this...I'll call you tonight Chuck?" She gives him a small smile trying to keep the blush down as memories from last night flood back.

"Sure, that sounds good."

"Hey Carina! Yeah..hang on a sec please?" Sarah says into the phone. "Sorry," she tells Mary.

"We were off anyway need to grab something for tea." Mary waves. "I'll see you at work tomorrow Emma, bye Sarah. Thanks again!"

Sarah gives both Chuck an Mary a wave and quickly races up her stairs with the phone glued to her ear.

"Well she has something important to tell," Emma muses.

Chuck blushes red and clears his throat, "We better be off, thank you for having me."

Racing back down the stairs Sarah quickly calls out to Chuck, "I'll ring you tonight!"

Emma laughs at her daughter then turns back to Chuck and Mary. "No worries," Emma smiles. "See you at work tomorrow Mary, bye guys."

* * *

"I know! Soaking wet." Sarah says into the phone.

Carina laughs on the other end, picturing the whole scene. "So come on...tell me about last night?"

"The prom?"

Carina makes a noise in the background, "No! After the prom. You and Chuck...at your house."

Sarah feels the heat rise on her cheeks, "oh."

"Oh? Oh! You did didn't you! You had SEX with Chuck Oh my god!"

"No!" Sarah quickly snaps. "Ssh!"

"Parents are out," Carina says. "I can't believe you had-"

"We didn't!"

"What? Ohhh Is your mom in the room?" Carina asks.

"No," Sarah chuckles. "I'm in my own room I'm just telling you that we didn't you know...have sex.."

"You didn't?"

"No."

"Why not? It's prom night! Isn't that when all teen couples are meant to?"

"I don't know!" Sarah falls back on her bed. "I wasn't sure if I was ready and I didn't know if Chuck was or not so.. we just didn't."

"Oh," Carina says. "Dam, there's my interesting gossip fill gone."

"Ha, now I know why you rung then."

Carina laughs, "I'm kidding. That's OK, you don't have to rush things."

"Wow, that's un expected from you," Sarah teases.

"Ha-ha very funny, I'm just telling you I understand, you're my best friend."

"Thanks Carina."

"Well better be off if there's nothing new!"

"Oi!"

Carina laughs loudly into the phone, "I'm joking what's up?"

Sarah stretches out her legs, she didn't get much sleep last night so lets out a small yawn. "Not much."

"Did you not get enough sleep?" Carina jokes.

"Not really..."

"Ooo sounds interesting?"

Sarah sits up in bed, "OK...Chuck and I may have done other things..."

"Other things?"

"Yeah."

"What do you mean other things?" Carina asks her eyes growing wide.

"You know! Carina please don't make me say it over the phone."

"Oh my god! So you got a little wild!"

"Carina!" Sarah closes her eyes shut as she falls back on the bed again. "I'm going to hang up now."

"No! No! I'm sorry..so..other things.."

Sarah grins into the phone, "Yeah, other things."

* * *

The end.

Oh my gosh i can't believe that is finally done my eyes are like squares. I hate revising. I'm going straight to sleep now but three things...

1) Chuck didn't get prom King i know! It's just Mitch has been at that high school for years and it's only Chucks first year. So i handed that title to Mitch.

2) Sorry for the whole last scene with Chuck and Sarah on prom night. I'm not very good at writing that sort of stuff! Hope it was OK though.

And three...I have recently made a twitter YAY if you would like to follow its **KENDRAis20** i love talking Chuck and anything so if you would like to follow that would be awesome and i'll be sure to follow you back ! :D

Night! :)Thanks for reading.


	17. A Sad Goodbye

**Another long one! I don't know why they are turning out long but i do apologize if they are getting a little boring as you read them! Remember take a break if you have to while reading!**

**Thank you for the reviews, favorites and a few tweets i have received on twitter woohoo! That place is fun :) They all mean a lot so thank you! :D**

**So...this is nearing to the end as i have hinted a little throughout this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Chuck. And i used a nursery rhyme in here. Baa, Baa Black Sheep... which is also, obviously not mine.**

**Enjoy:)**

* * *

**3:30pm Walker Household.**

Sarah blinks her eyes rapidly. She wasn't going to cry. Her dad was holding up OK but her mom, her mom was a mess and Sarah wasn't quite sure how to deal with it.

She had only ever seen her mom cry once before, when their cat, Jig passed away years ago. But this was worse. Much, much worse.

She had to be strong for her mom though, so Sarah took two quick strides and wrapped her arms around her mom, pulling her into a tight, warm embrace.

"It's OK mom.." Sarah said said sadly, her voice breaking a little at the end. "It'll be OK."

After a moment, Jack gives Sarah a squeeze on the shoulder, "Go pack your stuff Sarah we'll leave in half an hour."

Sarah nods to her dad against her moms shoulder. Emma breaks herself from Sarah and wipes her eyes.

"You need help packing?"

Sarah smiles slightly at her mom, "I'm OK mom."

Emma gives a weak smile,"I'll make a few sandw-"

Jack wraps his arm around his wife, giving Sarah a tilt of the head. She leaves the room and runs up the stairs quickly. Not wanting to let her mom see her cry.

Shutting her door quickly she takes a breath.

She came home from school, happy as anything. School was boring but great. All her friends were there and their lunch time seemed to be maybe the funniest one all year. Food fights in senior year, were sure immature. But damn fun as well. The chocolate yogurt on Chucks cheek gave her a good excuse to kiss him. Probably a little too PDA for school but... _meh_.

Her and Chuck were on that stage now where...she didn't know how to quite describe it. The stage where she basically couldn't keep her hands off him.

Damn prom night ruined her.

She just wanted more really. _To be secretly honest_. She hadn't told anyone that, but after prom night she was all most embarrassed to admit, even if it was only to herself that she couldn't get him out of her head.

Then she came home, Chuck giving her yet another kiss at the end of the driveway. One that lasted just the perfect length of time for Sarah to let the tingle of his lips last until she made it up the driveway.

And then she opened the door.

She opened the door and her mom was in tears, looking as if she was trying to hold them in but failing miserably.

Sarahs Nana had passed away, Emmas mom.

'Nana Joe,' as Sarah called her, short for Josephine.

Nana Joe was without a doubt one of the most brilliant people Sarah had ever met. Kindest, for sure. She could see where her mom got that heart of gold from. Because nana Joe's heart was literally gold. No copper, no bronze not even silver. Pure cold.

She was warm, kind and funny. She was just how you would picture a Nana. Baking homemade cookies, sponges and slices. Telling tales of her childhood, gardening constantly and sewing up a sweater in her warm conservatory connected to her house.

Every time Sarah would visit, her Nana would make sure to get her little 'goddess' more 'curvy' which would make Sarah giggle. Telling her Nana she didn't want to be more curvy.

Causing then her Nana to start explaining to Sarah how when 'she was young she would eat anything'. And that her Nana, so Sarahs great, great Nana would tell Josephine that she needed to be more curvy.

"Here comes the stick!" Nanna Joe would chuckle as Sarah arrived at her house, leaping out of the car to give her a giant bear hug.

Although every time Sarah went out of the room to grab the home made lemonade and boil the jug she could hear her Nana telling her mom that 'by crikey Emma, that daughter of yours will soon be on every magazine cover in the world. Every day she get's more and more stunning.'

Sarah would blush in the kitchen then walk out as if she heard nothing of her Nanas compliments.

Sarah slid down her door way letting her head fall in her hands. Rubbing her eyes roughly with the palms of her hands she let our a sob, and once one came out, they all did.

She thought her Nana was healthy. Her dad said it happened in her sleep. She had a cough earlier in the day and her neighbors took her to the hospital. When they called Emma and let her know Emma immediately called the doctors. After everything seeming fine the doctors told her they would keep in touch. Unfortunately they did keep in touch and not for good news.

Even though her dad said the doctors told them she was in peace when she passed it didn't make Sarah feel any better, because she wasn't here. She was gone and she wasn't coming back. She wished she had just one more day with her. Her Nana loved hearing about Sarahs life and although Sarah usually started off a little shy. By the time she started explaining something, usually about Chuck her Nana couldn't get her to stop. Chuck was a hot topic for them two.

A small knock on the door startles her from her position and she glances at the ceiling to stop the tears from falling. Bring herself off the floor she walks over to her drawers.

"Yeah?"

Her dad opens up and gives her a sad smile, "You OK?" He walks in and places a small carry bag on the bed.

"Uh huh," Sarah sniffs then nods. Turning to her draws she starts opening them up pulling things out to take with her. "How long are we going for dad?"

"A week I think," Jack nods somberly and walks over to open her wardrobe. "Your Mom and Aunt are going to plan the funeral together, so we will all stay at your Nanas house."

"We're staying there?"

"Yeah darl."

"That's nice."

Jack nod and pulls out a black dress, "what about this?"

"For the funeral?" Sarah asks and he nods. "I like that one. You know Nana made that right?"

"I do," Jack grins. "She was quite clever wasn't she?"

Sarah knew her dad was cut up about it too. He was just trying to be strong for mom. Her dads father died when Jack was only nineteen from a car accident. Then his mother passed when Sarah was only one years old so Sarah didn't recall any memories of her.

Josephine though, loved Jack. She adored him and the mother in law concept went that one step further. He was basically a second son.

Sarah looks at the dress, "She was great at everything."

Jack nods and beckons his daughter over as he wraps her in a hug, letting her tears form patches on his shirt.

"Will mom be OK?" She asks quietly.

"Your mom is stronger than anyone I know." Jack smiles and holds his daughter back to observe her face. "It will take some time but she will be OK."

"Yeah," Sarah smiles. "You didn't let her actually make sandwiches did you?"

Jack smiles and taps his daughter on the nose, "No, she's on the phone to work. Don't forget your p.j's. We'll leave as soon as we can."

"OK dad. Love you."

"Love you too darl."

Sarah smiles as best she can to her dad then turns back to her suitcase. Walking over to her desk she takes her writing paper and a pen. She was going to say something at the funeral. As much as it made her feel a little scared and nervous, she wanted to do something for her mom, for her Nana.

* * *

They arrive late at night, Sarah half asleep in the back. They had been sharing stories about Nana Joe. All the great, wonderful and hilarious stories they could remember and while her mom was still finding it hard to keep it together she seemed to enjoy the stories too.

Her Aunt and Uncle, who have no children turn on the porch light when they hear the car arriving. Stepping out from Josephines house they make there way over to the car her Aunt Julie giving Sarahs mom a sisterly hug.

"I've missed you. How are you?" Julie asks pulling back and looking intently at her sister.

"Everything has been good," Emma smiles back and pulls her into another hug, "Missed you too."

Sarahs uncle gives her a hug and helps her dad bring in the gear while Sarah, trying not be rude glances down at her cell phone, wondering if Chucks asleep yet. She hadn't told him yet. She'd rather speak to him and she didn't want to ring him while they were in the car.

_You up? :(_

"Sarah!" Julie greets and gazes at her niece. "You've grown up so much!"

Sarah blushes and shrugs, "It's only been a month." She smiles and hugs her Aunt. "I'm really sorry about Nana."

Julie rubs her back, "I know hun."

Once inside Sarah looks around her Nanas house. It never changed each time she visited, the family portraits, the paintings her grandfather use to paint everything was the same. It was one of the many things she loved about her Nanas house.

"I love this house," Sarah smiles as she gives her mom a side hug.

"Mm, me too." Emma nods and holds on to her daughter. "Remember that?"

Sarah looks to where her mom is pointing and lets out a laugh, "Ohh, I will never forget that."

Standing on the mantle piece was a clay vase that she made when she was just thirteen. Her Nana was giving her pottery lessons and Sarah, determined to impress her Nana listened carefully and tried to replicate the exact one that her Nana produced. It was a good attempt, although it couldn't be trusted with water or flowers in it. It was a little too lopsided.

"She told me it was a master piece," Sarah grins and looks up at her mom.

Her phone suddenly beeps in her pocket and her mom gives her a kiss on the head. "You know where your room is, take your bag and go call Chuck."

Sarah ducks her head slightly and gives a slightly embarrassed smile, "OK. I'll be back soon."

_Hey :), yeah I am? Is everything OK? Not liking that sad face babe.. :|_

Closing the door to the spare room she lays down on the single bed and stares up at the ceiling, pulling the pillow under her head. Pictures she had drawn when she was young framed on the wall. Holding her phone above her head she dials his number.

"Hello? Sarah? Hey, hey are you OK?" Chucks worried voice fills the phone.

"I'm OK," Sarah smiles at his voice. "Did I wake you? Where are you?"

"I was watching a movie with mom and dad," He grins. "I'm-"

"Oh are you missing the movie? I can call-"

"No, no." Chuck quickly interjects. "I'm in my room now and it's OK, I can basically quote the movie."

"OK, my uh, my Nana passed away late this morning so I won't be in school tomorrow and I just wanted to call you and you know.. tell you.." _Hear your voice because you make everything better. _"And..hear your voice because you make everything better."

"Oh Sarah," the sadness in his voice twinges her heart. "I am so sorry, are you OK? I mean, of course you're not OK but, i'm sorry. From what I heard from you, she was a wonderful person and I have no doubt in my mind that she was."

"She was," Sarah agrees. "Moms taking it hard, it's almost you know.. painful to watch. I don't know what to do you know? I'm not, I haven't been through anything like this before."

She can hear his breathing on the phone and it some how calms her. "She will be taking it hard, but all you can do is be there for her right? If I was you i'd just keep doing what you are because I know you. You've been hugging her lots right?"

Sarah smiles into the phone, "Yeah."

"That's the way to go." Chuck says. "I wish I was with you right now." He sighs.

"I'm in Sacramento, was kind of a long drive. But we are staying at Nanas house, my Aunt and Uncle are here too."

"That's good. You're not too tired?."

"Not too bad."

"It's good you have your Aunt and Uncle with you, lots of support for each other right?"

"You always know the right thing to say you know that?" Sarah tells him. "I wish I packed you in my bag."

Chuck chuckles lightly, "Hey? I'm guessing you only just got there right?"

"Yeah."

"Why don't we say goodbye, then you go out and tell your mom and family that my thoughts are with them OK? And that I hope they are all OK. And give your mom a hug from me OK?"

"OK," Sarah nods, wishing she didn't have to say goodbye yet.

"But then when you are going to bed, text me. And i'll ring you and talk to you until you fall asleep. Does that sound good?"

A couple of loose tears roll down her cheeks so she quickly brushes them away. "Yeah. If your OK with that? I'd love it."

"I'd love it too." The smile evident in Chucks voice. "Text me OK? And remember a big hug?"

"I will, thanks Chuck. Bye."

As she exits her room her parents, Aunt and Uncle are around the fire place drinking some type of herbal tea. Probably peppermint, her Nana loved that one.

"Hey how was Chuck?" Her mom asks.

"Good," Sarah nods and sits on the floor in front of the fire. "He wants you all to know his thoughts are with you all and that he hopes you are all OK."

"Aw, he's sweet." Julie smiles at her niece.

"He is," Emma tells Julie. "You should see this one around him."

Julie laughs, "All googly eyes huh?"

"I'm surprised she hasn't fainted from love yet."

Sarah coughs a little, _love? _Waving her hand in front of her face pretending the fire was smokey she tries to hide her wide eyes. _Love?_

Her family continues talking, oblivious to Sarahs reaction. _LOVE? Am i in love with Chuck Bartowski?_

"I uh, uh.." hopping up she stretches her back. "I'm a little tired."

"Oh of course, I forgot you had school today," Emma stands up. "I'll come tuck you in."

* * *

Sarah sits on the end of her bed, her mom brushing the curls falling in her eyes away with the hand.

"How you going baby?" Her mom asks softly.

"I'm OK. I miss her already though."

"Me too."

"Tomorrow should we go through all the old photos when we have time?"

"Aw, that's a great idea," Emma smiles. "You really are the best daughter in the world."

Sarah grins up at her mom, "You got that right."

Chuckling, Emma looks at Sarahs phone next to her pillow. "It was a surprisingly short convo between you two?"

"There's redial," Sarah winks an eye at her mom.

"Ohhh 'tired' huh?"

"I will stay out there if you want me to mom? I mean, I want to but you kinda freaked me out when you mentioned ..."

"Mentioned?" Her mom prompted.

"That i almost fainted of love..._love._"

Emmas eyes widen and she presses her hand over her mouth. _Did I really say that? _"I'm sorry honey, I didn't mean to freak you out. It just came out, I didn't mean it."

"So i'm not in love?" Sarah feels a little confused.

Emma gives a small grin, her daughter was sometimes too adorable that all she wanted to do was hug her forever. "I don't know Sarah, but don't worry OK? Forget I said anything. You are only young sweetie."

"OK," Sarah nods once. "OK."

"I love you," Emma smiles and gives her daughter a hug. "And you know you can talk to me right?"

"And you can talk to me too." Sarah smiles and hugs her mom tightly. "I love you too mom. And can we make this hug last a little longer? Because Chuck wants me to give you one from him."

Emma chuckles, "Of course."

Once her mom had left Sarah climbed under her covers and checked her watch, 11:00pm. She should probably text Carina and tell her since she won't be at school tomorrow. She didn't want to wake her though and then Carina would insist on talking to her. Which was nice but they had school tomorrow and Sarah knew Caring had a design assignment to hand in. Deciding to text her in the morning she contemplated on sending Chuck a text. Maybe she should just let him sleep. It was quite late.

_You don't have to worry about calling OK? You should sleep, it's later than I thought. :) Night babe. Xxxxxx Text you tomorrow :)_

Just as she turned her side lamp off and placed her phone on the floor it started buzzing, Chucks face taking over her screen. _Of course he would ring._ Smiling as she reached for it she snuggled down more in her blankets and placed the phone between her ear and pillow.

"Did you not get my text?"

"Yes," Chuck chuckles. "But I didn't _listen_ to your text."

"Are you sure you're not tired? Are you in bed?"

"I'm in bed yeah, and nope i'm not tired. How are you?"

"Good, better. My aunt thinks you're sweet."

"Ohh! Really?" Chuck laughs. "That's a goodish thing I guess," he grins into the phone. "How long will you be away for?"

"I think a week, dad said. Mom and Julie, my Aunt need to start planning the funeral tomorrow. Then I think there's a few things to do after that."

"Yeah," Chuck replies and stays silent for a second. "If there was a favorite memories of your Nana what would it be? You don't have to answer, we can talk about something else if you like?"

"Baking," Sarah smiles and closes her eyes. "You would have loved it."

Chuck laughs, "I bet I would have. What did you make?"

"Everything, you know, sweet things over savory usually. Gingerbread men were pretty fun in part from the time I put far too much baking soda in the mixture."

"Oh! Thought you were a bit of a Martha Stewart huh?" Chuck teases.

"Of course," Sarah grins. "Decorating them is pretty fun though."

"I could imagine, I think this was a bad question from me because you're making me hungry!"

"Ohh well you definitely won't want to know what my next favorite thing to make was..."

"Oh it's not...it is isn't it? Don't say it! Don't you say it Sa-"

"Cupcakes!"

"Nooo!" Chuck lets a dramatic groan. "How could you mention those beautiful, oh so divine treats?!"

"Ha!" Sarah laughs. "I'm sorry."

"You're not really sorry are you?"

"No way," Sarah grins.

"Knew it." Chuck replies. "A week then, i'm going to admit something here..."

"What is it?"

"You wanna know?"

"Ya huh?"

"I am going to miss you. _A lot_."

Sarah squeezes her eyes shut and wriggles her toes as a grin over takes her face, "You are?"

"Heaps."

"Mm, what you gonna miss about me then?"

"Ah, we are playing this then game huh?"

"Well, there has to be a reason for you to miss me." _ Oh we are so playing this game._

"What? Is you being my girlfriend not enough of a reason?"

"Hmmm, yeah it is." Sarah grins. "Well, i'll miss you too."

"Nah, you will probably forget about me!" Chuck jokes.

"Oh after prom night Chuck, I will _never _forget about you."

Sarah can just picture him blushing, feeling her own heated cheeks she knows she is too.

"Oh, yeah no. Neither, I won't forget that night either. Ever, yeah.." Chuck rambles out, his body completely flushed. _I am so lucky she can't see me right now!_

"You better not," Sarah threatens in light heartily. "You know what boyfriends are meant to do when they talk to their girlfriend at night?"

"Umm, no? What?" Chuck asks.

"Help them go to sleep."

"OK, OK how should I do that? Do you want a bed time story?" He grins.

"No, you can sing me to sleep." Sarah had to cover her mouth before a laugh escapes.

The horror in Chucks voice makes her hold the phone at arms length, she wasn't going to ruin this with laughing into the phone.

"Are you serious!? No, no way Sarah. No way."

"Please."

"If I sung to you I would never be able to look at you again."

"Why?" Sarah pouts. "I love your voice, it will make me sleepy."

"That's my voice not my singing voice!" Chuck protests. "And are you calling it boring?"

"No, i'm calling it dreamy." Sarah says as saucily as she can.

"Well if I sing it might give you night mares."

"I don't think so, you can sing something short then."

"You're kidding right? You're teasing me?" _Please tell me she's kidding._

"I've never been more ser-serious Chuck." Sarah smirks. _Oh i love teasing him._

"What do you want me to sing then?"

Sarah widens her eyes In the dark, "what? Really?"

"Oh yeah baby, this voice of mine is like silk." Chuck mocks in a charming accent. "No, i'm kidding. I don't want to risk you breaking up with me."

Sarah lets out a snort, "I would never, OK Baa, Baa, Black Sheep."

Chuck laughs, "Yeah right." The silence that follows makes Chuck speak again. "Uh..Sarah?!" More silence. Running his hand down his face he sighs, "if I 'sing' this song will it make you happy?"

"Mmm," Sarah replies, closing her eyes again.

Chuck clears his throat and Sarah is sure he's going to just change the subject.

"...Baa, Baa, Black sheep.. I can't believe i'm doing this..have you any mill? Yes sir, yes sir, three bags full.."

Pressing the phone harder against her ear, Sarah can't quite believe what she's hearing. Chuck is singing. Well, maybe, he isn't singing properly but with a nursery rhyme he's doing a fairly decent attempt It just makes her smile and press the volume buttons higher on the side of her phone. She would put it on speaker but she's not sure how Chuck would feel if her parents heard him singing Baa, Baa, Black Sheep.

"One for the master, one for the Dame..what's next?"

"Don't tell me you have actually fallen asleep on me here?" Chuck chuckles nervously when she doesn't answer.

Suddenly he hears the dial tone and for a second he wonders if she's kidding. _Maybe she just has a really good impersonation of it?_ Looking down at his phone though, the 'call ended' sign flashes in the dark and he's not really sure how he feels.

Embarrassed? Yes, definitely that.

As soon as Sarah hears the dial tone she freezes._ Crap! _Pulling the phone out from under her head she sits up in bed and fumbles for the light switch on the lamp.

Re-dialing his number she holds it to her ear, this time with a little less force.

"Hello?..."

"Chuck I am so sorry!" Sarah says quickly. "The phone was between my ear and my pillow, then you started singing and I lent on it a little harder and I must have pressed the end button! I swear it wasn't by purpose."

Chucks only response is a laugh then,"oh thank god!"

Sarah laughs a little, "Sorry babe." Looking at her watch her eyes widen a little. "Chuck, it's after twelve!"

Looking at his watch Chuck lets a shocked sigh out, "Damn, nine hours to school."

"I'll let you go to sleep yeah?"

"Are you ready to go to sleep?" Chuck asks just making sure.

"Yeah, I can ring you tomorrow after school?"

"Yeah that sounds good. I know this sounds a little weird and creepy but I give you a over the phone hug right now." Chuck grins.

Sarah laughs, "Yeah, it's a little weird but I give you an over the phone kiss right now."

"Oh a kiss huh? That's really creepy Sarah."

"Ha! Fine I take it back then."

"Nope," Chuck grins. "You can't do that i'm afraid have already received it."

"Nerd."

"Nerd." Chuck shoots back.

"That was a terrible come back Chuck," Sarah chuckles. "Night."

"I know, I know." Chuck smiles. "Night to you too."

* * *

Sarah lays on the hammock that dangles from the ceiling in the conservatory. It is definitely her favorite place to hang out at he Nanas house. The conservatory in summer is like a sauna and she wouldn't last five minutes. But the conservatory in winter is a whole different story. It makes winter feel just like summer.

Her parents, aunt and uncle were out talking to some lawyers apparently. Sarah didn't ask for too much info but she thinks it has something to do with her Nanas will. Then they were off to find a venue for her funeral. Sarah offered to go with them but her mom had another job planned for her.

Cleaning the attic.

At first, Sarah was excited, attics always seemed like mysterious places to her. And as she opened the trap door that lead up to it her curiosity was at it's peak. She turned on the old light that was barely hanging from the ceiling and looked at all the boxes filled with old collectibles and bit and pieces. Emma told her to look for some photo album of when her Nana was young, and see if she can find the old box that belonged to Emma when she was young.

Having luck with the photo album after easily finding a box with 'Family' written on the side she opened it up and wiped off the old dusty cobwebs. Which slightly freaked her out. Cobwebs and spiders weren't her sort of thing. She pulled out the family albums as well so they could all look through them later on that night.

Suddenly, realizing that she was in fact _alone_ in the house and up in the attic she decided she could be a tad scared. Just enough to make her jump when a slight creak could be heard from the corner of the attic.

And that boiled up even more when the light bulb cut out and something with fine thread like legs ran over her thigh.

"Oh god oh god!" Sarah muttered out quickly as she looked around the attic, trying to find which direction the small light was coming from where the trap door was open.

Brushing her legs as she hopped up she sprinted quickly but carefully to the stairs and jumped two at time down them. Shaking her body and brushing her clothes of any creepy crawlys she shuddered. "Ahhhhh! EEEK!"

So here she sat, half an hour later. Washed and dried from a shower. Lying out in shorts and a singlet, paper and pen in her hand. She left the box of photo albums up in the attic. Her dad could get them later.

Writing a piece to say at the funeral was harder than expected. Everything she wrote just made her feel sad and the loss of her Nana even more...there. Especially as she was writing it in her house.

Later that day they were all heading to the hospital. The doctors who were looking after her asked her mom if they would like to see her Joe. When Emma asked Sarah if she wanted to enforcing that there was no pressure, Sarah didn't even hesitate to say yes. As long as her mom was going to go, so was she.

After a few scribbles and crossed out lines Sarah finally managed to make a decent sounding start to her speech. She wanted to keep the tone light, she knew there were going to be a lot of tears so maybe adding a little bit of the humor and fun things her Nana would do might help some of the people. And she was hoping it would help her mom.

Emma called out Sarahs name as soon as she entered the house. They had been a little longer than expected and as soon as she rolled the idea of telling her daughter to check out attic in her mind, she got a little worried. What teenager would really want to be up in some old dusty attic in the roof, while no one was there? It made her feel a little bad and after sending a text to her daughter and receiving no reply she got a nervous.

Passing the conservatory she let out a sigh of relief when she saw a flash of blonde hair cascading over the edge of the hammock.

Opening the door her daughter was sound asleep on the hammock, a pen dangling in her hand and a piece of paper fallen on the floor. Sarah stirred as she felt the presence of someone in the room, cracking her eyes open she saw her mom watching her from the door.

"I can't believe you suggested me to go up in that attic," she mumbled out sleepily.

Emma smiled and sat in the chair facing the hammock, "How was it?"

"The light went out, something creepy with legs ran over me. I freaked out and ran down the stairs."

Emma cringed. "That explains why you had two showers today."

"I could still feel something on me as I was downstairs," Sarah made a face and rolled over in the hammock to face her mom. "I didn't have the courage to go back up and look for your box of stuff but I did happen to find the photo albums. We can force dad to go up and get them."

Emma chuckled, "We will." Glancing down at the paper she picked it up. "What's this?"

Sarah quickly snatched it from her mom, "Nothing!"

Emma brought her head back. "Sorry, you OK? I didn't look at it."

"No, no." Sarah replied and folded the piece of paper up. "It's just I thought I could say something at Nanas funeral..?"

"Oh, oh!" He mom nodded. "Right OK."

"And It's kind of for you as well you know? Hopefully it will make you feel a little more..happy with everything going on..and it's barely started so I don't want you reading it till I read it to you.."

Emma smiled as she wiped her eyes a little, "Thank you honey."

* * *

It was the fourth day of being away and Sarah brushed her long hair, clipping back her fringe to the side. She was in her dress her nana had sewen. It was made out of see-through-ish black material but she had a black slip to wear underneath. The black long sleeve dress came up to about an inch and a half above her knees. Tighten at the waist with a draw string and a few black buttons down the front.

Running the words she had written through her head, she straightened out the dress and made sure she looked presentable. Her dad knocked on the door letting her know they were ready.

As soon as they arrived at the church, the amount of people strolling inside formed a lump in her throat. Her Nana must have made a lot of friends over the years. She wasn't really surprised.

Sarah smiled politely and accepted all the thoughts and prayers with grace as she followed her mom and aunt to the front of the church. She didn't know most people but there were a few she could put a name too.

As she sat down in the front row she took her phone from her purse to make sure it was on silent, reading the message Chuck sent earlier.

_Hope all goes well. Thinking of you :) xx _

Pictures of her Nana filled the projector at the front of the church. Sarah watched them slideshow through until the soft music started to fill the air and the crowd turned silent.

Sarah craned her neck around and saw her father, uncle and a couple of boys her age, who were the neighbors sons carrying the coffin. Sarah had often said hi to them on her previous visits, but they were pretty shy. Her Nana teased her that they liked her.

Sarah felt her mom squeeze her hand and she turned to her mom, giving her a comforting smile as the coffin came to a still up the front. Sarah moved over one space for her dad while her uncle sat by his wife. The two boys, Chris and Tyler, as Sarah now remembered smiled respectfully at her family then took the seats in the row just behind.

* * *

**Burbank. 3:30pm.**

Chuck walked through the town on his way home, thoughts of Sarah and her family had been drifting through his mind all day. He wished he could be there for her. He had been to only one funeral before, his dads dad, his grandfather. He was young and naive at the time but he still understood everything that was going on.

He sent her a text earlier telling her he was thinking of her. He wasn't sure what time the funeral was to finish but he made her promise to text him when she was ready.

Passing the post shop he held the slightly heavy envelope in his grip. Looking down at it he gave it a small squeeze and slipped it through the standard post. It was his Stanford application. He had finished it awhile ago and left it just sitting on his desk. Was it really the university he wanted to go to? Of course whenever someone mentioned university to him they said Stanford. He just assumed it was the right one. He did a little more research into the others and he could barely tell what the difference was. They all seemed great. He could basically go any where in America he wanted. Was Stanford really the one?

But then his mom came in one morning to pull off his sheets to wash, he swears he usually does it. Spotting the application she gave him some encouragement. There was no harm in sending it she said.

Once the envelope left his hand Chuck wondered, for just a second. What would him and Sarah do? Her and Carina seemed pretty down with Harvard. If he went to Stanford...would they break up? Do long distance relationships work? Would she even want a long distance relationship? He wouldn't be able to see her every day, she would meet new people. New guys. New guys who wanted to be lawyers just like her...And then he, for just a second, wished he could grab out the envelope.

But he shook his head, it was just an application. And if he wanted to go to Stanford he knew Sarah would do encourage and support to do just that.

Continuing on walking he tried not to think about the whole, moving on situation. Checking his watch Sarah had told him she was reading her piece at 3:40pm. He had heard what she had written and he wasn't going to lie his eyes got a little...moist. And for a good few seconds after she had finished he remained silent. Which scared Sarah. But then finally finding his voice he told her it was beautiful, it had everything in it. And as heartbreaking as her Nana passing was she managed to keep it light, funny and something that he knew her mom would love.

* * *

**3:40pm.**

Sarah tapped her small, black heels on the wooden church floor, they were singing 'Amazing Grace' at the moment so she was lucky no one could hear her heel colliding nervously on the polished wood. She was sure she was starting to turn green, she felt sick.

Her mom and Aunt had said a little speech together and when their voice started to crack the sobs in the church escalated and Sarah was even more determined to keep her speech light. She knew her Nana would like that. Like a celebration of her life.

As the song came to an end, Sarah had never felt more nervous. Her eyes were already watery enough and she was worried if she got up there and cried, she wouldn't be able to stop. The minister called for her and she sat in her seat frozen for a second.

"You don't have to Sarah," her dad told her quietly and for one quick second Sarah was about to agree.

But then, perfect timing as Sarah thought a photo of her and her Nana came up on the slideshow. It was when it had snowed one year, and her Nana was determined to keep Sarah from catching a 'chill'. The hooded jacket was closed so tight around her head that you could only make out her eyes and nose.

Standing from her seat she walked up to the front and moved the microphone a little bit, thanking the minister. Turning to the picture she let out a chuckle.

"It was definitely hard to see that day, but uh, Nana was determined not to let me catch a cold."

The audience chuckled, to Sarahs relief and she smiled at them, still astonished by the amount of people that had turned up. People had to stand out in the foyer watching through the open doors.

Opening her paper, she looked down at it then back up to her mom who was smiling proudly back at her.

_Here goes.._

"If there was one woman who could warm the heart of anyone, it would have to be my Nana," she started hesitantly.

"And i'm not just meaning the incredible hot chocolates that she would make on the coldest of days which would literally warm me up for the rest of the day. She was with out a doubt the kindest, most compassionate woman I have ever met, and i'm so, so blessed that I can call her my Nana." She smiled then looked down then back up to the audience. To the friends of her Nana, family, old work friends and neighbors. "And from the amount of people that came today I can only imagine that you would all agree." Nods and smiles eased her nervousness.

"She was always one for trying new things out too," Sarah grinned. "The first time my dad and i started up her new cell phone for her she was so excited that she could text me, she basically sent us packing to go home so she could try the new device out." She looked at her dad who gave her a wink, he could probably remember the story. "It wasn't until twelve at night that I was in bed, back at home asleep when a buzz woke me up."

Sarah laughed a little, "The text just said 'lol'." The chuckles that erupted through the church made her stand a little taller, a little more confident.

"Being her only grandchild, I was lucky enough to be the one on the testing end of her cooking. Visiting her house on weekends and holidays was an absolute treat. And I swear, not just for her food." She grinned. "But, wow, she was good. She would whip around the kitchen with such confidence that I was almost afraid to take over, lucky for me, she was determined to get me as good as her. But then after the half a tin of baking soda in the ginger bread, salt instead of sugar and embarrassingly raisins instead of chocolate drops, trust me I don't know how I got that wrong, I noticed every time I visited, she had a special seat for me." Sarah laughed to herself, "I wasn't to leave the seat, and my new 'exciting' job as she had most happily told me was mixing the ingredients."

The audience laughed again and Sarah shook her head, "I would just like to thank her again, because she taught me the difference between mixing and folding." Sarah grinned. "And from that advise, I can make a damn good chocolate mouse."

"My nana was like a second mom to my dad, " Sarah smiled at her dad. "Making sure he ate his greens when we came to visit, and literally popping a beer open, relaxed on the couch watching the footy or basketball on the sports channel with him."

"My mom and I would literally jump out of our seats, when she alongside dad jumped up screaming at the television or going off at how stupid and blind sighted the ref was." Sarah smiled.

"Nana would always talk to me about mom, how she was when she was little, how great she was and how cheeky her and my Aunt Julie were together. The stories she would tell me about you two.." Sarah smiled at her mom and Aunt. "I'll save you the embarrassment."

"I would often garden with my Nana, she definitely had green fingers. We would sit out there for hours, I would dig holes in the soil, then she'd plant the seeds or bulbs to just the right depth. She'd tell me about each one we planted and she told me that if I kept healthy, kept happy and enjoyed each day then i'd grow just as vibrant as one of the many flowers we had just planted."

She felt a stray tear run down her cheek, brushing it away Sarah swallowed, "I didn't, I didn't quite understand what she meant, I was only young and told her I didn't want to turn out like a flower, but now I know. She was always giving me advise as I got older and I promise, that I will listen and do everything you ever told me. I promise to take care of mom, I promise that'l I try my hardest to grow up to be just as kind and loving as you and I promise that I will become a better cook."

Sarah folded up the paper. "I really wish that I could have said goodbye to you, told you how much I loved you just one more time. But I know you can hear me right now and I want you to know that you are an inspiration to me, and that I love you, forever."

"You have family and friends that love you to bits. And tonight, i'm going to have that glass of wine you always promised me i could have when i was old enough. And i know it's a little early but i'm sure you wouldn't mind. Because you told me..." _Don't cry, almost done. Don't cry. _"You told me that having a glass of red wine to celebrate is one of the greatest things. And i want to celebrate your life. Celebrate it with everyone who loves you just as much as i do. So..cheers Nana. You are simply the best. "

* * *

**10:00pm.**

"Hey Sarah, how are you?" Chuck asked gently.

"Tired." As much as she wasn't in the mood to talk, Chuck was an exception.

"You should try and get some sleep? How did the funeral go? I bet you did great."

"It was really good," Sarah smiled tiredly. "Sad but good, lots of people turned up and my speech went well. I got some pretty nice words afterwards."

"I knew you would," Chuck smiled into the phone. "What about your mom?"

"She told me she was speechless when she was listening, I think she was just kidding but she seemed to like it."

"Well, you made me a little speechless so I have a feeling she wouldn't be lying."

"Thanks Chuck."

"I think you should get some sleep yeah?"

"No, there's still a few people here who we had dinner with, I probably won't fall asleep till they leave. Tell me something that happened with you today?Anything exciting?"

"Ha, No, nothing exciting." He didn't want to bring up the whole Stanford application to her yet and his thoughts on it. She had a tough day so he decided to leave it till she got back. "Carinas clearly missing you at school though, complaining about basically every class that she's so lonely."

Sarah laughed, "Aww, she rung me yesterday she sounded OK but she said she couldn't wait till I came home."

"She's not the only one."

"Mmm, I wish you could just come over. I wish you were right next door and could jump over the fence and stay with me the night." Sarah smiled.

"I would run to you if you were a possible distance away. But I have a feeling the time I got to you, you would be on your way home." Chuck chuckled.

Sarah pouted, "Damn I needed you to warm me up. It's freezing here."

"You're making me feel bad, maybe I should bike? I'm a fairly quick biker."

"It's OK, I don't want you to miss school tomorrow."

"Ugh, don't remind me."

Sarah laughed and wriggled down in the covers further. "I have come to the conclusion, I would suck at a long distance relationship."

Chuck raised his eyebrows, "really?"

"Yeah, it hasn't even been a week and I miss you."

"I yeah, I miss you too, of course. I guess your right."

"About?"

"Long distance relationships."

"Oh, yeah. I don't know I just, I think it would be pretty hard."

"Yeah."

The thought of them nearing the end of semester three popped into Sarahs mind, "Wow, schools almost finished."

"Yeah, exams and all are buzzing around school at the moment."

"What are you doing this weekend?"

"Working Saturday morning, but that's about all. When do you arrive back?"

"Saturday afternoon. Do you reckon you could show me your notes from some of the classes?"

"Yeah of course, if you're not too busy on Sunday we could have a study day...well.."

"A half study day?" Sarah grinned.

"Exactly."

"Can't wait Chuck. Hey? I'm about to fall asleep on you, text you tomorrow?" Sarah smiled lazily. She was even more tired than she had first thought.

"Yep, night Sarah. I'm glad things went well today. Sweet dreams."

"Night Chuck, thank you."

* * *

**Saturday. Late Afternoon.**

Chuck sat on the white picket fence at the front of her house, it wasn't the most comfortable thing to sit on.

Looking down at the teddy bear he got Sarah he wondered if it was a little childish. But it was staring at him from a shop window as he walked home from work, giving him a 'BUY ME!' look. So he went in and did just that.

A car door opened and he quickly looked up seeing a swirl of blonde hair racing towards him.

Jumping off the the fence he opened up his arms and let her fall into him.

"Hey Chuck!"

Although it was a little hard to hug her while he was holding different things in his hands, it felt _so_ good to hug her. "Hey Sarah."

Pulling back she eyed him up and down, he still looked the same..._wait a second_.. Smiling she ruffled his hair. "What have you done?"

Chuck grinned and ran a hand through his hair, "A little trim."

"Hmm." Sarah murmed.

"Hmm?"

"You have to give me a little time to see if I like it Chuck, it's a lot to get use to."

"Oh Sarah," her mom laughed when she rolled her suitcase up the drive. "Don't be silly, it looks very nice Chuck."

"Thank you..._Mrs Walker_." Chuck looked at Sarah then back to Sarahs mom. "Oh, uh these are from mom, dad and I..we were all thinking of you and well, still are." he smiled and handed her the box of chocolates and bouquet of different flowers.

"Ah!" Emma smiled and took the chocolates and flowers from Chuck. "That is so sweet. Thank you, and please thank your mom and dad. These are actually my favorite chocolates. I'll have to hide them from the other two."

Jack came up behind Emma and snatched the box from her hands, "Oh my favorite, thank you Chuck."

"Oh no you don't," Emma smiled and followed her husband into the house. "Thank you Chuck, you're welcome to come in."

Chuck gave her a smile then turned back to Sarah who was still eyeing his hair. "I can get some extensions if you want," he joked.

"Oh nooo," Sarah shakes her head. "I like it."

Chuck notices her tone of voice and grins, "That's good because it would kind of suck if you didn't."

Wrapping an arm around his waist she grins up at him. "What's behind your back?"

"Oh this?" Chuck asks and wiggles the teddy bear in front of her face. "It's for you and i know it's a little silly but as you can see it's t shirt says I missed you."

"Chuck," Sarah replied quietly and took the teddy bear from him. The fluffy brown bear, with wide brown, innocent eyes and a light blue t shirt with 'I missed you' written in black. A little leather black nose. It was adorable He was adorable._ Chuck _was adorable. "Gah!" She let out and looked up at him.

Chuck tilted his head, he wasn't hoping for that answer. "Gah?"

She chuckled a little then looked down at the bear again, fiddling with the fur. "Sorry, that wasn't the thankful answer you were probably looking for."

"Gah's fine," Chuck shrugged.

"It was a 'gah' as in..you are far too nice to me and I don't even know what to say because this is really, really sweet. So gah as in, you made me speechless." She smiled then gave him a tender kiss on the lips. "I missed you too," she said against his lips.

Going in for another kiss, Chuck dipped his head a little lower.

"I missed...this..too.."

"So..did..i..the over the phone...one didn't..quite work."

'Cough..'

Snapping away from the kiss, Chuck turned to see a woman with dark brown hair and blue eyes, smiling at them.

"Linda! Hi, hi.." Sarah blurted out. "Chuck, have you met Linda...Bryces mom?"

"Oh no, hi it's really great to meet you." Chuck smiled and stuck out his hand.

"Likewise," Linda smiled and shook his hands. "Come here you," she said beckoning Sarah over for a hug. Sarah gave Chuck a look then hugged Linda. "I haven't seen you in ages! I heard about your Nana, I hope you're OK."

"It was quite tough at first but i'm feeling a lot better now the funeral was really, you know..closure." Sarah smiled and stepped back from the hug.

"Of course, of course." Linda smiled. "Is your mom in?"

"Yeah, she's probably having a coffee."

"Great, I'll go see her. You still happy for dinner next weekend?"

"Oh yes," Sarah smiled. "Mom was speaking about in the car. We can't deny your fantastic cooking."

"Oh ssh you!" Linda laughed. "Would you like to come to Chuck?"

Chuck looked to Sarah and gave her a smile, "That would be really great thank you." Chuck smiled back at Linda.

"Ah fantastic! Bryce is bringing some new girl," Linda raised her eyebrows at the two. "Heather or something."

Sarah stifled a snort and nodded her head, "Oh, yes Heather she's.."

"A great girl!" Chuck said overly loud.

"Yeah," Sarah smiled. _Not really but OK._

"Oh good, he's been wallowing around lately so it will be good for him to finally have some fun. I'll see you two later," Linda smiled and walked up the drive to see Emma.

Sarah turned to Chuck on the heel of her boot and raised an eyebrow, "You been getting on with Heather since iv been away?"

"What? No! " Chuck shook his head. "Morgan wasn't walking home yesterday and Heather had to walk and she was like right behind me so I stopped and started..." Chuck trailed off when he saw Sarahs face harden.

"You walked Heather home?"

"Half! Half way home.." Chuck said.

Sarah could just picture Heather flirting all over him, "Did you guys stop off for a frozen yogurt too?" Sarah asked, knowing she was going to be wrong.

"How did you-" Chuck mumbled.

"I was only kidding!" Sarah replied rather shocked. "So you did?"

Chuck sighed, "We were walking past and she insisted she by me one since it was a surprisingly hot day for winter. We didn't sit down, she just brought it came back out gave it to me. We continued walking for like two more minutes then we parted ways."

Sarah crossed her arms, holding her teddy bear by the leg. "Sounds fun."

"Babe.." Chuck started.

"You think she's a great girl?" Sarah knew she was acting like a seriously jealous girlfriend. But Heather? Seriously? Could he not have picked a worse girl to eat frozen yogurt with. At least it wasn't Jill. Heather was a flirt machine though. And Chuck, innocent Chuck. _Was not allowed around FLIRT MACHINES._

"No," Chuck shook his head. "Wait, how come your going on at me? When I don't go on about you and Bryce?"

"There is no me and Bryce," Sarah narrowed her eyes.

"Yeah, but when he was all over you I wasn't getting angry at you."

"Because I didn't walk home with him and share frozen yogurt!" Sarah huffed.

"We had separate ones!" Chuck cried out. "It was nothing! Why are you all..."

"All what?"

"Getting all worked up over nothing? Are you jealous?"

Sarah evil eyed him then shoved the teddy bear in his chest. She walked over to the car, popped the boot and pulled out her suitcase.

_How dare he say that! In such an accusing tone too._

Chuck grabbed the teddy bear off his chest, then blinked his eyes for a second. As she started wheeling the suit case up the driveway he followed her up.

"Sarah..? Come on seriously? Can we just talk. This is ridiculous."

Stomping inside, her parents and Linda turned their heads to see a angry looking Sarah climb her stairs two at a time. Chuck standing at the bottom, turned to the three sets of eyes on him.

"I,uh.."

"She's been like this all day." Jack told him. "Think she's a bit tired."

"Maybe it's that time of the month," Linda gave him a look of sympathy.

"Oh! Yes that will be it." Emma smiled and nodded after hearing the upstairs door slam. "That's most definitely it, she often gets a little moody."

Jack gave Emma and Linda a look of confusion, "I'm sure Chuck and I, for that matter, really _wanted_ to know that."

Emma smirked then beckoned Chuck over, "I'll make her a green tea, when you take that up to her she'll forgive you in a second."

"OK..." Chuck nodded slowly and followed Emma into the kitchen. "Uh..thanks."

Sarah threw her sweat pants on and lay on her bed with a pillow directly under her stomach.

_Stupid cramps._

Also cursing herself for yelling at Chuck she couldn't have thought of a worse welcome home day. Yelling at her boyfriend, storming past her mom, dad and a guest then slamming the door. Damn. And then there was her cramps.

Now Chuck had probably gone home and she'd have to wait till tomorrow to see him.

_Damn damn damn!_

A knock on her door mad her face fall embarrassingly into the covers, "Come in..." She muffled out. It was probably her mom who at this time, really didn't need to hear about her tanty. Her mom had enough on her mind as it was.

_Ugh, now I feel even worse._

"I come with a green tea so please don't throw a pillow at me.."

Sarah raised her head slightly at Chucks voice, he was very carefully walking into her room, as if she was a live bomb. She kind of felt like one at the moment.

Placing the green tea on the desk he gave her a smile and sat with his legs stretched on the floor, "Your little guy misses you.." he smiles and throws her up the teddy.

The look she gives him as she takes the teddy in one hand, is that of a puppy. The look the puppy gives you when they have done something they shouldn't have. She really was adorable.

"I'm sorry I threw him at you." She said quietly.

"I'm sorry I walked home with Heather Chandler, but uh.. you didn't hear the rest of the story."

"I don't need to hear it." Sarah assured him. "I've been acting a little..."

"Don't worry, you're mom explained.."

Sarah cocked an eyebrow, "Uh...she did?" _What did she explain?_

Chuck blushed a light shade of red, "You know...about the 'time of the month.'"

The 'O' shape of Sarahs mouth made Chucks blush even stronger. "She what?" Sarah asked in clear shock

"I uh..you know we really don't have to talk about this."

Sarah covered her face with her hand, "So that's why you brought me up the green tea."

"You're mom said it would make you feel better."

Sarah smiled a little, "She makes me one when I get bad cramps.."

"You have bad cramps now? Are you OK?" Chuck sat up a little and knelt just before the bed.

"They are a little sore but it's OK," Sarah assured him. _OH my god mom!?_ "Why are you sitting on the floor? I won't bite..i may kiss but I promise I won't bite."

Chuck grinned and pulled his lanky body up on to the bad. "Do you want your tea? It's probably still a little hot."

"I'll leave it for a bit." Sarah smiled and lay on her back, the teddy laying next to her head.

Chuck pulled the pillow she had under her stomach which was now hanging off the side of the bed. Lifting her head up slightly he placed it under.

"I'm sorry for being mad at you," Sarah looked up at him. "I wasn't actually mad just I don't know. I guess mom was right.. I can get a little moody."

"No, you were right. I know how you and Heather don't really get along. I shouldn't have stopped and let her buy me a yogurt."

"You wouldn't have been able to do that," Sarah smiled and linked her hand through his. "You're too nice."

"I think she had a reason to walk with me though, the whole time she was going on about this dinner with Bryces family. Practically making sure that I was going she said she wanted to 'impress his parents' I think she wanted me to keep you occupied so she could do all her showing off."

Sarah widened her eyes, "really?"

"She's very intimidated of you that's for sure. And I guess my gloating about you didn't help her esteem. So when Linda mentioned her I said great girl so you know, Linda would approve.. giving Heather and Bryce their own little bubble. Leaving me and you free to have a wonderful cooked meal."

Sarah grinned up at him in his sitting position next to her, "She's a very good cook."

Tracing his thumb down her cheek Chuck wriggled his eyebrows, "I have a surprise for you on our half study day tomorrow."

"What is it?"

Chuck looks a little shy, "I thought we could make and decorate some gingerbread men."

"Really?" Sarah asked lightly.

"Yeah, you know i thought it could be fun you could show me how but if it's too hard on you-"

"No, i want to." Sarah quickly answered. "It's going to be a fun day."

"Yeah," Chuck smiles down at her. "Is your stomach still sore?"

Sarah moves her hips a little, "It's not too bad."

"Did you want some pain killers? I can go get you some?" He asks resting his palm on her stomach.

Sarah glances down at his hand, "I'm good thank you," she smiles back at him watching his hand trace over her stomach. "Chuck?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry if i made you feel as if Bryce and i were you know hanging out or whatever.."

"I kind of said that in the heat of the moment, i didn't really mean it. I know you weren't."

Sarah gives him a lopsided smirk, "If i walked home with some good looking guy would you be jealous?"

Chuck continued tracing his hand over her stomach, "Uh, yes. Duh."

"Really?" Sarah grins.

"Of course! Why are you grinning at that?" Chuck laughs.

"Because i think i'd like to see you jealous," Sarah grins.

"Really? I don't think you would."

"Leonardo DiCaprio is seeeexy."

Chuck narrows his eyes at her, "Hey! Keep that in your head missy."

Sarah grins and locks her eyes on his, "But you with that haircut, is ten time more sexier. OK twenty times more."

"Oh you're teasing!" Chuck laughs and lifts her shirt up, just above the belly button and runs his finger tips in random circles lightly over her skin.

"No, i'm serious Chuck." Sarah tells him. "And how come you were wondering why i was jealous when you walked home with Heather, when you said you'd be jealous if i walked home with a good looking guy?"

"Uh Sarah...because you're uh..you.."

"And Chuck... you're uh you... " She responded not knowing where he was going with this.

"Sarah, Heather doesn't hold a candle to you. You would never need to be jealous of anyone. Ever."

"Well neither does any guy hold a candle to you," Sarah argued. "Ever."

Chuck grinned, "How is you stomach?"

Sarah glanced at his hands and pulled her t shirt up a little higher. Sure it was making her a little to eager to kiss him and what not but she was tired. And as tingly, electric as his touch was on her skin it was also calming, relaxing. Making her a little sleepily.

"Chuck, you're my new time of the month healer."

* * *

**Hahaha i honestly don't know where some of this stuff in this chapter came from. Especially the whole arrival home and scenes after that but hey, i guess teenagers lives are a little odd at times! And then the nursery rhyme. I guess I just got a little childish in this one. And the teddy bear. Oh man. I blame...Chuck. He's just too nice.**

**Regarding the Sacramento..where Sarahs Nana lived.. I've never heard of the place but google maps told me it was a six hour drive from Burbank so i went with it. Sorry if it makes no sense. **

**Next chapter gets a little more serious focusing on Universities. Decisions, decisions and decisions! Ooo and the stress of exams. UGH. I feel sorry for them and anyone else who is going into exams soon.. I wish you luck :)**

**Thank you and goodnight :)**


	18. Mistakes and What Not

**Hello all:) Here is the next chapter and i hope you all like it.**

**This one is dedicated to 'Hotski' for a belated birthday present. Clearly my sheep picture i sent him wasn't enough ;) **

**Anyway..Don't own Chuck as per usual. **

**Hope you all enjoy it's kinda a biggy in certain ways... :D**

* * *

**English class.**_  
_

_Please. Please. Please let it be three o'clock. _

Sarah subtly glanced at the clock.

_OHMYGOD are you serious? Two thirty? Still?! Maybe it's broken?_

"So can anyone tell me what we do NOT include in a conclusion?" Mrs Janet asked.

"For our essay Mrs Janet?" Heather piped up only to receive an obvious annoyed look from Mrs Janet.

"Yes Heather, the essay we have been talking about for the last half an hour."

"Oh.."

Sarah smirked slightly, face resting in her hands. Heather had joined their English class half way during the year. Due to some sort of 'I don't want to study Social Studies anymore.' The head teacher had to spend hours trying to re-do Heathers time table. And now she was in the class she was the biggest pain. Always asking questions that had she been listening she would have already known the answers to. Sarah didn't want to be mean though, she wasn't too bad and she actually didn't blame Heathers questions every now and then. Some times Sarah herself got a little bored, lost and tired of the lessons.

_Hmm..i wonder what the time is..UGH. Two thirty...three. _

"Anybody?" Mrs Janet asked again.

_New ideas._

Sarah scanned her eyes around the class room everyone seemed particularly sleepy. She didn't blame them, it was Friday. AND they had been going on about these damn essays every English lesson all week. Of course, it was good. Exams were...scary close and at the start of the week everyone was in freak mode trying to absorb as much information as possible. Now it had kind of dulled off and everyone was just sick and tired, of being sick and tired.

Sarah looked back up the front to Mrs Janet, poor lady. She was trying really hard. She even brought small chocolates bars at the start of the week to help keep everyone pumped up. They lasted a day.

Sarah liked Mrs Janet. She was actually a very informative, easily approachable teacher and in her own way she was actually very funny. It's just that sometimes the lessons dragged on a bit. Then again if someone just answered her question things could progress along a lot quicker.

"New ideas."

_Oh my voice sounds half asleep. Oh well least I answered. Unlike everyone else in this room who has NOT ANSWERED a single question this lesson. _

An appreciative smile came Sarahs way, "That's correct. Thank you Sarah!" Mrs Janet nodded. "And because of Sarah you guys can leave early. See you next week." Mrs Janet waved everyone off clearly over the lesson herself, or maybe she was just over the dis-interest from students.

Everyone sat still for a second. Really? Leaving English early was like, the most bizarre thing ever. The English teachers were all, 'We learn English until the bell says so.'

Mrs Janet turned around as she was wiping the whiteboard, "Do you want to keep going till the bell?"

That got them. Students practically started tripping over each other to get to the door. Praying that Mrs Janet wouldn't change her mind last minute.

"We just got let out ten minutes early!" One giggly girl jumped in the air when she made it out of the classroom.

Sarah chuckled as she packed her bags. She would usually be out of the door in a flash too but Chuck was coming over to hers so she would have to wait for him anyway. Not that she minded of course. They could walk home together, alone since Morgan was heading into town. They could talk on the way home, hold hands...laugh, he could smile his infectious grin at her. She could laugh at his...

"Hey it's Sarah, right? Thanks for getting us out early."

Some one was interrupting her Chuck daydreaming, hopefully they couldn't read her mind. Of course they couldn't. What was she thinking? Not that she would care anyway, she's pretty sure Chuck knows how much she likes him and everything about him. And she's also pretty sure most students do too.

Sarah brushed her hair from her eyes and looked up, "Uh yeah it's Sarah. And no problem." She smiled and continued to put her books away.

The tall, blonde, blue eyes guy shuffled in his bag for a bit, Sarah looked up at him again. He was the new student. Well he came half way through the year..and she still didn't know his name. Which was a bit odd, usually she would make an effort to at least say hi and welcome them.

_It's been a distracting year...with Chuck. A distracting, wonderful year._

"The names Jackson by the way," The guy gleamed his pearly white teeth at her. "I know your friend Carina."

_Ah, of course you know Carina. _Sarah smiled to herself. "It's nice to meet you Jackson," she replied and threw her satchel over her shoulder.

Jackson followed her out of the classroom, "You too, I heard you were thinking of doing law at Harvard?"

Sarah raised an eyebrow, "Carina told you?"

"Yeah," Jackson smiled his white, straight teeth again. _Show off._ "Just because I'm actually doing it too."

"Oh!" Sarah stopped for a bit outside the door. "Cool, have you applied yet?"

"Applied and accepted," Jackson gave yet another white toothy smile.

"Wow, accepted already? You must be good."

"Uh," Jackson shrugged. "Yeah..Moms an English teacher dads a lawyer kinda runs in the family."

"That's impressive," Sarah nodded honestly, it was quite impressive. "Congratulations."

"Thanks, but anyway I just wanted to give you this," he handed her a pamphlet. "It's just a map and info about the law area of the Harvard. Thought it could be useful. I have a few spare."

"Thank you!" Sarah smiled gratefully and took it from him. "This will be handy." She looked down at it then darted her eyes over his shoulder, seeing Chuck strolling up to them.

"Chuck!" She grinned as he came up to them. "Oo what you got there?"

Chuck grinned back and pulled the lolly pop out of his mouth, "Won the pop quiz."

"Oh you are a smart boy," Sarah teased back taking the lolly pop from his hand. "Blueberry huh? My favourite..."

"Hey...you!" Chuck pointed at her and snatched it back. "Don't even think about it."

"Wouldn't want your half sucked lolly pop anyway," Sarah smirked playfully. "So, anyway, thank you for this Jackson. I applied a few days ago..so fingers crossed." Sarah turned to Chuck and slipped her hand in his. "Have you met Jackson?"

Chuck shook his head, Sarah thought pretty adorably with the lollypop still in his mouth.

"We don't have any classes together, but it's good to meet you!"

"Yeah you too. I well, as you probably know have heard about you two being a couple and all." Jackson smiled. "Anyway, I gotta head to the library. Have a good one guys."

Sarah and Chuck waved and watched him walk down the ramp. Turning to Chuck, Sarah slapped her forehead.

"English today, oh Chuck. It just wouldn't end-"

Chuck started shaking his head in small movements, his eyes glancing over her shoulder then back to Sarah. She thought he seemed to be indicating that someone was behind her.

"End on being so great! I learned..A LOT. And i-" Sarah turned around and smiled widely at Mrs Janet. "Oh Mrs Janet! Hi!"

Mrs Janet rolled her eyes amusingly, "have a good weekend you two."

Chuck waved politely as Mrs Janet left shaking his head at Sarah, "Close call babe."

Sarah grinned at him and tied the bow on her black jacket, "Friday."

"Yay!" Chuck jumped in the air as an over exaggerated joke, almost swallowing his lollypop as he did so.

"You're such a kid," Sarah laughed and whacked him on the back as he let a few choked coughs out.

"Thanks," Chuck smiled and took her hand again.

"So you're still coming straight to mine? Then we can go to Bryces together with mom and dad?"

"Yeah that's a good idea!" Chuck said happily.

"You are in an awfully good mood today," Sarah smiled as they made their way out the front gate.

"Morgan and I just handed in our game demo."

"Oh! Chuck!" Sarah smiled proudly at him. "That's so great! You guys worked_ really_ hard on it, what did your teacher say?"

"She was really impressed but she hasn't seen it all. She's sending them away to get marked hopefully some pretty big names will take a look at it."

"Well, I bet you will get great marks. I will admit it will be good to have my boyfriend sitting back with me at lunchtime."

"So you can steal my grapes!"

Sarah held on tightly to his hand as they weaved their way through the bus students, "I borrow them.." Sarah pouted up at him.

"Borrowed? How can you-"

Sarah stopped him, standing on her tip toes she kissed him on the lips, just long enough to hear a few juniors giggling. "It's called swaps."

"Oh.." Chuck smiled back dazed and took her hand. "Grapes for kisses."

"Mmmhm."

"Hey. So..you handed in your Harvard application?"

"Um, yeah. Yeah." Sarah smiled. "Carina and I did it together."

"I hope you get in, I know you will." Chuck squeezed her hand.

Sarah nodded her head silently. It took her awhile to sign her application. Of course she wanted to attend Harvard. It was both hers and Carinas dream since, who knows how long. But they had it all planned from the beginning of High school. They weren't sure what degrees they were going to do back then but they knew that's where they wanted to go. They weren't sure why, but it was the one.

Then Sarah, not quite sure how it took her so long, thought of Chuck. _Chuck_. Wasn't he planning on going to Stanford? OK, that's great and yes, it is a fantastic university. He would do great there.

But what about them? Were they going to break up?

"Have you handed your application in for anywhere?..."

"Uh, yeah I did for Stanford when you were away. I was going to tell you but then I wanted to wait until you came back and it kind of slipped my mind."

_Chuck is going to Stanford. I am going to Harvard._

_Stanford._

_Harvard._

"...Sarah?"

"Huh?" Sarah snapped her head up and noticed Chuck a few feet back. Turning around she realised they were already outside her house.

"Oh!" She blushed slightly. "Home."

"Are you OK? I mean, maybe we should talk-"

"Afternoon you two!" Emma smiled as she passed them with two small weights in her hands. "How was school?" She continued up the driveway briskly.

"Mom?" Sarah tilted her head, taking in her moms attire, spandex and a singlet. "What are you doing?"

"I've been power walking." Emma smiled and brushed her hot forehead. "Needed to get fitness back on track."

"Oh," Sarah smiled. "Well, I guess you're not going to want the milkshake Chuck and I were going to make," She teased.

"I'll have a water." Emma chuckled and continued her power walk up the steps before doing a few stretches.

Sarah looked back up at Chuck, it was the weekend. She wanted to enjoy the weekend and not have to worry about well, worries. Worries that involved growing up, moving on, universities, life and them. She didn't want to think about what was going to happen to them.

"Milkshake?"

* * *

**6:00pm Larkins Household.**

"The Larkins house," Jack sighed as he pulled the car up as they drive. "Chuck, look at this place. Mansion?"

Chuck widened his eyes, "Woah."

Emma turned in her seat and spoke to Chuck and Sarah in the back, "They do have a nice house."

"Mansion," Jack corrected.

"Mansion," Sarah nodded while she looked out the window.

"Mansion," Chuck breathed out. "I feel like I should have worn a suit."

Jack laughed from the front, which Chuck couldn't help but feel slightly stoked by.

Jack seemed to be not so protective of Sarah anymore. Well he was probably still protective, he just had learned to trust Chuck a whole lot better. And his daughter was crazy happy at the moment so he had to give Chuck some credit. He was definitely doing something right.

"You look fine Chuck," Sarah told him as she opened her door. "Let's go."

"Saaarrrah!" A loud squeal came from the lounge, followed by the fast pad of feet coming to the front door.

"Lacy!" Sarah grinned and let the little girl wrap her arms around her waist. "I love your hair!"

"Ah, the fish tail," Linda smiled and ran her hand down her daughters plait. "Took me a long time. Come in guys! How are you all?"

Sarahs parents followed Linda and Bryces dad, Trent into the lounge while Lacy twirled on the spot showing every angle of her new hair do.

"Stop showing off Lace," Bryce rolled his eyes as he came to greet them, Heather glued to his side.

"Aw, I think it's worth showing off," Sarah winked at Lacy. "Hey Bryce, hey Heather."

"Hi guys," Bryce smiled with a nod.

"Hey Bryce, Heather. " Chuck gave a small wave.

"Hi Sarah, Chuck," Heather copied Bryces nod.

_Oooo...and awkward. _Chuck glanced at Sarah who gave him a brief smile and knelt down to be level with Lacy.

"Hey Lacy, this is Chuck."

"Hi Lacy," Chuck grinned. "It's nice to meet you."

Lacy looked up at Chuck shyly, "Hi."

Sarah smiled at the little girl, "Don't worry he's OK. He's not too mean," She winked.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Lacy asked innocently.

Sarah smiled up at Chuck, "He is my boyfriend." And grinned back at Lacy. "He's pretty good looking aye?"

Lacy nodded, "he is pretty."

Sarah laughed up at Chuck and nodded back to Lacy, "Very pretty."

"Enough of the flirting Lace," Bryce chuckled. "Why don't you set up that game you really wanted us to play with you?" Looking at Chuck and Sarah, "If you guys don't mind?"

"Sure," Sarah nodded and linked her arm through Chucks. "We'll be there in a sec."

Bryce nodded and lead Heather and Lacy to the lounge, leaving Chuck and Sarah out in the hall.

"Thanks for coming again," Sarah said quietly. "It's not too awkward is it?"

Chuck shook his head, "Nah it's OK, i'm basically still stuck on this house.." Chuck lowered his voice. "Millionaires? Billionaires?"

Sarah laughed quietly, "Definitely billionaires you should see their spare room. When Carina and I came here once when we were younger we needed to get away from the boys so we hid in the spare room." Sarah smiled at the memory. "It's massive! We should make a code later to escape and i'll show you it."

Chuck cocked an eyebrow, "That's very spyish Sarah Walker."

"Are you in?" Sarah gave him a challenging look. "See how well we can work together as a team?"

"Just a code word? Or code names as well?"

Sarah grinned at his involvement, "Lets start with a code word."

"OK..how about..." Chuck pondered. "Beetroot.."

"Beetroot?" Sarah smirked. "Beetroot?"

"What!" Chuck let his jaw drop a little. "Beetroot is a good one! What would you choose then?"

"Grenade."

Chuck scoffed, "Grenade?!"

Sarah nodded, proud of her code word idea. It was damn spyish and sounded pretty hard core too.

"How are we meant to bring that up in a conversation? 'Oh look look theres a grenade just flying at us watch out everyone!'"

"You wouldn't use it like that!" Sarah eviled him.

"OK how then?" Chuck had to try and hide his smile at her choice.

"Like...'"cough" grenade "cough"'." Sarah shrugged a shoulder casually.

"That would never work!" Chuck laughed then quieted down when he took note of her glare. "Sorry, no, I guess it could work.."

"No fine, what about knife fight." Sarah suggested.

Chuck grinned at her, "what is up with all your deadly ideas?"

Sarah grinned back at him, "I don't know. Ok, ok...we'll have beetroot then."

"Really? We're going with beetroot?"

"Yeah, as UN CREATIVE as it is," She responded and started to walk into the lounge to join Heather, Bryce and Lacy with playing monopoly. "So when you hear that word, within five minutes meet me there," Sarah pointed to the door behind the stairs. "Rodger that Badass assassin?"

Chuck watched her carefully for a few seconds, _Oh wow she's hot. _"Rodger that Pink bunny... " He said casually then laughed at her reaction. "I'm kidding!" He laughed again. "Rodger that Kickass ninja."

More pleased with that answer, Sarah gave him a wink, tapped the side of her nose and sat down next to Lacey at the monopoly table.

Chuck had to admit, that whole little act\banter they had going on made him like her another 100 percent. If that was even possible to do. Sitting down next to her he almost felt like cracking out the code word already.

* * *

The pleasant aroma of roast turkey, sweet potatoes, pumpkin, gravy...and all the mouth watering food started to diffuse into the lounge.

"Something smells really good," Sarah said as she passed go and collected her two hundred dollars.

The whole Heather/Bryce hanging out was going quite well so far. Thanks to Lacy who took up the majority of the conversation. Chuck and Sarah didn't complain though and by the looks of it neither did Heather or Bryce. Bryce was definitely a little more backed off than usual. Before all the declaring his feelings occurred. Heather was just Heather. She seemed to be trying to talk to Lacy a lot, sneaking her a few hundred dollar monopoly notes. She seemed to want to get into the good books with Byrces family, offering to help his mom with dinner earlier.

It was a new side of Heather Sarah had never seen before. And even though their was an obvious reason behind her sucking up. It was much better than her normal boastful self.

"Dinner!"

Sarah turned to Chuck with a sparkle in her eyes, "hope you're hungry Chuck."

"This is nice," Linda smiled at the people gathered around the table, tucking into her home cooked meal.

"It is," Emma agreed. "This meal is wonderful."

Other heads nodded eagerly, to busy eating to talk.

Chuck started off being caught up on how great Bryces house, correction mansion was. But now, after this feast..literally a feast, Linda had spread on to the table. He couldn't stop thinking about the food. It was heaven. Every dish was a little slice of heaven. He wandered if Linda had been a chef earlier in her life it would seem fitting.

"So Sarah, your mom said you applied for Harvard?" Bryces dad questioned with curiosity.

Sarah quickly swallowed her mouthful of potato "Uh huh, I applied a few days ago. I'm not sure when they'll get back to me but hopefully it doesn't take too long in case I need to apply for another."

"Oh they'll be lucky to have you," Linda pointed out. "Are you thinking of Harvard too Chuck?"

Chuck looked up from his plate, all eyes on him. "Uh, no, no I actually applied for Stanford."

Emma glanced at her daughters smile, not quite reaching her eyes. She made a mental not to talk about it later with her.

"Oh so is Bryce and Heather!" Linda beamed at the two other kids. "Bryce is doing sports psychology and Heather, you were looking into teaching weren't you?"

Sarah tried to hide the shock written on her face, _teaching? Well, she'd be intimidating enough._

"Yes, primary teaching," Heather smiled at Bryce. "I'm really happy that Bryce and I will be going to the same one, if all goes well."

"Yeah," Bryce smiled back at her. "I don't think I could handle not having Heather with me."

"Aw, that's sweet." Linda smiled sweetly.

"That's a few of us now applying at Stanford. Also Jill I think." Bryce nodded.

_Oh great._ Sarah thought, "What's she studying?"

"I can't remember," Bryce chuckled. "She talks too fast."

"Well you two," Bryces dad pointed a finger at Heather and Bryce. "Will have to look after Chuck, since Sarah won't be there, am I right?"

Chuck coughed a little, and took a gulp of his juice. Sarah knew what was coming, the look on Heathers face said it all. She wondered if she should escape to the bathroom. Or maybe for once, Heather will just leave it be.

"So are you and Chuck going to break up?" Heather asked casually.

_And there it is._

Sarah twirled her fork around on her plate, "Uh.."

"Beetroot!" Chuck shot out loudly.

"...No I haven't made any beetroot.." Linda said a little confused. "We may have a tin in the pantry?"

Sarah gave Chuck a disbelieving look, _ right real subtle Chuck. _"No, no he was umm," Sarah chuckled. "We were, you see.."

"Playing scrabble today," Chuck nodded and gave Sarah a 'need help' look.

"And now," Sarah continued looking at the faces around the table, _why is everyone staring at us as if we are crazy? Why are we even bothering with the ridiculous cover story? _"Chuck, just realized that's the word he should have made, you see we had a few B's and E's on the board.."

"Sorry," Chuck laughed nervously, "I just you know! Wish I had used the word beetroot!"

"Are you guys OK?" Bryce asked. "You guys look a little off?"

"You guys look a little red.." Heather added.

"This meat is so tender," Emma interrupted the interrogation. "What temperature did you cook it on?"

Sarah let out a relieved breath, she didn't even realize she was holding.

_ "Are you and Chuck breaking up?" Seriously Heather? "You look a little off." "Yeah a little red." Thanks a lot guys._

She quickly ate what was left on her plate and excused herself from the table, thankful everyone else was caught up on how Linda cooked her meat. In part from Heather and Bryce who were practically parenting Lacy, _gross_.

Chuck watched Sarah leave and quickly swallowed his last fork of peas. Excusing himself as well he followed Sarah through the door.

Sarah started laughing as soon as she saw his face, smacking his head he gave her a guilty look, "I am_ so_ sorry, I don't know how I managed to stuff that up."

Sarah just laughed again and grabbed his hand, dragging him down the hallway. "It's OK, if you weren't going to say it I think I was about to say it."

Sarah opened the door and steeped in the room, gauging his reaction, "Pretty cool huh?"

Chuck looked around the spare room, "Wholey freaken moley! Sarah! Look at this! It has a crystal chandiler!"

Sarah giggled and nodded her head, "And look at that bed!" She whispered.

"I think I would sink in that! Is that even a king sized bed? What the heck! It's like a triple King!"

Sarah laughed again and pointed to the wardrobe, "Walk in wardrobe."

Chuck shook his head in amazement. "Look at that TV screen! It's the same as the one they have in the lounge!"

"I know," Sarah nodded. "And no one even stays in here!"

"I think I just heard footsteps!" Chuck froze on the spot, were they snooping? Were they allowed in here?

Sarah popped her head out the door, almost banging into Linda.

"Hey guys, are you OK?"

"Yeah, yeah sorry I just needed to talk to Chuck." Sarah replied quickly, hoping Linda wouldn't mind.

"That's OK, you to can hang out here for a bit if you like. I'm putting Lacey to bed then we'll have desert," Linda smiled walking back down the hallway. "Turn the TV on if you like!"

"Wow, she's really nice." Chuck said once Sarah walked back into the room.

"I know," Sarah chuckled and sat on the side of the bed. "Chuck.."

"Yeah?"

"We need to talk.."

Chuck swallowed, "About what Heather said?" Sarah nodded. "Sarah, can I just say something first?"

"Sure."

"We don't have to have a long distance relationship, I understand what you said over the phone the other week when you were away and after a while thinking about it I understand what you mean."

Sarah narrowed her eyes for a second, _when did I say that? _

"And I get it you know? I agree with you it would be hard. And we'll both be so busy and.."

_Oh on the phone! That's right. _

"Right of course," Sarah nodded. "Yeah."

Chuck sat down next to her, his thigh pressed up against her own. "What are we going to do?"

"Well..i uh, it doesn't leave us with any good options."

"No, no not really."

"Are we breaking up in Bryces house?" Sarah looked up at him.

_Breaking up? _"Breaking up?"

"I'm no, I mean," Sarah shook her head. "If you are going to Stanford Chuck, you're going to meet new people. New girls in your classes who have the exact same interests as you. You're going to start drinking then go to parties and there will be girls all over you and then i'll be hours away and I can't expect you to you know..." Sarah rambled out the last part. Not sure why she was even bringing up parties and drinking and girls. _Other girls._

"_We_ have have lots of interest." Chuck stated.

Sarah smiled weakly,"i know, I'm sorry. I know we do. I'm just, I can't stop thinking about it."

"You will be meeting new people too, I mean you already have. Jackson." Chuck said the name Jackson with a little more spite than he intended. He didn't even know the guy! But he was going to Harvard, same degree as Sarah..

"Jill is going Stanford."

"I don't like Jill."

"I don't like Jackson."

"I know, I'm just saying that the same goes for me too. Sarah, look at you, people love you. You're gorgeous and.."

"Yeah, well, people love you too." Sarah had know idea where this was going but the direction it seemed to be going wasn't making her feel very good.

"This isn't going anywhere is it?" Chuck chuckled slightly, trying to find at least some humor in the situation.

"We both know that a long distance relationship will be hard and asking you to wait until-"

"I'll wait for you." Chuck quickly cut in.

"Chuck, it's years." Sarah had to think realistically.

Chuck nodded somberly, he couldn't expect Sarah to wait for him either. "OK, OK..so..are we?"

"I haven't even been accepted yet!" Sarah jumped in and turned to him. "I mean I might end up having to apply for Standford!"

"With your grades Sarah..i think it's kind of guaranteed..." Chuck smiled just as weak as hers. "You're going to be a lawyer Sarah. And it's going to be at Harvard." Chuck squeezed her hand. "And I am so, so happy for you."

Sarah stayed silent for a second, letting everything just flow over her.

"We've had fun right? I mean us, together has been kind of the best time of my life.." Sarah smiled up at him, not liking the swirl of sadness rolling in his eyes.

"Me too." Chuck nodded. "You are without a doubt..the best thing that has ever happened to me."

Sarah blinked her eyes, and let out a chuckled sob, "Thanks Chuck." She really didn't see the night heading this way. She didn't want to cry.

"Don't cry, please don't cry!" Chuck slipped down on the floor and took her hands on her knees. "It's OK..we are.."

"It's not OK," Sarah shook her head as a couple of stray tears started to escape. "Can you just say it? Please. I know you're thinking it. We are going to have to bre-"

"We don't have to say it now," Chuck tried. "We still have the next few weeks then summer! That's, that's a long time!"

Sarah slipped down in the floor next to him, kneeling so her knees were just touching his. She took his face in her hands and kissed him, hard. Chuck could feel the tears from her smudge into his cheeks as he kissed her back.

Sarah her mind muddled with emotions grabbed a fist full of his shirt and pulled him tight against her. Tracing her tongue along his lips, her stomach flitted a little bit as she shuffled back against the side of the bed pulling him with her. Her hands started to tremble on the top buttons of his shirt. She felt dizzy, he made her feel dizzy and she loved it. She quickly undid the top few buttons the atmosphere around her completely silent. It was just him and her.

"Sarah.."

"Chuck," She replied breathlessly. "I really want you." She kissed him again.

Down to his fifth button he took her hands, "Sarah..hey," he smiled gently as he pulled back from the kiss. He held her hands in between them.

"You're upset. This, " he did his buttons back up as her face fell. "This isn't the right time or the place.." he wiped her cheeks with his thumb. "Sarah I-"

Realization hit. And it hit hard, _Oh god. _Sarah quickly stood up and patted her dress down, "I'm sorry Chuck..i wasn't thinking straight." She swiped under her eyes. "I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinking..I just, we should go." She finished, her cheeks blushing in embarrassment.

"Sarah wai-" His reached out for her hand but let it drop when she left the room. "Arrgh!" he hung his head and slapped the stupid gigantic bed.

* * *

**1 Week later. Walkers Household.**

Sarah walked up the drive with her head phones plugged in her ears. Music pounding. She had just had a long day at school and had just walked home by herself. Without Chuck, her boyfriend.

_Boyfriend?_

She didn't know whether that was the correct term for him anymore. And that thought made her click the volume button up one notch higher.

Opening her front door, she went straight to the fruit bowl grabbed a banana and escaped quickly before her parents heard her arrival. She knew she was being rude but right now she couldn't handle the 'are you OK?' 'Where has Chuck been lately?'

Where has Chuck been lately?

He was still around, went to school everyday, had classes together, he wasn't sick. But he wasn't really _there._ And neither was she.

They had barely spoken since Bryces house.

_Since i basically attacked him._

Sarah winced, she really didn't know what she was thinking. They were having a talk, they were basically heading towards the 'we are going to have to break up' and she kissed him.

_I more than just kissed him...well tried more._

And then he stopped her, which she thanks god for._ At least Chuck hadn't been overcome with a whole lot of crazy._

_In Bryces house!? What was i thinking!? People everywhere. Oh god. _Even the thought of it made her cheeks blush.

She flopped in to her desk chair and pulled out her biology book. The one class that her and Chuck actually had to sit together in. Spanish was OK because Carina sensed something was up and after a whole lot of awkward 'who sits where' Carina just jammed herself between them. It saved everyone from a whole lot of trouble.

And thankfully Biology was silent, individual study time.

She said hi.

He said hi.

They were both ridiculously awkward and that's where it stopped. Heads in their books not a word. Their teacher wasn't complaining.

OK, he did try and talk to her. The first day back at school since Bryces and she dismissed him. Not really 'dismiss' as such but she said she was just a whole big blob of mess and she really needed to focus on her exams. Which was actually true but mainly she was just not ready to face reality. Not ready to talk about how they wouldn't see each other for months. How they would break up. If they hadn't already done that.

_And embarrassed for trying to use the Larkins spare room for some completely intimate and personal. God i was crazy. I was actually crazy._

'OK? So what happens with us? Are we? I mean our conversation...' he replied.

"I, i don't know Chuck.."

He sighed sadly, "I don't know either."

And the bell rang.

Sarah hated the bell.

And then that was that. It was like some unspoken agreement that they had just broken up, but not really.

So basically he was her boyfriend and he wasn't. And at the moment they weren't exactly doing much for their relationship, they were doing nothing.

And it made Sarah feel horrible, awful, sad, angry, dull and any other depressing word that she could think of.

_Empty._

There was also the big reason that Sarah got accepted to Harvard. And Chuck got accepted into Stanford. Chuck told her and Carina in Spanish, and as much as Sarah tried to seem excited and happy for him she was pretty sure she failed miserably. And Sarah told Chuck she had been accepted two days later in Biology. He seemed to have the same reaction as Sarah. Trying his hardest to be excited and happy but yet again, failing miserably.

She was proud of herself of course and Carina had also been accepted. As well as being proud of Chuck. But it just sucked at the same time. It sucked so bad.

The knock on her door could only just be heard through her head phones and she realized she'd been sitting staring at her Biology book for the last half an hour.

Thinking about Chuck.

Sarah pulled her headphones out as her mom walked in, "hey honey?"

"Hi," Sarah cleared her throat a little. "Hi mom."

"Missed you again after school always racing up to study. You need a break too Sarah." Her mom was speaking softly, she knew something was wrong. She knew the night they dropped Chuck home after Bryces that something was wrong.

"Oh yeah," Sarah nodded staring down at her desk.

Emma sat on Sarahs bed, "Come here." She patted the spot next to her.

Sarah who was slouched in her chair looked at her mom for the first time. Her moms eyes were always so comforting, soft, warm and...

_Oh what the heck._

Sarah immediately sat right next to her mom and buried her head against her moms shoulder, "Mom.."

Emma hugged her daughter, thinking that maybe this time she was ready to talk. But by the wet patches growing on her top and the ongoing sobs from her daughter she wasn't so sure she was ready just yet.

She knew it must have something to do with university, both going their separate ways. But instead of asking questions she just held her daughter and let her cry.

* * *

**1 more week later... Bartowski Household.**

Chuck sat on the lounge couch staring at his phone screen saver. Study books were scattered on the coffee table, a half eating biscuit and a half glass of milk.

God he loved that picture.

Her hair, she called it a birds nest..he told her it was sexy and wild.

Her mascara smudged around her bright blue eyes and water drips falling off her eyelashes, dropping on to her nose then falling down her chin.

He loved it.

It was taken after their prom when they got soaking wet from the sprinklers. They were back at her house and she and her mom had pulled all the hair ties and bobby pins out of her wet hair.

When he lifted up the camera she protested immediately, but he told her that she was beautiful and...her mom may have helped him out by holding her in place.

Her smile on the photo always made him laugh. A wide open one as she tried to squirm out of her moms ticklish grip.

He quickly dropped his phone on the couch, thinking of Sarah wasn't going to help him with studying.

But he missed her. All he thought about _was her._

He had almost called her number many times but every time he had to remind himself that they had both been accepted into different universities. That they were both moving on with their lives.

_But i don't want to move on!_

But they had to. They would be miles away from each other and right now they needed to focus on exams.

Deciding to give up on studying for the day he retreated to his bedroom and flopped on his bed. His cell phone rang, his heart jumped.

"Chuck!" It was Ellie. He wouldn't tell Ellie but his heart sunk a little, he wished it was Sarah calling.

"Ellie, hey, hi how are you?"

"I'm fine. But Chuck, you need to talk to me? Moms told me you and Sa-"

"Ellie.." Chuck interjected not sure whether he could talk about it right yet.

"It's OK.. but Chuck, lets just talk OK? About anything."

Chuck rolled on his back, before letting everything out. "She's going to Harvard and I'm going to Stanford and i haven't talked properly to her in so long and we both don't know what's happening. We just don't talk anymore Ellie. And, i don't know what to do. I want to talk to her but exams are coming up and she said.."

Chuck continued on for over half an hour until he couldn't speak no more.

Ellie stayed silent for a moment, "Are you happy Chuck?"

"No.."

"Is Sarah?"

"I don't know.."

"Chuck, is Sarah happy?" Ellie repeated.

Chuck could read Sarah well, her face, her expressions. "No.."

"Well fix it Chuck. You fix it. OK?"

"...OK."

"And you keep trying to fix it until you and Sarah are both happy OK? You don't stop."

"Mom gave me similar words."

"That's why I'm her daughter," Ellie smiled in to the phone.

"Thanks El."

"You and Sarah both need to be happy Chuck or it's just going to get worse. Moving on is a lot harder than you think."

* * *

**4 days later..**

**Mitch's house. 11:00pm.**

"It's funny how it's always Mitch's house the parties are at right?" Carina laughed. "His mom is so lenient."

Sarah nodded, "Yeah." The loud music was forming a dull thud in the back of her head.

Carina silently sighed. Sarah was hard to talk to talk to lately, trying again she asked, "Can't believe this is the end of fun for over a month, ugh. When is your first exam?"

"Uh, next Tuesday I think. You?" Sarah narrowed her eyes at a couple of guys near the food and drink table. They were spiking the punch Mitch's mom had made. It was so obvious what they were doing but they still attempted to build a fort around the guy pouring it, thinking know one would be able to see them.

"Same, that's English isn't it?"

"Yeah I think so." Sarah continued to scan her eyes around the room. Jill was dancing with one of her friends in a tight, tight hot pink dress. Dick was watching her from the side probably trying to find away to get her back. They had broken up a couple of weeks ago. Something to do with Jill being over him and wanting to focus on her studies and Stanford. _  
_

_Stanford._

_Chuck._

She knew where he was in the room and she couldn't help but turn her head in his direction. He was wearing that maroon top she loved him in and black jeans. She hadn't seen him wearing black jeans before he usually stuck with light blue, dark blue. She liked the black. His hair was still fairly short but she could see the beginnings of his curls start to form again.

Carina let a desperate breath out as Sarah turned back, "Sarah you need to talk to him you're like a sad sack of...sacks."

Sarah felt her stomach sink,"Sorry," she smiled a little. "I'm just not really in the mood for this.." She gestured around at the loud music, groups of happy smiling people, the dancing and the line that had suddenly started by the punch. People pretending they didn't know it had been half filled with alcohol.

"I know but you have been like this for weeks and so has Chuck. Have you even spoken more than thirty seconds since Bryces?"

"Yes..."

"In Spanish because I made you isn't counted." Carina made clear as she nibbled on a pretzel.

"Well what are we meant to talk about Carina?" Sarah said her voice sounding desperate, confused. "I'm going to Harvard he's going to Stanford. I mean we are going our separate ways. There's nothing to talk about." She rubbed the side of her temples, wondering if she was stressed. Her head was constantly fill of thoughts that she was sure were putting pressure on her brain, she needed a release.

"Well instead of being depressed-"

"Thanks." Sarah knew she was acting depressed but it still wasn't nice to hear it.

"No, I get it I do OK? I know you like him-" Carina tried.

"I more than just like him." Sarah quietly responded.

"What?" Carina tilted her head. "What do you mean more? Do you mean you-"

"Nothing," Sarah quickly answered, she didn't want to hear the word. A word she should not be thinking of right now. She fidgeted in her seat then glanced at the punch bowl. Still quite fill and no one was hanging around it. "Nothing," she said again. "I'm going to get a drink. You want one?"

"Josh and Nate filled it with some strong stuff Nate stole from his dad."

"I know." Sarah answered as she hopped from her seat.

"I'm OK for now, just don't drink too much." Carina warned.

Sarah nodded and walked over to the punch and stared at the once orange-y, now brownish liquid. She swirled the spoon in it, noticing Chuck out of the corner of her eye. He was watching her, while Morgan seemed to be nagging at him about something.

_Don't look at him Sarah. Don't look._

Filling her glass up she took a sip and made a face, "gross."

"I don't know what happened to the punch," she heard. "Although I suggest you shouldn't drink too much."

Sarah ignored the voice and took a larger sip, more like a gulp. "It's not too bad."

Jackson's eyes raised, "That's impressive."

"No, it's actually quite disgusting." Sarah laughed a little although she wasn't sure if she was actually laughing. It sounded weird, fake. Not like when with Ch-

_Stop thinking about him!_

"Yet you keep taking sips?" Jackson sat on the edge of the table his gaze made her feel nervous.

_What am I doing? Why am i drinking this gross stuff?_

"Yeah I, I don't really know why.."

_Because Chuck is watching me and I want to go and yell at him and tell him I hate him so much for making me feel like this. Or maybe because it's meant to make you feel nothing. Isn't that what alcohol does?_

"You want another glass?" He chuckled. "I'll take one this time too."

"Sure."

"Here you go..cheers," he grinned at her and tapped his glass lightly against hers. "I'd ask you to sit down but we might need a refill."

"Or two."

"Yeah, or two." He nodded and took a large sip as she did. "So congratulations on Harvard. I'm glad I know someone studying the same as me."

Sarah could still see Chuck, except he wasn't looking at her this time. _Dammit what am I doing? Stop looking at him. It's over. OVER. _"Me too."

The smile Jackson gave her, made her turn her back to Chuck. It was easier this way, not being able to see him made her be able to concentrate more. Concentrate on what, she wasn't sure. Jackson? Punch?

Filling her cup again she wondered if she was already feeling a little dizzy. _Surly not_._ But then this is the first time I have drunk_. _In part from the time I had that glass of wine with Nanna. Why isn't she here? I could talk to her about Chuck, about EVERYTHING. About Chuck. And Chuck. And then she could give me a lecture and tell me how stubborn and silly ive been. Then i could laugh and hug her and grab Chuck, introduce him to her. She'd love Chuck._

She saw Jill strut past her and she watched on as Jill snake her self into the seat next to Chuck and Morgan at the other end of the room. Jills voice was so loud Sarah could make out exactly what she was saying. Telling Chuck how they would be at Stanford together and how she wanted them to become better friends. She couldn't hear Chucks reply but she didn't blame if he said yes. New friends, closer friends was what they probably needed. Even if the last thing she wanted was Jill becoming _better_ friends with Chuck.

Taking another sip Sarah smiled, "So Jackson, You staying at the hostel or getting a flat?"

* * *

Carina stormed up quickly to Chuck, he flinched for a second, she looked angry. Carina glared at Jill, a look that sent Jill straight to go and see what her friends were 'calling' her for.

"What the hell are you guys doing? Chuck!? You and Sarah haven't spoken for bloody ages and now she's drinking about ten cups of some stupid spiked punch, getting hit on by sexy Jackson and you're just standing here!"

"I'm moving on!" Chuck told her. "And I'm letting her move on too.." Even he could tell how false that sounded._  
_

"Thank you! Someone else speaking some sense!" Morgan raised his hands and slapped Chucks shoulder. "I've been trying to tell this sad sack for weeks. But no. They are as stubborn as each other. And now look Chuck. Your girl is over there with Jackson. He's like a supermodel boy. And yet, you haven't moved from the spot."

"Guys we broke up."

_She looks beautiful. Her sea blue dress. My favorite color EVER...and her hair is down all curly and soft.._

"Did you actually both agree?" Carina asked.

"Well.. I don't know but we both knew it was going to happen.."

"Well she's miserable."

"She doesn't look it," Chuck said as he saw Sarah laugh at something Jackson had said. The jealously that surged through him made his stomach muscles twitch._  
_

"Oh believe me," Carina shook her head. "She didn't find what ever he said funny. She's trying to forget about you."

"Well good for her. OK Guys? We can't keep it going. She's so smart and beautiful and kind and gorgeous. She deserves to just you know, have fun. Instead of having me lingering over at Stanford. It just doesn't work and we both accept that." Chuck continued "If one day we meet in the future, after uni then sure we can see how we feel. But for now we are friends and if she's happy I'm happy." _When did i come up with that lame excuse?_

Ellies words replayed in his head. _Is she happy? I'm not happy. But what if she's happy...i should let her be happy. As long as she's happy.__  
_

"Well that's all great and dandy," Carina rolled her eyes. "But she's not happy. She's not happy here, not at school, her mom told me she's like a ghost at home. She doesn't come out of her room and when her mom talks to her she just cries! She cries Chuck! And you think she's moving on?"

"And Chuck, you are not happy. You don't speak at lunch, you have bags under your eyes when you come to school, you don't sleep! And I bet you have cried." Morgan accuses.

"I haven't cried..." _I may have cried..a tear or two.. _"I don't want Sarah to cry." That hit him. There is nothing worse than the thought of Sarah crying. It's like when she cries he feels all the hurt pouring from her in waves. When she cries all he wants to do is hold her, even if he is the reason for the crying, which makes him want to kick himself in the head a few hundred times.

"Well fix it then." Carina challenged. "You're both as bad as each other. What even happened at Bryces? Sarah won't tell me. And I'm her best friend. And she won't tell me."

"I, uh it's she, it's complicated.." Chuck glanced over at Sarah again. _Was Jackson getting closer?_

"Chuck," Carina looked at Morgan and nodded,it was time to bring out the big guns.

"Chuck, you love Sarah." Morgan told him simply. "You love her. OK? I know you do, Carina knows you do. The freaken principal at school knows you do."

"I..Sarah knows?" Chuck looked back at Morgan with wide eyes.

"In her heart she knows Chuck, deep in her heart there is this little man in there when you speak to her, kiss her, hold her, smile at her, tell her she's beautiful. That little man goes tap,tap, tap. 'Girl this guys LOVES you.'" Morgan said with arm actions and all. "And who knows, she may not believe that little man but she knows. OK? She does. And I am not letting you wallow around why Jackson is using his moves on her."

Chuck widened his eyes at Morgans little speech, "Wow, Morgan."

Carina, similar reaction nudged Morgan. "Morgan, you are a love doctor." She grinned.

Morgan tried to act casual in front of Carina, but in the inside he was beaming at her compliment.

"Now Chuck," Morgan carried on. He was sure he had Chucks attention now. "You go over there and you grab Sarah and kiss her. OK you kiss her, and I promise everything will work out."

"Just kiss her?" Chuck glanced at Sarah. _Just kiss her? __Was she swaying a little?_

"Just kiss her, like this," Morgan grabbed Carina by the hips, Chuck took a step back and Morgan pressed his lips firmly against Carina.

"Uh..." Chuck looked around, no one else was paying attention. Looking back at Carina and Morgan in a lip lock Chuck stood awkwardly._ Where to look, where to look. _He glanced up at the ceiling then back towards them, still attached.

"Mm!" Carina mumbled against Morgans lips.

"Uh guys?" Chuck tried.

After a few seconds Morgan pulled his lips away, blinking his eyes rapidly. "Carina! I am so sorry! I just got carried away with the moment, but I should have asked you first right?"

Carina, Chuck decided for the first time in her life was speechless. Morgan Grimes made her speechless. Chuck couldn't help but wiggle his eyebrows at the two, before his phone started ringing. Answering it he walked over to the edge of the back door and held the phone to his ear. It was his mom calling to say that dad can pick him up later and just to text his phone not hers, because she had misplaced her phone charger and she had no battery left.

* * *

"You OK?" Jackson smiled at her again. "You're a little wobbly." He reached his arm out an placed a hand on her hip.

Sarah winced at his hand on her hip, Jackson didn't seem to notice. "You want to sit down? Or go for a walk?" He asked as his hand moved up and down lightly.

"I uh.." Sarah closed her eyes briefly.

"I really like this song," Jackson grinned brightly at the music playing. "How about you? Do you like music?" He noticed her slightly dazed look and wondered if the alcohol was having an effect on her.

"Sarah? Let's go for a walk outside you might need some fresh air." He took the cup out of her hand and held her hand in his. "It's OK." He let his thumb rub circled on the back of her hand as his hand on her hip pulled her closer to him, letting her lean on him.

Chuck said good-bye to his mom and turned back to see Sarah being held by Jackson. His hand on her hip, far too low. His other hand on her hand his body clearly trying to press against hers.

Chuck wasn't sure if it was anger he could feel towards Jackson or at himself for not going over there as soon as Jackson started talking to her. He should have known. Walking over immediately he wasn't sure what he was going to say but Jackson was getting his hands off his girlfriend. Right now.

Sarah suddenly felt every inch of Jackson on her, even parts of his body that weren't touching her. She felt wrapped up in him and she felt like she couldn't breath. Even though he wasn't holding tightly, and her face was clear to breath she felt claustrophobic. Not how you should feel when some one has their hands on you.

It dawned on her.

_ Oh god. Oh god. What am I doing? What have I done? I don't feel good. I feel really bed. Is he holding my hand? He's holding my hand. His hand is on my hip. HE IS AGAINST ME._

"I'm cheating on Chuck." She gasped out slowly as she quickly backed away from him. "Oh my god I'm cheating on Chuck."

"What? No hey," Jackson squeezed her hand trying to comfort her. "You're not you guys broke up-"

"Sarah," Chuck said coming into the conversation, trying to get her attention.

Sarah quickly pulled her hand from Jackson's grip and took another wide step back. "No, no. I'm sorry Jackson I don't know what I'm doing."

"Hey?" Jackson said looking at Chuck then back to Sarah. "Sarah.."

Sarah was sure she was crying now, but she couldn't tell her eyes were blurry. _But that's what happens when you cry isn't it?_

"Oh god."

"Sarah it's OK." Chuck said softly, tilting his head to look into her eyes.

Carina and Morgan were a little closer now.

"Sarah?" Carina called.

Sarah blinked her eyes rapidly, tying not to let water drops fall but it was impossible. Chuck was in front of her and she couldn't believe she was letting Jackson flirt with her. Chuck would have seen.

"I'm going to be sick," Sarah said. "Oh god I'm going sick." Pushing past Chuck then Jackson she ran up the basement stairs. Cursing herself inside her head. All she could feel was sickly orange alcohol in her stomach.

_ Where's the toilets are they-_

"Sarah!?" Chuck quickly followed her up the stairs. "Sarah? Hey Sarah?" He reached for her and his hand rested on her shoulder. Once she felt his touch she stopped.

She turned her around to face him, and he stepped a little closer brushing her hair from her face he looked closely into her eyes. "Hey. You're OK."

"No Chuck," She swallowed and shook her head. It was not OK. Why wasn't he angry at her? "I held his hand and his hand was on my hip and I was talking to him and you were right there and I don't know why I was even by him. And then I started drinking that punch and I knew there was alcohol in it but I drunk it anyway and I," She took a big, choking breath. "And I feel really sick, and I don't like Jackson. And i, he's not you. He's _not you_ and I let him hold me and.." She trailed off a little tipsy. "I.. I think I'm going to be sick."

Chuck felt his heart clench at her words. He had never seen her this upset and he almost couldn't find words to say. But she felt sick so the first thing he could say was, "let's go to the bathroom."

Sarah sniffed and shook her head, letting more sobs come forth, "OK, no bathroom? Outside we will go outside? Some fresh air?" Chuck tried again.

"I don't need air Chuck, I need you," Sarah couldn't hear the music playing anymore and the annoying ring in her ears had finally stopped. She guessed people could hear them. Carina and Morgans voices could be heard telling people to stop being so nosy. She wasn't sure it was working.

She looked up at him with her watery eyes, the look of regret clear on her face. "And I don't know what I was thinking at Bryces. I just wanted you really badly because I knew what was coming, And it was stupid a stupid move and then we didn't talk for ages and all I wanted to do was talk to you and I couldn't bring myself to do it. And then I, i drunk to much of that punch and I let Jackson flirt with me. I let him Chuck and I didn't stop him and I, I need you. I can't let you go to Stanford without knowing you're with me. I don't care if you're a million miles away i just can't stand the thought of you not being my boyfriend."

_Oh it feels so good to tell him this. There's my release i guess. _"And i'm so sorry Chuck. I can't loose you."

Chuck was trying to take in everything Sarah was saying, it was hard with her half crying as she was seemed to come out quickly and all at once. The basement door opened and others were just standing there blatantly watching. He would tell them to go away if he wasn't so absorbed in the things Sarah was saying.

"Get away people!" Carina yelled and pushed herself through the ease droppers. "Some respect please? Can you not see she's crying?"

Sarah lifted her head at the sound of Carinas voice, basically half their year were huddled like penguins watching her and Chuck. After a few frozen seconds she looked at Chuck again. "Can we go outside now?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah," Chuck nodded. "Of course, let's go." He placed his arm on her lower back and lead her up the stairs. Turning around Carina gave him a thumbs up which he smiled back and mouthed, 'thank you.'

* * *

Once outside in the cool air Sarah took a deep breath trying to let the fresh air fill her lungs, clear her head. She then walked on to the middle of Mitchs front lawn. Bending over she closed her eyes and crouched on her knees. Her head was spinning, her stomach still felt sick but she wasn't sure if it was from the alcohol or the thought of her hurting Chuck.

Chuck let her have a moment to herself but when she lay down on the dewy grass, staring up at the sky he walked over and stood just above her head looking down at her.

"You are beautiful."

Sarah didn't reply but the side of her mouth lifted up slightly. "I'm sorry," she said after a few seconds of silence. "I am so sorry Chuck."

Chuck knelt, then sat down next to her, "I'm sorry too," he wanted nothing more than to reach out and take hold of her hand. He hadn't held her hand in over two weeks, it was becoming unbearable.

"Chuck," Sarah placed her hand on his leg and pulled her self up to a sitting position. "I wasn't thinking straight in there. I was so mixed up and i..god i have made so many mistakes lately." She let her head drop between her knees.

"I know you weren't thinking straight." Chuck told her. "And i understand you know? Thing between have been a little rough."

Sarah looked back up at him, "I wanted to tell you something..and I was going to say it down the stairs, back there..but I didn't realize all the people watching which i'm sorry if I was kind of embarrassing.."

"You are never embarrassing," Chuck smiled softly and placed his hand over hers.

Sarah turned her hand over under his and linked her fingers through his, "we haven't done this in a while."

"I've missed you," Chuck informed her. "I know we have seen each other and stuff but it hasn't been the same since..Bryces.."

Sarah cringed slightly, "I don't know what I was thinking, I just, I think at the moment I realized something and I kind of.." Sarah glanced up at him shyly. "Wanted to you know..which was stupid because for one, we didn't have any protection and two, we were at Bryces house. I don't know what I was thinking." Sarah ran her free hand down her face. "It was a mistake and so was everything that happened tonight."

Chuck caressed her face. "How are you feeling? How much punch did you have?"

"I don't know.." Sarah said so innocently and confused that he just had to grab her and pull her into a hug.

Sarah breathed in the smell of his shirt as her forehead rested against his chest. Her arms wrapped around her waist she couldn't help but think that _this _is how you should feel when being held by someone. Safe, warm and as if everything is right in the world.

After a couple of silent minutes Chuck asked her how she was again, "How's your stomach? Head?"

"I'm feeling a little funny," Sarah nodded against his chest. She kept her eyes closed she was sure she was about till fall asleep.

"Do you want me to call your mom? Get her to come and get you?"

Sarah nodded instantly and Chuck grabbed his phone out of his pocket, releasing himself from their embrace. "I'll call your mom and just tell Carina and Mitch you're heading home OK? Here," Chuck quickly stood up took his jacket off, wrapping it around her shoulders. "I'll be quick."

Sarah watched him leave then wrapped herself further into his jacket, squashing her nose on to his sleeve she tried to relax again from his scent by breathing in deeply.

* * *

As soon as Emma got the phone call she was out of the door in a flash. She was worried when Sarah had been upset the past couple of weeks and she wasn't sure it was a good idea for her to be going out. She didn't want to tell her not to though, it was the end of year party before exams and Sarah had said everyone was going.

Emma knew something was bound to happen and since Jack was away for the weekend with work she couldn't settle. Keeping her phone close by she tried to read her novel which didn't work well either. She was too distracted, worried. And she knew if her daughter could see her like this she'd be all 'Moooooom! I'm fine!'

Once parked at Mitchs house she was about to hop out when Chuck with his arm around Sarah came up to the passenger door. Chuck opened the door and Sarah climbed in carefully, not daring to look at her mom.

Emma curled a piece of hair behind her daughters ear and gave her shoulder a squeeze, "you OK honey?"

Sarah looked up at her mom, mascara a mess, red nose and watery pool eyes, "yeah."

Emma smiled and felt her daughters forehead with the palm of her hand, "I'm thinking a shower, some p.j's and a hot chocolate yeah?" She wondered if her daughter had been drinking, she was sure she could smell a faint scent of alcohol. She decided to leave it for now as her daughter was clearly upset and going on at her about drinking wasn't going to do any favors.

Sarah nodded her head and looked back out her window. Chuck had already gone, probably back inside.

Giving Sarah a small fright Chuck stuck his head through the two front seats, "And some marshmallows on those hot chocolates right?"

Sarah turned in her seat and watched him buckle up his belt, a concerned, yet happy smile on his face.

She should have known that he would come to, he was just like that. He would drop everything for her and it made her heart swell in size. Turning back to the front something sparked in her heart. Something that her heart was just begging her to let out. She looked back at Chuck and he was smiling softly at her, his big innocent brown eyes still etched with a little worry, his soft skin on his cheeks that she only realized she hadn't caressed in a long, long time. His smile. Oh his smile, was without a doubt the most beautiful thing ever. She could stare at for so long. With one smile from him then she would know everything was OK.

And he was so kind, he wasn't angry at her when he had every reason to be. He was just more concerned about her and whether she was still feeling sick or cold. Sarah couldn't help herself, the sentence started in her heart and she could feel it slowly making it's way up. She couldn't stop looking at his warm brown eyes. She could so easily get lost in them. She had a feeling she already was.

"Chuck, I love you."

The car bumped forward a little.

The car had stalled and everyone got pushed forward in there seats.

"Uh, ooh gosh sorry..i was, I stalled a bit then...These gears have been playing up a little lately." Emma quickly fiddled with the gear stick. _Did my daughter just say that!?_

_Ohgod Sarah! _Sarah couldn't believe herself. _Right. Great. Right i just tell Chuck i love him in the car with mom. Oh god maybe i am drunk? But i do love him. I know i do. But saying it now? Really? I couldn't have waited until we were alone?_

"I uh..oh that I just- those gears.." Sarah looked down at them. "Always playing up..those gears.."

Emma nodded and looked at Chuck in the rear view mirror, she had to cover her mouth with her hand, pretending to yawn. His face was just too funny. His mouth was hanging open, his eyes were basically popping out on strings.

Emma wandered for a second if she should pull the car over, hop out and give them some space but she decided it was too cold to do that. If her daughter brought up her feelings in the car with her mom present, it wasn't Emmas fault. They would just have to deal with the awkward silence and hope Chuck could at least utter a word out.

"I love you too."

Emma widened her eyes for a second time, glancing at the rear view mirror Chucks face had split into a huge grin. For a minute she thought she was going to stall the car again. She felt like such a third wheel. A third wheel to her daughter and her daughters boyfriend. _That doesn't happen everyday._

Feeling like she had invaded in on an extremely intimate moment she tapped her fingers on the steering wheel. "Oh I love this song! Fleetwood Mac was always one of my favorites.."

Sarah was sure she heard right. Chuck loved her. _He loves me? He actually does?_

She turned around in her seat, "You do?" She looked at him with wide eyes.

Emma glanced at her daughter then in the rear view mirror, Chucks was nodding slowly, still smiling.

"I so, so so do." Chuck nodded enthusiastically. "Sarah, i think i ha-"

"Sorry guys," Emma interrupted as she pulled up the driveway. "I'll just go get the hot chocolates started OK? And Chuck i'll call your mom and tell her you will be staying at ours tonight." She smiled at them then quickly exited the vehicle.

"Oh I have to call Jack now.." She muttered as she walked inside, a smile of her own playing on her lips.

Sarah watched her mom leave then turned back to Chuck, her voice failing to speak. So instead she unbuckled her seat belt and climbed into the back seat, kissing Chuck as soon as she had one leg through.

Chuck caught her in his arms as she brought her other leg through and stumbled a bit, falling into him.

* * *

Sarah sat on the edge of her bed a permanent smile had been plastered on her face. _Everything is so LOVEly. Love. Love. I love him. I love Chuck Bartowski._

She was waiting for Chuck to get out of the bathroom and she had just changed into her P.j's. The air was cool being winter and all she decided on wearing was a singlet and small boy shorts. She had a secret reason for her choice in bed wear though.

Her mom retreated up to her room to read a book then 'hit the hay' she didn't say anything about where Chuck was going to sleep. Not like last time when she had given extra blankets, made sure there were clean sheets on the bed in the spare room. Sarah was sure her mom was letting them decide where he sleep and Sarah wasn't going to question that. She was just gonna roll with it. Because they were in love. And people in love surly have a right to sleep in the same bed. _Right?_

Her mom had also given her a big glass of water and two aspirins when Chuck was having a shower. Her mom had raised an eyebrow at her as she passed the glass and pills to Sarah.

"I'm sorry mom for everything. Being a miserable person to be around the past couple of weeks. Not talking to you and dad very much and..drinking tonight..i was being stupid." Sarah shook her head, trying to get rid of the memory.

"It's OK honey," her mom kissed her on the head. "We'll talk tomorrow. I'll see you in the morning. Love you sweetie."

"I love you more mom."

Emma had laughed, when Sarah was young they would always play the 'who loves who more' game. "I love you more." Emma had grinned and said good night again.

* * *

Sarah patted the pillows on her bed making sure they were OK then made her duvet look at least straight on her bed. She wasn't sure why she was fluffing around like this. Was she nervous? She didn't think so. She was more just..giddy.

Chuck knocked quietly on her door and opened it slowly, smiling at her shyly. He had no pajamas and after embarrassingly spilling hot chocolate on his shirt he didn't have one of those to wear either. So he walked in his boxers a towel wrapped around his shoulders hiding his bare chest.

Sarah smiled back just as shyly, "are you cold?"

"No, no i was just..drying myself.." He quickly pulled the towel off him. "My shirt smells like chocolate..which isn't actually a bad thing but it's a bit sticky."

Sarah chuckled and dropped her gaze to his chest quickly then back up to his face. "Should we go to sleep?" She stifled a yawn.

"Yeah," Chuck nodded and hung the towel on the back of the desk chair. He shuffled towards the other side of her bed and they both pulled the covers back.

Sarah hopped in first and turned on her lamp, he turned off her bedroom light and climbed in beside her.

Chuck reached out for her and pulled her to him, "hey you."

Sarah giggled and let her palms press lightly on his chest between them, "I don't want to break up."

"Neither do i. Especially after what you told me in the car."

"What did i tell you?" She teased.

Chuck gave her a puppy dog look. "You can't remember?"

"Was it that i love you?"

"Yeah," Chuck grinned.

"I'm sorry i blurted it out. I have a feeling i should have waited until a moment like this.."

"Nah," Chuck shook his head. "I don't care where you said it, all that matters is you said it."

"I love you." Sarah grinned.

"I love you too." Chuck grinned back. "Man that feels good to say."

"Mmm," Sarah kissed him lightly on the lips. "I'm sorry about Jackson.."

Chuck kissed her again, "You need to stop apologizing."

"Sorry."

"And again.." Chuck smiled at her. "You didn't do anything wrong."

"But-"

Chuck faked a snore, receiving a pinch on the skin of his chest.

"Ow!"

"Sorry," Sarah smiled and kissed him on the chest where her pinch left a slight red mark.

"Ooo," Chuck was suddenly aware of their proximity. "I uh,"

Sarah saved him from any more stuttering, "I want to try a long distance relationship." _I'm getting good at blurting stuff out._

"So do i. If you want to i want to. And even if you didn't want to I'd still really want to." Chuck replied.

"OK," Sarah nodded. "I'm going to miss you though. Every single day."

"Skype, text, phone, emails." Chuck listed off. "We'll make it work. Then we have holidays."

Sarah loved his positiveness, "I love you and i love your optimism."

"Why thank you." Chuck wriggled his eyebrows. "You keep yawning."

"...I'm stretching my mouth."

Chuck laughed and reached over her to switch the lamp off. Sarah was faced with his chest hovering above her face and then as he came back he hovered his face inches above her. She was sure he was teasing her. "Night babe."

She could feel his breath on her lips, "..nig,night."

"I love you."

_Damn Chuck. Turning me into a mute. _

Chuck grinned at her silence, then finally lent down and kissed her softly on the lips. Rolling back over to his side she rolled with him and nestled into him perfectly.

"You are such a tease."

"Coming from the girl who is wearing a singlet and teeny tiny cotton shorts to bed in the middle of winter."

Sarah grinned, "It was so you could keep me warm. Are you complaining?"

She tangled her long, bare legs with his and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"No way, never ever complaining."

As they fell asleep everything was finally right again. Mistakes were made, understood and accepted. And they were going to move on.

But instead of moving on separately, they were moving on together.

"Heyyy Chuck?" Sarah murmured out after a few silent minutes.

"Mm?"

"I think i love you more than you love me."

Chuck smiled with his eyes closed, pulling her even closer towards him. "Nuh uh. I love you more."

"Hmm, Na i definitely love you more." She grinned sleepily.

"You're never gonna win at this. I love you more."

Sarah kissed his face, not sure where her lips were landing in the dark, she got his nose.

"I love you more now shut up i'm sleeping."

* * *

**The end.**

**I hope you guys liked that! And i hope you didn't think all the Jackson stuff was pointless. I think he kind of made both Chuck and Sarah realize that NO they can not move on without each other. :)**

**Thanks for the reviews as always :D They are the best. **


	19. Final and First Times

_Hello! :) First, sorry for how late this is. It's the final chapter... Therefore it was super, super tough to write! And i hope, hope it's not too unrealistic. :)_

_It's set sort of days apart so i hope it's not too confusing..._

_DISCLAMIER: I DO NOT OWN CHUCK...and i have also used a few lines of the song: 1,2,3,4 By Feist. I was listening to the song as i was writing that's why it squeezed it's way in lol!_

_Just quickly want to apologize to all who get confused with words that weren't American. Because i know they should be because America is where this story is set obviously. So sorry about that! It's a habit to write tea instead of 'dinner' and other words :) And i hope i haven't done it in this final chapter._

_Last thing: THANK YOU for all the reviews, favorites, follows on the story, tweets and pm's. And of course just for anyone who reads it :) _

_Really really hope you guys like this one!_

* * *

**4:00pm, Burbank High School. Hall.**

The atmosphere in the large hall was so silent that Sarah was a tad worried she could feel a sneeze coming on. There had been a couple of coughs and Sarah was sure that when one person let out a cough it carried on throughout the hall like contagious chicken pox. She knew that half of the people were just faking the coughs for a laugh during a stressful time.

Mathematics.

It was the last exam for the year and there was only one hour to go. _One hour that will go very quickly._ The excitement bubbled in her stomach as she realized _this_ was the final time she would be sitting in this hall. OK, the last time she would be _working_ in this hall. They still had graduation and due to the unpredictable weather lately the organizers were planning for it to be held indoors.

She transferred her blue ball point pen into her left hand and let it wiggle a little. Apparently she heard somewhere that if you swap the pen in your hands every now and then it gets the other side of your brain working as well. She wasn't sure if it was a true theory but it was worth a try.

She was stuck on a tricky question. One of those large, problem solving ones that you read, then read again, then again, then one more time and you still don't know what the question is asking you to do.

These sorts of questions frustrated her like nothing else. But at the same time she couldn't let it go. She had to answer it if it was the last thing she did. When a challenge came Sarah was determined to win.

A chair squeaked along the polished wooden floor boards and Sarah turned to see Dick Duffy pack his gear away and hand in his papers to one of the volunteers.

It was always like this. One person would be the trendsetter. As soon as one person had decided they were over it and could do no more they would leave. Then everyone else could think, 'hey, he went I can go now too.'

Sarah watched him leave making an extra loud stamp with his feet. His hair jelled up in what he called a 'mohawk' Sarah really wasn't sure what it was called. But if she touched it, which she would not dare. She had a feeling it would be rock hard._ How much hair gel has he used?_ She was actually a little envious. Not of his hair of course. But the fact that he was already on his way out of the hall, exam over. She couldn't leave. She just couldn't do it. There was something about exams that just forced her to stay the whole time until the volunteers said time was up. She wouldn't like to think that if she left any question unanswered then left early she would suddenly remember the answer or how to do it when she was out of the building. Nothing would bug her more.

It would irritate her too much knowing if she had held on for a little longer she could have got it right. Therefore she had never left an exam early. She would wait right until the time was up. It wasn't a big deal really whats an extra half an hour really going to do?

A couple more people stood up and she was surprised to see one of them being Bryce. She always imagined him to stay the whole time. She scanned her eyes around the hall then let them stop on a certain curly hair guy, he was kinda cute she thought.

_OK very cute._

She chewed the end of her pen as she watched his foot tap on the ground and his pen writing as if there was no tomorrow.

She thought back to the first time she had met him. She was in the car with her mom first day back at school. Emma had pointed him out to her. Insisting that Sarah go and help him out. _Thank you mom. No seriously, thank you._ His curly brown hair bobbing to some music on his iPod. He loves music and he always loves introducing her to more music which she doesn't mind. Carina, Steph and Georgia were actually now quite impressed with her music knowledge. She even needed an iPod with more space.

She thought back to when she said 'hi' and introduced her self. He had that big, bulky map his mom had given him and he couldn't quite fold it up. She wished she could have kissed him then because he was so adorable. But then she guessed it would have been a little weird if they only had just met. And it's not like she knew right then and there, underneath that shady, leaf falling tree that she was going to fall in love with him.

_EEEK!_

She really shouldn't be thinking of him now.

She remembered back to just yesterday when they had a full on study day. It was actually a full_ study_ day. They actually did study the whole day. Ten till five with a half an hour lunch break. Her mom found it hard to believe and her dad found it even harder.

Sarah had thought it would be difficult to stay on task with Chuck inches away from her, especially when he had to look over at her work book and his cheek would..OK, so maybe she did get a little distracted but overall she had made real progress. Chuck was also a great teacher which was handy. He was a natural at math and had a load of knowledge that the more he spoke and taught her the more comfortable and at ease she felt about the whole exam.

Something clicked in her mind as she, lost in thought, stared at him. The memory of their study session, the memory of a certain question. She looked back down at her paper. Chuck had literally taught her how to solve this sort of question yesterday. Sure he used different examples, but it had the same method, the same process to go through and get the answer.

With a grin and new found energy she started going through each step Chuck had explained to her. Applying it to the question on her paper.

Thinking about Chuck in the middle of her exam wasn't a bad idea after all.

* * *

**4:50pm, Burbank Highschool**

Chuck took a look at the clock at the front of the hall, _ten more minute_s. He had completed all questions and checked them all over just to make sure he was satisfied with his answers. He ran his hand through his hair and shook his head slightly. His hair grew too quickly. But Sarah had asked him, _more like ordered _him not to cut it. As much as she liked the short trim he had. She said he had to keep it growing until he went off to Stanford. Apparently there was 'just something about his curls that she couldn't resist.'

Hearing something like that was definitely a fantastic reason to keep it growing. And she had been running her fingers through it an extra lot lately which was also kinda a big bonus.

He clicked his knuckles out and glanced around the hall. Sarah was flipping through her paper, probably checking over her answers as well. Her hair was in a high messy bun and once she closed her papers she pulled her hair tie loose. Hair cascaded down around her shoulders, slightly more curled than usual from being up in a bun for so long.

_God she's so pretty._

He's not sure it's possible but he's certain she gets even more beautiful each day. Not just more beautiful._ Crazy more beautiful. _Which to him was fifty times more inhuman. He started to think of their study day yesterday. It was almost impossible to study with her sitting next to him. She wasn't opposite him at the table she was right next to him. Her chair touching his, her arm brushing against his. He had to refill his glass or water at least six times to keep his brain focused on the books in front of him.

"Excuse me?"

The corner of Chucks mouth lifted up into a dreamy smile, he was sure he saw her turn around and give him a flirty wink. But it could have been his imagination. He wasn't to sure...

"I have to take your papers now...?"

Chuck jumped in fright as one of the volunteers gave him a tap on the shoulder. A deep blush hovered over his cheeks when he realized the man had been waiting awhile.

_Whoops._

"Sorry!" Chuck quickly handed in his paper and smiled up at the elderly man. "Thanks."

"Bet you're glad that's over." The older man rumbled in a low voice.

"Oh, you have no idea." Chuck grinned and hopped up from his seat. Packing his pens and calculator away he grabbed his drink bottle and took a quick scull.

Outside the building he waited for Sarah. He was actually kind of glad it was a cold, overcast day. They had nothing planned for the evening other than going to the movies. Chuck thought it was a smart idea on his behalf to end all the stress of exams. They had also invited Morgan and Carina along, sort of like a double date. Even though Morgan and Carina weren't going to be getting together since they were going their separate ways. It was still kind of nice to have a little fun. Morgan liked the whole 'double date' name as Sarah had called it.

He stood in the foyer listening to all the over excited students ramble on about how horrible their exam was, or for some, how great they felt it went. He was in the middle of laughing to himself, two students started trying to remember what answers they had written down to compare, when two gentle arms wrapped around his waist from behind.

"You know if you ever get sick of engineering, you would be a great math teacher."

Chuck smiled but didn't turn around, "Why thank you Morgan."

Sarah grinned as she stroked her hands across his stomach, "Should I be worried Morgan hugs you like this?"

Her voice was so soft that Chuck couldn't help but take her hands and turn in her arms, "Hello there."

Sarah wraps her arms around his waist again, "Hi Chuck." He was sure his heart may have just melted from her smile.

"Exam good?"

"Yeah, thanks to your teaching skills."

"Nuh," Chuck shook his head. "It was all you."

Sarah just smiled back and linked her hand with his. "I'm so happy we have the whole holidays a head of us. School is officially over."

"It's crazy."

"Good crazy or bad crazy?"

"Good crazy of course," Chuck grinned. "And hey? Why are we even still standing here? Lets go...celebrate!"

* * *

**Five Days later.. Burbank Highshool.**

**5:00pm. Graduation day.**

Sarah sat next to a couple of students with the last name starting with a 'W'. Angela Walt and Kieran Werlock. They were both pretty good people to sit by, Kieran was pretty funny and Sarah kept laughing every time Angela would make fun of one of the teachers, in a good nature sort of way. They were at their graduation and just like the school board had predicted the weather was horrendous outside. It was so bad that every now and then the whole crowd would jump in their seats due to the rumbling thunder.

The microphones had been turned up even louder, and the principal had only just finished his speech, congratulating on another fine year at a Burbank High. Sarah saw Chuck turn around and look at her with a smile. He was up the front, and would be one of the first groups to walk on stage.

Thinking that they were finally getting on to the presentations, a public speaker from some small business she had created got introduced. Everyone clapped politely even though they couldn't wait to get out of here. Be free of school for once and for all. It was still sad but it was more exciting than anything.

Her talk didn't go for too long which most students respected her for. And it was actually pretty interesting. She would crack a few jokes here and there that only the students seemed to understand. While parents and teachers watched on feeling rather confused.

Finally, each student was called up to receive their graduation certificate. Sarah clapped extra loudly when Chuck walked up to receive his. She was highly proud of him. A new school on your final year would always be tough. Having to make new friends, settle into a new town..._make a girlfriend.. _which wasn't a 'have' to do. But on her part she was more than happy that he did.

Carina turned in her seat and gave Sarah a 'kill me now' look they were only up to 'D' on the alphabet.

Sarah rolled her eyes back, agreeing with her friend.

Unfortunately Sarah couldn't help but blush when it was her turn to go up. The heard teacher introduced her as 'Our very own prom queen!' which just made Sarah want to dig a hole and crawl straight into it. While it made the whole crowd cheer louder and louder. When a strong wolf whistle was heard Sarah snapped her attention to Morgan and gave him a small glare. She knew it would be him.

She was meant to meet her parents after the ceremony along with Carinas parents, Chucks and Morgans as well. They were all taking out the kids to dinner which none of, Chuck, Morgan, Carina or Sarah seemed to complain about.

Sarah caught up with Carina first, "I loved the extra sway of your hips when you strutted across stage," she laughed.

Carina smirked, "Yeah well i had to at least add some interest!"

Sarah rolled her eyes with a grin, "Have you seen Chuck?"

Carina turned Sarah by the shoulders where Chuck and Morgan were coming towards them. "Hey Miss Prom Queen!"

Sarah jabbed Chuck lightly in the ribs, "where was your wolf whistle?"

"So you heard Morgan then huh?" He grinned.

"Did you not see the death glare coming my way," Morgan stuck his tongue out at Sarah. "Oh hey, there's our parents."

Carina followed Morgan to their parents as Sarah looked at Chuck, "get your model pose on. It's photo time."

Chuck nodded his head, "Moms being charging the camera battery all day."

Sarah let out a smile and wrapped her arm around his waist, "So had my mom."

"Hey," Chuck gently grabbed Sarahs upper arm and turned her back around. "Congratulations on graduating."

Sarah smiled at him, a little surprised by his comment. Not that she should be. Chuck was always sweet like that it's just she had already forgotten about the graduation, to busy planning her holidays. With him.

"Congratulations to you too Chuck," she replied and kissed him quickly on the lips. "Lets go."

* * *

**3 Days later.. Saturday**

**Walker Household.**

Emma laughed out loud at her daughter bouncing on two feet in her sleeping bag to the couch. A chocolate yogurt in one hand and a spoon hanging out of her mouth.

"It could have been easier to just hop out of the sleeping bag first you know."

Sarah jumped backwards on to the couch and peeled the lid off her yogurt, "Nah uh mom. I like a challenge."

"I'm going to miss you when you're off at Harvard."

Sarah took a spoon of yogurt, "I'll call you and Skype, emails."

"Skype?"

"Yeah, it's like video call on your computer. Remember Chuck installed it on your laptop?"

"Ah, yes. That's right. How's the enrollment coming along? Need any help with questions?" Emma asked.

"Uh..no, no i'm good." Sarah twirled her spoon in the yogurt pot.

Emma gave her a raised eyebrow, "you haven't started it have you?"

"What? No, yes! I wrote my name, birth date.." Sarah answered while taking a big spoonful of yogurt.

"OK," Emma smiled and patted her daughters knee. "Let's get this movie started or else your dad will come home and try to claim the TV."

"I'll miss you too mom." Sarah smiled and pressed play on the remote.

* * *

**Monday.**

**Shopping Center.**

"You know," Sarah smiled up at Chuck as she swung their hands in between them. "You're getting quite good at this whole shopping thing."

Chuck cast his eyes down to the bags in his left hand, "i can't believe I actually brought some clothes."

"You brought _a lot _of clothes." Sarah teased. "Don't forgot your new Chucks..and your new jeans, your new t-shirts, your-"

"Alright, alright. I brought a lot." Chuck laughed lightly. "But you're the one to blame."

"Why?" Sarah pouted as she took a seat at the sushi bar. Chuck let her hand go as he walked up to the counter to pick their packs and pay.

"Because you were all 'Ooo Chuck! You _have _to get that. Oh wait, and that! They look _great_!'" He mimicked as he placed the two packs of sushi on the table and took a seat opposite her.

Sarah grinned as she reached for the soy sauce packet and dripped it over their sushi.

"Well, I like picking your clothes." She took a piece of sushi between her fingers and bit into it. After swallowing she wriggled her eyebrows. "And you looked hot in those jeans.."

"Whatever," Chuck blushed and looked down at the sushi.

"I can't believe after all this time I can still make you blush," Sarah grinned proudly. "You looked sooo good in them Chuck."

Chuck shook his head and shove a piece of sushi in his mouth. "I'm not blushing," he muffled out through his mouthful.

Sarah bit her lip seductively, "I was this close," she whispered leaning her head inches away from his. "To walking into that changing room.." She let out a breathless sigh. "you in those jeans was too much to handle, I just wanted to..."

Chuck swallowed his mouthful, heat radiating off his cheeks, "wanted to..wanted to what?"

"Oh I think you know," Sarah winked and grazed her foot up his leg.

"...Uh.."

Sarah lent back in her seat laughing gleefully, "Ha! If you don't call that blushing Chuck then I don't know what is!" She jumped up from her seat to go and grab them a couple of drinks.

Chuck watched her walk with an extra sway in her hips, "God I don't want to go to Stanford.."

"Hey," Sarah said as she sat back down sliding his drink to him. "Remember we went shopping and i asked you how you were such an observant boyfriend?"

"Yeah?"

"You still haven't told me."

"Oh," Chuck watched her gazing at him, clearly waiting for an answer. "Because i love you.."

Sarah raised her eyebrows, "that was ages ago though."

"So."

"So you're saying that you loved me way back then?"

"That's what i'm saying," Chuck nodded. "I think that i may have fallen in love with you as soon as we met as silly and 'puppy love' as that sounds," Chuck gives a half grin. "but you had me from hooked from the moment you sat down beside me under that tree."

"You remember that?"

"Of course i do!"

Sarah grinned happily. "Well i'm glad i went fishing that day then, since i 'hooked' you and all."

Chuck mirrored her grin, "So how are you such an observant girlfriend?"

Sarah didn't hesitate to answer, "because i love you."

* * *

**2 Days later.. Wednesday.**

**Grimes Household. 3:00pm.**

Carina and Morgan strolled through Morgans front door and instantly flopped on the couch both tired from their walk. Morgan started sifting through the mail as Carina let out a small yawn.

"I don't blame you Morgan, sometimes I start to freak out wondering if I could even handle university."

Morgan looked up in shock. "You kidding? You're made for Harvard, Carina!"

Carina laughed at his confidence in her. "But working for a year like you, seems like a good way to go as well."

"Really? I don't know about that. I just don't want to rush in you know? I guess i just need a push. But mom seems to be supportive of me working for a year."

Carina grins at the photo above the fireplace. It's of Morgans mom with her arm wrapped around Morgan, a huge smile on her face. "I bet she is."

Morgan ripped the envelope addressed to him open and glanced at Carina who was looking at the photo. "A real mommy's boy."

"It's kinda sweet," Carina winked at him. "So anyway, what would you want to study if you did go?"

"I don't know," Morgan replied glancing his eyes over his letter. "I was thinking computer science but-"

"But?" Carina smiled.

"But.." Morgan mumbled.

Carina watched his eyes continue to scan over his letter. "Morgan?" Her eyes narrowed in a little worry. "Is something wrong?"

"I..uh," Morgans eyes grew wide as he passed the letter to Carina. "I think I just found my push."

* * *

**Walkers Household. 3:00pm**

"I'll just get her for you Chuck," Emma spoke into the home phone. "She's cleaning her room and I can barely hear my self speak the music is so loud!"

Chuck chuckled back into the phone, he could hear some back ground music.

Emma knocked on her daughters bedroom door then just decided on opening it straight up, there was no point in trying to compete with the noise booming from Sarahs speakers

"ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR TELL ME THAT YOU LOVE ME MORE!"

Emma quickly held the phone to her chest.

"Sarah..."

"OHH..OLD TEENAGE..something something OHH!"

"Sarah!" Emma tried a little louder this time.

Sarah quickly flipped around at her mothers voice, "Mom!" She yelled over the music, embarrassed as anything. Quickly going over to her music she turned the volume right down. "You have to knock!.."

"You never make me knock!" Emma hid her smile.

"Yeah well, I was, I could.." Sarah rambled out her cheeks blushing more with each word.

"You have a lovely singing voice, darling." Emma grinned and handed out the phone. "Chuck called."

Sarah widened her eyes and looked down at the phone. "Do? Do you think he heard?" She whispered to her mom in horror.

Emma shrugged with another amused grin. "Quick here you go, I have to get ready for tonight."

Sarah evil eyed her mom until she had left the room then shut her door.

"..Hi Chuck.."

"Hey babe, how are you?"

_Oh thank god he didn't hear._

"Good, i'm just cleaning my room. You know how it gets.."

"Similar to a pigs sty?"

"Hey! You are meant to tell me it's always spic and span." Sarah fell back on her back on the bed.

"I'm kidding," Chuck grinned into the phone. "It's always perfect. So I was wondering if you wanted to hang tonight?.."

"At yours?"

"Yeah," Chuck replied. "Both our parents are going out and mom and dad said they won't be back till late. Not, not that that matters, I just you know. We could watch some DVD's?"

"That sounds good." Sarah smiled into the phone.

"Yeah?" Chuck responds and checks his watch. "OK, well I have to head into town quickly but how about I come get you at like five?"

"Can't wait," Sarah smiled excitedly. Already deciding on what to wear. "Love you Chuck."

It still made his heart thump a little faster. _It will always make my heart beat a little faster._ "I love you too."

* * *

**Grimes Household 3:20pm**

"It's from your game demo assignment!" Carina gasped. "Morgan! Oh my god!"

"I, I got a scholarship!" Morgan couldn't believe. _This cannot be true!? Is this true!? Wholey freaken Begeezis!_

"You got a _big _scholarship," Carina said looking at the zeroes on the amount. "Morgan this can pay for basically all of your tuition!"

"What am I going to do?" Morgan started to panic. "I could do anything! I could do computer science I could, I could get in anywhere with this. I could, I could be successful!"

Carina grinned, "Morgan I know I can't make you do anything but this proves to me that you are ready for university. You don't need a year off!"

"Mom is going to be so proud and dad! I had a feeling dad secretly wanted me to go! He just wasn't pushing me but now, now I think about it that's all iv needed!" Morgan rambled and stood from his seat. "I could go to Harvard, to Stanford..."

"Wait... Chuck?" Carina said slowly.

"Chuck.." Morgan mumbled out, then froze on the spot. Mouth agape, he stared at Carina. "Do you, do you think Chuck could have got one? I mean he did the same assignment! We both did the demo. It was always him or i at the top of the class."

"He's bound to of," Carina thought about it. "Maybe it will make him change his mind about Stanford.."

"You think so?" Morgan responded as he looked at the letter again, just to make sure it was real.

"Well, no probably not but I mean this amount of money towards your education can make people see things differently...maybe?" Carina tried, knowing she was making no sense.

"Of course," Morgan nodded. "Just a second ago I wasn't even going to go to university next year but now, after this," he shook the letter. "After this, university is all I can think about."

"We should go and tell him." Carina said excitedly. "Imagine if knowing he can get in anywhere...maybe he'll try Harvard? Imagine Sarahs face."

Morgan pictured a very, very, very, _very berry_ happy Sarah, "Imagine you, Sarah, Chuck and I at Harvard."

Carina smiled widely and clapped her hands together. "Imagine it."

"What, what if Chuck didn't get one though? I mean, what if they forgot?"

"Surly not?"

"Or if they could only give one out and they just did eeny, meeny, miny moe..."

"They wouldn't!"

"We need to find out first," Morgan said grabbing his coat. "We are going to break in."

Carina raised her eyebrows. "Into Chucks house?"

"No, no," Morgan passed Carina her jacket. "Into his letterbox. The post doesn't usually get to his street until afternoon."

"How do you know?" Carina chuckled, a little amused.

"Mom use to be a postie."

"Oh," Carina nodded as she followed him to the front door almost bumping into him when he stopped walking.

"Should we wear some black clothing?" Morgan wondered.

"Why?"

"So we don't get seen!"

"I think we would look _more_ suspicious lurking around someones letter box in black clothing..."

Morgan paused for a second then scratched his chin, "True."

* * *

**Bartowski Household. 3:35pm**

"So we won't be back till later," Mary smiled to her son as he searched the house for his wallet.

"Uh huh, OK.." Chuck was only half listening.

"Do you need some cash?" Mary asked.

"No, no.." Chuck opened the fridge, not quite sure why his wallet would be in there.

"Are you OK? You seem a little nervous. Stephen?" Mary addressed when her husband walked down the hall. "Does Chuck look a little flustered to you?"

Stephen peered at Chuck, "A little nervous maybe? What's up Chuck?"

_I'm kind of having my girlfriend around tonight and i was going to make it really special and i had to buy some condoms because Mor-_

"Found it!" Chuck called from the computer room. "I'm fine! Go, go have a good night." _Like i'm going to tell them._

"Alright then, well we are walking to Emmas and Jacks now so we will just catch a taxi home."

"Uh huh. Sounds great." Chuck plastered on a smile.

"Are you-"

Stephen quickly took his wife by the shoulders and lead her out of the house, "Pizza ingredients are in the fridge if you like," he called to Chuck.

* * *

"Crap! Morgan stop! His parents!" Carina quickly yanked him away from the letter box.

"Ow!" Morgan rubbed his shoulder at Carinas tight grip.

"Morgan, Carina hi, Chucks inside." Mary smiled to them both as she and Stephen walked down their driveway.

"Hi! Hi Mrs Bartowski! How are you today? You look really lovely, we were just admiring your letter box...is this home made?" Morgan patted the letterbox gently.

Stephen looked at the tin letter box, probably the most common one around town, "No...just from the hardware store."

"I told you Morgan!" Carina rolled her eyes. "He has been doing it all the way here. We were just going to see if Chuck wanted to head into town."

"Oh, you have caught him right on time he was just heading there soon I believe." Mary replied. "We better be off, see you later. Have a good afternoon!"

Carina and Morgan waved them off until they were a few houses down. Then Carina quickly lifted the lid of Chucks letter box. There perched on top of the junk mail was a crisp white envelope with the same gold strip and logo Morgans had.

Slamming the lid shut she clasped her hands on Morgans cheeks, "he got one!"

Morgan looked at her with a deliriously happy smile then quickly opened the letter box. Taking out mail he held it in his hand.

"What are you doing?"

"Being a good friend, taking the mail to him." Morgan shrugged. "Come on, lets go inside."

* * *

"Hey guys," Chuck greeted Morgan and Carina as he answered the front door. "What's up?"

"We just wondered if you wanted to head into town?" Morgan said handing him the mail.

"Thanks," Chuck gave him a nod, eyeing the letter addressed to him. "Oh I was just going to go to the uh...store for a few bits and pieces. Sarahs coming over later, so you guys probably won't want to do that.."

"No it's fine! Of course we will!" Carina replied overly happy. "What's the letter?"

"Uh I don't know?" Chuck shrugged.

"Well open it!" Morgan said abruptly.

"Uh..OK?" Chuck gave them both a confused look as he carefully opened the flap.

"Come on Chuck! We don't have all day." Morgan gave him a nudge.

Chuck chuckled, "what is up with you guys? Is this like a trip to Paris or something?" He teased.

"Ha!" Carina scoffed. "Probably just junk mail."

"Probably just a fine from the video store." Morgan added.

"Probably just a warning for to much PDA with Sarah from the public." Carina shrugged.

"Probably a letter to ask you you speak at graduation."

"Probably a letter to ask you to join the CIA."

"OH MY GOD!" Chuck spoke loudly and quickly ignoring the other twos contributions. "I GOT A SCHOLARSHIP!" He read the top line of the letter making sure it was actually addressed to him. "It was for our game demo Morgan! We got top of our class for the year! We got top five percent in the freaken country!"

Morgan just stood there grinning at him widely. "I know."

Chuck glanced at Morgan, "Wait. You got one too!" Lifting his hand in the air, "high five buddy!"

"Congratulations you two," Carina smirked at the two boys jumping around. "No need to boast."

"Sorry," Chuck quickly grinned and calmed down. Looking at Morgan, he pointed to the letter. "Does this change anything Morgan? I mean, are you thinking of university now?"

"The question," Morgan raised a finger in slow motion. "Is had it changed anything for you? You could get in anywhere with this Chuck...not just Stanford."

Chuck widened his eyes a little at Morgans meaning. Running a hand through his hair he scrunched his face a little, "I haven't enrolled to Stanford yet," he admitted. "I couldn't do it."

Carina smiled cheekily. "Why Chucky?" She already knew the answer.

"I, I..you know..I can't _not_ be with her. I know it's you know my education and we are doing the whole long distant thing but I just couldn't seem to enroll."

"You know...i might head off to Harvard.." Morgan grinned.

Chuck laughed, "I'm so going now!" he joked. Looking back down at the letter he shook his head in disbelief. "I can't believe this."

"Well you don't have to decide yet..and you know it can still pay for most of your Stanford years." Carina said as Morgan nodded. They didn't want to pressure him.

"I can't believe i'm saying this," Chuck grinned. "But.."

"But what?"

"But stuff Stanford, stuff Stanford Bryce, Heather and Jill!"

"Yeah!" Morgan cheered as if they had just one a baseball game. Then he lifted up his palms in a over dramatic 'freeze' position. "Wholey cow! Are you saying what I think your saying?"

"Please say what we think you're saying?" Carina asked with suspense.

"I'm saying.." Chuck paused for effect. "Ha! Ha! Ha! Harvard!"

"Yuss!" Carina and Morgan squealed. Chuck laughing at Morgans just as high pitched squeal as Carinas.

"I need to tell Sarah!" Chuck quickly blurted out in the middle of their excitement.

"Ring her!"

"Put it on speaker! We _have _to hear this!"

Chuck did a little jump then pulled out his cellphone, ringning her house number he held the phone out a little bit with it on loud speaker.

"Hello?" Someone answered.

"Hi Emma, It's Chuck again...can I speak to Sarah please?"

"Sure Chuck, here she is."

Carina and Morgan lent a little closer, ears facing the phone.

"Hello Mr Chuck," Sarah smiled into the phone.

"Hey babe," Chuck grinned at the others. "How are you?"

"I'm fine..." Sarah chuckled. "Just like last time you rung."

"Oh yeah," Chuck nodded. "Sorry I forgot."

"That's OK."

"So I uh..i was just thinking how we went shopping the other day?"

"Uh huh? What about it?"

"And you made me buy all those clothes?"

"...yes?"

"I think i'd like you to always pick my clothes for me. You have good taste."

Sarah chuckled into the phone, "OK, we can go before you head off to Stanford then? Is there anything you need in particular? Because as much as I would like to fly over to you every time you need to shop I don't think I could afford it."

"Oh no, you see I don't think that's a problem."

"Did I just hear something? Are you with someone?"

"No, no.." Chuck quickly put his fingers to his lips, telling the others to shush. "So anyway, I don't think that's a problem."

"What's not a problem?" Sarah smiled at her mom in thanks who passed her a cup of tea.

"That you won't need to buy- oh never mind i'm going to Harvard Sarah...well applying but I have a pretty good chance of-"

"Ow owowow noooo! Ow!"

"Sarah?"

"Ow! Fudge!"

Carina, Morgan and Chuck looked at each other then back to his cellphone.

"Sarah...are you OK?"

"I just burnt my tongue really bad!-wait, wait, what? What did you say?"

"Are you OK?"

"Chuck what did you say!?"

"I'm applying for Harvard, I got a scholarship... So..i'm going to Harvard."

"...You...you're going to Harvard?"

"I'm going to Harvard."

"Is this some kind of joke? Because if you're joking Chuck..."

Chuck chuckled, "No, Sarah. I wouldn't joke about this."

Waiting for a reply Morgan nudged Chuck and gave him the thumbs up. Then a quiet 'thump' came from the other end of the phone.

"Sarah?"

No reply.

"Sarah? Is everything OK? I mean, this is good right? We can be together? And, and Morgans going too! Well, maybe. It's...Sarah?"

"Hello?" Emmas voice sounded confused.

"Hello?"

"Chuck, Sarah just dropped the phone on the counter...is everything OK? She fled the house rather quickly."

"Oh, did she say where she was going?"

"No, I didn't get the chance to ask." Emma chuckled. "Is something wrong?"

Chuck smiled, "No I think everything Is great. I'll get her to call you. I think she's coming over."

* * *

_Oh my god, oh my god oh my god!_

Sarah quickly ran down her drive her thoughts a whirl. Other than the words 'oh my god,' 'Harvard,' and 'Chuck.' She had no clue what she was thinking or doing. She quickly swerved on to the grass when Chucks parents were making their way up her drive way. Almost bumping into them she couldn't stop. She didn't have time.

"Hi Mr and Mrs Bartowski!" She waved already a few meters past them. "Sorry, can't stop! Have a great night!"

Mary gave a wave, which went unnoticed by Sarah who was already half way down the street. Turning to Stephen she raised an amused eyebrow.

Stephen chuckled, "That one has some speed."

Her tongue still stung a bit from taking too big of a mouthful from the peppermint tea her mom had made her. But right now all she could think about was Chuck and Harvard. She ran a little faster.

_Maybe i'm dreaming? Maybe i'm actually asleep right now and this isn't happening..._

_Please don't wake up._

She turned down his street and suddenly felt a little nervous, what if she heard wrong? _I didn't._

Replaying his words in her head she lifted her shoulders up and down quickly in excitement. Spotting his house she quickly jogged to the end of his driveway, then stopped taking a few quick breaths.

Chuck, Morgan and Carina were standing on his porch. They all looked up when they heard footsteps, Sarah was down the end of the driveway hands on her hips, breathing heavily.

"Chuck, just," she took a breath and held a finger up. "tell me one more time... because i'm starting to freak out that this may be a dream."

Chuck shook his head slowly, mesmerized by her. "It's not a dream."

"It's not?" She asked carefully taking one small step towards him, them and the porch. But mainly him. "Please don't joke to me."

"It's not a joke!" Morgan called.

"Your boy is going to Harvard Sarah," Carina winked.

"Really?" Her heart wasn't ready to believe it.

"Sarah," Chuck grinned a little. "I love you. I wouldn't lie to you."

Carina and Morgan quickly stepped to the side when Sarah let out a girly squeal and sprinted herself up the stairs. Jumping into Chucks arms she linked her legs around his waist, letting him carry her as she smashed her lips into his.

Morgan and Carinas eyes widened at the scene.

"Chuck." Sarah kissed him more and more. "Oh my god."

"Uhrr..." Morgan looked at Carina awkwardly.

"Sarah.." Chuck moaned out.

"Mmm Chuck," Sarah kept kissing him. Then grabbed door way with her spare hand to steady herself on him. "Bedroom."

Morgan and Carinas eyes widened even more, eyes following the couple as Chuck staggered backwards into his house. Sarah still clasped around him, kissing him fervently.

Once the door to his bedroom slammed shut, Morgan looked at Carina, his jaw dropping to the floor. Carina, her expression not too different from Morgans tucked some hair behind her ear.

"Wow." Morgan spoke.

"Wow." Carina repeated.

"Town?" Morgan asked.

A giggle echoed down the hallway. Carina tilted her head slightly then looked at Morgan.

"Yep."

* * *

Sarah lay her back on Chucks bed, legs hanging off the edge. Her heart was beating a mile a minute but she blamed it on the running. Although she knew that wasn't entirely true. It was probably due to the look Chuck was giving her as he stepped in between her legs.

"I can't believe this is happening," Sarah breathed out as she looked up at him.

"I know," Chuck agreed. Leaning down he gave her a kiss until Sarah tugged his shirt and he fell down just next to her. Climbing her way on him she kissed his lips, then down his neck.

Chuck held her hips gently as he nuzzled his nose into the side of her head, kissing her cheek until he found her lips again.

Lips locked he reached down and shakily helped her pull his t-shirt over his head. Once over his head and discarded someone on the floor his fingers started to fumble at the hem of her shirt.

"You can take it off."

Her raspy voice caused him to glance up at her. Her lips parted, her hair falling down on his chest. He gave her a crooked smile then lifted up her top a little faster than he intended to. Her red bra showing as he pulled it gently over her head.

Sitting back on his waist, legs bent at either side of his hips she brought her hand around behind her back. She glanced down at her bra, taking a second to thank god that she wasn't wearing the one with little ice cream cones on it. She almost had. _Phew__. _

_Should I unclasp it or should he? _

"Ch-" She was about to ask him what he thought when Chuck groaned and threw his hand over his face.

"What is it?" A little panic swam through her. _Does he not want to? I thought he wanted to? Oh god please don't tell me this is the second time iv done this._

He peeped through the slight gaps between his fingers. "I don't have any condoms."

Sarah tilted her head a little, "i thought you said you and Morgan took some from the free samples at the pharmacy?"

Chuck nodded his head, a light blush rising on his cheeks. _God I am an idiot. _"We did.."

Sarah shuffled off him each of her knees at either side of his waist. Her hands faced down on the bed by his shoulders. Lowering her head she crouched over him her face inches from his.

"Chuck, what did you do with the condoms?" A hint of a smile played on her lips as his eyes darted from her chest then back up to her eyes.

"I, I.."

Sarah raised a waiting eyebrow, "babe."

"You know they make really cool balloons...?" He gave her a guilty smile.

"Argg.." Sarah collapsed her self on to him and buried her head into his chest. "Chuck. I think we need to break up."

"What! No! Why?"

She tucked her head under his neck, "You're far to immature for me. Balloons, really Chuck?"

"Will it make it any better if I tell you it wasn't my idea?" Chuck tried.

"No, because i guaranteed you enjoyed it."

"No...no.." Chuck brushed her head lightly. "Boring. I'm telling you. Bor-ing."

Sarah lifted her head up a little, resting her chin on his chest. "It_ might_ make it better if you tell me you love me?"

Chuck grinned and rolled her over so he was on the top, one hand caressing her sides while the other craddling her face.

"I love you."

"Hmm," Sarah pondered with a smile. She held her thumb and forefinger an inch apart. "A little better."

"Stay the night."

"Really?"

"Yeah, why not?" Chuck smiled at her.

"Will your parents mind?"

"They won't be back till late and their bedroom is upstairs."

Sarah smirked and wrapped her arms around his back. "Why would it matter where their bedroom is?"

"So, so we can talk all night?...Without having to whisper...?"

"OK," Sarah nodded once.

"So that's a yes?"

"Mmhm."

"Really? You will?"

"Uh huh."

Chuck hesitated for a second, "do you uh..want to go to the store? Because I was actually planning to go early to pick up some..things."

Sarah pushed his chest gently so he rolled off, "OK, she smiled and found her t-shirt. Putting it on she gave him a stern look. "And you're the one that has to buy the condoms."

"Only fair," Chuck grinned. "Did you want to go and get anything from your house?"

"Hmm...naaaah." Sarah shook her head. "I can't be bothered."

* * *

"Oh my god." Sarah whispered and quickly passed the box into Chucks hands. "There's Miss Shelly!"

"What!?" Chuck froze, shoving the box back on the shelve. "Where?"

Sarah let out a breath. "She went down the other isle it's OK."

"Ok," Chuck sighed in relief and got the box again. "So these ones?"

"Yeah," Sarah replied. "Do we need anything else?"

"Do you want to grab some chocolate?"

"OK, what are you going to get?"

"Rocky Road ice cream?"

Sarah smiled, she loved that he always picked that one for her. "I'll meet you at the front."

* * *

"Hi how are you today?" The older women greeted Chuck and Sarah.

"Good thanks," Chuck smiled quickly, as he shuffled the few grocery's him and Sarah had picked out on to the checkout.

Sarah watched the lady swipe the box of condoms through the machine, barely glancing at them.

Sarah felt herself blush. _God maybe i'm just as immature._

She heard Chuck cough nervously and Sarah watched the corner of the cashiers mouth rise up when she swiped through the mens deodorant.

Sarah hadn't seen Chuck put that in and let a slight grin overtake her face as Chuck shuffled it in the bag, hoping she didn't see.

Once all purchases were safely hidden in the bag Sarah grabbed their change and they quickly exited the store.

Sarah wrapped Chucks free arm around her shoulder and linked her hand with his as they made their way home. Wrapping her other arm around his waist she squeezed lightly, "is that the same as your old deodorant?"

"Uh huh? What?"

"I like a guy who smells nice," Sarah told him. "Especially if i'm staying over," she winked at him.

"Yeah..i uh I ran out," Chuck smiled shyly.

"So is it the same as your last one?"

"Yeah. Is that good or bad?" Chuck asked.

"Very good," Sarah smiled up at him. "I love the smell of it." She buried her nose into his shoulder, "I can still smell it on your coat from yesterday."

Chuck grinned back at her, "thanks Sarah."

"For what?" She looked up at him.

Chuck shrugged casually, "I don't know."

* * *

**7:00pm Bartowski household.**

"Damn girl," Chuck grinned as he watched Sarah cut with such precision. "You can sure chop some tomatoes."

"Damn girl?"

"I was just trying something different," Chuck grinned. "Not good?" Sarah shook her head. "Alright, but that is some excellent knife skills."

Sarah chuckled, "Yep."

"So iv done the cheese, if I may add, the worse job."

"It is not!" Sarah looked up at him with a 'no way' face.

"Yes! No one likes grating cheese. It took ages!"

"Because you kept on eating it," Sarah muttered as she put the knife down on the bench.

"What was that?" Chuck smiled widely, pretending he didn't hear.

"Nooothing." Sarah scattered the tomatoes on the pizza bases.

"Huh?" Chuck wrapped her around the waist from behind. "What was that?"

"Chuuuck!" Sarah squealed as he lifted her up slightly. "Let me down!"

"Not until you look at that giant pile of cheese I grated. And tell me that wasn't a damn good job?" Chuck pointed to the cheese as he held her in a firm but gentle grip.

Sarah squirmed in his arms, purposely looking towards the other direction away from the cheese.

"What cheese? It's all in your stomach."

"Ohhh!" Chuck shook his head. Carrying her out of the kitchen he took her over to the couch. "You are just mean." He dropped her lightly on to the couch. "And I shall expect you to sit on this couch and not come back until you are ready to apologize."

Giving her a pointed but teasing look he made a 'tsk' noise and made his way back into the kitchen. Leaving her with a scowl on her face and arms crossed over her chest.

Once back into the kitchen Chuck finished topping the pizzas and watched the oven light, waiting for it to click off so he could put the pizzas in.

As he swapped the racks around he put both pizzas in then shut the oven door making sure the temperature was right. He heard soft footsteps pad over to the kitchen. With a grin already on his face he tried his hardest to keep it neutral before he turned around.

His smile faulted a little when he looked at her. _Shucks! shes playing the adorably innocent card._

She stood with her legs crossed slightly at the ankles, her head leaning adorably against the wall. Her big innocent eyes shining at him.

_Shes giving me the puppy dog look!  
_

"Chuuc_k_" She said the 'K' just how he liked it.

_Oh she is something._

"Mmm?" He knew they were just playing around but he wanted to see what she was going to say.

"I'm sorry." She pouted. "And I think you are the best cheese grater a girl could ever had."

His grin couldn't stay hidden for to long. "I am huh?"

"Mmhm," Sarah nodded innocently.

_OK, i really just want to hug her now. _Chuck opened his arms up for a hug, she smiled and walked slowly towards him remaining eye contact with him. Sarah gave him soft smile and held her arms out a little bit. Chucks previous smile turned confused as she walked straight past him. Spinning on his heel he watched as she squatted down and stared into the oven.

"I'm starving! When's it ready?"

* * *

Sarah gave a toothy grin as she took a bite of her pizza. Basking in her sneaky apology. They were sitting at the dining table and Chuck still hadn't forgiven her for choosing pizza over him.

"I'm just saying you got my hopes up then you crushed them down." Chuck tried his acting with a wobbly bottom lip. Sarah wouldn't fool for it though.

"I was hungry!" Sarah protested with a grin. "And you thought you were so great when you got me to apologize."

"No, I was just being a nice boyfriend ready to give you a warm hug." Chuck told her. "But you know, just forget it then." He reached for another piece of pizza.

"Aww, Chuck." Sarah smiled and hopped from her seat. Plopping down on his lap she slung her arm around his shoulders. Grabbing his piece of pizza she took a bite then held it out to him. "I would never choose pizza over you."

Chuck took a bite.

"All is forgiven then?" Sarah asked softly.

"Well this is good pizza," Chuck replied through his mouthful. Sarah nodded and took another bite.

"We cook well together."

"That we do."

"Our moms would be impressed."

Sarah laughed. "Very." She let her legs hang from the side of his lap and wrapped her other arm gently around his neck. Twisting her torso to look at him she rested her forehead against his.

"Congratulations on the scholarship," she whispered.

"Thank you. I didn't expect it."

"Hmm, well it's not exactly a surprise. You are a nerd."

"Oh I know," Chuck grinned.

"A nerd that I am..." She kissed his lips quickly. "Incredibly.." Another kiss. "Incredibly proud of." She kissed him again this time even more tenderly. "And one that I am incredibly, incredibly in love with."

Chuck felt his heart stretch in his chest. "OK, now you are forgiven."

Sarah smiled lightly and pulled back. "I am Chuck. Honestly, I think you are amazing."

"Morgan got one too."

"Oh! Wow, OK? Has that changed his mind on uni?" Sarah sat back on his lap a little bit.

"He's thinking of Harvard.."

Sarah backed away even more to see if he was being serious. "Are you serious? You, Morgan, Carina and I at Harvard?"

"We have to get accepted first though." Chuck quickly said.

"You will," Sarah said with confidence. "But you know...do you actually want to go to? I mean.. I don't want to pressure you into going there.."

"I do. Stanford and Harvard you know? Are all the same to me. I don't mind and I don't know why it took me so long to realize. But I want to go to Harvard. _With you_."

"OK.." Sarah nodded skeptically, hoping he was telling the truth.

"I promise."

"OK," Sarah smiled this time feeling the truth in his word. She hopped off his lap and ran her fingers through his hair. "...I'll clean the dishes."

Closing his eyes at the brief head massage he smiled the lifted himself up as well. "I'll help."

* * *

**10:00pm.**

"I'm just going to the bathroom. I'll be back."

Sarah nodded and watched him leave as she stayed seated on the couch watching the television.

_Why am I suddenly nervous?_

She fidgeted for a good five minutes, not taking in much of the late night cartoon they were watching. All she could think about was going to bed with him. And not in that eager, can't wait sort of way. It was more in the butterflies, nervous, too nervous to go into the room kind of way. She had know idea why the nerves were all of a sudden hitting now, but they wouldn't go away.

She heard him come back in the lounge and take a seat next to her. She didn't turn but she could smell his new deodorant. It made her smile but she didn't want to embarrass him so she passed him the remote, "you can change the channel if you want."

Chuck nodded and flicked to the music channel, some loud, heavy metal band was playing. His eyes widened when he took in the music video. _Right just what we need to see, some people having sex._

"Ill..i'l just change that one.."

"Um," Sarah chuckled awkwardly. "Yeah."

"So are you still hungry or anything?" Chuck changed it back to the cartoon. It was his safest bet at nothing awkward popping up.

Sarah looked at him and shook her head, "I'm good."

"Good," Chuck nodded. "Cool.."

"Should we go to bed?" Sarah wondered out loud. "I mean if you're tired..otherwise we can keep watching this." _Why did i just say that!? I don't even want to go to bed! I mean i do...but i don't...ARRRGH._

"No, no that's what I was going to say too." Chuck nodded and turned the television off. "You can use the bathroom to get changed if you like? I left out a spare toothbrush, the yellow one. It's new."

"Oh," Sarah smiled gratefully. "Thanks. I'll meet you in your room." _Did i_ _just made that sound all flirty? Oh god. Nervous. Really nervous._

* * *

_Chuck just chill out. _He told himself as he paced back and forth across the room. _What if i'm no good. Oh god. What if i hurt her!? _He took a deep breath and quickly smelled his shirt making sure the deodorant wasn't too strong. Quickly straightening up his bed he started to fiddle with the lamps and seeing what light strength to have them on. _Dim is romantic right?_

In the bathroom Sarah brushed her teeth well then tied her hair up in a high messy bun. _Wait, i should have my hair down? _She quickly took the hair tie out and left it on the sink.

_Calm down. I'm not nervous. YES. YES i am! I HAVE NEVER BEEN MORE NERVOUS. I feel sick. Oh god what if i have a tummy bug and i have to sit next to the toilet all night being sick!?_

_It's just butterflies._

She looked down at her t-shirt and maroon skinny jeans and rubbed her temples. All these dilemmas.

_Shoot! I don't have any pajamas! I Can't sleep in jeans! _

She looked around the bathroom and spotted a fluffy towel neatly hanging on the towel rail. Shrugging, she unbuttoned and slipped off her jeans and pulled off her t-shirt off. Grabbing the towel she wrapped it around her.

She walked_ slowly_ down the hall with her clothes in one of her hands while holding the towel around her.

_Just relax. _

She knocked quietly and Chuck immediately opened the door wearing some boxer shorts and a dark blue shirt.

"Did you uh? Want a shower?" Chuck asked when he noticed the towel wrapped around her.

"No, no I just don't have any pajamas.."

"Oh!" Chuck widened his eyes. "Right sure," he jogged towards his draw. Opening it up he shuffled through his clothes trying to find a shirt. Stopping his searching, he smiled. "I'll give you my favorite shirt to wear."

"OK," Sarah replied with a smile and walked up to him. "What one?"

"This," Chuck held up the shirt Sarah had given him.

"Oh," Sarah chuckled. "I feel privileged."

She dropped the towel and Chuck quickly adverted his eyes, trying to be respectful. She pulled the shirt over her head and pulled the hem down, looking at the 'NERD' written across the front.

"It's not fair that my top looks better on you than me," Chuck grinned. "Did you want some boxers? They will be baggy but it's up to you." _To you and your long legs! Have they always been this long? Maybe they are getting longer?_

"I'll be OK," Sarah nodded and slipped her hands into 'her' shirt. Chuck gave her a confused look as she wriggled around under her shirt. Pulling out her red bra she put it on top of her pile of clothes.

"Uncomfortable," Sarah explained as he watched on in an almost frozen state.

"Right of course," Chuck shook his head. "Duh."

Sarah grinned and leaned back on her heels, "Chuck..." The smile left her face and she glanced anywhere around the room that wasn't him.

_Just tell him._

"Yeah?" Chuck watched her looking up at the ceiling. "Are you OK?"

"Um.."

"What's wrong? Do you feel sick?" Chuck started to get concerned.

"No, well a little- no i' mean, i don't.." Sarah stuttered.

"You can tell me?" Chuck tilted his head a little giving her a soft smile.

"I'm nervous."

"You are?"

"Yeah," Sarah bit her bottom lip lightly. "You know...just nervous.."

"That's OK," Chuck reassured her. "It's OK to be nervous."

"It is?"

"I'm nervous too." Chuck smiled softly.

Sarah glanced at him quickly, "you are?" Her voice sounded hopeful.

"Of course I am."

"I wasn't nervous this morning though...or when we were at Bryces."

"Maybe because we are actually prepared this time?" Chuck suggested.

"Yeah I guess."

"We don't have to you know.." Chuck smiled and step forward taking her hand. "We can just snuggle and sleep..sluggle."

Sarah snorted a laugh, "sluggle?"

"Yeah, sleep and snuggle." Chuck grinned.

"That sounds nice but.." Sarah gave him a shy smile. "I'm ready... i'm just nervous."

"We can be nervous together then," Chuck replied warmly. "We can go slow."_  
_

Sarah felt her heart slow down a little, and her hands not so shaky. "Yeah," she smiled. "slow."

"Slows nice." Chuck nodded once.

Sarah smiled shyly then looked around his room. "You can start."

Chuck chuckled a little then nodded his head, "OK." He took both of her hands and slowly pulled her in for a hug. "You owe me a hug."

Sarah felt her self fall into him as she hugged him back. He was all safe and warm. Her cheek rested on his chest as she closed her eyes and inhaled a calming breath. After a few moments Chuck angled his head back a little, looking into her eyes he gave her one last Bartowski grin before he leaned in to kiss her.

* * *

It started with his t-shirt thrown on the floor, then Sarah decided it was only fair that she should loose a piece of clothing too. Chuck this time, more gently lifted the t-shit off of her and threw it on the new pile they had formed. Then there was Chucks socks which Sarah laughed at when Chuck told her that she did _not_ have to take off those for him.

Chuck gently lowered her on to the bed, "are you alright?"

Sarah nodded then pushed him slightly so he fell flat against the bed. "Are you alright?" She asked as she climbed up on to him, just like earlier on that day.

Chuck nodded as well then watched a small grin grow on her face as she stared at his chest.

"What is it?"

"You're getting chest hair!"

"What! I am?" Chuck leaned up and looked at his chest. "Oh..a little bit."

Sarah grinned and ran her fingers along his chest, "More than a little bit."

"I guess i'm finally entering the stages of manhood."

"Yeah," Sarah giggled as she played with the fine hairs. "I haven't noticed them before." She leaned down to kiss him.

"Maybe they only sprouted today?"

Sarah giggled, "sprouted." she shrugged a shoulder. "Maybe, but maybe i just haven't been paying enough attention to you."

"Oh i don't know about that." Chuck smiled up at her. "But if you like i can give you free access to take my shirt off whenever you like."

"Deal," Sarah kissed him again. "And you can take my bra off if you want.." She said between kisses as his hands ran along her bra straps.

Chuck nodded a little as he slowly, very slowly only because he couldn't seem to get it off, which made her laugh again, making her feel even more comfortable. They were both so new at this and it made it that much easier. Because they were on the same level, they had both gone the same distance and only with each other too. Which Chuck thought was pretty special.

"Sorry," Chuck mumbled as she helped him.

"I guess you will be having a lot more practice from now on..."

Chucks breath hitched when her bra fell on his chest. _Oh wow._

After a small cough escaping he finally managed to link some words together.

"You are _gorgeous_."

* * *

"Chuck i can't open this! My hands are too slippery!" Chucks snort made Sarah think about her choice of words. Both being naked while half under the covers Sarah threw the wrapper into Chucks hand. "Shut up you," she grinned.

Chuck took the packet then searched it for a 'rip here' advise. Giving up he started to pull and twist the packet, "This is insane!"

Sarah laughed at his attempts. "You should be quite use to it after all your fun with Morgan and Jim."

Chuck shot her a look then looked around the room, "we need some scissors! Honestly this is impossible!"

Sarah laughed again at his face turning red.

"What is wrong with this thing!?" Chuck gasped. "Yikes! I think i just got a paper\plastic cut!"

Sarah held her stomach, "Ow! Stop! You're making my stomach sore from laughing! Give it here i'll hold half."

Chuck held it out, "OK," he laughed as well. "You take this side."

"I'll pull back and you- Oh!" The packet ripped open the contents jumped into the air and almost like slow motion landed at the foot of the bed.

"We have take off!" Chuck grinned as Sarah crawled to the end of the bed, still in her laughing mood. Chuck watched her slightly dazed still, he couldn't get over her. She was naked in his bed and he just couldn't get use to it. It was magical, she was beautiful it was just too good.

Crawling back Sarah examined the condom making sure it was OK. "Alright." She smiled at him and pulled the covers off him.

Looking down below his waist, her cheeks blushed a little. "OK."

"I, i can..put it on.." Chuck quickly told her.

"No," Sarah shook her head and leaned into kiss him.

"You want to do this right? If you're at all uncomfortable we can just relax and do what we were doing five minutes ago instead."

"We can go back to that after," Sarah smiled. "I want to do this.." She moved the condom down on him. "But you have to want to too? Because if you don't want to it's OK.."

Chuck instantly closed his legs at her touch, "No, no i want to do this too. I really do."

Sarah bit her lip lightly, "i love you, you know that right?"

Chuck nodded as he twitched a little, "And i love you. You know that rig-right?"

Sarah nodded, then gave him a small grin as her cheeks heated a little. "You need to open you legs a bit so i can...get it on.."

"Yes!" Chuck replied a little loud. "That, that could could help."

Sarah let out a chuckle as she nodded her head and slipped it on a lot slower than she could have. "Yeah."

After a second Sarah smiled back up at him, still a little shyly, still a little blushed.

"Come here," Chuck held out his arms and she quickly took the offer. Wrapping her legs around his waist she instantly felt her body flush. _Someones ready._ Deciding not to embarrass him because one, she was feeling exactly the same and two, she had to admit she was more than a little proud she could turn him on.

Wrapping her arms around his back she kissed him slowly, then let him wriggle down in the covers and roll her over so he was just hovering over top of her.

She put her hand on his chest, searching for his heart beat. It wasn't hard to find it was beating so hard she was surprised she couldn't hear it. Especially combined with her own racing heart beat she was surprised it didn't sound like a band of drums.

She left her hand over his heart, "slowly right?" she whispered.

He nodded his head, "and if at any point i'm hurting you, tell me OK?"

Sarah nodded her head back, loving that he cared about her. Pulling a piece of her stray hair away from her lips, she moved her right hand down between their bodies and linked her hand with his and gave it a soft squeeze. Helping him out she opened he legs a little wider and kept her eyes focused on his. Covering his hand with hers as he ever so gently, slowly guided himself in.

* * *

**Some time later...**

Sarah had her face buried in one of Chucks pillows, she didn't want to look at him because all she could feel was this big stupid grin on her face and it just wouldn't go away.

_And_. To make matters even worse he was drawing small circles all over her back with his fingers and she kept shivering (not in the cold way) from thinking of him and her and them...moments before..

Then there was also the fact that voicing her...emotions...and how she was_ feeling_ and how he should keep _going _and to hell with the 'going slow' during their first time making love. Which she now called it. It sounded so much more important. And the amount of times she told him she loved him during it..could only help make the name fit even more.

"How are you feeling?" It was the first time Chuck had spoken since he told her he loved her and her name kept slipping out from his mouth, rather breathless at times.

"gmoomd." Sarah replied into the pillow. Making her words completely impossible to understand.

Chuck grazed his hand down her thigh then all the way back up till it stopped just below her neck, "babe?"

Sarah turned her head an inch, so one eye was peeking out, "hi."

Chuck grinned, "hey you." He could see half her smile. "why have you gone all shy on me?"

Sarah turned her head even more so her whole face was now visible, only until she buried her head into his chest. "i haven't."

Chuck stroked her hair, "you're adorable."

"So are you."

"Did you uh..like it?" Chuck asked quietly.

He felt her smile widen against his skin, "yes.' she told him. "I'm sure you could have been able to tell."

"A little.."

"Did you like it?"

"Yes." Chuck grinned. "It was amazing. _You_ are amazing."

Sarah snuggled her head closer into him, "sorry for pulling your hair."

"Ha!" Chuck let out a laugh. "There is no need to apologize. It didn't even hurt it felt nice."

Finally Sarah took her head off his chest and smiled at him, "yeah?"

"Oh yeah."

Sarah smiled wider and tilted her head to the side, hopping up to lean on her elbows. "So what was your favorite part?"

* * *

**12:40am.**

Sarah fell back against the bed and kicked her leg up in the air, the air filled 'balloon' hit Chucks bedroom ceiling then slowly let gravity bring it back down.

Chuck watched her, completely amused and entertained. "You know, you are in your bra and panties kicking a condom fill of air. It is very sexy."

Sarah let it fall inches close to her face then gave it a punch so it swayed off to the side and hit Chuck lightly in the head. Her laughter escalated again as he hit it back to her, "it is pretty fun i will admit."

"Knew you would." Chuck grinned. Then heard the slight noise of a front door shutting. "I think mom and dad are home."

Sarah quickly grabbed the condom balloon and shoved it under the bed, "will they come in?" She asked glancing down at her not so, dressed self.

Chuck shook his head, "i text them when you rang your mom and told them you were staying the night."

Sarah nodded but still climbed her self back under the covers. Checking the time she said, "It's already twelve forty, i'm not even tired."

Chuck heard his parents shuffle quietly passed his room, then up the stairs. Once he heard their bedroom shut he turned to Sarah. "What do you want to do then?"

Sarah took a moment to answer, then smiled at him.

"What are you thinking aye?" Chuck asked noticing the gleam in her eyes. He loved how she started off nervous, in the middle of making love _not_ nervous _at all_, then she went to shy. Then, now, she was just a ball of energy. He couldn't keep her still, which he definitely was not complaining about.

She placed her hand lightly on his thigh then unclasped her bra again. Raising an eyebrow she looked down at his boxers then back up to him.

"Sluggle?"

* * *

**1 week later.**

Chuck with his back pack on his back and Morgan walking next to him with a carry bag himself, walked up Sarahs driveway.

"This is going to be the best weekend ever!"

Chuck smiled at his friend, "you going to try and ask Carina on that date again?"

"I was thinking about it. You think she'l say yes?"

Chuck didn't even need to think about it. "I think she will buddy. And hey? If she doesn't i'm sure there will be a bunch of nice girls going to Harvard."

"Good point my main man," Morgan patted him on the back. "I still hope she says yes though."

"I have confidence in you." Chuck grinned and knocked on the door. Footsteps came running up and the door swung open. Georgia, Steph, Carina greeted them.

"Come in!" Carina lead them into Sarahs dining room. Large mattresses were layed out all over the floor.

"Gee how many people are coming?" Morgan asked.

"Just you guys, then Mitch and Jim."

"I guess that makes sense, oh wait.. you're two mattresses short!"

Carina smirked, "oh we don't want to have an old married couple joining us down her do we?"

"I thought Sarahs parents were away?" Morgan asked.

Laughing, Steph shook her head. "They are. We were speaking more of Chuck and Sarah."

"Ohhh! I get it!" Morgan laughed and looked at Chuck with a 'shame on you' look.

Chuck shrugged, "I really don't mind Morgan." He really didn't. "Where is Sarah?"

"She was just upstairs calling her parents, getting some last minute rules i guess," Carina replied. "Go and get her, we'll order pizza and choose a movie."

Just as Chuck was making his way up the stairs he quickly answered the door, greeting Mitch and Jim he pointed them in the direction of the others.

He didn't have to knock on her door, it was wide open and he could hear her talking to her mom quietly.

"I love you too mom, yeah. I will. Have a good weekend. I will, i promise. Tell dad i love him. Bye mom."

Turning around Sarah smiled at Chuck, not the least surprised of seeing him there, she heard him walk up.

"Hey Chuck," Sarah smiled. "Long time no see."

"My legs are still dying from that run you know." She had encouraged him on going for a run with her in the morning.

"Aw," Sarah pulled her over to her bed and sat him down. Pulling his back pack off his shoulders she kissed his cheek. "So you have seen the sleeping arrangements?"

"I think our ones may be the best," he craned his neck to look at her. "Oh i got my acceptance into Harvard today so did Morgan."

Sarah hugged him tightly from behind, "yay!" she spoke quietly into his ear.

Turning in her arms Chuck smiled at her, "We are going to be in the same hostel."

"Yay!"

"I love you."

"Ya- i mean i love you too." She grinned. "I really love you."

Kissing her he cradled her chin in his hand. "How about we go down and watch some movies then la-"

"Later, fake the tiredness? Come up here and enjoy the rest of the night just me and you?"

"You know me too well."

"I do don't i?"

"Yeah," Chuck gave her one more lingering kiss then took her by the hand. Sarah jumped off the bed gracefully and swung his hand as they walked out of the room.

"Hey Chuck...?"

"Yeah?"

Sarah kissed his hand, "I was thinking when we settle into Harvard, we could take lessons just once every two weeks or something?" She lent into him and pulled his arm around her neck. "I think it will be a good balance to all the study."

"Sounds good," Chuck smiled. "But you still haven't told me what you mean by 'lessons'?"

Sarah kept swinging his hand, "Oh!" She smiled, getting ready to ignore his reaction. "Tango lessons!"

"Noooo!" Chuck groaned and stopped on the bottom stair. "I thought you had forgotten about that!" _Damn! _

"No!" Sarah shook her head. "I can't wait. Please Chuck. Pleeeease." She would beg, she really would.

Chuck took a long moment to answer. "The things i do for you," Chuck pouted dramatically.

"Yay! I love you." Sarah kissed him twice then dragged him into the dining room.

"Yeah, yeah i love you more." Chuck followed slowly.

Sarah glanced back at him, "i love _you_ more."

"Arrrghh." Carina and the others groaned. "If you are going to start this again then just go back up stairs!" Morgan teased.

"We'll call you when the pizza is ready. Because i really do not need to hear this who loves who more battle." Carina smirked.

Sarah stared at her friends then back to Chuck. Giving him a look he gave her a half grin back.

Then giving him a slight nod, she turned back to her friends. Chuck already pulling her by the hand back out of the dining room and up the stairs.

"OK, call us when dinners ready!"

* * *

THE END.

Hope you enjoyed it! And i know i have probably missed lots of important things out, cut thinks a little short, maybe needed more family time etc..but i mainly just focused on Sarah and Chuck.

So thanks again for reading this story! :) And Chuck and Sarah can go off to university together! Woohooo!

THANKS ONE LAST TIME Seeyou :)


End file.
